


Раздевайся

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Swearing, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 74,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Жан-Жак подобрался к Отабеку очень близко. Между ними остались годы, города и один сценический костюм.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1 Чертополох

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: сложные отношения, авторские второстепенные персонажи, разнообразные психологические триггеры.  
Авторская обложка: https://sun9-69.userapi.com/c857728/v857728053/b362f/dL9bkr6NS1I.jpg

He xoчу быть c тoбoю бoльшe бeз тeбя.

(И. Лагутенко)

  
  


«Дай мне, Господи, откатать чисто, я ни в чём не буду нуждаться…

Хотя знаешь, лучше отсоси. Сам справлюсь».

Сейчас внутри воодушевлённо клокочет львиная сила, как в далёкие пятнадцать, когда не нужна была помощь Бога, и ничья помощь, кроме своей собственной.

Лезвия, требующие льда, наконец освобождаются от блокираторов. Объявление: «Жан-Жак Леруа, Канада!». Аплодисменты не заглушают свербящего раздражения. Это хорошее раздражение. Такая агрессия не отвлекает — ведёт к победе.

«Кое-кто побил мой рекорд в короткой, и это был не я».

Пара танцевальных па и прищёлкнуть пальцами, подмигнуть публике: «Хлопайте громче!»

«Мой рекорд побил Отабек, мать его, Алтын. Сейчас я утру тебе нос, засранец! Это личное. Это будет самая золотая медаль в моей коллекции!»

Жан-Жак Леруа улыбается, нарочито небрежно нарезая круги. Чуть подпрыгивает, взрывая трибуны восторженными визгами.

«Рыцарь Отабек, сэр Деревенщина, из дома Алтынов бросил перчатку. Сир Жан-Жак, король льда, лорд Победитель из великого дома правящей династии Леруа принимает вызов!

Назвал меня полировщиком? Я тебе зад отполирую, говнюк!»

Указательные и большие пальцы складываются в две задорные «J».

«Да, это Джей-Джей стайл, детки!»

Главное на Алтына не смотреть. Своей постной рожей весь аппетит испортит.

Но Жан-Жак всё равно смотрит. Отабек едва заметно кивает ему.

«Отсоси!»

«Три четверных и квинт. Соберись, Жан-Жак. Покажи им, как куют золото!»

Музыка. Соната Рахманинова наполняет воздух. Рахманинов — выбор тех, кто собирается побеждать. Жан-Жак собирается побеждать, он не ждёт, летит вперёд настойчивого перебора рояля: раз, два, три, толчок. Вверх!

— ...Вверх, Жан-Жак, вверх! — кричит мама.

Жан-Жаку шесть и он прыгает выше, ещё выше.

Пусть мама улыбается, пусть хвалит только его.

Мама улыбается, и папа тоже. Они так радуются каждой маленькой победе и напоминают: если хочешь достичь результатов, придётся постараться.

…Жан-Жаку двадцать девять, он постарался, чёрт возьми, и результаты впечатляют.

Сердце замирает, мир прокручивается трижды, прежде чем конёк снова врезается в лёд.

Как высоко!

Судя по овациям, дух захватило у всех присутствующих.

«Кто ещё из вас может вот так сразу с прыжка, а?!

Точно не ты, Алтын! С твоим куриным весом, пока разгонишься, зритель поседеет.

А ещё ты бережёшь ногу, и по этому поводу у меня для тебя кое-что есть, Отабек Алтын! Риттбергер с твоим фирменным выездом. Раз ты не показываешь его нам в этом сезоне — смотри как я сделаю его лучше, чем ты когда-либо! Преимущества роста, детка.

О, я жажду слышать сплетни об этом».

Быстрее, ещё, вдох-выдох, пульс, каждая клетка тела на контроле, мгновение, разворот…

Четыре оборота и выезд с казахским акцентом!

«Ну что, схавал?!

Слышишь эти аплодисменты?!

Пойми, Отабек Алтын, дело не в тебе, дело во мне! Я просто лучше.

Для тебя на сегодня всё. Остальное — моим фанаткам!»

Жан-Жак улыбается, он не танцует драму — сегодня только победа и успех.

«Вот движения, за которые меня любят: это стремительное скольжение, от которого ветер режет пылающие страстью щёки, экстремальные изгибы, на крутой дуге нежно погладить лёд — чистый секс. Каждый хотел бы быть этим льдом сейчас. Смотрите на меня! На мне нет страз и петушиных перьев. Ничего, что отвлекало бы от моего собственного блеска! Смотрите, как я сам сияю изнутри! Кружусь так быстро, что пурпурный и чёрный на моём костюме сливаются в одно…

Японец и русский заявили по четыре квада? Пусть четырежды отсосут! Сегодня меня не превзойти хоть с пятью! Гармония! Сила! Грация!

Ещё четверной!

Только слепец не увидит, что каждый мой прыжок — бриллиант идеальной огранки, в оправе изысканных компонентов.

Максимальный прогиб, полное слияние с музыкой. Я и есть сама музыка! Смотри, Отабек Алтын, как красиво я побеждаю!

Смотри, как я уже победил!»

Зубы коньков кромсают лёд, словно железные когти золотого грифона.

Последний толчок на зависть всем — невероятный взлёт вверх, кажется, выше бортов и трибун, под самый купол арены!

Жжение в мышцах, боль от перегрузки, но руки всё равно, как мощные крылья, а в груди пылает настоящее пламя, сильнее, жарче, чем когда-либо!

«Это стиль короля Джей-Джея!

Это мой стиль!»

— ...Это мой стиль! Я его придумал! — Джей-Джею четырнадцать, он не плачет, сжимает кулаки до боли. Он стоит на своём. Это не просто — стоять на своем, глядя снизу вверх. Но это и не должно быть просто. Это не какая-то «штучка» — это стиль катания и всей жизни! Брать всё, а не довольствоваться только тем, что выходит получше. Синицы в руках, уловки, полумеры и обходные пути для дрожащих трусов и слабаков. У него есть два идеальных прыжка в четыре оборота, серебро на юниорских международных, настоящий поцелуй с девчонкой, и скоро будут почти настоящие водительские права. Поэтому он смотрит уверенно вверх и стоит на своём.

— Сначала научись делать, как я сказал, а потом придумывай свои штучки! — Мистер Чалдини — упёртый осёл. — Ты должен слушать своего тренера!

Лео хихикает за спиной, и, видит Бог, Джей-Джей припомнит ему в столовке. И ещё мелкий этот смотрит из-под бровей. Влюбился, что ли? В другой день Джей-Джей не нахмурился бы от того, что кто-то смотрит, а подмигнул, вгоняя скромнягу в краску. Он где-то видел этого раньше… на каком-то фуфлыжном турнире, может, или прошлым летом. Из странной страны… Может, Лео помнит? Ничего особенного. Если бы не это паскудное настроение, то не просто помигнул — дал бы мелкому автограф.

Джей-Джей докатывает время на нервяке и молча идёт с Лео на обед. Лео подбадривает, лавируя между столами с пластиковым подносом, падает за тот, что в самом центре, болтает, чтобы Жан-Жак не обращал внимание на жополицего Чао-Чао-Чалдини, поднимает настроение вмиг. Он это умеет — Джей-Джей через секунду уже хохочет, толкает Лео в плечо, велит называть себя не Жан-Жаком, а Королём Джей-Джеем. Лео не отвечает, он быстро тычет в смартфон, добавляет к фотографии макаки подпись: «мусьо Чао-Чао», похрюкивая и смеясь. Джей-Джей давится от смеха, тянется тоже, пририсовывает контур и зелёные глазки к фотографии так, что обезьянья попка приходится на подбородок изображённого лица. Лео постит дудл в чат, и они вдвоём хихикают над комментариями, когда относят подносы, допивая молоко уже на ходу. Джей-Джей подмигивает только вошедшему мелкому. Автографа мелкий не просит.

Тот Мелкий сегодня сам раздаёт автографы…

…Ноги воют, дрожат и отказываются держать — двадцать девять, это вам не шутки, а. Жан-Жак садится на жестоко изрезанный лёд. С трибун летят счастливые возгласы, плюшевые уродцы и цветы. Цветы падают, вздрагивают от удара. Красные, белые, жёлтые, даже синие. Как будто живые, но уже мёртвые.

Справился.

И оступился всего лишь раз, но всё равно вытащил. Три четверных покрыл,

как юниор тулупчика.

Два во второй половине, и не абы как, а с плюсом! С руками, красиво, с выездом — всё как по собственной книге.

«Видели Это?! Вы видели? Конечно да.

Смотри, Господи, как мне ничего больше не нужно.

Отсоси, Алтын.

Да все отсосите.

Это мой стиль».

Жан-Жак закрывает глаза и вдыхает запах…

Запах детства.

Натали Леруа вышла на работу едва оправившись после родов. Она кормила маленького Жан-Жака грудью прямо на трибунах у катка.

Запах детства — это запах льда. Запах катка и раздевалки. Запах крови во рту. Иногда запах оладий с кленовым сиропом, но чаще всё-таки крови. Запах собаки. Лутц конечно пах псиной, но это не было неприятно. Запах снега, шерстяного свитера, гвоздики и корицы.

Жан-Жаку четыре, он ступает на лёд и скользит. Ноги разъезжаются, он цепляется за маму, а она мягко толкает в спину:

— Давай, Жан-Жак.

— Смотри, maman, у меня получается!

А потом Жан-Жак падает. И снова падает.

Так он узнал, что прежде чем получить что-то, иногда приходится упасть и поваляться. Но это не значит, что нужно сдаваться. Жизнь не всегда отдаёт всё просто.

…Теперь Жан-Жак лыбится в уголке слёз и поцелуев, подмигивает камерам, пальцы растопыривает в фирменном жесте. Он на самом верху. Он там и останется, и никто его не сдвинет, даже чёртов Тадоку Сако со своими дикими прыжками. Не сегодня уж точно. Жан-Жак не слышит, что установлен рекорд, на табло не смотрит — наблюдает из железных объятий миз Салливан, как Отабек стоит рядом с тренером, серьёзный, как полный пиздец. Сжимает и разжимает кулаки, поблёскивая чёрными перчатками из-под олимпийки. Акцент на кисти — удачный ход. Руки давно стали его подписью, превращающей любой элемент в уникальный, принадлежащий только ему.

Эти руки — заслуга Нанук. Всё катание Отабека дышит её энергией, но особенно руки.

«Какой талант!» — восхищаются комментаторы. От этого таланта открестился не один тренер когда-то, когда Отабек был совсем мелким.

…Мелкому четырнадцать, в Детройте уже год, живёт на третьем этаже, с другими постоянниками. Он занимает задесятые места на мировых, но у себя там — он первый, и уже прошёл на юниорский Гран-При. Хорошее владение коньком, сильные тройные и ни одного четверного. Нет хореографии, нет гибкости, нет вращений… да ничего у него нет. Вот и всё, что знает про него Лео. Джей-Джей знает только то, что Мелкий не отводит взгляд и не краснеет от подмигиваний…

— …прыгающие табуретки звёзд с неба не хватают! — Лео продолжает рассуждать о Мелком. У Лео тоже четверных нет, зато хоряга лучшая, он толк знает в этом, но Джей-Джей ржёт:

— Да ты, как фея одноногая, пляшешь. А до моей грации тебе — как до Мексики в багажнике!

Лео только улыбается в ответ. Хоть ты усрись, а хореография у Лео лучше всех.

У Джей-Джея лучше всех всё остальное, даже мистер Чалдини это не может отрицать.

А на вот Мелкого мистер Чалдини давно забил…

…Это так давно было. Жан-Жак выходит в толпу, к родителям и Белз, в объятия младших брата и сестры и журналистов, подхватывает на руки свою Жю-Жю. Ныряет, погружается в эту волну триумфа и даёт ей нести себя. Вспышки, прикосновения людей, шум голосов раскладывается на отдельные вопросы, Жан-Жак улыбается и топорщит пальцы на одной руке, Жю-Жю показывает пальчиками вторую «J».

— Господин Леруа, как же теперь остальным фигуристам выходить на лёд, после вашего

выступления?

Улыбка ещё шире, до самых ушей:

— Они соревнуются за серебро и бронзу! Искренне желаю своим коллегам удачи, и пусть им поможет Бог.

— Бекс.

— А? — Бексу шестнадцать, он идёт по краю тротуара, загребая кедами яркие листья.

— Ты в Бога веришь? Я знаю, у тебя другой Бог, но…

— Я верю в себя.

— Но ведь есть кто-то, кто всё это создал. — Джей-Джей раскидывает руки. — Кто-то же следит за нами. И как ещё объяснить таланты людей, если не Богом?

— Знаешь… Я был в лагере в России. — Бекс замедляет шаг, смотрит в небо, вспоминая. — Я там хуже всех был, и меня в группу с малышнёй определили. Мелкие гнутся у станка, как будто дышат. А я как будто вагоны разгружаю, и делаю это очень хреново и неубедительно.

— Но… у тебя вроде нормально с этим. — Джей-Джей кривит душой. — Относительно.

— Там и растянули. Мне уже тринадцать было.

— Ох. — Джей-Джей видел такое. Конечно, растяжка ни для кого не была зефиром, но на тех кто поздно начал, смотреть было печально.

Бекс ёжится от порыва ветра.

— Я это к чему говорю, Джей-Джей. Хуже малолеток. Я был хуже всех. В меня, кроме родителей, никто не верил, даже я сам не верил. Это же не Бог мне помог. Это были мои родители, которые платили деньгами и продолжают за меня платить деньгами. И Яков Фельцман, который меня тянул. Он на Бога не похож, уж поверь. Я больше всего боялся, что прыгать после такого не смогу. Ему-то всё равно было — не смогу и до свидания, удачи в кёрлинге или в бухгалтерии. Это я сказал ему: «Всё», — а не Бог.

— Но ты мог родится в другой семье. Или в другой лагерь попасть. Не к Фельцману, а к Шишигину, например. Может, это Бог сделал? Свёл все концы вместе.

— В Москву и другие ребята приезжали. Много. Не хуже меня. Лучше. Где для них Бог?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе просто повезло? Может, это Бог…

— Мне повезло. А Бога нет.

— Джей-Джей! — сестра так толкает, что Жан-Жак чуть не валится с лавки. — Ну ты что, сейчас Пьер идёт!

У Пьера Леруа сегодня шансов нет. Это его взрослый дебют, и от него, как от племянника Чемпионов Леруа много ждут, но он совершенно не форме. Ну не совершенно, конечно. Те, кто совершенно не в форме, на Олимпийских произвольную не катают. Но шансов нет.

Пьер хорошо держится, он молодцом! Он встает и продолжает, упорно и старательно. Программа скучная, движения однообразные и вялые. Не хватает ему уверенности и резкости, которой с лихвой есть в его красной рубахе и чертах лица. Он может больше, и обязательно покажет свою силу. В следующем сезоне, может, но не в этот раз.

…«Не в этот раз!» и «Не в мою смену!» — утверждает миз как-её-там.

Джей-Джею пятнадцать, и он уже проходил это в прошлом году, он снова уверенно стоит на своём, глядя снизу вверх.

И как бы миз как-её-там не упиралась, весь каток к концу первого месяца зовёт Джей-Джея Джей-Джеем. Конечно все усмехаются, когда он величает себя королём, но Джей-Джей только лыбится в ответ и растопыривает пальцы в своём придуманном жесте, изображая две буквы «J».

— Отлично, Джей-Джей, подбери задницу и давай ещё разок, — кричит миз как-её-там, — помни про левую!

Она отворачивается и следит за тем мелким со скучающим видом. Мелкий скучный — ему бы хоть тройной аксель вправить — чем он вообще тащить собрался? Непонятный он какой-то, дёрганый, хоть и музыку слышит, зато так мягко сажает прыжки, что не видно, когда прыжок переходит в скольжение. Миз как-её-там не трясёт его и не мучает. Забила, как и мистер Чао-Чао забил на него в прошлом году. Даже жалко как-то.

Зато мистер Ноа смотрит на пацана частенько, хоть тот вообще не его юниор. Если не хочет на своих смотреть, смотрел бы на Джей-Джея тогда — есть на что. Пристальный взгляд мистера Ноа многого стоит. Он — лучший тренер в школе фигурного катания Леруа в Торонто и с четой Леруа в давних и тёплых отношениях, а в школу мистера Чао-Чао наведывается почти каждое лето за свежей юниорской кровью. Ну или за тем, что Чао-Чао хорошо платит.

И дома, и тут юниоры называют мистера Ноа «Сальвадоркой», с легкой подачи Джей-Джея, за тонкие усишки и красное во время ругани лицо.

— Мисье Ноа, вы на последний заезд остаётесь? — Джей-Джей падает рядом на скамью.

Мистер Сальвадорка, неохотно переводит взгляд.

— Да, у меня до сентября контракт.

— Я на всё лето! — гордо поднимает ладони Джей-Джей.

— Хорошо голову держишь, Леруа. Вот только левая у тебя короче правой дюйма на три. Последи за ней. — Мистер Сальвадорка отыскивает взглядом Мелкого.

Что он нашёл в нем?

Мелкий не делает ничего интересного, только прыгает да падает, сегодня падает особенно часто, будто на него гравитация разозлилась.

Угрюмый Мелкий ни с кем не разговаривает и всегда один. Джей-Джей и Лео пытались подружиться с ним, здоровались и всё такое, но он — как глухой. Джей-Джей бы и подумал, что глухой, только тренеров своих Мелкий отлично слышит. Миз как-её-там дважды не приходится повторять. И убивается Мелкий на катке, будто мул, только маленький.

— Ишак, — бурчит через губу мистер Сальвадорка и краснеет, — натуральный ишак, одни ноги да гонор, головы совсем нет!.. Что делает? Ну кто так делает?!

«Зачем фигуристу голова?!» Джей-Джей пожимает плечами и прикусывает язык. Отвечать этому типу — гиблое дело. Сварливый хам только заморочит голову. Вечно фамильничает и дюймами до сих пор меряет, двадцать первый век на дворе, алло. Родители предлагали к нему пойти в этот раз, но Джей-Джей согласился на миз, и согласился бы на двух миз, если бы потребовалось, только бы не плясать под ор сеньёрки Сальвадорки.

Джей-Джей возвращается на лёд и сразу натыкается взглядом на Мелкого. Этот часто посматривает в прицелы раскосых глаз. Смотрит прямо, взглядом бросает перчатку прямо лицо. Разрешает выбрать оружие, бесстрашно, как будто он ровня королю.

Джей-Джей усмехается, но каждый раз принимает вызов — выпрямляет спину и выполняет любой элемент на отлично. Пусть оценит чурбанчик, как бывает!

…Уже взрослый Жан-Жак ждет, когда судьи оценят Пьера Леруа. Пьер получает оценки, его терзают журналисты, а после, растрепанного и израненного вопросами, принимают в объятия Жан-Жак с родителями, и братом, и сестрой. Они обнимают его вместе и по очереди. Мама говорит, что он молодец, Жан-Жак кричит:

— Эхей! Не вешай нос, бродяга, я один раз вешал нос, так к катку на сопли и примёрз!

Отец кашляет, а сестра за бок щипает.

Все вместе садятся смотреть Тодоку Сако, на которого нынче взмолился весь фигурный мир, как на святого. Жю-Жю взбирается Жан-Жаку на колени, собирая на себя фотовспышки.

Сако с первых шагов творит волшебство и полнейший сюрреализм — такого ещё никто не видел в этом спорте, а его тренер Кацуки Юри сейчас собственный галстук сожрёт от волнения или на каток к нему вывалится, а русский тренер Никифоров ещё и подстрахует — он, кажется, за Сако переживает сильнее, чем за своих троих. Если не будет травм или других обломов — Сако захватит весь мир. Но не сегодня, точно не сегодня.

Жан-Жак не смотрит прокат, гениальный парень вторым будет, что на него смотреть. Жан-Жак смотрит на профиль Отабека, на нахмуренные брови и сжатые губы. Отабек смотрит на завораживающий танец не отрываясь: наизусть знает, но смотрит всё равно.

— Эй! — сестра бодает Жан-Жака в плечо. — Куда залип?

— Да так, — взлохмачивает Жан-Жак волосы и улыбается мечтательно, — задумался, кое о чём.

— О чем-то даже интереснее Сако?!

Сако вьётся лозой, мягко плывёт, и неожиданно резко вытягивает напряженные пальцы то вверх, то вперёд, будто разит иллюзорного противника в голову, в сердце, но не шпагой, а невозможной любовью. Острыми уколами рук защищает свою мягкость и, кажется, трепетную ранимость, подчёркнутую нежным сиреневым цветом костюма…

— О чертополохе. В Детройте, цвёл за катком, помнишь, Ансо?

— Помню… Он так сладко пах! — сестра даже глаза прикрывает от удовольствия приятного воспоминания.

Тонкий юноша сиреневым соцветием взмывает к воображаемым облакам, вбивается ногой в лёд, изгибается, отводит назад руки, обнажая и бесстрашно показывая себя.

…А облака плывут себе, уползают медленно-медленно, забирая с собой все эти дни в летнем лагере Детройта и с ними пятнадцатое лето Джей-Джея и что-то очень важное и весёлое. Кажется, целую жизнь. Джей-Джей переводит взгляд на последний распустившийся чертополох. Гладит кончиком пальца яркий пушок.

Мимо по дорожке пробегает Мелкий с наушниками в ушах. Неуёмный, даже в последний день не может расслабиться, как все нормальные люди.

— Зачем он такой колючий? Не сорвать даже.

Лео усмехается. Он лежит на газоне рядом, закинув руки за голову:

— Для того и колючий, чтобы твои загребущие корявки не сорвали его, очевидно же.

Джей-Джей улыбается, он скидывает кроссовки, подставляет убитые спортом ноги солнцу.

— Интересно, такой невзрачный, колючий и злой. А цветочек мягкий. Ты знал, что чертополох означает вызов и аскетизм? Нам по истории рассказывали, когда Шотландию проходили. — Джей-Джей ощипывает тонкие нежные лепестки. — Они выбрали его как символ непокорности и несгибаемости своего народа.

— В христианстве это трава Дьявола. Символ греха. — Лео пожевывает соломинку.

— Я такого не помню, — неуверенно бормочет Джей-Джей, но руку отдёргивает рефлекторно.

— Нам говорил пастырь. — Лео смеётся: — Не думаю, что цветок заразит твою руку грехом.

Джей-Джей щурит глаза. Им проповедник ничего такого не говорил.

Джей-Джей аккуратно обламывает мелкие шипы с листьев, один за другим, шипит, облизывает уколотый палец, но всё равно срывает цветок и убирает в карман. На память.

— Сегодня у Розалин и Ли-Лу все собираются, — тянет Лео.

Он тоже снимает обувь и лениво проводит взглядом Мелкого, который идёт на второй круг.

К концу этого лета Джей-Джей имеет три четверных и блестящую программу в новом стиле «Джей-Джей», рожденную в таких муках, что в стрижке миз, кажется, добавилось белых волос.

У Лео ни одного четверного, но ровные тройные, короткая, произвольная и целая гора уморительных шуток.

Мелкий вдруг подрос, и в панике роет лёд носом и задницей с переменным успехом. Ему не разобраться с неуклюжими теперь ногами и руками, он как новорожденный жирафчик поднимается на дрожащих коленях, а миз только сочувствующе вздыхает и качает головой.

***

Джей-Джей и Лео всегда дружат с половиной лагеря, участвуют во всех посиделках в выходные, в своей и в чужих комнатах, и даже пробираются иногда в женское крыло. У Лео чутьё на сплетни, за которые его просто обожают и зовут везде и хоть куда.

Весёлая компания, едва вмещается на двух кроватях и полу в комнате Розалин и Линды-Луизы, которая только шикает на всех, чтобы тише были. Какая разница, если завтра все разъедутся?

У девчонок стаканчики, а у Лео бутылка вина, которую уговорил купить старшиков из соседней комнаты, и почему-то перед этим попросил Джей-Джея отойти и не отсвечивать.

Лео загадочно улыбается и шепчет Розалин на ушко что-то очень интересное, а Джей-Джей болтает о начавшемся сезоне, который уже вовсю. Национальные, Гран-При, и он ещё на Олимпийский Фестиваль посеялся в этом году в первый раз…

— Джей-Джей! Ты знаешь, что наш Мелкий летит в Торонто?

— Что? — Джей-Джей улыбается. Ничего он не знает. Зато Лео знает всё.

Знает, например, что Мелкий за всё время ни с кем не подружился, гулять всегда один плетётся, и на пробежки и в спортзал, и что его конопатый сосед, еле терпел весь заезд этого чурбана и рассказывал, что Мелкий, оказывается, ещё и вспыльчивый и не дурак подраться, и пока что вряд ли хоть одна драка на территории обошлась без него.

Конопатый, правда, тот ещё врун.

Страна у Мелкого — почти Россия, продолжает заливать Лео, только вместо балалайки домра, а вместо медведей кони. И вместо водки старое молоко. Тут Джон смеётся громче всех, и говорит, что казахи нормальные ребята и что медведи с водкой у них тоже там есть, но Казахстан не Россия. А потом Лео добавляет, что, по словам конопатого, Мелкий не блещет умом и никак нормально язык не выучит — акцент у него жуткий, но нам-то откуда знать, если он ни одного слова, кроме «нет» не сказал. «Нет» у него, к слову, совсем без акцента.

Джей-Джей разводит руками и уже было открывает рот и начинает рассказ, что он на юношеский сезон имеет грандиозные планы, но Лео хитро улыбается, будто теперь будет что-то интересное, и сообщает, что лично видел, как к Мелкому подошёл мистер Сальвадорка и долго с ним разговаривал, а потом ещё раз, а в третий раз Мелкий сам к нему покатился. И теперь (на хвосте тут принесла птичка) Мелкий заключает с мистером Сальвадоркой контракт, и кому из них больше не повезло, совершенно не известно.

— Так что тебе с ним ещё катать, Леруа, если Мелкий этот не образумится!

— Это если он справится со своим ростом. Видали, как вытянулся? — возражает Розалин. — Моя сестра так и не смогла прыгать, когда так резко выросла. Ушла в синхронное.

Джей-Джей снова разводит руками. Мистер Сальвадорка кого попало под крыло не берёт, если он взял Мелкого, значит тот справится. К мистеру Сальвадорке вообще не так просто попасть, а тут, надо же, первый подошёл, да. Интересно это, наверное. Или не очень.

— У меня кризиса не будет! — заявляет Джей-Джей. — Maman переучилась очень быстро, а Père* так равномерно рос, что изменений и не заметил вообще, а я же весь в него. Сила генетики!

Джей-Джей ерошит волосы. Взгляд расфокусируется и плывёт… Все эти Мелкие и Торонто, и мистеры Сальвадорки — это завтра, а сегодня Ли-Лу, которая держит красный картонный стаканчик так мило, двумя руками, и становится гораздо привлекательнее, когда перестаёт шикать, и, хоть и отсаживается подальше, всё равно хочет поболтать об ослепительном четверном сальхове короля Джей-Джея — очевидно же. Но чтобы наверняка, Джей-Джей переходит на французский…

________________________________________

*Père — фр. папа.


	2. Мелкий

Сако на втором месте — ничего удивительного. Его сменяет на льду Плисецкий.  
Комментариев родных Жан-Жак не слышит, прокат не смотрит, Плисецкого не боится — Плисецкий не потянет. Ничего, не всё же золото ему хапать.

Отабек кричит: «Юра, давай!» — с Плисецкого не сводит глаз; вот бы сейчас помахать у него перед носом чем-нибудь вонючим.  
Жю-Жю смеётся и прыгает на коленях, А Жан-Жак резко расставляет ноги и хулиганка проваливается почти до пола. От радости визжит и просит бухнуть ещё.  
Жан-Жак улыбается, говорит, что позже они поиграют, а сейчас нужно смотреть выступление и обнимает дочь. Она обнимает в ответ маленькими ручонками за шею и шепчет на ухо, что знает, как зовут вот ту сердитую девочку. Жю-Жю со всеми успевает подружиться.

— И как же её зовут? — спрашивает Жан-Жак.  
— Злюка!  
— Это она тебе так сказала?

Жю-Жю крутит головой.

— Я просто знаю! Я с ней дружу!

Жан-Жак улыбается тому, что ей дружить так легко; сам он в школе общался со всеми и ни с кем.

…Джей-Джею пятнадцать, он болтает и рад улыбаться каждому. Но как дружить, если одноклассники бегут в кафе, и в тир, и в игровые автоматы после уроков, а Джей-Джей на каток, на вечернюю тренировку, а затем домой: подтянуть учебные дела, всё вовремя сделать, потому что потом никто не даст пересдать проваленное, а перед соревнованиями вечерних тренировки две, и какая там учёба, успеть бы поспать: утром на каток, до школы.  
Ребята с катка не спешат общаться — завидуют. Джей-Джей во всём первый, и всё-то у него выходит как надо и даже лучше, а от новой программы он сам в восторге, о чём сообщает любому, кто готов слушать. Родители ребят смотрят сердито, и родители девчонок тоже, хотя им-то он что сделал?  
Поймали с одной недавно в закутке, но это же так, ради интереса.  
Она так и сказала: «Поцелуемся, ради интереса?»

Девчонки и мальчишки после катка не бегут в кафе и в автоматы. Они, как и Джей-Джей, спешат домой, им некогда дружить.

В летнем лагере общаться легче, но та дружба в лагере и остаётся. Джей-Джей видел, что Лео переписывается и продолжает общаться с некоторыми, хотя бы и всего одно лето вместе катались. С Джей-Джеем он просто приятель, а ведь они в лагере дважды были и на соревнованиях пересекались много раз…

От размышлений о дружбе Джей-Джея отвлекает ор мистера Сальвадорки. Орёт, что кое-чьи вращения виляют, как хвост дворняги, и что он этот хвост открутит сейчас.  
Это не Джей-Джею, конечно, но он вздыхает и покорно идёт тоже отрабатывать вращения, как будто ему. Мама ни слова против. Мама и папа — лучшие тренеры!

— Это пройдет, милый. — Мама всегда понимает лучше всех. — Теперь, в старших классах, будет легче, вот увидишь. А когда закончишь школу, друзья появятся и на катке, и просто так тоже. Вы научитесь.

— Я сам домой, maman, можно? Прогуляюсь.

Мелкий вон, вообще ни с кем не общается, и его вроде устраивает. Он даже по сторонам не смотрит, только мистеру Сальвадорке в тараканьи усы да в свой смартфон. Даже в раздевалке пялится в экранчик (Джей-Джей заглядывал, там прокаты одиночников — скука).

На память о Детройте Джей-Джей притащил с собой сушёный в книге чертополох, а мистер Сальвадорка, кто бы мог подумать, — Мелкого. И теперь они каждый будний день на катке, в ту же смену.  
Мелкий все так и косит глаз на Джей-Джея украдкой. И у Джей-Джея собственный глаз уже дёргается от того, что он тоже поглядывает.  
Джей-Джей ловит взгляд Мелкого и заходит на аксель. У Мелкого-то аксель только на жопу приземляется, ха.

Мелкий точно сталкер: он оказывается с Джей-Джеем не только на одном катке, но и в параллельном классе.  
Без пяти минут приятели вместе входят в здание старшей школы, навстречу огроменным старшеклассникам и девчонкам, которые предпочитают огроменных старшеклассников. Джей-Джей шагает с широченной улыбкой и растопыренными в стиле «JJ» пальцами, а Мелкий с поджатыми губами. Хуже того, что он угрюмый и странный, только то, что тут он ещё и самый младший. Девчачий спорт упаковывает образ в комплект.

— Главное — сразу осадить хоккеистов, — поучает Джей-Джей у шкафчиков с учебниками, — а не то, до выпускного не отвянут, а.

Мелкий ничего не отвечает, даже не хмурится. Будто ему и дела нет до всяких ваших хоккеистов.

И живёт он в интернате при школе. Школа не спортивная — обычная школа, но чтобы не очень далеко от катка. Родители Джей-Джея по тому же принципу выбирали.  
До катка на автобусе, но можно и пешком. Удобно было бы ездить или ходить вместе с Мелким с катка в школу и со школы на каток, хоть уроки не всегда совпадают, тренировки почти всегда да.  
Некоторые просто обречены дружить. Джей-Джей лыбится во весь рот.

— Эй, фрик! На каток айда вместе, а?

Мелкий поджимает губы и едет один.  
Он ни с кем не общается, кроме своего мистера Сальвадорки.   
Со своим Сальвадоркой Мелкий медленно, но верно приходит в себя после скачка роста и снова аккуратно сажает прыжки, а не трёт жопой лёд. В росте он дал так, что уже выше Джей-Джея (на микромиллиминиметр). И движения его ещё более неуклюжие, дёрганные стали, но как будто экспрессивные, почти выразительные. И необычные, новенькие. Джей-Джей занимает у него фичу с пятернёй у лица, и задорную подпрыжку. Просто чтобы показать, что тоже так может; но маме нравится, и движения очень удачно входят в программу с её легкой руки. У Натали Леруа талант замечать такие вещи. А Джей-Джей весь в неё.

Но и Мелкий тоже кое-что подворовывает. Что-то он занимает, исполняя даже лучше самого Джей-Джея, но это редкость. Джей-Джей усмехается: Мелкий тырит у него фишки, потому что в восторге от короля, это очевидно.  
И Джей-Джей повторяет его движение рукой вверх при вращении — всё равно ему больше идёт.  
А Мелкий, кажется, собирается фирменный шаг Джей-Джея в свою программу поставить.

Мелкий больше никакой не мелкий, он с Джей-Джея ростом и даже немного выше, пора бы запомнить его имя, которое ещё в Детройте вылетело из головы, как только влетело.  
Все эти гляделки — больной нерешённый вопрос, который нужно решать. Спросить, как зовут, например. Нормально спросить, а не: «Эй, говорун, у тебя хоть имя есть, а?»  
Джей-Джей спрашивает:

— Père, а как новенького у мисье Ноа зовут?  
— Чего сам не спросишь, а? — отвечает папа, поправляя кепку, и тут же передумывает: — Я спрошу, Джей-Джей. Давай ещё по компонентам пройдём. Под подбородок гвоздь! Выезд тяни! Тяни-и!..

…Жан-Жак улыбается воспоминаниям и говорит дочери, что, наверное, девочку зовут не «Злюка» и что можно спросить девочку, как её имя. После выступлений, если они встретятся; и задерживает дыхание от идеального каскада прыжков, так взволновавшего шумных зрителей.

Плисецкий берёт мощью, стремительностью движений. Выкатывает с вызовом, всё на надрыве, на чистых звенящих оголённых нервах, и, кажется, даже падения — неотъемлемая часть программы. Его болтает, выкручивает истерикой. Огненные всполохи страз поджигают размах широких плеч, золотые волосы исхлестали бледные щёки. Красиво, как всегда, но слишком много падений, грубых ошибок. Слишком много наложат штрафов. За прокат. За неспортивное поведение. За репутацию.

Плисецкий рвётся вверх пятерным прыжком сквозь сплетни и пересуды, сквозь холод осуждения компов, отсчитывающих баллы, превращающих искусство и душу в цифры. Падает кувырком.  
Он бы избил всех судей коньком, всех зрителей, уничтожил бы, задушил карминовой сеткой перчаток, как они его душат. Он мог бы их любить, но они сами научили его только драться. Он встает и дерётся против всех на сцене, и злые слёзы ярче страз горят на щеках, когда он берёт цветы.

Отабек сдаёт тренеру олимпийку, являя новый костюм — на иссиня-чёрном буйство разнотравья и пурпурные цветы чертополоха. Он ждёт Плисецкого, и сейчас эти двое застрелят друг друга глазами на выходе. Отабек проиграет, конечно: у него холостые.  
Жан-Жак смотрит и мысленно проводит пальцами от стриженого затылка до задницы и словно уже чувствует тепло тела под своими ладонями. Когда вообще у него задница стала такой? Этот знаменательный момент был упущен. Была же вроде жопа, как жопа. Или он забыл просто? Жан-Жак просто забыл…

…Джей-Джею шестнадцать, он вытирает пот, пьет воду. Ещё пятнадцать минут и домой.  
Бекс стоит на льду, хмурый, как всегда, но смотрит в пол. Наверное мистер Сальвадорка не одобрил музыку или ещё что, потому что когда мистер Сальвадорка ругается за вращения, Бекс смотрит ему прямо в рот верными глазками и слушает очень внимательно, даже если тот орёт обидные слова и угрозы, брызгая слюной. А уважаемому мистеру Сальвадорке и невдомёк, что он, наверное, и есть тот единственный, от кого этот молчун такое терпит.  
С другой стороны, мистер Сальвадорка тоже не обижается на то, что Бекс делает всё через жопу, в которой застрял балетный станок. Бекс толкает борт и укатывает в центр катка, а Джей-Джей совсем не по-дружески пялится на своего друга. На его жопу то есть. Самую обыкновенную, как у всех…

…Картинка такая чёткая, что Жан-Жак верит: ничего он не забыл. И эта великолепная задница, на которую он пялится сейчас, ярко отличается от той, что была столько сезонов назад. Больше десяти сезонов, да? Больше десяти.  
Жан-Жак отправляет Жю-Жю к Изабелле, встаёт, чтобы лучше видно было.

Хмурый Плисецкий по лопатке Отабека хлопает и вслед еле слышно по-русски хрипит. Джей-Джей разбирает только «давай».  
Отабек улыбается.

Жан-Жак стоит с этой стороны бортов, рассматривает внимательно, будто не выучил ещё Отабека, ступающего на ту сторону бортов. Как он выдыхает, чуть встряхивает пальцами; он поворачивается спиной, но Жан-Жак знает: губы упрямо поджаты, брови нахмурены.  
Жан-Жак снова смотрит на задницу и представляет, будто Отабек в его руках. Будто вот он — попался, хороший. Жан-Жак усмехается и мысленно сжимает крепче, раздражённо стискивает зубы от того, что между его ладонями и телом Отабека эта ненавистная ткань костюма. Злость подкатывает к горлу, а ведь это даже не на самом деле. Но он и в мыслях злится, ища застёжки, сдирая тряпки, скрывающие желанную кожу. Сдирать нельзя даже в мыслях — эти «тряпки» стоят целую гору честно заработанных болью, слезами, настоящей кровью… Сил терпеть нет, и Жан-Жак переходит сразу к следующему слайду, в котором уже никакой одежды нет, и чуть не стонет вслух от облегчения.

…Жан-Жак смотрит, как Отабек снимает ледяную крошку с лезвий коньков, выводит петлю, плавно делает круг.  
Поправляет, проверяет детали чёрно-петушиного костюма — нервничает.  
Как обычно, упакован под подбородок. Сегодня без драгоценных каменьев размером с индюшачье яйцо, но зато весь в пёстрой вышивке. Жан-Жак всегда настаивал, что в роду Отабека пробегали цыгане, но Отабек отрицал категорически. Он казах и точка.  
Хмуренький такой, плавает там, огороженный от назойливого мира рекламой спонсоров, готовится наконец сказать то, что наболело. Ему бы всегда быть вот там, а не вот тут.

Плисецкий получает наконец свои куцые баллы, опуская Пьера Леруа ещё ниже в таблице, а Отабек в псевдо-этническом костюмчике готов защищать родной Казахстан. Стоит в стартовой позиции, опустив лицо. Божечки, какой скромняга. Не этот ли милашка бил морду за школой, каждому озвучившему своё мнение по теме роста, ширины глаз и количества стразелей на сценическом костюме, а потом получал наказания и выговоры в коридорах?

…Джей-Джей идёт по коридору к раздевалкам и как раз выворачивает из-за угла, чтобы увидеть, как мистер Салвадорка тычет пухлым пальцем в тощую грудь юниорчика.  
Джей-Джей тут же шагает назад.

— Алтын! Когда ты уже завяжешь?! Это что опять за хренова херня?

Джей-Джей хмыкает — тупее мистера Сальвадорки никто в мире не ругается.

— Я устал оправдываться за тебя. Тебя вытурят из школы, так и знай. Ты хочешь чтобы я тебя тренировал или чтобы я тебе жопу подтирал, вместо мамочки? Ты почему в языковую школу не хочешь? Там легче будет.

— Я более лучше по-английски говорю сейчас и не драться в школе. Ни одного раза не драться в школе.

Джей-Джею не кажется — Мелкий оправдывается. Виновато бубнит в нос! Никто не поверит.  
Сегодня он пришёл с разбитой губой и ссадиной поперек носа.

— А за школой и в спортивном зале не считается, что ли?! Ты успокоишься или нет? Если тебя вытурят, домой отправлю первым кукурузником! Понял меня?

Тишина.

— Нет, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя исключили?! Взрослей скорее, Алтын, сколько можно? Ты достал меня, понимаешь? От моего геморроя нет столько геморроя, сколько от тебя! Я от тебя откажусь, клянусь тебе.

Тишина-тишина.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя тренировал?

— Да, мистер Ноа.

Джей-Джей может поклясться, что Мелкий хлюпнул носом. Но Мелкий же не хлюпает носом.  
Может это мистер Салвадорка хлюпнул?

— Ладно-ладно, ну прости меня, слышишь? Эй? Ты мне скажи, тебя обижает кто-то?  
— Нет, мистер Ноа.

Джей-Джей улыбается: когда это фигуристов не обижали?

— Ты мне скажи, я же размажу их, в порошок сотру, слышишь? Смотри на меня. Обижает кто?  
— Нет, мистер Ноа.  
— Если кто-то будет обижать, скажешь?  
— Нет, мистер Ноа.  
— Да, тьфу, блядь, да что ты будешь делать!

Мистер Сальвадорка прибавляет пару крепких немецких.

— Вас там что, в Казахстане как животных воспитывают? Ты в Канаде, Алтын. Тут люди уважают друг друга, понимаешь ты или нет?

Джей-Джей усмехается. Только глухой не слышал сплетен о том, как мистер Сальвадорка, выпив пару пива, любит почесать кулаки о каждого наглеца в баре, кто посмел иметь британские корни, ведь его-то бабка была чистокровной ирландкой!  
Если подумать, то Мелкий отлично вписался бы, не будь он таким хмурым букой. Ну и если бы извинялся после драки, Господи прости, можно же проявить элементарную вежливость?

— Ты если в руки себя не возьмёшь сейчас — улетишь в свой аул, понял меня?

Снова этот хлюп.

— Алтын. — Голос немного смягчается. — Ну, прекращай. Хорош, ну. Давай, соберись. Ну не хулигань ты больше, э?

— Алтын, я договорился с дежурным, он за раздолбанное стекло не будет жалобу писать. Но ты соберись, хорошо? Ты соберёшься?

Тишина-тишина-тишина.

Джей-Джей на свой страх выглядывает из-за угла — и тут же обратно.  
Мелкий отвернулся в стену, а мистер Сальвадорка выглядит так, будто ему нужна помощь.

— Сальхов три с половиной. — Ещё один хлюп носом. — Смогу?

— Куда ты денешься. — В голосе Сальвадорки облегчение. — Прыгнешь, ещё как. С поднятыми руками прыгнешь у меня. Давай, дуй в школу. Вечером в зале тренируемся. И завтра весь день без катка, понял?! В зале попрыгаешь у меня, неугомонный…

…Кто сегодня бы заподозрил такого милашку, правда? Жан-Жак медленно выдыхает и сосредотачивается на костюме — костюмы Отабека, как неприступная крепость: широкий пояс на крючках, наверное, но он, как всегда, подстраховал кнопкой и липучкой. Паникёр. Сколько Жан-Жак помнит, Отабек всё время был на каком-то палеве и с какими-то самоделками. Чернильная водолазка, сверкающие перчатки. Отабек никогда не мог по-человечески, так что водолазка наверняка пришита прямо к штанам или к трусам намертво, а на спине молния до поясницы, а не до задницы, чтобы не топорщилось. Чтобы, сука, снимать туже. Может, и нет, не разглядеть под жилеткой, вышитой стеклярусом или чем. Жилетка без пуговиц. Может, держится волшебством, но, вероятнее, на крючках и прищёлкнута к водолазке кнопками — по две на боках и спине, или тоже пришита. Месьё Алтын, как вы, чёрт вас дери, ссать ходите? Ширинки, конечно нет, до члена так просто не добраться. Жан-Жак представляет, как неудобно у Отабека встанет в этих плюшевых штанах и как он не сможет поправить, потому что у него самый надёжный в мире костюм.  
Жан-Жак смотрит вниз — проверяет, прикрывает ли спортивная куртка, как неудобно стоит у него, и снова сосредотачивается: сначала пояс, затем жилетка на невидимых застёжках, возможно, дополнительные кнопки, молния на спине. Над молнией крючок или ещё какая хренота, которые Отабек так любит пришивать, где попало. Вот и всё, не так сложно.  
Техническое помещение по коридору направо, не доходя до туалетов, перехватить по пути в раздевалку легче лёгкого. Легче лёгкого.  
С Отабеком легко не бывало никогда, так ведь?..


	3. Бекс

…Джей-Джей серьёзно, очень серьёзно настроен.  
Мелкий угрюмый казах, или кто он там, неприступен, и кажется, что заговорить с ним невозможно. Многие даже не знают, как его зовут.  
Невозможное для других.  
Джей-Джей знает, как зовут Отабека. Отабек его зовут. Алтын. Отабек Алтын, конечно, не реагирует на приглашения поесть, погулять, вместе пойти в школу. Он же недотрога у нас. Маленький сердитый камушек.  
Но Джей-Джей смотрит правде в глаза — пора признать, что это уже личное и пути назад нет. Сильно трудиться не приходится, всего-то поболтать с их старостой о жизни, спросить, что за новенький, и узнать гору того, что и так не секрет: новенький не разговаривает (возможно, стесняется акцента), он бьёт морду за неуместные шутки (так, что над ним никто не шутит), учится он хреново, по французскому еле-еле тянет.  
«Всё будет идеально, да поможет мне Джей-Джей стайл», — говорит себе Джей-Джей, и задерживается на целый урок, чтобы встретить Мелкого на выходе из его класса. Вычленить одинокую мрачную фигуру, между высыпавшими из дверей, разговаривающими, хохочущуми, сбегающими от знаний учениками, не составляет труда.

— Эй, Мелкий! Ты чего такой глазастый, а?

Все замолкают вокруг, даже старшики смотрят с любопытством. Этой возникшей вдруг тишиной можно забить гвоздь прямо в пустую голову Джей-Джея. Он и не заметил бы, так волнуется в груди страх перед провалом и одновременно азартное предвкушение триумфа.

— Меня зовут Отабек. Ещё слово — и я тебе всеку.

Боже, какой серьёзный, и такой забавный акцент. Он будто режет и рвёт каждый звук, слова угадываются с трудом. Джей-Джей честно пытается не рассмеяться в голос, но губы всё равно немного разъезжаются в стороны, и он подмигивает злюке:

— Обещаешь?

У медпункта они с абсолютно симметричными фингалами. У Джей-Джея подбородок подбит и болит.

— Вот засада, на целую неделю отстранили. Меня никогда не отстраняли раньше, а, — жалуется Джей-Джей и обиженно потирает челюсть и чуть трогает под глазом. — Ты чего прямо в коридоре-то? Да ещё так сильно.

Мелкий смотрит сверху. Он не сидит на соседнем стуле — подпирает спиной крашеную стену между плакатами о гигиене и сексуальном согласии.

— Я добавлю, если ещё откроешь рот.

Джей-Джей усвоил собственным лицом, что Мелкий обещаниями не бросается просто так. Он достаёт телефон и набирает текст, и тянет Мелкому, чтобы было видно: «У тебя хороший удар, занимался чем-то?» Мелкий читает, отворачивается, молчит.  
Джей-Джей набирает ещё: «Видимо, очень давно, потому что пропускаешь тоже неплохо», но Мелкий даже не взглянет — он достаёт свой смартфон и смотрит в него. Джей-Джей стирает и пишет: «давай дружить могу с уроками помочь». Он пихает телефон Мелкому, когда медбрат зовёт в кабинет, и скрывается за бело-стеклянной дверью. Когда он выходит, телефон лежит на пустом стуле. В телефонной книге новый номер «Отабек Алтын». Джей-Джей тут же переименовывает в «Мелкий». Мелкий хоть и с Джей-Джея ростом, но и Джей-Джей, нужно признать, не особо-то крупный. А если совсем по-честному, то тоже мелкий.  
Всю неделю они вместе проходят пропущенный материал, прямо на катке между тренировками. Мелкий всё время просит: «Говори медленнее». У Мелкого проблемы с английским и особенно с французским, зато по другим предметам он и сам может помочь, и Джей-Джей не может остановить брови, которые ползут и ползут вверх. Ведь логично, что если парень плохо базарит, то нормально сдать он может только то, что написано цифрами, так что пятёрки за задачки с уравнениями нивелируются двояками за задачки с теоремами. Мелкий объясняет, что задания лёгкие и что в Америке другая система обучения в школе. И в Казахстане другая. А ещё он в России учился три года.  
Джей-Джей сидит на скамье, а Мелкий стоит, положив тетрадь на борт. Джей-Джей тоже так пробовал, из интереса, но убитые ноги взмолили о пощаде. Джей-Джей смеётся над многочленами в спину мелкому и снова не контролирует брови, когда Мелкий поворачивается и улыбается в ответ.

— Эй, Отабек.  
— А.  
— Тебя как можно звать, а?  
— Моё имя Отабек.  
— Ну. Это так официально, понимаешь? Тебя же maman не зовет «Отабек»? Или друзья, тебя не зовут: «Эй, Отабек, пошли подерёмся за школой?» — Джей-Джей тщательно имитирует манеру речи воображаемых хмурых друзей.  
— Дома моё имя Бека. — Мелкий пожимает плечами и отворачивается обратно в тетрадку.  
— Бекки?  
— Бе-ка.  
— Бека какое-то милое. Как будто ты милый. Буду звать тебя Отта. Или Бекет. Бек. Бекс. Как маленький бойцовский пёс. Тебе подходит.  
— Можно меня Отабек называть. Это моё имя.  
— Как скажешь, Бекс. — Джей-Джей улыбается, но Бекс так и стоит спиной, занятый суммами со смешным названием «многочлены».

Папа, вспоминая молодость, рассказывал, что безотказный способ расположить к себе иногороднего студента — накормить домашней едой. Бекс не студент, конечно, школьник, но всё же.

— Хочешь, можно у меня поужинать после вечерки? Maman не будет против, и учёбу удобнее делать дома за столом.

Бекс не отвечает, а Джей-Джей пишет маме, что придёт с тренировки не один…

…Мама удивилась тогда, но ничего не сказала, а Бекс пришёл и пришёл на следующий день тоже. Сейчас, годы спустя, Жан-Жак смотрит на Отабека и не узнаёт в нём мальчика, который ужинал с их семьёй и молча глядел из-под бровей.

Отабек плавно падает в музыку: электроника и виолончели. Каждый раз виолончели. Когда они его уже перепилят?  
Отабек выныривает и набирает скорость, неотвратимо влетая в ритм вместе с экзотичными фольклорными аккордами, приковывая к себе взгляд. Насильно, принудительно. Смотри.  
Мистеру Ноа повезло разглядеть когда-то эти искры в упёртом мелком пацане из диких степей.  
Отец Жан-Жака морщил нос, и называл его тратой времени.  
Мать говорила что, возможно, в нём есть «некоторый потенциал».  
Оба не слишком одобряли дружбу своего сына с «этим неоднозначным мальчиком». А попросту хмурым драчуном и хулиганом, который всю учёбу не слезал с испытательного срока.  
Не то чтобы это большая дружба: ходить на каток со школы и уроки вместе делать, но другой-то нет.  
Родители думали, что пройдёт, но прошёл учебный год.

—…Бекс!  
— А?  
— Ты куда летом?  
— Мистер Ноа всё лето в Ванкувере. Я с ним.  
— Я в Колорадо до осени!

К осени они снова встречаются на катке, а вечером Бекс приходит в гости, и они обсуждают новые элементы и движения, взахлёб, перебивая друг друга. Чтобы сказать всё, что хочется, Джей-Джею приходится ладонью закрывать Бексу рот! А потом он колотит кулаком в пол, потому что Бекс эту руку за спину заламывает больно, до слёз и смертельных обид навсегда, или хотя бы до завтра.

Бекс загорел, ещё подрос и лицо больше не круглое. Он по-другому говорит, и пахнет иначе, и, кажется, над губой бреет.

— Эй, это чё у тебя, усы или грязь?! — тычет пальцем под нос Джей-Джей и хихикает.

Бекс молча закрывает шкафчик и идёт в свой класс, а Джей-Джей семенит следом, пока им по пути, и выдаёт пять, каждому желающему, которых, признаться, не слишком много. Он ни с кем ещё не дружил так долго. Даже родители вон смирились.

— Отабек больше не заходит. — Мама кладёт стопку чистого белья на край кровати. Смотрит на мятый узел простыни на полу, но не поднимает — Джей-Джей свою одежду и бельё решил стирать сам. — Поссорились?

Бекс уже два месяца с Джей-Джеем не разговаривает, на тренировках отводит взгляд и ждёт до последнего, пока Джей-Джей уйдёт. Как будто Джей-Джей сталкер или что. Будто ему одному и нужна была эта «дружба». У него вообще-то есть приятели, в отличие от некоторых упрямцев. Ну или будут. У него ещё тыща приятелей будет! Джей-Джей бы давно выбросил из головы, это не сложно, правда. В режиме соревнований можно забыть хоть собственное имя. Но Бекс занимает первое на взрослых национальных (Джей-Джей ещё ни разу золота на взрослых не брал) и прыгает четверной тулуп, дурит с малышнёй на льду, свистит через весь каток, по-разбойничьи через губу, решает уроки на подоконнике во время большой перемены и на деревьях иногда сидит возле парковки или возле катка, и особенно после вечерней трени, на том клёне. Снег и мороз его не смущают, конечно…

— Не то чтобы поссорились. И мы же в разъездах и почти не совпадаем нигде. На Мире вместе ещё и всё. Да и просто нет ни времени совсем, ни сил.

Джей-Джей почти и не врёт. Он едва на ногах уже стоит, как и вчера, и позавчера, и каждый вечер.  
Мама понимает. Она помогает Джей-Джею застелить постель.

— Не всем легко принимать поражение и дружить с соперником. Быть первым тяжело, милый. — Мама вправляет подушку, помогает с разноцветным пододеяльником в мишках. — Отабек способный мальчик и очень старается, я думаю, у него есть будущее, но хореография…

— Maaaa, Бекс не завидует. Ну, завидует, конечно, но дело не в этом, просто… у нас недопонимание вышло.

— О… Недопонимание можно исправить разговором. Он из другой страны. Иногда сложно найти общий язык из-за культурного барьера. — Мама держит за уголки, пока Джей-Джей залезает в пахнущий порошком пододеяльник с головой, мишки с изнанки бледные, как мамины россказни. — Знаешь, месье Ноа часто говорит о нём. Что Отабек делает успехи и на катке, и в школе его хвалят, хоть он и снова на испытательном сроке…

— Опять на испытательном? — Джей-Джей удивлённо выныривает из тканевого плена.

— Ему опять предложили перевестись в языковую школу для мигрантов, там лучше условия для таких, как он, помогают с адаптацией и не намного дальше от катка. Но он сказал, что не хочет в другую, что драться больше не будет. Уже три месяца. Ты не знал?

Джей-Джей выжидающе молчит.

— Джей-Джей, если ты хочешь что-то кому-то объяснить, то лучший способ — это разговор, и…

— Спокойной ночи, maman.

Мама проводит по волосам Джей-Джея.

— Ну, маааа! — Джей-Джей кривится, уворачивается от поцелуя в щёку.

Мама выключает свет, прежде чем выйти, и Джей-Джей тут же включает ночник.  
Вообще-то он всё время пытается с Бексом поговорить. Спрашивает, как дела и всё такое. И почти каждый день зовёт его пойти вместе. На автомате уже: «Бекс, идёшь на каток?», «Бекс, айда до школы на автобусе?», «Эй, я в столовку, го со мной?» Бекс в кино не ходит. Он вообще не ходит никуда, не понятно, куда его звать вообще. В соцсетях Бекс не блокирует, так что его можно периодически тормошить сообщениями: «Эй, видел, мр Сальвадорка в разных носках пришёл?», «Я решил тройной аксель в обе программы ставить и ещё в каскаде тоже два!», «Бекс, ты новый сингл заценил?», «Ты где свою толстовку откопал вообще? Стырил у очень старшего брата?», «Что с твоей дорожкой шагов сегодня? Такое чувство, что ты очень ссать хотел», «Зато спираль просто секси»…  
Джей-Джей достаёт телефон, рассказывает Бексу, что мамина кошка залезла сегодня на дерево и все руки ему исцарапала, пока он её снимал, прикрепляет фото расцарапанной руки и засыпает с открытым диалогом сообщений…

—…Вы так и не помирились? — Ансо встаёт рядом и смотрит, как Отабек приземляет тройной аксель. Блестяще, великолепно, превосходно и прочие все эти слова.

Отабек уверенно строит шаги и снова разгоняется — даёт свой единственный в программе идеально отработанный пятерной!  
А ведь все ждали твой неизменный недокрученный аксель, Отабек.

Жан-Жак с облегчением выдыхает и разжимает кулаки. Ладони щиплет в местах, где остались следы от ногтей. Он тоже, как и все, ждал этот так и непокорённый им квадраксель, с которого так больно падать.

Он треплет сестру по коротко стриженной макушке, не отрывая взгляда от катка.  
Отабек идёт непотопляемым лайнером, взяв время на отдых, тянет напряжённые руки к софитам, показывая нового себя. Взрослый Отабек, не скрывающий свою импульсивность, заставляет всех вокруг поверить в свои слова.  
«Не верю», — отвечает Жан-Жак одними губами.  
Отабек в ответ обводит зрительный зал рукой, замахиваясь, как для удара, прежде чем заключить вдруг в железные объятья и закружиться, то сжимаясь тугой пружиной, то раскидываясь парящей птицей.

Сейчас бы поправить на носу очки и продекламировать комментаторским голосом: «Отличное качество катания! Мастерство! Уникальное смешение школ! Зрелые эмоции! Какой характер элементов и движений! И бла-бла-бла!»

Где ты, Отабек Алтын, всё это взял?  
Казахстан, Россия, Канада, Америка, Япония, даже Италия. Каждый год в другой стране, в новом месте. Всё было не зря, да? Все эти страны сейчас с тобой на льду. В тебе, под этим цыганским костюмом.  
Интернациональный чемпион фигурного катания, который снова и снова, каждый раз возвращается в свою неизвестную даже Богу, распроданную и разворованную, бульдозерами сжирающую всё, чем наградила её природа, полную безграмотности и нищеты страну с дырой в экологии размером с Соединённые Штаты. Возвращается, потому что любовь. Потому что навсегда. Все добрые люди бегут оттуда, а он всё повторяет в микрофоны на разных языках, вызубренные слова о гордости за свою Родину. Вот такой он, наш Бекс. Верный. Однолюб. Если, конечно, можно назвать верным и однолюбом человека, который раз за разом исчезает на целую вечность, где угодно, чтобы иногда отметить своим скромным присутствием и снова ускакать, преследуя ему одному видимые химеры…  
Взять бы тебя за пёстрый пиджачок и потрясти хорошенько.  
Когда ты остановишься, Отабек Алтын?  
Где твоё сердце, Отабек Алтын?  
Отабек замирает и смотрит в глаза, будто слышит. Будто отвечает:  
«Нет его, Жаным. И никогда не было, прости».  
Взмах рукой, ладонь там, где у людей сердце. И просит поверить.  
Нет, Отабек, не верю. Я же тебя знаю.  
Как можно поверить этому попрыгунчику, для которого неизменной остаётся только Родина стальной нитью через всю жизнь, а больше ничего?  
Ну и Нанук, которая вот уже сколько лет ставит ему хоть одну программу в сезон. И Ноа, давно седой, как лунь, а всё крутит пегие усы, приговаривая: «Мой парень», а Отабек при каждом удобном случае рвётся к нему на сборы, хоть на один заезд. И Пхичит ещё. Они не великие друзья, но Отабек всё равно послушно натягивает шапку хомяка на этих его криповатых ледовых шоу. И с Ансо и Этьеном Леруа переписывается регулярно, и даже поставил им однажды программу, они в тот раз серебро в взяли.  
Юрке своему Отабек так и кричит: «Давай!» — несмотря ни на что. Вот и всё, а больше ничего. Как ему прикажете верить?

— Не общаетесь? — спрашивает Ансо ещё раз.  
— Не общаемся, — усмехается Жан-Жак…

—…Тише ты… — усмехается Жан-Жак и ласково гладит свободной ладонью по голове.

И ещё раз проводит рукой, сжимая два возбуждённых члена вместе, толкается бёдрами.  
И снова Отабек стонет слишком громко. Откидывает голову, смотрит так нежно, блядь, будто соскучился. Жан-Жак берёт его за горло.  
Отабек выкручивает пальцами задранную рубашку Жан-Жака, глаза ярко блестят в тени от рядов пальто и болоньевых курток.  
Трахнуться в гардеробе не самый отличный план, но Жан-Жак не жалуется: тумба для барахла, на которой сидит Отабек, хоть и немного скрипит, зато идеальной высоты, а за горами одежды, пахнущей чужими духами, их не видно.

— Мусьё Алтын, — шепчет Жан-Жак, — вы очень непослушный мальчик.

Отабек стонет в ответ ещё.  
Жан-Жак просто дразнит: музыка в банкетном зале долбит так, что все, кто там, мыслей своих не слышат, не то что каких-то развратников в гардеробе. Времени много — гардеробщик ещё минут двадцать будет гулять за стопку подписанных календариков.  
Жан-Жак наклоняется, берёт губами губы, Отабек с готовностью отвечает. На вкус он, как лимонад — даже шампанского не выпил. Но взгляд пьяный, и пальцы тоже пьяные, шарят по груди и плечам, за шею тянут к себе, не дают и шанса отстраниться. Медали: бронза и серебро, стукаются на каждое движение Жан-Жака, вторя хриплым сладким звукам, которые Жан-Жак забирает себе, слизывая прямо с горячего языка…

—…Столько энергии, — восхищается Ансо.

Отабек разворачивает на холодной сцене холодную драму: хмурит брови, решительный взгляд в поле боя. Он рвётся вперёд и вверх, вспарывает пространство последним каскадом прыжков, приземляет их гладко, словно в масло. Руками резко разрезает воздух. Шагами рубит лёд, высекая фонтаны белой крошки. Сила и гнев льются на лёд, шипят, остывают, гул виолончелей гаснет, сменяется шепотом рояля.  
Как же в одном крохотном человеческом теле вмещается столько?  
Когда-то никто не знал, что у него столько есть. Ни мистер Фельцман, ни мистер Чалдини, ни даже мистер Ноа, а казалось, что мистер Ноа единственный в Отабека и верил.

— Да, Господи, у него всегда было шило в жопе, — фыркает Жан-Жак, — он даже задачки стоя решал…

…Бекс решает задачи стоя или на ходу. Зубрит французские слова, качая пресс или кружась на стуле Джей-Джея, если каким-то чудом небесным на него сел. Он не может остаться на месте, даже если сидит. То, что Бекс не очень нормальный, невооруженным глазом заметно, конечно. Но то, что он не может ни секунды удержать беспокойную задницу на месте — немного сюрприз.

— Бекс, а ты любишь читать?

— Да, люблю читать. — Бекс делает литературный разбор, сидя в полушпагате и, кажется, выдыхает с облегчением, будто рад отвлечься на разговор и подобрать ноги. — Несколько раз на день могу. Когда в автобусе, и когда еда, и перед спать. Иногда если не заснуть, но это уникальный случай.

Вот бы спросить, читает ли Бекс так же хреново, как разговаривает, но так можно нарваться, а упражнение по химии нужно доделать кровь из носа, так что Джей-Джей стравливает смешок.

— А что читаешь?

— Про фигурное. Технику, историю, всё. Школьную тоже, всё нравится, «Над пропастью во ржи» нравится.

«Ну конечно. Можно было и не спрашивать», — Джей-Джей хмыкает, возвращается к задачке, а Бекс достаёт монетку и крутит её между пальцев левой, останавливаясь, когда делает пометки правой.

У Бекса всегда с собой эспандер, резинки и монетка, чтобы крутить и вертеть их в руках, перекидывать между пальцев, и играть в орёл-или-решка. Он чуть не делает в штаны от радости, когда Джей-Джей дарит ему крохотный пенни борд для пальцев.

Ходить по улице с Бексом просто опасно. Ему нужно «срезать путь». Через овраг, через кусты, через забор. Нет ни одного дерева от школы и до катка, на которое не забрался Бекс, чтобы снять застрявшего кота или спасти выпавшего из гнезда птенца. Маленького желторотика он называет «слёток» и пересаживает на ветки «чтоб не достали кошки».  
Ну, а если никто не нуждается в спасении, то всегда можно залезть на вон ту «крутую ветку», чтобы «размяться».  
Не то чтобы Джей-Джей не любит лазать по деревьям. Просто это для детишек.  
И мама ругает за порванные сучками свитера. Бексу хорошо — у него родители за океаном, они его драных свитеров не видят. Он просто штопает их, как придётся, и так и ходит.  
Однажды его куртку зашивает мама. Бекс долго смотрит на аккуратный и красивый шов, потом на маму, и говорит очень вежливо и почти правильно:

— Большое спасибо, миссис Натали. Вы не могли бы не брать мои вещи без спроса?

Мама извиняется, Джей-Джей в кулак хихикает, а Бекс натягивает куртку и выбегает из дома, буркнув «оревуар», и если глянуть в окно, то можно увидеть, как он «срезает путь» к остановке через ограду парка.


	4. Друг

Отабек на скорости летит вверх, быстрее, выше, чем ждут судьи и зрители, в последний каскад всунул таки ещё четверной — почувствовал силу. Немного замедляется, растягивает паузу перед финалом — обычно финалы он наполняет размашистыми и быстрыми компонентами, а когда бывает в форме, то совершенно дикой энергетикой. Сейчас он выкатывает на пике возможностей.

Джей-Джей сжимает зубы.

«Ну что же ты делаешь, Бека? Нет, Бека, не сегодня. Пусть и с двумя квадами. Хоть судьи тебя любят и балуют, как пушистую роднульку, но лишнего не накинули ни разу. Казахстану не увидеть золота в Америке и с более сложными программами. Ты хорош, но наверху сегодня я. Ещё неизвестно, сможешь ли ты хотя бы пятое».

Отабек сбивает своим напором, спускает узду, выплёскиваясь эмоциями под симфонический грохот. Синий, чёрный, вспышки блеска кистями рук. Какое восхитительное решение надеть перчатки. Какое преступление — спрятать твои пальцы в ткань.  
Такой крохотный, кружится по всему катку одновременно, раскидывает крылья в желании вдохнуть полной отчаянья грудью. Мечется по ледяному загону, будто стремится вырваться за борта, так хочется на волю. Ты и так уже тут, Отабек. Ты везде, ты заполнил собой всё пространство. Тысячи человек не дышат, не могут отвести глаз, а ты кружишь и кружишь, и отчаянный вой твоего тела никто не слышит — он тонет в музыке аплодисментов.  
Люди поднимаются волной, хлопают стоя, весь зал стоит, наэлектризованный одним человеком.

Отабек тяжело опускается на колени.

Когда-то он даже сам боялся бы представить такое, но всё равно шёл вперёд.  
Хмурил брови и вывозил по-своему, как хотел, назло и вопреки. Неуклюжий, весь из рыбьих костей и прямых линий, казалось, переломится пополам — не сегодня, так завтра.  
Жан-Жак усмехается вспоминая, каким упрямым Отабек был подростком.  
Тощим, ушастым.  
Он бегал в душ после каждой тренировки, но от него всё равно разило за версту. Гормоны хлестали фонтаном. Рассыпались прыщами по лбу, выпирали нервной злобой, тонюсеньким голоском вперемешку с хриплым басом и так неуместно и не вовремя торчащим вверх членом.  
Джей-Джей смотрел и смеялся, и сочувствовал одновременно: тут будто Сам Боженька щедро насыпал с небес всех сортов всего и ещё немного.

Всего, что обошло Джей-Джея, если не стороной, то по касательной.  
Даже эти бунтарства и отречённость от общества были не про короля Джей-Джея. У него-то все налаживалось, и он всё больше со сверстниками ладил, тогда как Отабек был один против необъятного мира, в котором он не мог, не хотел быть своим. Он решительно защищал от чужаков своё личное пространство, в которое Джей-Джей не уставал вторгаться:

— Бекс.

— А.

— А у вас в России сексуальное образование в школах есть?

— А?

— Ну, мальчики-девочки, пубертат, ЗППП, презервативы?

С другими ребятами обсуждать секс легко и просто, можно шутить об этом или рассказывать всякое. Кто-то уже пробовал даже…  
Бекс склоняется ниже над нотами, стоя на одной ноге. То, что он всё слышал, выдают только малиновые уши. Джей-Джей глядит ему через плечо.

— Как музло?

Бекс жмёт плечами.

— Пока отлично.

— Сотню баллов по музыке никто не набирает никогда.

— И я не наберу.

Джей-Джей закатывает глаза.

— А ты на чём лабаешь вообще?

— Треугольник.

Джей-Джей тщательно обследует лицо в поисках намёка на улыбку, и Бекс сдаётся:

— На ударных. В музыкальном классе есть барабаны и рояль, можно не покупать своё. Я не захотел рояль.

Джей-Джей берёт в руки тетрадь, что рядом с нотными листами.

— Пипец, Бекс, — прыскает со смеха Джей-Джей, раскрывая тетрадку, — зачем тебе зарубежная лит-ра? Нахрена выбирать такой тупой предмет?

— А. Помогает с языками.

Джей-Джей задумчиво переворачивает исписанные корявыми буквами листы. Пятёрки и двойки, пятёрки и двойки. Среднего не дано.

— Почему ты не выбрал точные? У тебя же хорошо идёт.

— Да, но практическое применение… — Бекс задумчиво грызет резинку на карандаше, — Языки мне важнее. Из точных выбрал информатику. А математика и так обязательная.

— А как же твоя музыка, мистер практичность? — Джей-Джей самодовольно усмехается — подловил.

— Я вообще-то катаю под музыку, ты не знал?

— Этого никто не знал, Бекс. По крайней мере не заметно, — смеётся Джей-Джей и тут же хвастается: — Я выбрал все точные! Только по точным можно набрать сотню!

— Мгу, — невнятно соглашается Бекс.

— А в началке на гитаре играл, у меня было девяносто пять!

— Да, я когда-то смотреть гитара в углу. — Бекс совершенно погружается в лист с закорючками, и Джей-Джей грустно вздыхает, возвращаясь к физике.

Вечером Джей-Джей скидывает Бексу статью по секс-просвету и подростковому периоду и смеётся: Бекс сам как наглядное пособие по пубертату.

…Смотрите: гадкий утёнок вырос, собрал овации и доказал, что побеждают не только лебеди.  
Весь зал стоит и хлопает, и кидает ему медведей, а он на коленях, упирается лбом в лёд Олимпийской арены и дышит, дышит, будто сердце сейчас выдохнет на холодную гладь и оставит на ней, как всегда стремился.

«Надо думать — Жан-Жак вон запыхался только от того, что на это смотрел. Ну, а что ты хотел, Бека, чай уже не мальчик. Твоя бабка в твоём возрасте уже нянчила тебя на руках, Пхахахахаха! Как же жаль, что ты не слышишь, тебе бы понравилось! Я бы тебе ещё поджопника сейчас отвесил, так удобно стоишь. Киньте ему кто-нибудь медведя в роскошную задницу. Или хотя бы по макушке».

«Тебе пора в утиль, смирись, весь лёд после тебя в песке, а».

«Но ты ведь всегда отказывался глянуть правде в глаза. Ты всегда отказывался взрослеть, Бека».

Жан-Жак давит пальцем в переносицу и пытается вспомнить, как это всё началось. Как Жан-Жак ослеп и купился? Как Отабек вдруг забыл, что у него долг и обязательства, и увидел что-то кроме катка? Увидел и захотел для себя, без цели.  
Скажи-ка, Бека, как всё началось? Наверное, для тебя и правда с той ссоры. Нелепо вышло, конечно, во всём виноваты унылые уроки.  
Жан-Жак же не виноват…

Да и Бекс вообще-то первый влюбился, иначе чего бы он так пялился уже второй год подряд, да?  
Джей-Джей обнимает, наваливаясь всем весом или хлопает между лопаток так, чтобы ладонь обожгло. Иногда, невзначай, задевает рукой руку или прижимается коленом к колену. Осторожно щупает край, где можно. Это приятно и немного щекотно в животе. Бекс не помогает, он делает вид, что ничего не происходит.  
Он просто стоит перед скучной тетрадью.  
Джей-Джей подходит ближе, обсуждая эту скукоту. От Бекса пахнет шампунем и стиральным порошком от футболки. Джей-Джей почти кладёт подбородок ему на плечо, и указывает пальцем в нужную строку.  
Обычно, если Джей-Джей так делает, Бекс становится совершенно тупым и совсем перестаёт что-либо понимать. Кивает, соглашается: «Да-да, понял».

«Нихрена ты не понял», — мысленно отвечает Джей-Джей и вздыхает.

Бекс замирает, и от него жаром тянет, обжигает даже без прикосновения. Джей-Джей смотрит на тёмный пушок на шее, пальцы горят проверить, мягкий ли на ощупь. Он говорит прямо в голый участок кожи над растянутым воротником футболки. Это, наверное щекотно — волоски на шее приподнимаются от мелких мурашек.

—…ну вот смотри, тут простое настоящее время обозначает привычное прошлое действие, то есть действие происходит сейчас, но… — лучше получается, если обсуждать французский, но если по-правде, то совершенно всё равно, что говорить.

Можно, например, рассказать байку про то, как Карл у Клары что-то украл, но это кража была лишь поводом для флирта, а ответное воровство вроде как согласием…

В этот раз Бекс дышит быстро-быстро, и пальцы вздрагивают, и он не говорит: «Да-да, понял»,— а так и стоит молча, напряжённый, как струна, кажется, тронь — зазвенит фальцетом. А может, лопнет, расслабится, и придётся поймать его, чтобы не стёк по Джей-Джею на пол.  
Джей-Джей прижимается ртом к мурашкам на шее, проводит губами, кожа горячая, пушок и правда мягкий, а за шампунями и порошками запах Бекса, от которого горит в груди…  
Бекс так резко голову откидывает, что затылком бьёт в переносицу.  
Джей-Джей шипит от боли, немеет пол-лица, и глаза щиплет, выедает слезами. Он хватается за нос, размазывая кровь, но не успевает и слова обиженного сказать — Бекс пулей вылетает из комнаты, схватив свою куртку.  
А потом не отвечает на сообщение о разбитом вообще-то носе и забытых тетрадях.  
А на следующее утро не здоровается и с катка убегает один.

Вот так всё и случилось.  
Но это официальная версия, а вообще-то всё началось ещё до этого…

— Придумал костюм на Хэллоуин? Ещё куча времени, но тут заранее нужно… — грубая кора дерева давит в спину. Ветка и правда «крутая»: они поместились вдвоём и сидят под дырявым куполом листьев. Вечернее солнце просвечивает крону, и всё кажется оранжевым в их убежище.

Бекс едва слышно фыркает. Он весь в мелких пятнах света и тени от листвы.

— Что? Ты же пойдёшь с нами? — Джей-Джей собирается напроситься с одноклассниками. Они вроде не слишком в восторге от Бекса, но вряд ли кто-то серьёзно будет против. — Я буду Железным человеком! Хочешь помогу с костюмом тебе, а?

— Даже обдумывать этот глупый вопрос — бесполезная трата ценного времени.

«Как будто сидеть на дереве не трата времени», — вслух Джей-Джей этого, конечно, не говорит, ведь Бекс может согласиться и рвануть домой, с него станется, а сидеть так удобно и так хорошо дышится этим плотным рыжим воздухом. Сухой осенний запах будоражит и заводит. Самый разгон сезона. У Джей-Джея скоро второй этап юниорского Гран-При — на первом взял серебро, уступив, кто бы мог подумать, Пхичиту. Вот бы уже четверные в программу, хоть папа и запрещает и говорит уделить внимание компонентам. Бекс в финал опять не прошёл, срезался на втором этапе. Но впереди у него другие соревнования и ещё Мир.

— Бекс, тебе кто-нибудь нравится?

— А? — Бекс рассматривает что-то наверху. Когда он не дрыгается, не скачет и не ёрзает, то что-то рассматривает. Фигуристов в телефоне. Скучное вечернее небо. Резные кленовые листья. Джей-Джея.

— Ну. Я про девчонок.

Бекс только фыркает. Как будто так можно было разговаривать — фыркая на любой вопрос. Он сидит к Джей-Джею боком, опустив голову.  
У Бекса губы пухлые; в профиль хорошо заметно, что верхняя торчит вперёд и вверх, как у малышат. У младших Джей-Джея так же было. Лет до двух.  
Джей-Джей уточняет:

— Мальчики?

Бекс вдруг вскидывает руки и падает назад.  
Джей-Джей дёргается, кидается за ним, чтобы схватить хоть за ногу, но ноги уже летят вниз, а следом осыпаются жёлтые листья. Джей-Джей смотрит на землю, сердце колотится как бешеное, живот подвело, а Бекс висит, ухватившись за ветку ниже, и, кто бы мог подумать, улыбается.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо.

Джей-Джей свешивается и хватает Бекса за руки, злобно угрожает:

— Я тебя сброшу.

А Бекс смеётся, подтягивается, забирается обратно, и Джей-Джей сначала помогает, а потом скручивает в захвате, пользуясь преимуществом. Бороться на ветке, даже такой широкой, так себе идея. Получается невнятная возня, в которой Джей-Джей прижимает Бекса к себе спиной, и тот вдруг замирает в его руках, как заяц, и будто даже дышать перестаёт.  
Сердце Джей-Джея бьётся уже не от испуга, а от близости. И сейчас проще всего спалиться, и нужно бы отодвинуться немного, но Джей-Джей вжимается сильнее и жмурится от нахлынувших ощущений, листья над головой оглушают шквалом аплодисментов, срываются порывом ветра, щекочут лицо и руки и замолкают.

— Пошли?

Джей-Джей не сразу соображает, что Бекс имеет в виду по домам.

Вообще-то и это уже не первый раз.

Вообще-то Джей-Джей даже исповедался в прошлое воскресенье. Но отец Жерар сказал, что греха во влечении нет и грех есть только в действиях, от которых нужно воздерживаться.  
Но ведь Джей-Джей ничего и не делает.  
Они часто дерутся и бесятся, как многие друзья, и Джей-Джей же не виноват, что тело теперь реагирует на Бекса совсем не как на друга. На запах. На острые колени и локти, впивающиеся в него тут и там. На дыхание, на живую горячую кожу. Джей-Джей пытается подмять под себя. Или сдаться и быть под ним, только бы ближе…

Бекс любит подраться, закипает мгновенно, так что провоцировать его — удовольствие, в котором Джей-Джей себе не отказывает:

— Бекс.

— М?

— Ты такой глупыш.

Вот и всё. Бекс уже набросился и мутузит Джей-Джея почём зря, и ничего особо не понадобилось. Джей-Джей давит весом, но где там — змеёныш изворачивается, из любых захватов выскальзывает, как маслом намазан, ни царапаться, ни кусаться не стесняется. Он ни на секунду не задерживается на месте, не даёт и шанса этому неловкому моменту случиться, хоть Джей-Джею и хочется.  
Нужно было давно подраться на дереве…

Джей-Джей улыбается и идёт домой очень быстро. Завтра выходной, но вставать ранёхонько. После церкви он обещал маме помочь с кошкой.  
Мамина кошка тощая, страшная, сама бледная, морда тёмная. Её ни за что не удержать одному. Выкручивается, просто удивительно как. Ей, специально перед походом к ветеринару, мама клеит защитные наклейки на когти, потому что там не когти у неё, а ножи.  
Вот они её будут держать вдвоём, пока эта дикарка попытается отгрызть им руки, издавая ужасающие не кошачьи звуки. А мама скажет ей так ласково, будто у них в руках не дьявольское отродье, а милый ребёнок:

— Тише, Серса, всё будет хорошо, ты поправишься. Тебе так страшно, милая. Скоро мы поедем домой, очень скоро…

Но она всё равно вырвется, конечно, и заберётся к маме на плечо. Будет шипеть оттуда, сверкая выпученными глазами, прижав уши к голове. А ветеринар только покачает головой и скажет, как всегда:

— Дракон!

Дома Серса сразу сбежит, и её до вечера не найти будет, а то и вовсе только утром приткнётся к маме под бок.

Другое дело пёс Джей-Джея. Он никогда не сбегал и всё терпел спокойно, хоть и боялся ветеринаров и уколов. Всегда Джей-Джею доверял, не то что эта дура. Джей-Джей это очень ценил, и когда представлял себе друга, то он был как Лутц, а не как Серса.

А вышло вот так.  
Джей-Джей весело распинывает кучу золотых листьев и немного замедляет шаг. В воскресенье они не видятся почти никогда: у Бекса тренировка утром, потому что мистер Сальвадорка безбожник и в церковь не ходит, и хитро пользуется тем, что на катке никого. А вечерней прогулке Бекс предпочитает сходить в зал или приготовить еду и постирать, и какой-то там ещё быт, пока все гуляют и нет толкотни.  
Но сейчас Бекс больше тренируется перед соревнованиями, так что, может, и встретятся. Джей-Джей пишет смс: «Завтра на каток вечером? J(•~-J)», — и держит телефон в руке, пока ответ не приходит: «мб». Джей-Джей улыбается: «мб» — это не «нет».

Вот так и началось.

А может, даже и ещё раньше, давайте по-честному — это случилось не за один день, и вообще не очень понятно, когда именно…

На перемене Джей-Джей сидит на крыше школы со старостой, обсуждает учёбу. Последние тёплые деньки уносятся ветром, летят мимо Джей-Джея, сбивая волосы в вихры, обещая, что скоро-скоро спортивный сезон развернётся на полную. Нагрузки по тренировкам уже увеличены на допустимый максимум, так что Джей-Джей должен тянуть учёбу, как может, — уже начались бесконечные пропуски. Любое свободное время нужно тратить на учебники-формулы-тесты-доклады, и если дружить со старостой и подписываться на исполнение всякой фигни, вроде стенгазеты, то она конспекты свои даст.  
Староста классная. Она записывает все задания и книги, по которым решать, у неё можно спросить про расписание и мероприятия. А ещё у старосты выросла грудь.  
И ключи от выхода на крышу у неё тоже, наверное, сами выросли в кармане. Джей-Джей только улыбается, когда узнаёт, что они есть. Ключи можно взять только у сторожа, а сторож их, конечно, не даёт всем подряд, но староста может попросить на контрольном пункте ключ в подсобку, чтобы взять какой-нибудь инвентарь для класса, или что там берут старосты. Староста сама обмолвилась как-то давно, что некоторые дубликаты ключей хранятся там. Но она же не воровка какая-нибудь, так что откуда у неё ключи — тайна, покрытая мраком.

С крыши видно парк, баскетбольную площадку, забор, мусорные баки и Бекса, с сигаретой. Староста выглядит так, будто не курит, но, с другой стороны, она и на воровку не похожа.

Джей-Джей пьёт своё шоколадное молоко через трубочку и смотрит, какое всё красивое вокруг.

Загадка дня: почему некоторые вещи кажутся красивыми? Что делает красивыми кленовый лист и балерину? Почему гидроспирали такие красивые? Как связать гидроспиралью вращение и заход на аксель и не наебнуться? Это возможно вообще? Можно и компоненты попроще сделать эффектно и с вызовом. Красиво. Почему иногда красивы обычные вещи, такие как только залитый лёд или лёгкий сигаретный дым? Почему глаза Бекса красивые? Дело в разрезе или в цвете? Или в том, что они смотрят так упрямо?..

— …Джей-Джей, ты слышишь? Эй!

— А, задумался, Изабелла, прости. — Джей-Джей улыбается и разводит руками: — Сложная треня была, устал.

Староста жмёт плечами:

— Ну тогда и закончим. Я тебе на почту пришлю, хочешь? Выступишь с речью на осеннем празднике?

— Конечно. — Джей-Джей кивает и складывает пальцы в отработанном до автоматизма жесте. — Выступлю с огоньком!

Староста смеётся и делает пометку в своих бумажках, а Джей-Джей улыбается — конспекты в кармане, и, если он побежит, то ещё успеет Бекса поймать за школой…


	5. Снеговик

Отабек поднимает плюшевого мишку, катит к выходу, обнимается с хореографом, тренер блокираторы подаёт, заботливо курточку набрасывает. Они усаживаются на скамью, и все трое синхронно трясут левым коленом в ожидании баллов. Прям коленные близнецы.

Жан-Жак нервно дёргает плечом.

Отабек бьёт личный рекорд.

Он на втором месте. Больше, чем Сако насчитали, срань Господня!

А если бы он ещё крутанул аксель?

Если бы рискнул?

Выбор небольшой был — ему квадраксель ни разу не зачли за всё время.

Жан-Жак отворачивается и не смотрит на радостные лобзания и на то, как тренер с хореографом тискают своего славного плюшевого мишку так, как будто он не потерял только что последний шанс стать Олимпийским Чемпионом.

Жан-Жак мысленно добавляет к списку того, что будет снимать с Отабека в подсобке, — олимпийку. А после награждения, возможно, медаль.

Отабек теряется в толпе журналистов, Жан-Жак переводит взгляд, смотрит, как Си Гуанхун закручивает выступление. «Зима» Вивальди. Вьюга и тонкие льдинки. Он проносится метелью, увлекает изящной дорожкой шагов, жалящие движения сменяются плавными и снова быстрыми и звенящими, прыжки лёгкие, он маленький ледяной принц, падающая звезда, снежный вихрь, тут и там на нем сияют разноцветные огоньки стекляшек, блестят, как улицы Торонто перед праздниками, и чем ближе январь, тем ярче светят.

…Возле катка уже сверкает зелёная громада ёлки. Витрины в темноте пестрят мишурой, наклейками снежинок, пахучими еловыми венками и золотыми колокольчиками. Ветки старого клёна утыканы жёлтыми огонёчками, освещающими хмурое лицо постоянного гостя. Бекс прикрывает экран от крупных тяжёлых хлопьев, которые валятся с бездонного неба. Голые кончики пальцев выглядывают из распушившихся ниток шерстяных перчаток. Потрёпанного вида дикий эльф, конечно, ничего вокруг не видит.

Они так и не разговаривают с той ссоры, но Бекс всё же не перевёлся в другую школу. Ну понятно и последнему глупцу, что это из-за Джей-Джея, а не потому, что ему злющая географичка нравится или этот вот клён.

Джей-Джей бросает под дерево свою красную спортивную сумку рядом с чёрной сумкой Бекса; лепит снежок и уже замахивается, но передумывает и начинает катать комок по тонкому слою сырого снега.

В конце концов Бекс сам когда-то надумает слезть; зная его — ждать не придётся долго, ну сколько он сможет посмотреть произвольных? Две?

Рыхлый снег налипает на снежный ком охотно, толкать всё тяжелее и скоро приходится наваливаться всем телом. Шар уже вырастает Джей-Джею до пояса. Когда Джей-Джей останавливается передохнуть, Бекс подкатывает второй снежный шар — поменьше. Он попытается взгромоздить свой на более крупный, но его ком трескается и разваливается надвое. Джей-Джей улыбается и поясняет:

— Слабак.

Он отплёвывается от снега и хохочет, пытаясь выбраться из-под Бекса. А Бекс тоже смеётся и треплет его, и катает по заснеженной холодной траве, обещая самого превратить в снежную бабу.

Они успокаиваются, набесившись, и заканчивают своего кособокого снеговика, вымокшие насквозь.

— Ты чё в куртке в такую теплынь, а?

Бекс только фыркает и поправляет сбившийся шарф, а Джей-Джей срывает с него шапку и прилаживает к снежной голове их жутковатого творения.

— Ещё и в шапке, как лох!

— Не хочу заболеть.

— А чего тебе? На финал же не ехать, — разводит руками Джей-Джей и смеётся, получив поджопник. — Приходи завтра, а? Maman делает пасту.

Руки в карманах и неуверенное молчание вместо ответа. Бекс будто задумывается, глядя вверх и вдруг раскрывает рот и ловит на язык особо крупную партию снежинок. Сразу видно, кто заболеть не хочет.

Снег налип на свитер обледенелыми катышками, Джей-Джей пытается стряхнуть их и осторожно спрашивает:

— У меня с математикой просто труба. Помоги?

Бекс вдруг улыбается.

— Ладно.

Он хватает свою шапку и сумку, и быстрым шагом уходит в сторону общаги.

Джей-Джей пытается поймать снежинку языком, прежде чем поспешить домой.

***

Джей-Джей берёт своё юниорское золото в финале Гран-При, что, конечно, не сюрприз, но эйфория не отпускает до самого Нового года.

Джей-Джей на кураже осваивает новые шаги, он планирует в программу четверной, хоть родители и запретили категорически. Он хочет хотя бы в четвёрку на Мире, это их дебют в мировых взрослых, и это волнует гораздо больше наступившего праздника. Он обсудил это с Бексом лично, по телефону и в чате, и обсудит сегодня ещё разок, а может и не один, скорее бы он пришёл, уже все проснулись, даже ленивые.

Вся семья в сборе и в новогодних свитерах: они уже обменялись подарками и позавтракали.

Пока Джей-Джей помогает папе с посудой, мама пьёт кофе, и наблюдает поверх очков, как Ансо возится с Этьеном под ёлкой.

Новый год — семейное торжество.

Бекс отказался приходить на праздник, но Джей-Джей всё равно родителей спросил.

Мама может и согласилась бы пригласить Бекса на праздничный ужин — она же мама, а Бекс — ребёнок, родители которого в другой стране. Для мамы это как если бы он был сиротой. Она ни за что не устояла бы, но папа не любит нарушать традиции. И Бекса папа тоже не любит. Он торжественно признаёт право сына выбирать себе друзей и даже пытается поговорить с Бексом, найти, как он любит выражаться, подход. Но не то чтобы к Бексу был подход, да? Бекс — романский замок. Скалы, стены, ров, всё вот это вот, что они проходили по истории. Башни с бойницами для осаждающих: «Да, мистер Алан», «Нет, мистер Алан», «Спасибо-пожалуйста-не-стоит, мистер Алан».

Мистер Алан отступает.

Новый Год остаётся семейным праздником, и вчера они не виделись, но сегодня Бексу можно прийти в гости. У него разрешение покидать общагу на всю неделю подписано. Чтобы ходить на тренировки, конечно. Кто тренируется в праздники, вместо того, чтобы лететь домой, к маме и папе? Только тот, кто хочет Кубок России. Кубка России ему не видать, но кто же запретит мечтать и стремиться, да?

— Мы с папой хотим прогуляться, вы посидите с малышами? — Спрашивает мама, пытаясь расправить вставшую дыбом чёлку.

— Я не малышка! — Ансо топает маленькой ножкой в тёплом сапожке.

— Конечно нет, милая, — отвечает мама, и всё тянет короткие красные пряди своих волос вниз, а они упруго топорщатся в стороны. — ты ведь присмотришь за Этьеном, Джей-Джеем и месье Отабеком, пока нас не будет?

— Я люблю Бе’са, — улыбается Ансо, демонстрируя отсутствие передних зубов, — он придумывает смешные с’азки!

Смешные в этих сказках акцент и странные слова, но какая разница, если эти двое хохочут и соглашаются идти спать?

Джей-Джей улыбается во все свои зубы. С золотых призовых он приготовил Бексу подарки: перчатки, которые подходят для сенсорного экрана и новогодний свитер. Чёрный конечно, ничего новогоднего в нём нет, но Джей-Джей всё равно называет его новогодним.

— Отабек, ну как ты отпраздновал Новый год? — мама ставит на стол оставшийся со вчерашнего вечера праздничный пирог, пока Бекс наливает себе чай. — Отсыпался сегодня?

— Я не очень люблю праздновать праздники, миссис Натали. — Бекс прячется в черноте нового свитера и выглядывает из горловины с потрескивающими электричеством волосами, налипающими на лицо. Он убирает их ладонями назад. — Сейчас я пришёл с тренировки.

Высокий вязаный ворот надёжно прячет тощую шею, так что можно даже не надевать бабушачий шарф.

— Я тоже хочу тренировку в выходные! — оживляется Ансо. Она уже прилаживает к Бексу бант, снятый с ёлки. Рядом ноет Этьен, что и ему тоже надо и ёлочный бант, и тренировку.

Мама уже одета для похода в паб и ждёт папу, который ушёл бриться.

— Отабек, так тебе было с кем встретить Новый год? Может кто-то из друзей тоже остался?

Джей-Джей хмыкает.

— Да, мой сосед по комнате не уехал, и его брат тоже. Мы ходили к брату в корпус на некоторое время. — Бекс наклоняется, чтобы Этьен мог дотянуться и прицепить ему второй бант. — В праздники очень хорошо: никого нет, тихо и спортивный зал всегда свободен.

Перчатки приходятся впору.

— Я просто взял самые маленькие, что у них были, а! — врёт Джей-Джей, чтобы позлить, и распечатывает свой термос, один в один, как у Бекса, но с наклеенным стикером в форме кленового листа. Термосы для мамы, папы, Ансо и Этьена отличаются цветом. — Ты что, правда общался с людьми? Они настоящие? У них есть имена? Ты с ними разговаривал? Ты побил их?

— Ты не веришь в то, что у меня есть сосед, или в то, что у соседа есть брат? — уточняет Бекс и смотрит на спускающегося по лестнице папу.

— Здравствуй, Отабек.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Алан, с Новым годом.

Папа крутит в руках термос и благодарит за подарок.

— Пожалуйста, мистер Алан.

— Твой английский стал лучше, Отабек, а.

— Спасибо, мистер Алан.

Когда двери за родителями закрывается, Бекс смотрит на свои часы, залпом выпивает чай, поправляет золотой бант в волосах, и сообщает план дня:

— Мне нужно французский и географию, давай, с младшими сидим по-очереди, так мы успеем больше.

Джей-Джей улыбается во весь рот и в зеркале у двери видит, что улыбка у него глупая.


	6. Дебют

Они так и видятся, почти каждый день на тренировках. Ходят вместе на каток и в школу. На тренировках не потрындеть, в раздевалке всё бегом-бегом, в школу не опоздать, в автобусе немножко обсуждают то да сё, на перемене Бекс носом в тетради и не видит ничего и никого. Раз или два в неделю Бекс приходит в гости, позаниматься и просто поболтать, совсем чуть-чуть. Если посмотреть, то ничего и не поменялось. Вот только Бекс рассматривает Джей-Джея и взглядом упирается в пол, если Джей-Джей его на этом рассматривании ловит. Ресницы у Бекса короткие, прямые и густые, как щётка. Когда Бекс взглядом упирается в пол, глаза у него как две изогнутые линии углём к вискам.

Бекс делает вид, что они с Джей-Джеем такие просто-приятели. И вообще не знакомы.

Джей-Джей не знает, как бы Бексу объяснить, что они встречаются. Он понимает в этом: встречался с девчонками два раза уже.

Встречания заключаются примерно в том, что Джей-Джей заглядывает девчонке в невероятно красивые глаза, а она хихикает его шуткам и приходит к нему на вечернюю тренировку, а потом они за руку идут до остановки. Ну целуются, конечно, люди же за этим и встречаются, а? Одной девчонке он даже носит рюкзак, потому что она просит. А через неделю та девчонка бросает его и говорит, что он самодовольный болван. Вторая не обзывается, но однажды уходит с катка с другой, которая таскается на тренировки какого-то хоккеиста. Обе больше не возвращаются на каток.

Джей-Джей и Бекс не целуются. Бекс не хихикает и свой рюкзак сам носит. Но он заглядывает Джей-Джею в глаза и иногда берёт его за руку, со словами: «О, пошли вот тут «срежем», — и тащит Джей-Джея через сугробы.

Джей-Джей всё шутит над Бексом, и про рост, и про акцент, только Бекс больше не дерётся, максимум — толкнуть, или выдать пендаля, или послать с тем самым акцентом, одинаково рыкающем на всех языках.

— Бекс, тебе с такими узкими глазами норм видно?

И бровью не ведёт.

— Это у тебя глаза, на выкате. Не мёрзнут?

Джей-Джей не сдаётся, а Бекс, ну честное слово, подставляется сам:

— Не могу я понять этот passive voice…

— Слышу каждый раз, как ты говоришь.

— Что?

— Буду тебя так теперь называть: пассив войс.

— Я не понял.

— Ну, это игра слов: пассивный залог и голос пассива. Голос пассива, понял?

Только ноздри вздрогнули.

— Понял, что ты кусок говна.

Бекс сердито отворачивается.

Когда Бекс отворачивается, можно его порассматривать. Его пальцы, например.

Пальцы у Бекса длинные, идеально ровные. Совершенно ему не подходят. Светлые лунки в основании каждого коротко обрезанного ногтя.

Джей-Джей кладёт руку рядом с его рукой. Или коленом. Садится ближе.

Бекс убирает руку. Сводит колени. Отодвигается. С невозмутимым лицом и горящими кончиками ушей.

Они смотрят вместе подборку самых эпичных падений в фигурном катании, когда Бекс вдруг вскакивает, потому что забыл забрать из прачечной бельё, а значит, нужно бежать. Вспоминает как раз, когда Джей-Джей укладывает голову ему на плечо. Потом Бекс забывает дома тетрадку, забывает, что не зашёл в магазин, забывает, что что-то забывает, смотрит на дурацкие свои часы и ему непременно нужно уйти именно сейчас, с малиновыми ушами и севшим голосом.

Джей-Джей садится подальше и свои руки и длиннючие ноги держит уже при себе, это не просто, правда, куда их девать, если они вот такие, сами везде лезут, а?

Но с памятью у Бекса от этого лучше не становится.

Однажды он пролил на себя чай, взял у Джей-Джея толстовку и так и не вернул. Потом потерял карандаш, который одолжил у Джей-Джея, а потом у Джей-Джея пропал шампунь из ванной, и теперь Бекс, вот совпадение, иногда им пахнет.

Джей-Джей Бекса не провожает до двери. Бекс просто говорит: «До завтра», — и выходит из комнаты. Джей-Джей отвечает «Адьё», отмахиваясь рукой с растопыренными пальцами. Внизу Бекс кричит, перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой входную дверь. Хорошо кричит — чтобы было слышно на втором этаже, в детских Этьена и Ансо и на заднем дворе, где курит папа: «Оревуар миссис Натали, мисье Алан, Ансо, Этьен!» Навряд ли кто-то кроме семьи Леруа знает, что он орать вообще умеет, да ещё и так громко. Ему отвечают из разных концов дома: «Оревуар, Отабек!»

А Джей-Джей закусывает подушку, кончая в кулак.

«Это всё весна», — поясняет песня из радиоприёмника, и Джей-Джей согласен, хоть весна только началась и всё ещё в снегу.

Весна странное время года: всё летит, стремится к какому-то долгожданному финалу, всё на автомате, на надрыве, из последних сил. Дотянуть, дожать, дожить немножко, последний рывок вверх, сцепив зубы, докрутить все обороты, допрыгнуть до самого неба, до золотой медали, сияющей вместо солнца, потянуться, сжать руку, схватить, наконец-то схватить недосягаемое, только цель и ничего, кроме неё, нет…

В раздевалке цель отодвигается, освобождая немного места Бексу.

В раздевалке Бекс раздевается.

Снимает футболку одним движением, подхватывая за рукав подмышкой.

Штаны и трусы так, чтобы они не касались пола — смешно.

Носки очень аккуратно — чтобы не задеть, где больно. Больно везде — на ноги страшно глянуть.

Не палиться в раздевалке для Джей-Джея тот ещё квест, и становится гораздо сложнее, когда Бекс возвращается из Казани с золотом и довольным лицом.

Мистер Ноа поставил Бексу сложный каскад в конец программы. Это было дерзко, скучно, и это сработало.

— Читер, а, — хмыкает Джей-Джей, но Бекс равнодушно жмёт плечами, утыканными подростковой сыпью. Вытирает пот с лица снятой футболкой, стоит немного так, с закрытыми глазами.

Разноцветные синяки разливаются по телу бензиновыми разводами.

— Кубок России — это мощно, — авторитетно оценивает Джей-Джей. Сам-то он набрал уже юниорского золота и взрослой бронзы и по наградам был впереди всех во всём необъятном мире.

— В следующем году не выйдет так. Там уже Плисецкий, наверное, будет. — Бекс пихает одежду комом в сумку. — Но я в следующем сеяться на Россию не хочу. Просто в этот раз дома не было чемпионата.

— Что за Писецки? — Джей-Джей смотрит на фиолетовые растяжки на бедрах. — Ты что, ещё набрал?

— Не. Даже сбросил. — Бекс вытаскивает полотенце. — Мистер Ноа наорал и отправил в столовую и в зал. Но сказал в столовой не слишком увлекаться, не дай боженька, опять расти начну. О Плисецком ты ещё услышишь.

— Не ссы, не вырастешь больше — так и помрёшь коротышкой. А мистер Сальвадорка на тебя всегда орёт — это профилактика. — Джей-Джей отводит взгляд, чтобы не залипать больше на голого Бекса. — И что, ты не пойдёшь на Россию, потому что боишься этого Писецкого?

— Я не пойду на Россию, потому что Четыре Континента хочу и Азиатские.

— Неплохо, — Джей-Джей провожает глазами удаляющуюся голую жопу. Всё ещё совершенно обычную, как у всех. Но не совсем.

До чемпионата мира в Москве одна неделя, и чёртов мистер Сальвадорка, окрылённый успехом, разрешает Бексу четверной тулуп, со словами: «Если справишься, чурбанчик, — станешь настоящим мальчиком». Бекс валяется по льду, отыгрывая неваляшку, даже не думая о приличном выезде или красоте. Задача — вытащить любой ценой, хоть смешно, хоть нелепо, хоть на две ноги, хоть на жопу, но докрутить все. Или прицепить ещё двойной, если не выйдет.

Джей-Джей высокомерно хмыкает. Гармония, ритм, грация — идеально сбалансированная программа, вот то, к чему он стремится, о чём всегда и говорит.

— Включать сырые не отработанные элементы — глупо! В моих программах всегда только то, что я могу исполнить с закрытыми глазами, — поучает Джей-Джей, — знаешь, Бекс, золото не напрыгать пружинкой.

— Я должен попробовать варианты, — огрызаться, видимо нет сил, да что там — Бекс еле переставляет ноги. Он рассуждает: — Если не прыгну тулуп, то добавлю двойной к любому следующему прыжку, понимаешь? Ноа сказал, что так сойдется по очкам. И в короткой каскад во второй половине. Есть шансы.

— Если не прыгнешь? Зачем пробовать заведомо провальные решения? Это бессмыслица, а!

— У тебя есть стиль, Джей-Джей. Есть свой путь короля, который ты выбрал. Я ещё не нашёл свой. У меня ничего нет. Вращения у меня говно, и шаги тоже. Мне нужно пробовать всё, а мистер Ноа говорит, что у меня лёгкий прыжок. Что я в этом лучше других. — Бекс хмурится и решительно сверкает глазами. — Я лучше опозорюсь, чем упущу шанс.

Они наконец выходят на улицу и останавливаются, вдыхая морозец и выдыхая пар в темнеющее небо.

— Звучит глупо. Тебя опять подводит английский или ты отупел, когда сегодня в борт убрался? Лучше других он. — Джей-Джей хмыкает. — Я такой фиговый тулупчик в первом классе прыгал.

— Не свисти. — Бекс толкает в плечо и, наконец, улыбается.

— Алтын! — мистер Сальвадорка переступает с ноги на ногу у своей ржавой развалюхи. — Иди, подвезу до территории, а то не доволочешься же, погибнешь в сугробах. А мне слишком понравился золотой гонорар.

Бекс машет Джей-Джею рукой и хрупает снегом к мистеру Сальвадорке.

— Ты в медпункт ходил? — слышит Джей-Джей краем уха.

— Нет.

— Сходи в кампусе. Я скажу дежурной, чтобы проследила, и директрисе позвоню. Ты нам живой нужен, понял?.. Освобождение от уроков сделать?

— Нет, спасибо, мистер Ноа.

На чемпионате Бекс с тулупа, конечно, наворачивается. Но всё докручивает, и прицепляет-таки двойной.

Джей-Джей своими ушами слышит, как мистер Сальвадорка говорит:

— Молодец, Алтын. Ты молодец, ты — настоящий! Будешь золотым, как твоя фамилия!

Бекс смотрит в пол и молчит. У него десятое место.

У Джей-Джея седьмое — блестящий результат! Особенно если метил не ниже четвёртого.

Больше крупных чемпионатов не будет.

Всё.

Время резко затормозило и теперь плывёт медленно, события блекнут, теряют важность. Завтра показательная и банкет, и наконец можно будет выспаться.

Сегодня можно погулять по Москве.

— Бекс, ты же три года тут прожил? Куда пойти гулять, а?

Джей-Джей и Бекс втягивают головы в плечи, пряча уши от продувающего до костей мартовского ветра.

Ни Джей-Джей, ни Бекс не торопятся обсудить свои провалы.

Конечно, с точки зрения здравого смысла войти в десятку — это никакой не провал. А для Бекса, нужно быть честными, — это успех, и ещё какой.

И вообще-то.

У него теперь путёвка на Зимние Олимпийские Игры для Казахстана, а значит, вместе поедут!

— Я не гулял. Я катался и ходил в школу.

— Пф. Я котаца и учица хор-рошо, — передразнивает Джей-Джей. Он, радостно хохоча, уворачивается от тычка в плечо, но получает ногой под зад.

— Всегда хотел в планетарий сходить, — говорит вдруг Бекс, глядя на карту в телефоне.

— Ну уж нет, зануда! Чёрта с два я потащусь в планетарий, а!

— Тут лазертаг рядом.

Если бы кто-то сказал Джей-Джею пару месяцев назад, что он попрется в лазертаг, откатав произвольную на чемпионате, он бы ржал дня два.

— Дьявол тебя задери, Бекс, мои ноги! Боже, мои ноги, я их не чувствую… А, нет, чувствую, они болят, как они болят! Я умру, Бекс, я умираю, запомни меня лучшим из лучших…

— Хватит ныть уже, было весело.

— Тебе? Ты продул всухую, Бекки-детка.

Они сидят, уставшие и замёрзшие под защитой стеклянной автобусной остановки, скрываясь от мелкого колючего снега, крутящегося в жёлтых воронках фонарного света. Родители Джей-Джея и мистер Ноа уже звонили с беспокойными вопросами. Их отпустили с грозными лицами, ненадолго и только потому, что Бекс ведь почти местный.

Кроме сморщенной бабуси в пуховом платке никто не спешит присесть — несколько тепло одетых людей топчутся в аквариуме, стараясь занять место рядом с краем, но так, чтобы остаться всё-таки под крышей, и то и дело высовывают любопытные носы, пытаясь заглянуть за поворот, как будто это может ускорить появление автобуса.

— В следующий раз тебя вздую!

— Попробуй вздуть меня на льду, попрыгун!

Бекс насупливается, и улыбка Джей-Джея становится виноватой на секунду, не больше.

— Что мистер Сальвадорка имел ввиду, когда говорил про твою фамилию?

Кофе, который Джей-Джей купил, чтобы согреться, остывает мгновенно. Приходиться поставить его на скамью, чтобы не холодил руки.

— А?

— Что будешь золотым, как твоя фамилия.

— А, это. Алтын означает «золото» на нашем языке.

— Ух ты. — Джей-Джей расплывается в улыбке и игриво подёргивает бровями. — Моя фамилия звучит как «король»! Но ты и так знаешь.

Бекс фыркает.

— Эй. — Джей-Джей толкает локтем в бок. — Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня сегодня. Я хорош, признай, а.

— У тебя идеальное чувство ритма. — Бекс говорит осторожно и немного краснеет, вероятно от мороза. — И ты делаешь все… élégamment *.

— Оу, Бекс, французский у тебя ужасный, но всё равно sexy.

А Бекс вдруг встаёт и нависает сверху.

— Можно тебя поцеловать, Джей-Джей? Или нет?

Джей-Джей от внезапности немеет. Слишком быстро. Слишком неожиданно. Он же так давно… а теперь ни слова не может, уставился, как баран, потому что, если пошутит, то хрен ему тогда, а не первый поцелуй… Лицо Бекса близко, и ещё немного, и пауза затянется. Джей-Джей хочет заорать «Да! Чёрт тебя побери, да! Наконец-то! Да, блядь, да, слава всем святым!», но вместо ответа дёргает Бекса за шарф, и целует сам холодные губы, скорее, пока тот не передумал.

Бекс замирает на секунду, а потом отвечает — тесно вталкивает обжигающе-горячий язык между губами, облизывает зубы и хватает за челюсть ледяными пальцами, раскрывая рот Джей-Джея быстрее, чем тот врубается, что целоваться они будут по-взрослому. Джей-Джею кажется, что все невольные свидетели задержали дыхание от того, что язык Бекса у него во рту. Сладкий, скользкий, настойчивый. И пусть клацнули зубы, и целоваться Бекс совсем не умеет, зато энтузиазма у него через край — сосётся за двоих, будто с цепи сорвался. Будто полгода этого хотел. Хотел?

Бекс крепко держит руками лицо, и всё, что Джей-Джей может сделать в своём положении, чтобы выразить радость, это застонать или вцепиться в затылок Бекса, притягивая к себе сильнее. Но стонать на остановке — это совсем уже пиздец. Хотя разве то, что один пацан отжирает половину лица другому под рваные русские комментарии какой-то, судя по голосу, женщины — это ещё не совсем пиздец? Рассудив так, Джей-Джей всё делает: и стонет, и за затылок к себе, запуская пальцы под капюшон, и ещё и за задницу хватает, потому что не воспользоваться тем, что руки две, просто грешно. Он на этих штанах только дыру взглядом не протёр еще, а тут такой случай. Джей-Джей лапает Бекса, опрокидывает чёртов картонный стакан, встаёт, чтобы не промочить штаны, разлившимся липким кофе, но губ не отпускает. Джей-Джей всё время дышать забывает, и, когда Бекс отстраняется, воздух в груди уже горит вместе с мыслями в голове. Женщина укоризненно повторяет одну и ту же фразу. Наверно злится из-за проклятого кофе, которым они насвинячили.

— Что она говорит? — спрашивает Джей-Джей, чтобы занять паузу.

— Говорит, что это не любовь, а блядство какое-то.

— Господь всемогущий, как она права. — Тянет обратно к себе, пока влажные губы не окоченели на морозе, и проводит взглядом их автобус, который увозит с собой женщину, которая права, куда-то далеко, где, возможно, теплее и точно нет этого блядства, а в кармане куртки требовательно жужжит и жужжит телефон, требуя немедленно явиться в гостиницу, иначе доверие будет потеряно надолго, безвозвратно, возможно, навсегда…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *élégamment — фр. элегантно


	7. Эндорфины

Поймать Отабека до награждения нечего и мечтать, но Жан-Жак всё равно ошивается в коридоре. Вздумай Отабек сходить в туалет или досмотреть выступления в грин-руме, а может, чем чёрт не шутит, пойдёт искать Жан-Жака — мимо не проскочит, гадёныш.

Он уже заглянул в техническое помещение — не закрыто. Это какая-то небывалая удача, на самом деле, не часто так везёт. Конечно, замок ещё вчера ночью был сломан Жан-Жаком, на всякий случай и немного от скуки.

Но ведь это могли обнаружить, замок починить, всё коварные планы медным тазом накрыть — от этих американосов всего можно ждать.

Можно представить, как Отабек нахмурится, страх быть пойманным и отсутствие комфорта его вообще никак не заводят, но он наверняка соскучился, а когда Отабек соскучился, то ему всё трын-трава. Они ни разу за эти дни даже словом не перекинулись. Жан-Жак его упорно игнорировал, такой и был план.

Ладно, не было никакого плана.

Просто Отабек всё так же верен себе и своим словам. Он просто живёт и даёт жить другим, а не то, что некоторые думают.

Жан-Жак и жил. И не отвлекался на всяких симпатичных казахов.

Теперь он стоит в коридоре, в засаде, с наглой улыбкой наголо и ждёт маленького серьёзного тушканчика.

А пока того тушканчика терзают журналисты, можно понастальгировать вдоволь, кивая проходящим мимо любопытным, и отвечая: «Да, стою, да, один, нет, всё в порядке, жду кое-кого». Одинокие люди привлекают много внимания. Джей-Джей взял бы с собой сестру или брата, но они же будут болтать, ни за что не закроют рта, а если Отабек пойдёт мимо, то их никак не слить без объяснений.

Так что Жан-Жак улыбается прохожим, кивает, говорит: «Да, стою, да, один, нет, всё хорошо, просто жду кое-кого…» А в плеере играет старинный трек, уносит на волне дальше в воспоминания, топит, заливает запахами талого снега и сырого кирпича, как пахнет в арках многоэтажек у катка, и кажется, что не было всех этих сезонов…

— ...Бекс, как тебе трек? — Джей-Джей насильно пихает наушник в ухо, когда они заходят в арку.

Бекс меняется в лице от равнодушного до неприлично восторженного.

— О-о-о, это новый альбом?

Джей-Джей насмешливо фыркает, толкает Бекса в стену, целует этого дурачка взасос: вспомнить вкус, обменяться слюнями, все губы обмусолить. Мой космический аппарат сближается с твоим. Стыковка — маленький оргазм.

— Сингл. Ты ваще в этом мире бываешь, а? — шепчет отсоединяясь и забирает свой наушник обратно. — Вся жизнь мимо тебя пройдёт!

Тот поцелуй на остановке оказывается сорванной чекой от гранаты, и осколками Джей-Джею выносит все остатки мозгов. Он только и может думать о том, что у него есть рот и у Бекса есть рот, и нужно срочно что-то с этим сделать.

Бекс целует Джей-Джея, будто ворует. В раздевалке, в туалетной кабинке, за школой. Всегда быстро, украдкой, прижимается мягкими сухими губами, сильно, крепко, и тут же отталкивает и оглядывается. Согретые мгновением губы охлаждает промозглый ветер.

Джей-Джей ловит Бекса в кампусе за общагой, плевать на сквозняк, на капель с крыши, на ледяные капли за шиворот — Бекс жарче солнца греет. Джей-Джей проводит губами от уголка рта к середине. Прижимается сильнее, отступает, сминает губы, отступает снова. Дыхание смешивается и горит на тонкой коже, жжёт все сильнее, требуя больше. Бекс от таких поцелуев начинает кусаться, не сильно, но чувствительно. Джей-Джей берёт лицо Бекса в ладони, облизывает губы медленно, просится, а Бекс дразнит — не разжимает зубов, и в момент, когда всё-таки впускает в себя, Джей-Джей тихо стонет каждый раз и хватает Бекса за плечи, а у того руки смешно замирают в воздухе. Джей-Джей вдыхает Бекса и глотает его. Бекс наперекор весне летом пахнет и на вкус, как сок клёна. Джей-Джея от поцелуев так ведёт, что он думать не может. Он читал, что так можно потерять сознание, но вроде обходится каждый раз. Чудом, не иначе.

Бекс целует Джей-Джея в его комнате, всегда на подоконнике или на полу. Бекс проходит мимо кровати, кресла-мешка, письменного стола и стула, садится на подоконник, и от солнца уши прозрачно-розовые на просвет. Он раздвигает ноги и притягивает Джей-Джея к себе, прикрывая глаза.

Или прямо на пол, под подоконник, тогда солнцем только макушку задевает вскользь, делая Бекса немного рыжим. Джей-Джей сам притягивается к нему, как на магните.

Бекс облизывает язык Джей-Джея, скользит по зубам и за щёку. Джей-Джей закрывает глаза, вытирает мокрые ладони о чужие джинсы, слышит, как Бекс вздыхает, и губы приятно растягиваются в улыбку сами.

— Бекс, я так давно… — шепчет Джей-Джей, — чего ты так долго тупил, а?

Бекс дышит в ухо, осторожно берёт мочку губами, и Джей-Джей стонет шёпотом, мягкое прикосновение отдаёт в пах горячим, и он стонет громче, потому что Бекс, сука такая, языком лезет, а Джей-Джей ничего не может поделать с этим, только голову повернуть удобнее.

— Может… — голос у Бекса севший и хриплый. — Музыку включишь или фильм? Что-нибудь.

— Это… Рационально, — соглашается Джей-Джей и что-то включает.

***

Стопка тетрадей селится на столе Джей-Джея. Бекс забирает их только по субботам, а иногда и не забирает вовсе. Джей-Джей проводит по ним рукой.

— Бекс.

— А? — Даже не оборачивается — он уставился в тетрадь, которую прижимает рукой к стене.

— На следующий год выбрал предметы?

Бекс утвердительно бурчит.

Джей-Джей набирает воздуха в грудь, как в воду прыгать.

— Ты же этим летом в Детройт?

В животе тянет холодом, пальцы за спиной крестом.

Бекс отвлекается наконец от своих циферок.

— Да, мистер Ноа в Детройт, а я — куда он. — Бекс жмёт плечами и снова возвращается к тетради. Лист всё время свешивается, мешая ему писать.

Джей-Джей закатывает глаза, подходит и приклеивает тетрадь к обоям бумажным скотчем за углы.

— Эй, оно прилипнет! — Голос даёт петуха, Бекс беспокойно проверяет, не повреждён ли уголок тетрадки.

Голос у Бекса ломается мучительно долго — он всё ещё прорывается порой мальчишеским альтом, и так хочется расхохотаться от этого серьёзного лица и тонкого писка.

Джей-Джей хватает Бекса без предупреждения и валит на кровать.

— Ничего не будет с твоей тетрадкой драгоценной, а! — Он борется, руки заламывает, они дерутся, выколачивая пыль из покрывала, и Бекс выворачивается, как мамина кошка, сверху забирается и теперь, смеясь, сам ползает по Джей-Джею, целует в щёки, и губы, и нос, и перехватывает руки, не даёт щупать себя за задницу.

Бекс выпрямляет спину, откидывает отросшие волосы с лица, зачёсывая пятернёй назад. Запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся и довольный. Сидит точно так, как нужно. Джей-Джей перестаёт смеяться. Проводит ладонями по бокам и двигает бёдрами вверх, крепко удерживая Бекса на месте. Выдох в горле застревает.

Бекс широко распахивает глаза, дёргается в попытке отстранится, и Джей-Джей разжимает руки, позволяя пересесть ниже — на ноги.

— Я тоже в Детройт на все летние смены, — бормочет Джей-Джей отводя взгляд. Сердце никак не успокаивается и колотится во всём теле, особенно там, где Бекс сидит. Щеки горят, а джинсы не особо скрывают возбуждение обоих. — Я попрошу маму, чтобы нас в одну комнату поселили. Это можно, наверное.

Бекс слезает и возвращается к тетради на стене.

— Мистер Ноа приезжает и уезжает раньше. Я с ним, — сообщает Бекс формулам и схемам.

Джей-Джей недолго сверлит спину глазами. Ничего он не будет у мамы просить. Передумал.

Он встаёт и открывает окно, весна врывается в комнату, запускает в волосы игривые руки, проветривает голову, Джей-Джей вдыхает глубоко, полной грудью. Поправляет в штанах.

— Мне коньки малы, — вздыхает он ещё раз.

— Это дерьмо, — сочувствует Бекс, даже от писанины отрывается своей наконец-то и неуверенно спрашивает: — Хочешь… обниму?

— Хочу, — бубнит Джей-Джей.

***

От новых коньков сводит почему-то зубы. И как же горит и щиплет, и ломит ноги.

Джей-Джей выходит на улицу, шагает прямо в май. Проснувшаяся природа бесится, целует, едва ли не крепче Бекса. Ей всё равно на коньки, она бьёт по губам, по щекам наотмашь, и ерошит волосы остервенело и так смешно, что даже Бекс смеётся и тоже ерошит Джей-Джею волосы, хватает, дёргает за руку.

Побежали!

И они бегут изо всех сил, как настоящие спринтеры, но всё равно опаздывают на автобус.

— А знаешь, — хрипит Джей-Джей, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрит на согнувшегося пополам Бекса — щёки у него алые, стыдные такие, — пошли пешком.

Бекс в олимпийке на распашку, а Джей-Джею смешно — он давно уже без куртки и в шортах. Солнце жарит, печёт через футболку, небо синее, облака белые, вот бы до вечера гулять! Дышать, греться солнцем и жить, а не тащиться на уроки, потом обратно на каток.

Но они идут в школу. Через тот узкий переулок, в котором так хорошо целоваться, через уже зелёный шелестящий сквер и в арку — через бешеный яростный май…

Дома Джей-Джей носки снимает с прижарившейся к ногам коркой, делает вид, будто смеётся, но слёзы от боли, и усталости, и злости всё равно катятся по щекам, крупные, как будто он маленький. Джей-Джей бы уткнулся в мамино плечо, если бы не Бекс. Но плечо Бекса, оказывается, тоже подходит, и Бекс понимает и ничего не говорит, только обнимает. И Джей-Джей не спрашивает Бекса, кому в плечо плачет он. Если подумать, то у Бекса тут только и есть, что он… да мистер Сальвадорка. Смешок сам через слёзы вырывается и сам же гаснет.

Каково быть так долго одному, без семьи и друзей? Без мамы?

Кто ему оладушки в воскресенье печёт и помогает вправить одеяло в чистый пододеяльник? Кто погладит по волосам и напомнит, что он справится и что всё будет хорошо?

Этого всего Джей-Джей не спрашивает.

Потому что спрашивать Бекса, о таких вещах — это как партизана ковырять ножом — жестоко и бесполезно. Джей-Джей Бекса тоже обнимает.

— Поцелуемся? — такое спрашивать можно, и ответ всегда положительный.

***

Бекс отдёргивает руку, как будто у Джей-Джея не язык, а нож.

— Дай сюда! — улыбается Джей-Джей.

Он хватает Бекса за запястье и снова касается центра ладони языком.

— Так приятно?

Бекс часто-часто дышит, пальцы вздрагивают, смотрит на Джей-Джея умоляюще и отвечает:

— Джей-Джей.

Ладони и пальцы Бекса можно гладить, облизывать и даже просто дуть на них.

— Как это? На что похоже? — Джей-Джей не может понять, это же просто руки, что в них такого?

— Не знаю, как сказать.

Джей-Джей терпеливо ждёт, пока Бекс подберёт слова.

— Ты под кожей, когда касаешься здесь.

Джей-Джей улыбается. Это он понять может. Да у него всё тело, походу, как у Бекса ладони.

***

Джей-Джей тянется к Бексу, действует аккуратно и медленно, обходя запрещённые места: Бекс не даёт касаться своей шеи, запрещено трогать живот, колени и внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Повсюду знаки «стоп», оранжевые конусы, ремонтные работы. Стоит нарушить, и Бекс останавливает, хватает за запястья, лишает прав, говорит «нет», тяжело дышит и смотрит недоверчиво.

Джей-Джей кивает, отвечает: «О’кей», — и скорее целует снова, потому что секунда промедления — и Бекс спрыгнет с подоконника и сбежит, вспомнив, что у него важные-очень-важные дела.

Бекс изучает Джей-Джея осторожно. Джей-Джей не убегает, так что они уже знают, что у него чувствительные уши и ключицы, и очень-очень чувствительная задница, поосторожней, а.

Бекс сжимает его ягодицы, проводит ладонями снизу вверх, кончики пальцев замирают на пояснице подобрав край футболки Джей-Джея…

— Можно? — тихо и хрипло спрашивает Бекс. — Или нет?

Джей-Джей, конечно, разрешает.

Горячие руки забираются под ткань, осторожно проходятся по спине, задерживаются на крестце, потому что Джей-Джей на это откликается. Прикосновения к голой коже воспринимаются острее. Немного щекотно, и тепло от пальцев расходится волнами. Бекс царапает пряжкой часов, трогает грудь и живот, нагло, любопытно, везде залезает, даже подмышки, на которых волос гораздо больше, чем у Бекса — у него почти нет. Джей-Джей не останавливает, позволяет Бексу изучить его. И сам тоже лезет Бексу под одежду, но Бекс тормозит.

— Бекс. Бекс… — шепчет Джей-Джей, нагло улыбаясь. — Мне нравится, как ты меня трогаешь. А тебе, нравится трогать меня?

Бекс поднимает растерянные глаза.

Фыркает и хватает губы Джей-Джея зубами.

У Джей-Джея голова кружится, он проводит по плечу вверх и обхватывает шею Бекса, рука вздрагивает, под пальцами пугливый пульс. Бекс выдыхает этот звук: такое короткое и сладкое «Ха».

И задерживает дыхание.

Джей-Джей смотрит внимательно, чтобы убедиться. Бекс не говорит «нет», и Джей-Джей не убирает руку, сильнее сдавливает и не сдерживает довольную улыбку:

— Нравится.

Бекс быстро дышит, откидывает голову, отдаёт горло.

Джей-Джей, не стесняясь, пользуется замешательством — второй рукой под толстовку, кожа у Бекса на ощупь бархатистая, тело твёрдое и горячее. Джей-Джей гладит грудь, задевая маленькие твёрдые соски, мурашки убегают от кончиков пальцев. Бекс хватает ртом воздух, жмурится, впивается в подоконник пальцами. Джей-Джей ловит, сжимает сосок, царапает от груди до пупка, гладит живот, трогает эту полоску волос, как давно хотел, Бекс выгибается в ответ, дорожка уводит пальцы вниз…

Дверь за спиной скрипит, и Джей-Джей с размаху падает в кресло. Он хохочет:

—…ну, ты даёшь, Бекс!

— Мальчики, я вам принесла чай.

Бекс сидит нога на ногу, с взлохмаченной шевелюрой и тем скучающим выражением лица, с которым приличные люди приходят на симпозиум по утилизации космического мусора. Только вот уши сейчас сгорят. Это может стать байкой о том, почему у Отабека Алтына нет ушей — исторический момент…

У самого-то Джей-Джея всё лицо горит, хоть оладьи жарь, но можно на смех списать, наверное.

Мама улыбается, довольная такая, подносик ставит на стол. Спасибо, maman, очень мило. Ничего, что мы тут друг другу почти дрочим?

— Мне уже пора, оревуар, Натали, — буркает Бекс, и улетает на крыльях спермотоксикоза, Господи, когда это уже закончится, я хочу от него оргазм…

— Оревуар! — бросает в спину Джей-Джей.

— Оревуар, Отабек! — вторит мама.

Бекс с первого этажа орёт, как резаный:

— Оревуар, Алан, Этьен, Ансо!

— Оревуар, Отабек!!!

— Спасибо, maman. Я выпью оба.

Мама поправляет очки, смотрит удивлённо.

— Перед сном?

— Да, maman, прямо перед сном! — беспечно машет рукой Джей-Джей. — Вот такой твой сын бунтарь! Воспитала, на свою голову! Ночей не спала, а он два чая перед сном жрёт!

На следующий день Джей-Джей после тренировки заезжает в строительный магазин и врезает в дверь комнаты замок.

***

На катке Джей-Джей с трудом, но показывает класс по всем параметрам. Новые коньки, как и падения, — рутина, обыкновенный быт. Вон, на Бекса в раздевалке посмотрите — он всех цветов и ничего, не ноет. Гораздо больше Бекса тревожит, что он не может четверной сальхов. Мистер Сальвадорка орёт, что всё равно хрен ему разрешит сальхов ещё год, но тут же орёт, что год пролетит, как один день, и пора бы уже сальхов… Джей-Джей почти не подслушивает ор мистера Сальвадорки, ну просто сложно не услышать, лужёное у него горло что ли?

Бекс смеётся над Джей-Джеем, смешно говорит, что «любопытной Варваре на базаре нос оторвали» и щёлкает по носу, и ещё говорит, что он от подслушивания такой лопоухий, и зовёт «Большой Ух»*, а потом напевает дурацкую песню про медуз. Это их там какой-то казахский фольклор. Или русский, или пополам, Джей-Джей не понял…

— АЛТЫ-Ы-ЫН!!!

Орёт мистер Сальвадорка, и Бекс катит к нему на всех парах, берёт из его рук бутылку, пьёт быстрее — успеть попить, пока не началось. Джей-Джей близко оказывается совершенно случайно. Он же не виноват, что вот тут петлю делал, а.

— Я нашёл, кто тебе хореографию вправит. В Детройте.

Бекс даже поперхнулся, глядит испуганно.

— А вы?

— Что я? Я тренер твой. Она всё лето будет. Поработает немного с тобой, если понравишься.

— А если я не понравлюсь?

— Понравишься. — Мистер Сальвадорка жует ус. — Я с твоими родителями обсудил, когда контракт продлевал. Так что дело за тобой, согласен или нет.

— Как вы скажете, мистер Ноа.

— Своя голова должна быть, — ворчит мистер Сальвадорка, а затем начинает профилактически орать.

Джей-Джей постит селфи на фоне орущего мистера Сальвадорки и собирает лойсы.

К вечеру их уже за полтыщи.

Телефон пиликает сообщением.

otabek-altin:

«Я не приду до конца недели, комендант поймал с сигой. Мистер Ноа сказал, что хрена лысого я до лета из кампуса выйду».

Это карма.

Джей-Джей отвечает:

«Ох, нет, Бекс, вот ты лох! Как ты мог попасться, а? (￣ ￣|||)».

Отабек на подколы не реагирует:

«Даже каток на три дня запретил».

Бекса нужно поддержать, он расстроился наверное:

«Три дня?! ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)

Ты не переживёшь!!! Всё, заказываю тебе чёртов гроб!!!!! Я всегда говорил, что мр. Сальвадорка — бешеный псих! (О _ о l|l)

О, на eBay скидки на гробы. ＼(￣~￣)

Куплю тебе чёрный с розовым! J(•~< J)».

И Джей-Джей прямо слышит тяжкий вздох.

otabek-altin:

«Можешь тетрадки в школу принести?»

***

Капля воды срывается с подбородка, скатывает по шее под ворот водолазки.

— Я бы хотел облизать тебя, — широко улыбается Джей-Джей.

Бекс давится водой, кашляет.

— Аккуратнее, Бекс, так можно утонуть… — обеспокоенно смотрит Джей-Джей, — в моей любви.

Он с удовольствием наблюдает, как краснеют кончики ушей.

Волосы насквозь мокрые, как и футболка — мистер Ноа гоняет его по катку, словно взбесился. Джей-Джей уже в кроссовках, и поэтому любуется смущённым Бексом снизу вверх. Они две недели вдвоём не оставались — мистер Сальвадорка повсюду, дышит Бексу в затылок и сам возит с катка в кампус. Джей-Джей тянется через ограждение, касается руки Бекса.

— Мой космический шаттл требует стыковки с твоим. Мне нужны мои эндорфины, Бекс, где мне их взять? — заявляет он и вкрадчиво добавляет: — А тебе нужны твои эндорфины? У меня есть парочка…

— МИСЬЁ АЛТЫН!!! — орёт мистер Сальвадорка через весь каток, и продолжает орать, пока Бекс в панике летит к нему: — Я понимаю, что у вас очень много дел! Но мисьё Леруа, в отличии от некоторых видов дерева, делает триксель, и это не с неба ему упало, поверьте! Такое случается с некоторыми фигуристами, которые тренируются вместо того, чтобы сосать сигаретки по углам! Вы, может, ещё покурить сходите, мисьё Алтын? Это, конечно, дело ваше, но тройной аксель не напрыгивается сам собой, и руки ваши деревянные сами не вылезут из задницы вдруг, как по волшебству!!!

Джей-Джей вздыхает и закрывает брошенную Бексом бутылку. Затем открывает снова, чтобы отпить.


	8. Грех

Джей-Джей отмечается на проходной, оставляет ученический и отметку посетителя, идёт за Бексом, не отводя взгляд от спины в чёрной толстовке.

В лифт с ними заходят две очаровательные девицы с бутылкой спрайта. Они весёлые и старше года на два. Они улыбаются Бексу, зовут его Отабеком, и весело с ним болтают.

— Ну вы заходите вечером, если что, — подмигивает Отабеку одна, — у нас текила.

Она выразительно встряхивает бутылкой спрайта. А потом подмигивает второй раз персонально Джей-Джею: 

— Особенно ты, красавчик.

Джей-Джей самодовольно улыбается и кричит уже в закрывающиеся за девчонками двери:

— Меня Джей-Джей зовут! Мы зайдём!

— Нет, — уточняет ему Бекс.

Джей-Джей аж подпрыгивает.

— Как нет?! Ну Бекс!

— Можешь один, — пожимает плечами Бекс, — они в триста второй.

Бекс ведёт Джей-Джея в комнату. Закрывает дверь и скидывает кеды.

— Сними обувь, — просит он.

Джей-Джей закатывает глаза, но слушается.

Кровать заправлена идеально, ни одной складочки, стена увешана плакатами неизвестных рок-групп, ровные, как по линейке стопки тетрадей на столе у окна.

Над кроватью напротив плакатов нет, зато на покрывале ноутбук, мятая пачка сигарет, бензин для зажигалки, конёк, открученный от ботинка, наушники и эластичный бинт сплелись в жаркой порочной связи; возле кровати свёрнутый спортивный коврик и кучка грязного белья; на столе царит хаос и завал, барахло снизу вопит о помощи, придавленное барахлом сверху, комнату делит пополам сигнальная полоса обтёртого временем ярко-красного скотча от окна до двери.

— Это что? — хмыкает Джей-Джей.

— Черта за которую нельзя развозить бардак. — Бекс жмёт плечами и проходит мимо Джей-Джея, мимо столов и кроватей, отодвигает немытую чашку и усаживается на подоконник. Джей-Джей широко улыбается, идёт к нему.

— А где твой сосед?

— Всё ещё не веришь, что он существует? — Бекс обнимает Джей-Джея ногами, тянет за футболку — отдавай-ка мои эндорфины. — Он к брату пошёл.

Джей-Джей прижимается губами к губам и, прежде чем углубить поцелуй, вдыхает запах.

— Он надолго?

— Сейчас вернётся.

После перерыва близость ощущается странно, Джей-Джей торопится, кусает за подбородок, оттягивает ворот бексовой футболки и целует тонкую кожу торопливо и немного грубее, чём хотел. Бекс зарывается пальцами в волосы и безвкусные дешёвые часы противно тикают прямо в ухо. Джей-Джей смотрит на оставленный на шее болезненно-яркий засос, но не то чтобы у него было время на рефлексию и всё такое, к тому же Бекс тянет обратно к себе, откинув голову: ему явно нравится. Джей-Джей общупывает Бекса, задирает на нём футболку. В животе разгорается всё сильнее, и хочется ещё больше этих ощущений и логической развязки наконец. Джей-Джей тихо стонет от нетерпения.Он выпускает пальцы через ворот футболки, обхватывая шею, второй рукой по животу — Джей-Джей запомнил, как нужно, чтобы Бекс сдался, настойчивое тиканье поторапливает, подстёгивает Джей-Джея, он суёт руку в штаны Бекса, обхватывает член, и успевает только понять, что он очень горячий, прежде чем Бекс откидывает чужую руку, как крысу. Он сгибается пополам и тревожно дышит.

— Неприятно? — неуверенно спрашивает Джей-Джей.

Бекс не сразу отвечает:

— Просто слишком… сильно.

— Больно?

— Слишком много.

Чёртов твой английский, Бекс.

— Чего много? Тебе не понравилось?

Джей-Джей терпеливо ждёт, пока Бекс подберёт слова из своего скудного запаса.

— Я не знаю. Это может не нравится?

Теперь Джей-Джей растерян в край. Он проводит ладонями по лицу и поправляет волосы.

— Тогда в чём проблема, Бекс?

— Ни в чём.

Джей-Джей пытается поднять опущенную голову Бекса, но тот всем телом напрягается.

Хотя бы не убегает.

— Я не буду больше, честно, — обещает Джей-Джей и треплет лохматую макушку. — Тебе бы подстричься, а.

— Сам подстригись, — буркает Бекс, и Джей-Джей соглашается:

— Вместе сходим. Подстрижёшься, как я, тебе пойдёт.

— Пф, иди ты в пень.

Джей-Джей кладёт руку на затылок, пригибая Бекса ещё ниже…

— Я настаиваю!

В двери скребётся ключ. Джей-Джей делает шаг назад. Бекс коротко смотрит по сторонам и, видимо, решает, что сидение на подоконнике не подозрительно. Джей-Джей поправляет член не стесняясь и усмехается, глядя на то, как Бекс ногу на ногу закидывает.

— Привет?

Сосед Бекса на год младше и на полголовы выше. Светлые брови удивлённо приподняты, маленький нос весь в конопушках. Он скидывает ботинки и остаётся в носках, как и Бекс.

— Везёт тебе на конопатых, — весело говорит Джей-Джей на французском и поспешно добавляет, расставляя пальцы в «JJStyle» жесте: — То есть привет! Меня зовут король Джей-Джей, но можно просто Джей-Джей!

Пацан явно тушуется.

— Иржи его зовут, — сообщает Бекс и поясняет для Иржи: — Джей-Джей по-французски шутит тупые шутки. Эта про веснушки была.

Иржи переводит взгляд на Бекса, удивление сменяется интересом.

— Так он существует?.. — говорит он. — Тебе от Яна привет. — И падает на идеально заправленную койку, закидывая руки за голову. Похоже, срать он хотел на шутки про веснушки и короля в комнате.

Иржи задумчиво бормочет:

— Ну вот, теперь я торчу Яну денег.

Бекс фыркает. Он не смотрит, как Джей-Джей осторожно подвигает рукой барахло на кровати, освобождая себе место, чтобы сесть.

— Я пойду чай сделаю. Тебе надо? — Бекс явно обращается к Иржи, так что Джей-Джей молча открывает ноутбук Бекса.

— Не, я ваще чай не буду. — Иржи залипает в телефон, а Бекс выходит из комнаты, прихватив с подоконника кружку.

На экране ноутбука видео с мелким белобрысым фигуристом. Джей-Джей хмыкает и сворачивает окно. На рабочем столе фотография байка на фоне заката и несколько папок и ярлыков.

— Так и что, Иржис, сколько денег проспорил?

В папках Бекса видео с прокатами фигуристов, куча фоток фигуристов и фоток семьи, школьные файлы и музыка. Если посмотреть, как треки появлялись на буке Бекса, потом сравнить с музыкой на компе Джей-Джея, то можно проследить историю, как их трек-листы постепенно сливались в один.

Иржи вздыхает:

— Половину того, что родаки высылают. Не думал, что у малого есть друг, да ещё и говорящий.

— Малой?

Джей-Джей расплывается в умилительной улыбке.

В папках, названных на английском и на варварском языках, нет ни фильмов, ни одной игрушки, даже стандартных игр нет. Есть книги. С биографиями фигуристов.

— А, — машет ладонью Иржи, — дак он только со старшиками общается в тренажёрке, и всё. Они малым прозвали. Сначала принцесской был, потому что у него упражнения бабские.

Джей-Джей поднимает глаза.

— А потом что?

Иржи хмыкает, не отрываясь от экрана телефона.

— Ты же его друг, ты и расскажи.

Джей-Джей жмёт плечами и лезет в настройки, чтобы найти скрытые файлы, а Иржи сокрушается:

— Ты же известный юниор и в школе популярен, я был уверен, что малой врёт.

— Известный, и скоро буду знаменитым на весь мир, когда я выйду на взрослые, в следующем сезоне! Хочешь автограф?

В скрытых файлах музыка. Джей-Джей выгружает на файлообменник. И фотографии.

— Смотри от самомнения не лопни, — хихикает Иржи.

Со скрытых фотографий на короля Джей-Джея смотрит король Джей-Джей. И настоящий вообще-то лыбится гораздо шире того, что на фото. Все кадры не с соцсетей, а те, которые Бекс щелкал редко на телефон на тренировках и дома. Нечёткие, взгляд не в камеру — не самые удачные варианты, Джей-Джей такие даже скинуть себе не просил никогда. Есть прошлогодние. Та с кошачьими царапинами на руках тоже тут.

Джей-Джей отрывает взгляд от истории браузера (прокаты, прокаты, анализ техник фигурного катания, статьи по истории фигурного катания, Огюстен Берроуз*, читать…) и улыбается:

— А ты, похоже, не видел мои прокаты… О, Бекс! А мы тут как раз тебя обсуждали и мои прокаты!

Бекс передаёт Джей-Джею горячую чашку с чаем, себе он заварил в термос.

— Не делай так. — Бекс закрывает свой ноутбук.

— Хорошо! — Джей-Джей примирительно поднимает ладони. — Я отправил себе скрытую папку с музыкой.

Бекс ненадолго зависает, а затем кивает: отправил, так отправил.

— Не делай так больше.

Джей-Джей отхлебывает чай, обжигается и шипит. Сахара ровно сколько нужно.

— Да у тебя там ничего нет, а. Ты что, даже порно не смотришь?

Иржи резко и громко смеётся.

— Что? — Джей-Джей вскидывает брови. — Все смотрят порно.

Вообще-то не все. Это очень грешно-грешно. Джей-Джей, например, видел только один ролик, чисто из любопытства и чтобы не опозориться перед кем-нибудь в разговоре.

Ну и ещё один с двумя мужчинами. Но сразу закрыл.

Так что он нет, но все остальные точно смотрят.

— Только не малой! Он помрёт, если узнает, зачем пацану хуй, — хихикает Иржи. — Ты посмотри на него — он же совсем ещё малютка!

— Я тебе пизды ща дам, — угрожает Бекс совсем не злобно, и ставит термос на стол.

Иржи ржёт откинув голову.

— Ага, а потом Ян тебе жопу надерёт.

— Заебётся.

— Ага, точно заебётся. Он же девок не бьёт, а ебёт.

Бекс бросается на него молниеносно, Иржи ловко откидывает телефон на подушку и принимает атаку плечом.

Джей-Джей отхлебывает чай, наблюдая за увлекательной схваткой, и только подбирает ноги на кровать, когда комок дерущихся катится по полу.

Он встряхивает головой, но мысль уже цепко впилась занозой и не хочет отпускать, заставляя думать и снова и снова прокручивать ляпнутую Иржи фразу.

Джей-Джей вообще-то даже не думал о таком. Что с Бексом можно так. Как Ян с девушками.

И как теперь с этим жить?

— Эй-эй, парни, брэйк! — говорит Джей-Джей, просто чтобы напомнить, что он здесь.

Парни разбираются довольно быстро: Бекс скручивает Иржи и держит, пока тот не гаркает непонятное слово. Встают оба красные как раки, Бекс весь лохматый с ярким укусом на щеке.

Иржи обиженно пыхтит и ложится обратно на кровать.

Джей-Джей подмигивает побеждённому:

— Ты ж длинный и весишь больше. Хочешь покажу, как его заломать?

— Без зазнаек справляюсь пока.

— Сейчас и ты получишь, — бурчит Бекс Джей-Джею.

— Я не знал, что ты был принцессой, — улыбается Джей-Джей, меняя тему: бить Бекса при Иржисе было бы некрасиво.

— Принцесса — титул, присваиваемый дочери монарха. — Бекс совершенно серьёзён. — Нет, не был.

Джей-Джей берёт в руки лезвие конька.

— Нафига скрутил?

— Сломались.

— Когда это?

Иржи закатывает глаза:

— Да ботинки у него сломались! Он новые купил, а лезвия короткие!

— Так ты что, растёшь опять, или нога только? — обеспокоенно интересуется Джей-Джей. — И давно ты в новых?

— Хреновый ты какой-то друг, раз не знаешь. Может, подставной? — щурится Иржи, но потом всё же начинает рассказывать: — Ладно, это правда было смешно, хоть и не обошлось без жертв…

— Не надо, — легкомысленно прерывает Джей-Джей, — у всех фигуристов эта история одинаковая: ногой с разворота доходчивее всего получается.

— Два сантиметра всего, — запоздало отвечает Бекс про свой рост, — у тебя вон плюс четыре, и ничего, не сдох.

Джей-Джей светится самодовольством. Он действительно растёт исключительно плавно и равномерно, как и его отец в юности.

Бекс садится на пол возле кровати, и теперь укус, оставленный чужими зубами, очень хорошо видно.

Джей-Джей не сводит с него глаз и не может понять, почему его так это бесит. И укус этот, и сосед, который существует и у которого есть старший брат, который передаёт Бексу привет.

— …Джей-Джей? — переспрашивает Бекс.

Джей-Джей пытается уловить нить обсуждения.

— Ой, да я не слова не услышал, что ты там бубнишь?

Они ещё болтают о всяком, и Джей-Джей узнаёт, что Иржи не спортсмен, он рисует комиксы и у него аллергия на рыбу, а про Бекса Джей-Джей не узнаёт больше ни слова.

Скоро Бекс Джей-Джея выпроваживает, потому что ему сейчас будет звонить сестра, нет, конечно она не может позвонить позже: в Казахстане сейчас утро понедельника и ей скоро уходить в школу. Нет, вечером он разговаривает с мамой или со всей семьёй, а Мариям хотела поговорить о личном.

Время детское, так что Джей-Джей всё-таки заходит в триста вторую. Эти выходные — последние перед лагерем, а следующая неделя экзаменационная. Грех не расслабиться, не попробовать текилу и не сделать пару селфи с весёлыми девчонками.

***

Уже дома, в кровати Джей-Джей проверяет соцсети, отвечает на комментарии к облайканным фоткам с тусовки и Бексу пишет:

«Бекс».

Ждать не приходится долго.

«М?»

Какой милый ответ. Джей-Джей хмыкает, в голове так легко и хочется глупостей. И Бекса хочется. Хочется по-взрослому. Он быстро набирает:

«Ты не лайкнул фотки».

Джей-Джей ждёт.

Бекс лайкает все, и Джей-Джей пишет:

«Знаешь, что бы я сделал сейчас с тобой? Я бы обнял и горячо шепнул тебе на ушко: Бекс».

Он усмехается ответу:

«Ты всё ещё в триста второй?»

Как глупо, общага же давно закрыта для посещений.

«Нет, я дома, глупыш. Я в кровати, и вот бы ты был со мной».

Мысли, что Бекс мог бы быть тут, с ним, под одеялом, будоражат воображение. Слишком интимно.

«Завязывай, Джей-Джей».

Джей-Джей завязывать вовсе не собирается, он же только начал:

«Для начала, я облизал бы твой язык».

«Мне нравится это делать».

Джей-Джей трогает свои губы, облизывает пальцы, как будто это язык Бекса. Вкус совсем другой, но это всё равно возбуждает.

Бекс очень пытается обломать:

«Спи, Джей-Джей».

Но Джей-Джей уже разогнался, он представляет, как у Бекса краснеют кончики ушей от их воображаемого поцелуя, и набирает:

«Ты такой горячий, что мне даже тут жарко».

И ещё:

«Поможешь подрочить?»

Последнее стирает, не отправив. Пишет несколько подряд:

«У тебя уши краснеют, когда ты хочешь».

«Представь, как я кусаю тебя за покрасневшее ухо».

«Ты наверняка отвечаешь мне и хочешь ещё, однако я не могу об этом узнать, пока ты это не напишешь, Бекс».

«Напиши мне…»

Бекс не отвечает и Джей-Джей прикусывает руку, представляя, что это мочка уха, проводит языком по зажатой зубами коже и продолжает писать:

«Давай, Бекс, это же не по-настоящему».

«Чего бы ты хотел?»

«Мне понравилось, как ты трогал меня под футболкой. И трогать тебя».

«Тебе тоже понравилось».

Джей-Джей лезет под пижамную рубаху, представляя, что это рука Бекса. Что Бекс его трогает и гладит, как тогда. Джей-Джей пишет сообщения:

«Я хочу ещё».

«Ты красивый».

«Везде».

«У меня стоит, Бекс».

«У тебя стоит?»

«otabek-altin не в сети»

«Это не то чтобы большой грех…» — думает Джей-Джей.

Он выключает ночник и накрывается одеялом до подбородка.

«В писании же ничего не говорится о поцелуях. О том, чтобы чужой шеи не касаться. Вроде бы».

Джей-Джей, конечно, дрочил и раньше, но так абстрактно, вспоминая образы или запах, а не конкретные действия с очень конкретным человеком. Он вздыхает, трогает свой живот, представляя, как Бекс его бы трогал, и мысленно оправдывается:

«Нет ничего такого, в том, чтобы потрогать спину под задравшейся в шуточной драке толстовкой. Задыхаться от близкого тела, от пальцев удерживающих запястья. Прижиматься через джинсы, почти нечаянно. Этого всего тоже в Книге не написано, наверняка…»

Джей-Джей стягивает пижамные штаны за резинку вниз.

«А раз это не грех, то и на исповеди можно не говорить об этом. Только о дрочке».

Трогает волосы на лобке — выше не растут, у Бекса на животе дорожка. Живот Бекса вздрагивает от прикосновений… Ему щекотно? Или приятно? Конечно, приятно, он же не хватал за руки и так дышал… Как будто нравится.

Джей-Джей сжимает член в кулаке, отодвигает крайнюю плоть, вспоминая, как Бекс дышал. Как это будет, если Бекс потрогает его член?

Джей-Джей двигает рукой вниз и вверх.

Ох, да.

Джей-Джей отгоняет мысли о грехе, это просто мысли, влечение — не грех, так сказал отец Жерар. Ничего такого он не сделал, просто потрогал.

Джей-Джей представляет, как не он сам, а Бекс ему дрочит. Вспоминает какой у Бекса член. Горячий и толще.

Представляет, как Бекс сидит сверху правильно. Его удивлённый вздох и расширившиеся резко зрачки.

Собственные руки сжались тогда рефлекторно, прежде,чем отпустить. Сейчас можно не отпускать, удержать его на месте, обтереться ещё напряжённым членом.

Джей-Джей плюёт в руку, ладонь на головку, выдыхает судорожно, через зубы.

А Бекс в его мыслях сидит сверху и не вырывается, наоборот — сам прижимается сильнее. Он даёт Джей-Джею трогать себя, и сам его трогает, и разрешает быть к себе очень близко.

Бля, а вот это всё нельзя, наверное.

Это просто мысли.

Джей-Джей двигает рукой быстрее.

Бекс сидит сверху, горячие руки крепко держат запястья, он целует, и трётся сам, и на каждое движение стонет, как если руку ему внезапно побольнее закрутить, или дышит, как тогда…

Джей-Джей останавливается перед самым финишем, даёт себе немного времени остыть.

Жарко, пот стекает по лбу и с подмышек. Джей-Джей сдаётся, откидывает одеяло, на бок поворачивается, плюёт в ладонь ещё, двигает рукой, закусывая угол подушки…

Бекс прижимается губами к губам.

Бекс целуется.

Кусается.

Разрешает тереться об него.

Запускает руку Джей-Джею в штаны.

«Боже, я хочу делать с ним то, что нельзя!»

«Пусть он тоже хочет, пожалуйста!»

Джей-Джей почти успевает остановиться, но где-то между этими воображаемыми вздохами, которые он придумывает Бексу, и поцелуями, и укусами, которые он вспоминает, втискивается кадр с двумя мужчинами из того видео; то что они делают — точно грех.

Шутка про стыковку космических шаттлов обретает новый смысл.

Джей-Джей крепко жмурится, выгибается и стискивает зубы, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть заглушить стон. Накрывает ладонью, собирая сперму в кулак.

Это конец.

Джей-Джей сгорит в аду.

Если не раскается, конечно. Всегда можно раскаяться, и всё будет хорошо.

О чём думает Бекс, когда дрочит?

Вся спина неприятно мокрая, глаза слипаются, и идти сейчас в душ или даже руки мыть, просто влом.

Окно бы открыть.

Вытирает руку о простыню. Всё равно уделал бы утром, если бы сейчас не передёрнул, и пришлось бы стирать. А может, и уделает ещё, как же надоело просыпаться в мокром, а!

Хоть бы Бекс приснился.

Внезапная мысль прошивает молнией.

Фотки!

Извращенец дрочит на мои фотки!

Джей-Джей включает ночник и делает селфи для Бекса. Волосы растрёпаны, щёки красные — всё прям, как он любит, если верить тем фотографиям из его скрытой папки. Он не онлайн, но утром посмотрит. Посмотрит и подрочит.


	9. Облепиха

Экзамены так же незаметно остаются позади, как и подкрались. Джей-Джей улыбается с фотографии на доске почёта, улыбается со сцены, произнося речь перед отчётным концертом.

В зрительном зале староста занимает ему место рядом с собой. Поздравляет, говорит, что руководительница класса Бекса сказала, что Джей-Джей хорошо помог Отабеку Алтыну с английским и французским, и если бы они занимались в классе, то за это бы полагалась благодарность.

Если ржать над тем, как убого разговаривает Бекс, и лезть к нему целоваться, когда он учит французский — это помощь, то да, он очень помогает. Пусть объявят благодарность, он не против.

— Изабелла, если бы мы могли бы заниматься в классе, то дополнительные занятия были бы не нужны!

— Я не подумала об этом, — улыбается староста. — Отабек выступает сегодня?

Она удивляется, когда Джей-Джей пожимает плечами:

— Не знаешь? Вы разве не дружите?

Джей-Джей отвечает, что не особенно дружат, так, на каток вместе ездят, а потом вспоминает, что Бекс не участвует в соревнованиях Канады, а значит, за спорт ему никаких бонусов.

— А за участие в концерте баллы полагаются?

Староста кивает.

— Значит, он выступает.

Дополнительные баллы прогульщикам очень нужны, чтобы не вылететь. Так что Бекс выступает.

Жиденькие аплодисменты занимающих первые ряды родителей сопровождают невпопад танцующих девочек и поющих мимо нот мальчиков. Мамы и папы честно хлопают школьному ансамблю с золотыми и медными инструментами. Отабек проводит глазами по залу, не глядя в родительские ряды. Чуть задерживается на Джей-Джее.

Он скучно бьёт в ударные на скучном отчётном концерте длиною в целую вечность, интересно они специально для концертов выбирают самые тухлые песни в мире?

— Знаешь, Джей-Джей, — очевидно, старосте тоже скучно, — то, что ты помогаешь Отабеку… К нему приставляли помощников, но с ним никто не сходился, он… просто не разговаривал ни с кем.

— Да уж, этот Отабек не подарочек, — хихикает Джей-Джей.

— Ты добрый, Джей-Джей. Помогать человеку, который нуждается в помощи и поддержке, хоть он и твой соперник на льду, — это, — староста оглядывается, потому что на них уже начинают шикать, — очень по-христиански.

Джей-Джей соглашается. Плевать, что он врёт каждое воскресенье на исповеди, библию затолкал поглубже в шкаф и спит и видит, как бы этому человеку, который нуждается в помощи и поддержке, засунуть руку в штаны. Старосте об этом знать совсем не обязательно.

Бекс наконец заканчивает свою общественно-полезную тягомотину и идёт курить за школой.

— Пойдём ко мне, а? Père готовит праздничный ужин.

— Я, давай, после ужина лучше? Соберу вещи и приду. Мне лететь утром.

Лететь ему на какие-то колхозные соревновашки в Челябинске, за призовые — мистера Ноа содержать недёшево. Увидятся в Детройте.

— Приходи, — говорит Джей-Джей очень тихо и смотрит, как Бекс обхватывает сигарету потрескавшимися губами.

Бекс приходит поздно вечером и говорит этими губами: «Пришлось задержаться».

Вечно обветренные от катка и этих уличных поцелуев. Шершавые, в непроходящих корочках. Красная трещина делит нижнюю пополам. Болит, наверное. Бекс же не признается никогда.

— Ш-ш-ш… — утешает Джей-Джей, сидя сверху, вдавливая руки коленями в скрипучую кровать. Ему смешно. — Хороший мальчик. Я аккуратно, не бесись ты, а.

— Что это? — голос недовольный, но сопротивляться не пытается.

— Облепиховое масло. Maman дала. — Джей-Джей берёт на пальцы оранжевую жижу с ярким запахом, пара капель падает на синее в белых звёздочках покрывало (мама убьёт), и аккуратно мажет сердитые потресканные губы, которые от прикосновения приоткрываются, как будто приглашают. — Они у тебя такие… Пошлые. Просто смотреть на них — уже поцелуй. Это в маму или папу?

— Не знаю. Поцелуемся?

— Нельзя, ты же весь в этой фигне, — смеётся Джей-Джей, закрывая бутылёк и кидая его в подушку. — Теперь жди, когда впитается. Это долго.

— Так на кой же ты меня намазал сейчас?

— Ты знал, северные народы целуются носами? Я читал в энциклопедии. Трутся ими, представляешь? Наверное чтобы губами не приморозиться в минус сорок. У тебя нос забавный.

— Обычный. — Бекс ерзает, может, руки затекли.

— Шевелится, когда говоришь. Забавный, как ты, карапет. — Джей-Джей гладит забавный нос.

— Пф, давно ли сам подрос? — напоминает Бекс.

— Во-во, шевелится! И покраснел! — Джей-Джей смеётся, спускаясь немного, перехватывая освободившиеся запястья руками. И наклоняется, прижимаясь к покрасневшему носу своим. Он вдыхает, щёки вспыхивают, а в животе щекочет. Должно быть дело в запахе, там на верхней губе феромоны, он читал. Пахнет сладко и немного аптечно, под облепиховым маслом пробивается пряный запах Бекса. Там точно есть феромоны. Много-много феромонов. Джей-Джей вдыхает ещё и съезжает кончиком вниз по крылу носа, прижимаясь боком, закрывая глаза, чтобы лучше понять этот странный поцелуй.

— Как сдерживать лошадь, — шепчет Бекс.

— Что? Какая, к чертям, лошадь?!

Бекс сам двигает головой, проводя носом вверх и вниз, плотно притираясь, обжигая губы выдохом.

Джей-Джей смущённо приподнимается, чтобы скрыть, как он завёлся от прикосновений носами. Он перехватывает инициативу обратно, то нажимая, то легко щекоча кончиком, вдыхая оранжевый запах, отпускает руки, прижимая только раскрытые ладони к беспокойному пульсу на запястьях и тиканью наручных часов. Джей-Джей дышит быстро, не смотрит на часы: стоит посмотреть на них — и Бексу пора уходить. Не уходи, Бекс, останься ещё немного. Останься со мной, потому что я втрескался, втюрился, вляпался в тебя, распятого на дурацком покрывале, за которое maman надерёт мне задницу.

— Бекс?

— А?

— Я сегодня с этим маслом подрочу.

Только Бекс не фыркает, не смеётся и даже не брякает русским словцом. Он тяжело дышит приоткрытым влажным ртом. Выворачивает руку и накрывает ладонью стояк Джей-Джея.

— Можно?

Прикосновение жжёт, даже вспомнить, как дышать, не выходит, а требуется срочно ответить, пока руку не убрал.

— Да, — сдавленно цедит Джей-Джей, — да-да, скорее, — и сам бы заржал, до того смешно получилось, если бы пальцы не залезли ему в трусы и не прошлись ощупывающими шажками, в завершении обхватывая под головкой.

Джей-Джей вздрагивает, подаётся вперёд, но Бекс отпускает.

Джей-Джей стонет разочарованно, с усилием фокусирует взгляд на Бексе, на его чёрных-чёрных диких глазах, на том, как он протягивает руку к подушке, как открывает зубами прозрачный пузырёк, проливая немного себе на щёку и мимо, на белые звёзды с покрывала, которые вспыхивают в закрытых глазах, когда Бекс медленно размазывает масло, скользит вниз и вверх. Обнимает за шею второй рукой, и тиканье смешивается с беспокойным щекотным шёпотом. Бекс просит быть тише, а Джей-Джей плавает у этой самой черты, через которую так хочется, но никак не шагнуть, потому что движения пальцев мучительно лёгкие. Он требовательно сжимает в кулак эту неуверенную руку, показывая как, и навязывая свою скорость, а Бекс затыкает поцелуем с горчащим масляным вкусом и сладким аптечным запахом, и Джей-Джей сам не понимает, как так всё выходит, но он уделывает и чужую футболку, и свою.

Он расслабленно смотрит на растерянного Бекса, который не знает, что делать со своей осквернённой рукой, конечно, о покрывало, давай, что уж. Для тебя не жалко ничего, даже покрывала.

В задницу неудобно давит член Бекса.

— Бекс…

Бекс приходит в себя мгновенно. Выбирается пуганой мышью, чуть не навернувшись с кровати, буркнув «мне пора», и уже оказывается у двери, накидывая куртку и мимоходом упихивая масляный флакон в карман.

— Губы тоже намажь! — веселится Джей-Джей и швыряет вслед подушкой…

***

Жан-Жак больше не глупый подросток, ему двадцать восемь, он больше не позволит Отабеку сбегать. Он караулит, как гепард, он набросится тигром, схватит, как питон, и не отпустит ни за что на свете…

…А вот и Отабек. Беззаботно чпокает блокираторами по коридору.

— Куда намылился, красавчик? Я тут как раз вспоминал, как ты в первый раз меня трахнул.

Жан-Жак отлипает от стены и идёт в сторону каморки, здороваясь с каким-то мимопроходимцем, толкает дверь. Отабек за рукав тянет.

— Жан-Жак…

— Помнишь облепиховое масло, а? До сих пор ассоциации у меня…

— Жан, я один в номере.

— Оу. Настоящий номер? — Жан-Жак заталкивает свою жертву в пыльную подсобку. — Ты меня балуешь.

— Да, настолько настоящий, Жан, что сплетни уже ползут. Подождёшь немного, ну?

— Я не могу ждать, Бека, я очень дохрена ждал. Не хочу ждать.

В каморке маленькое окошко под низким потолком, тусклый вечерний свет падает на жужжащий бойлер, какие-то коробки, штабели стульев и стремянки.

Жан-Жак звонко чмокает Отабека в макушку и, как и хотел, проводит от затылка к заднице. Под пальцами ёжик волос, маленький участок кожи над воротом спортивной куртки, под болоньевой тканью флисовый подклад, синтетика костюма, вышивка, бисер, и можно представить твёрдое тело, если очень захотеть. Жан-Жак шуршащую куртку снимает, как нарядную бумагу, разворачивает, распаковывает Отабека, как долгожданный новогодний подарок, который хотел и о котором мечтал…

Жилетка сшита с водолазкой, и на спине общая потайная молния, от воротника до копчика. Как всё просто, оказывается, хоть сейчас бери и расстёгивай. Жан-Жак так и собирается сделать. Но сначала сжимает ягодицы через бархат штанов.

— Я соскучился по твоей жопе.

— Жан-Жак, ты будешь со мной?

— Как официально.

И так спокойно, а ведь он только что взял Олимпийскую бронзу, как минимум и, возможно, серебро, и это при сильнейших соперниках. То, к чему он так стремился всегда. Так хотел.

Жан-Жак кладёт подбородок на плечо Отабека. Гладит прохладную щеку, царапает нашивки на плече и говорит серьёзно:

— Твой прокат сегодня. Ты сделал правильный выбор. И заслужил золото. Таких, как ты больше нет, Отабек. — Жан-Жак обнимает, прижимает к себе, и добавляет тихо: — Ты так больно катаешься. Почему когда я смотрю твои прокаты, то хочу сломать борт и утешить тебя, а? Всегда.

— Мне не нужно утешение. Жан-Жак, ты будешь со мной или нет?

Жан-Жак вздыхает, проводит носом по шее и плечу.

— Теперь тебе мало того, что есть, Отабек?

— Да, мне мало. Я хочу быть с тобой.

Отабек поворачивается. Он хмурится, поджимает губы и сразу сбрасывает десять лет возраста. На Жан-Жака упрямым ослом смотрит Бекс.

— Ты же всё и так знаешь.

На безымянном пальце блестит кольцо.

Отабек кивает. Конечно знает.

Жан-Жак ловит пальцами подвес потайной молнии.


	10. Режим

— Эй, король Джей-Джей! — Лео радостно машет рукой, и Джей-Джей подкатывается к нему, даёт кулаком в кулак через борт. 

Детройт с первого дня встречает задорной улыбкой. С утренних криков тренера: «Подъё-о-ом!!!»

Солнце светит на пробежке прямо в глаза, листья шелестят, птички поют и прочее дерьмо, напоминающее, что где-то есть настоящая жизнь, полная чудес и приключений, но вам, ребятки, её не видать.

Вокруг множество давно знакомых и совсем незнакомых лиц, и так мало свободного времени, чтобы повидаться со старенькими и познакомиться с новенькими.

Джей-Джей успевает всё и ещё закуситься с новой тренершей. Миз Салливан зовёт Джей-Джея Жан-Жаком, упирает чёрный кулак в крутое бедро, хмурит густые брови и ничего не понимает в этой жизни.

Перед сном Жан-Жак пишет об этом Бексу, а тот отвечает сразу — уже не спит. Да, она ничего не понимает, нет, он ещё не победил всех и вся, да, осталось шесть дней до встречи. Они переписываются, пока Джей-Джей не засыпает с телефоном в руке.

Утро встречает громогласным: «Подъё-о-ом!!!»

Первая смена пролетает, как один день.

Бекс заезжает вечером. Он помятый, уставший и еле шевелится. Джей-Джей целует его бесконечно долго и рассказывает как он соскучился вот этак и вот так. Бекс млеет и смотрит осоловевшими глазами. Или это Джей-Джей млеет и осоловевшими глазами смотрит, а Бекс пытается не уснуть…

Скоро в комнату заходит сосед — рыжий, как все ирландцы острова Ирландия вместе взятые. Джей-Джей хмыкает и прощается, а на следующее утро все снова в строю.

Мистер Чао-Чао отвратительно флиртует с миз Салливан и выражает ей сочувствие: «Сынок Леруа не подарочек, это точно. Видели мои седые волосы? Это всё мелкий говнюк».

Миз Салливан смеётся, встряхивает мелкими кудрями, и отвечает, что если бы подопечные были подарочками, то за них не платили бы деньги. Чао-Чао трясёт гривой, Салливан трясёт гривой в ответ — идеально, хоть завтра венчаться! Миз Салливан поворачивается и говорит Джей-Джею после почти идеально исполненной дорожки шагов: «Жан-Жак, путаться в собственных ногах позволительно новорожденному жеребёнку. Жан-Жак, вы новорожденный жеребёнок?» Джей-Джей сбегает от неё к другому борту.

У другого борта поджидает сама Круэлла Девиль.

— Ну и что мне, блядь, с ним делать?

Круэлла Дэвиль лопает розовый пузырь из жвачки, и Джей-Джей еле удерживается от смеха: хореографиня, которую отыскал мистер Сальвадорка, соответствует мистеру Сальвадорке на сто процентов, а Бексу на все сто двадцать.

Она смотрит на Бекса и спрашивает, что ей с ним делать, будто ей предлагают одного маленького чахленького далматинчика из которого не пошить и пары перчаток.

— Да что хочешь, Нанук. — Сальвадорка крутит пальцем тараканий свой ус. — Балетом отказался заниматься наотрез. Не знаю, религия ему не позволяет или что-то ему в Москве там придавили не то. В России знаешь, как тянут и крутят некоторые? Там рвать не боятся — не сможет прыгать больше, ну, значит, не судьба. Этого так затанцевали видать, что балета больше видеть не может.

Нанук равнодушно следит за Бексом, теребит белую прядь волос. А Бекс, как специально, недокручивает всё, что может.

— Но с руками беда, Нанук, что-то с руками ему сделай.

— Могу оторвать. — Её американский акцент делает фразы ленивыми и неповоротливыми.

— Я те оторву. Что он мне поднимать на тройных будет?

Теперь Нанук теребит чёрную прядь.

— В России золото взял. — Торгуется мистер Сальвадорка. — В Казахстане на взрослых уже три раза победил.

— Этот? — Нанук поднимает брови. Задумчиво лопает ещё один розовый пузырь, гладит татуировку на подбородке и стукает тростью в пол. — Ладно, давай своего щенка. Посмотрим, что с ним не так.

С этой секунды мистер Сальвадорка и Нанук делят Бекса примерно пополам, а Джей-Джею остаётся чуть больше, чем совсем ничего: целомудренный чмок в коридоре.

Квест «Засосать Бекса», как «Миссия невыполнима», — невыполним.

Бекс в группе Ноа, и его тренировки почти не совпадают с остальными — только утренний лёд и всё. Джей-Джей вспоминает, что не попросил поселить их в одной комнате, потому что обиделся на… На что?

Джей-Джей не может сосредоточиться и вспомнить, потому что миз Салливан ужасная зануда. Она гундит, и ей что-то нужно, а Джей-Джей только и хочет поскорее свалить от её нотаций. Она никак не возьмёт в толк, что ему не идёт этот академизм. Французская чувственность и канадская бескомпромиссность — вот его путь.

Зато Бекс в восторге:

— О-о-о, вас тренирует миз Салливан?! Она первая начала делать четверные в программах! Недокручивала. И на олимпийских сделала сальто назад!

Джей-Джей фыркает:

— Сальто запрещено.

— Ага, — соглашается Бекс, — но сам факт!

Джей-Джей закатывает глаза, но Бекс уже сучит ножками к мистеру Сальвадорке, и миз Салливан орёт: «Работай, Жан-Жак, ещё пол часа!»

***

Уединится в кампусе школы невозможно: подъём с раннего утра, пробежка и зарядка, завтрак и лёд до одурения, так, что на второй завтрак все идут голодные, как свежеиспечённые зомби.

После хореографии в столовую уже прихрамывают зомби несвежие — с душком.

На хорягу и на обед Бекс не ходит со всеми: он тренируется с Нанук отдельно, во время обеда и послеобеденного перерыва, быстренько ест по пути в душ и не бежит убиваться со всеми об лёд на вечерней тренировке: лёд у него, пока Нанук дрючит всех на растяжке.

После растяжки еле живые, в финальной стадии разложения зомби расползаются в душевые, а оттуда по комнатам, наполняя тишину коридоров охами и страдальческими вздохами.

Обжимашки и всё такое — непозволительная роскошь. Люди бродят повсюду, не оставляя и шанса на что-то больше, чем торопливый поцелуй.

***

Бекс бьёт воздух раскрытыми ладонями, потом контрастно медленно повторяет то же движение, и описывает коньком полный круг.

— Это что, боевые искусства? — лыбится Джей-Джей, врезавшись в борт рядом с ним.

— Восточные единоборства. — Бекс упирается ладонями в колени. — Нанук занимается ушу. Она сказала, мне не хватает концентрации. А потом побила.

— Что?

— Это был спарринг.

— Тебя побила хромая девчонка, Бекки.

— Ага.

Бекс вытирает лицо футболкой и возвращается к тренировке.

В танцевальный класс он теперь ходит с деревянным мечом.

***

Иногда Бекс садится с ними за завтраком и ужином. Иногда нет. Но он всегда смотрит на Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей смотрит на Бекса.

Ты знаешь, и я знаю.

Иногда удаётся урвать минутку, чтобы побыть вдвоём: в коридоре под лестницей, на заднем дворе в беседке, в комнате Джей-Джея, пока Лео принимает душ.

— Дай, я его выдавлю!

— Отвали! — героически отбивается Бекс, — Себе выдави!

Джей-Джей руки заламывает Бексу.

— Что ты несёшь? У меня в жизни прыщей не было!

Бекс выкручивает руку и больно тычет пальцем в лоб.

— А это что?

Действительно.

Это невозможно, но на лбу у Джей-Джея огроменный красный прыщище.

— Блядь, Бекс… — Джей-Джей не может перестать пялиться в зеркало, — он смотрит на меня.

— Назову его миз Салливан… — Джей-Джей подносит ко лбу пальцы.

— Не дави, — Лео входит в комнату вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы, — завтра в город поедем и купишь что-нибудь помазать. Привет, Отабек, какие планы на воскресенье?

Воскресенье — свободный день. Воскресенье — сон до обеда, выезды в город с группой и пикник с костром на территории. Парни и девчонки из соседних корпусов, и Бекс молчит, уткнувшись в телефон.

У костра можно сесть рядом, и никто не увидит случайных касаний — все смотрят на чёрное небо, рыжие искры костра и жарящиеся зефирки.

В воскресенье сосед Бекса гуляет.

Бекс сладко дышит в ухо, придавливает весом, может, и правда соскучился. Джей-Джей пытается перехватить инициативу, а Бекс ему в ухо шепчет:

— Патрик уезжает после этой смены.

— Ты один в комнате будешь?!

— Неделю, до следующего заезда. — Отабек гладит Джей-Джея по заднице. Он отлично знает что за жопу Джей-Джея лапать — приём запрещённый. Джей-Джей отзывается стоном и сдаётся. Позволяет себя мять и мотать по кровати, как угодно.

И вдруг резко садится и хватает лэптоп Бекса, потому что Патрик, лепрекон его задери, нагулялся. На экране прокаты фигуристов, в животе трепет бабочек.


	11. Вода

В коридорах и общих комнатах тишина, как и всегда между сменами. В школе сейчас лишь те немногие, кто остаётся на следующий заезд. Все тренеры разъехались по делам и отдохнуть, кто-то до следующей смены, а кто-то вернётся уже завтра к вечеру. Например, мистер Сальвадорка.  
Удобно, наверное, когда нет семьи и можно сделать работу своей жизнью. И проследить, чтобы Бекс тоже сделал работу своей жизнью, но разве для этого требовалось за Бексом следить?

— Мы все идём к Джону и Гуанхуну, Бекс.  
— Но я должен быть водой.

Бекс стоит на одной ноге, уложив вторую на колено и сложив руки у груди. Все углы тела прямые. К стене напротив приклеена полочка из картона, на полочке смартфон транслирует прокат одиночника бородатых годов.

Джей-Джей разглядывает бардак на подоконнике и обеих кроватях: Бекс не преминул воспользоваться дополнительной поверхностью, освободившейся от соседа, чтобы бросить туда ноутбук и Дюма. Джей-Джей усмехается, проводя по корешку книги — Дюма для французского, конечно.  
Они могут быть вдвоём сколько хотят, но Бекс не спешит напрыгнуть на Джей-Джея. Он даже смотреть на него не спешит. Можно даже подумать, что есть что-то интереснее Джей-Джея и важнее, чем поцеловать его немедленно.

— Ты понимаешь, что их зовут Ноа и Нанук?  
— А?  
— Скоро они поженятся, усыновят тебя и назовут Нэхуель.

Бекс издаёт тихий смешок, и Джей-Джей облегчённо вздыхает: пациент скорее жив.

— Или Нахуяк. Эй, а разве ты не должен в это время медитировать?  
— Я медитирую, — буркает Бекс, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
— У тебя деньги есть? — болтает Джей-Джей. — Нужно скинуться на еду и бухло.

Джей-Джей подходит, встаёт прямо перед Бексом и наклоняется, чтобы глаза были на одном уровне.

— Нанук ведь на всю неделю уехала?

— Нанук дала мне график упражнений на неделю. Я камень. А должен стать водой, она сказала.

— Она тебя ещё тянет, да?

— Тянет. Спину и руки. Вращения усложнить хочу. Нанук говорит, я смогу, через пару лет.

Джей-Джей давит смешок и сочувственно кивает и касается губ Бекса своими. Не целует — просто подразнить. В губы врезается резкий выдох, и Джей-Джей улыбается. Бекс медленно разбирает свою позу и тянется вверх и вперёд, обнимает за шею, а Джей-Джей выпрямляется и задирает голову, чтобы тот не дотянулся.

— Не пойдём.  
— Пф. Пойдём, конечно. — Джей-Джей отодвигает Бекса. — Хватит, сколько тебе нужно тренировок?!  
— Вечером ведь? — Бекс снова тянется целоваться, Джей-Джей снова его отодвигает — фиг тебе теперь, а не поцелуи. Ну как, нравится, когда тебя не целуют, Бекс?

— Какой вечер? Прям сейчас и до утра! И мои джинсы надень, а то как лох.

Наказанный поцелуями Бекс растерянно хмурит брови от своей двери до двери в комнате Джона, где уже сидят Пхичит и Лео. Джей-Джей приветствует всех улыбкой и пальцы складывает в две «J».  
В ответ на удивление Лео: «Не могу поверить, что ты смог притащить его», — Джей-Джей повторяет фирменный жест, улыбаясь ещё шире.  
Бекс кивает всем, Джону пожимает руку и усаживается на полу у кровати, а Джей-Джей не садится рядом — пусть знает!

— Отабек, ты на всё лето?  
— Он Бекс, — уточняет Джей-Джей.

Бекс не поднимет головы — залипает в экран смартфона, не отрываясь от кружащего фигуриста.

— Эй, да дайте ему кто-нибудь выпить! — умоляет Лео, по-южански растягивая слова, толкает Бекса в плечо, усаживаясь рядом.  
— А? — растерянно поднимает глаза Бекc.  
— Кто катает? — тянет Лео, заглядывая в экран.  
— Ноа Бакли. Чемпионат Европы. — Бекс отрывает слова по одному. Он поворачивает телефон так, чтобы Лео тоже видно было.

Джей-Джей тут же втискивается между этими двумя, расталкивая обоих и немного расплескивая пиво на ноги Лео: «Упс, прости», — извиняется, но не от сердца — какого лешего он рядом с Бексом пристроился?

— Я думал, ты его прокаты наизусть знаешь! — хихикает Джей-Джей и суёт Бексу стакан.  
— Знаю. — Бекс неохотно убирает телефон в карман и продолжает мило уничтожать английский своим произношением: — В этой произвольной он прыгнул тройной Аксель в конце программы и взял серебро. Исторический случай.

— Нужно глянуть Чао-Чао, — подсказывает Лео, тянет речь, как жвачку, и подмигивает Пхичиту: — Представьте, как он бильман делает. Мистер Чалдини и его знаменитый бильман! Исторический случай!

— Вот с таким нежным прогибом!.. — тайский выговор мелодичный, от него Пхичит говорит так, будто флиртует, наполняя привычное неожиданными интонациями. Он целится телефоном в Бекса, начиная фотоохоту: — Скажи «би-и-иль-ман»!

Бекс ничего не говорит, а Джей-Джей улыбается и выставляет пальцы, позируя Пхичиту и кричит:

— Чао-Чао-бильман!

— Мистер Чалдини не делал бильман, — говорит Бекс и осторожно отпивает из стакана, глядя на него, как на змею. Тут же проливает немного, потому что Лео толкает Джей-Джея и Джей-Джеем Бекса.

— Эй-эй-эй, — прерывает он, — хватит уже бильманов и прогибов! Никакой фигурки хотя бы пять тысяч секунд! Единственный прогиб от Чао-Чао, который я готов сегодня обсудить, это его прогиб перед старушкой Салливан. Вы видели как он стелется?

— О-о-о, — подхватывает Джей-Джей, — думаю, она уже беременна антихристом!

— Что он нашёл в этой адовой стерве?! — Джон тоже рвёт звуки, как Бекс, но делает это громче и бескомпромисснее. Рявкает.

— Думаю, огромный хлыст и пару наручников… — смеётся Пхичит — ему-то что, его дрессирует добрый Чао-Чао, а не злая Салливан.

— Готов поспорить, она предпочитает плётку, вы видели, Чао-Чао вчера ни разу не присел! Говорю вам — у него болит задница!

— Фу, Господи-Боже, задница Чао-Чао! Сотрите это из моего воображения!

— Кто сказал «задница»?! Я мистер Сальвадорка, и я научу вас манерам! — дразнит Джон, удерживая разноцветные усы из коктейльных трубочек верхней губой.

Они хохоча и перекрикивая друг друга обсуждают, как именно должны запутаться кудри надоевших хуже горькой редьки тренеров, и придётся ли им обоим бриться наголо и как они это объяснят, и другие подробности гипотетической аморальной связи, пока смех не теряет уже истерических ноток и они не успокаиваются: Пхичит отвалившись на подушки, Джон на стену, а Джей-Джей плечом к молчащему могилой Бексу.

— Джон, сыграешь?.. — напевает Пхичит и тянется, чтобы сделать с селфи с ним и его усами.

— Я ещё не в той кондиции, — бормочет Джон, роняя свои «усы» — где бочка? — он тянется за бутылкой пива и наполняет свой стакан.

— Я могу сыграть! — подпрыгивает Джей-Джей. И Бекс снова проливает себе на штаны.

— Гармонь за кроватью, — машет рукой Джон, — только аккуратнее, у тебя персты прокляты каким-то высокомерным дерьмом.

Джей-Джей показывает «JJ-style», достаёт из-за кровати гитару. Он дёргает струны и заводит нехитрое кантри, чтобы размяться. Музыка разбавляет болтовню о разном, щедро сдобренную акцентами, щебетанием и рычанием: типовая общажная комната наполняется жизнью.

— Эй, — Джон смотрит прищурившись, — а вы слышали про колченогого Билли?

— Что?! — Лео смеётся. — Какого ещё Билли?

— Колченогий Билли, — Джон чуть наклоняется вперёд, и заговорщицки понижает голос, так что все немного наклоняются к нему, а Джей-Джей даже струны трогает потише, и меняет мотив на зловещий.

— …когда школа только открылась, Чао-Чао оставил своего заместителя и улетел на соревнования. Замещающий тренер запер детей в лагере, морил голодом и заставлял крутить четверные, пока не сломают пару коньков, и вращения, пока не начнут блевать. И один мальчик Билли не выдержал и зарезал тренера коньком. А потом он исчез, и с тех пор бродит по лагерю, когда уезжает Чао-Чао. Он ходит в одном коньке, потому что второй — в руке, и его шаги слышно: топ-клац, топ-клац. Каждого, кто его увидит, он преследует, пока не догонит и не изрежет до смерти…

Джей-Джей издаёт нервное «трунь».  
А в коридоре слышатся шаги.  
И, Бог свидетель, они разные: топ-клац, топ-клац.  
Все замолкают, Джон делает круглые глаза, Джей-Джей задерживает дыхание, вслушиваясь в жуткие звуки, которые всё ближе, и пытается угадать, что это может быть. Пхичит закрывает себе рот рукой, и даже плечо Бекса напрягается немного.  
Шаги клацают и топают уже прямо перед дверью, но не уходят дальше, а останавливаются. Ручка двери неловко наклоняется, дёргается и ещё раз, чёрт подери, кто-то пришёл, а они бухают!!! Кто-то очень кривоногий и криворукий! Джей-Джей суёт свой стакан под кровать, Лео тоже, и Бекс, глядя на них.  
Дверь медленно, с жалобным скрипом открывается…  
В комнату неуклюже вваливается румяный и радостный Гуанхун и скромно сообщает:

— Я принёс. — Его руки заняты огромными и, вероятно, тяжёлыми пакетами. — Помогите.

— Дьявол тебя раздери, ты что, ахуел?! — верещит Лео и бросает в несчастного подушкой. — Я думал, это чёртова Нанук со своей палкой!

Джон хохочет держась за живот, а Пхичит радостно визжит и снимает всех на телефон.  
Смеются все, даже Бекс смеётся, он первый встаёт и помогает совершенно растерянному Гуанхуну.

— Что у тебя с туфлями?  
— Что? — растерянно переспрашивает Гуанхун. — Что-то с моими туфлями?

То, что он именно это сказал, можно только угадать. Гуанхун глотает примерно половину звуков каждого слова.

— Да у него набойка отпала на башмаках, — утирая слёзы, ржёт Джон, — ему железную поставили, а на вторую он денег… зажал! Карамба, вы бы себя видели!

Всё ещё посмеиваясь, Лео и Джон выгружают контрабандную еду на пластиковые тарелки, тарелки ставят прямо на пол, воздух пропитывается запахами жареной курицы и картошки, смехом и отчаянным бунтарским духом.

— А что, Кацуки не придёт? — интересуется Гуанхун.  
— Да чего он к малолеткам попрётся? — беззаботно рыкает Джон, а Пхичит хихикает и игриво лопочет Джону:

— Ну ты же припёрся к малолеткам…  
— Это моя комната, оло! — напоминает Джон.— Это вы припёрлись! А ну-ка, подайте мне эту дичь! — он указывает на тарелку с курицей, и Гуанхун, конечно, подаёт.

Джей-Джей набрякивает фальшивый, но весёлый мотив, напевая, что он малолетка, он весел и доволен, что Лео тоже малолетка, и Бекс, и Гуанхун, что не малолетки тут только Пхичит да Джон, но и они не так давно покинули юниорский состав…  
Джей-Джей напевает, сочиняя на ходу, а Бекс совсем не обращает на него внимания — ни разу не взглянет и краем глаза.  
Джей-Джей самозабвенно музицирует, пока Джон не вырывает из рук гитару.

— Как же ты задолбал, передавай гармонь.

Джон играет хорошо и поёт красиво. Не так душевно, как Джей-Джей, но всем нравится, и он умеет много песен.  
Бекс наблюдает за Джоном с вниманием и интересом.  
Джон выдаёт немного гаражного рока и британского панка — из того, что все знают, и что-то своё, русское. В песне все акценты иностранцев немного ближе друг к другу. Они смешиваются в какой-то неуловимый эльфийский, один на всех. Все поют, и Джей-Джей поёт.  
Только Бекс молчит и не смотрит.  
И что Джей-Джей в нём нашел, они же совсем не похожи?  
Разве такие разные люди, как они, могут быть вместе?  
Бекс даже не улыбнётся ему, он весь день глядит на всех, кроме Джей-Джея, может, ему вообще всё равно?  
Джей-Джей незаметно касается мизинцем щиколотки, и затем голой стопы, а Бекс не убирает ногу. Как хорошо, что Бекс разувается в комнатах. Джей-Джей обводит пластырь на подъёме стопы, обхватывает щиколотку, сжимая немного.  
Алкоголь замедляет сознание, Джей-Джей оглядывает всех, смотрит на пустые тарелки и упаковки, на дверь, на кеды Бекса у двери — валяются в обнимку со стоптанными ботинками Джона, шлёпками Пхичита и проклятыми туфлями Гуанхуна с одной набойкой. Разные туфли в паре — это нелепо и выглядит, и звучит.  
Джей-Джей снова переводит взгляд на Бекса, а Бекс чуть двигает ногу ближе, чтобы было удобнее касаться, и чуть приоткрывает неприлично привлекательный рот. Джей-Джей теперь жалеет, что не поцеловал его сегодня, какая невероятная глупость была не поцеловать Бекса, о чём он только думал?!

Джон воодушевленно ударяет по струнам, заводит следующую, громкую, какую-то излишне яростную, а Бекс улыбается ему, переворачивает две пластиковые тарелки и долбает по ним вилками, как барабанными палочками, со всей дури, пока Джон орёт припев, до красного лица и вздувшихся на шее вен, и это зрелище не для слабонервных, но в лагере не так много возможностей поорать предоставляется, так что все радуются, хоть и не слова не понятно.

— А я знаю про тебя песню! — щурит глаза Джон, глядя на Бекса, и, отдышавшись немного, задаёт спокойную мелодию. Монотонный мотив гипнотизирует, как и отрывистые на выдохе фразы, которые Бекс вдруг подхватывает, вызывая улыбку у Джона. Бекс подпевает и это звучит совсем не плохо. Удивительно неплохо.  
Бекс поёт вместе с Джоном меланхолично-дерьмовый припев, и всматривается куда-то далеко, наверное, прямо в родной Казахстан.  
Пение незаметно искажается, превращается в рыканье и гавканье.  
Они «гавкают» друг на друга, иногда растягивая звуки на припеве, и шипят слова. Бекс ползёт к Джону на четвереньках, и внезапно начинает выть собакой, а Джон тут же откидывает голову и тоже воет, низко, по-медвежьи, что ли. И Гуанхун тихонько выть начинает, за компанию, а Пхичит подвывает высоко, как пекинес. Джей-Джей смеётся, глядя на этот беспредел, и тоже воет, вместе со всеми, отчаянно, зажмурившись, и от этого очень странно в горле и в груди. Джей-Джей вспоминает свою собаку — самый первый друг. Лутц, когда был ещё маленьким, выл вот так же, если его оставить одного. Джей-Джей его одного часто оставлял.

— О чём эта песня, хоть? — спрашивает Джей-Джей, когда все замолкают. — О собаках?  
— О неуместном человеке, — поясняет Джон, и тут же добавляет, обращаясь к Бексу: — Сорян.

Бекс равнодушно жмёт плечами, и садится обратно.

— Эй, вы видели, он вообще не пьёт, — обвиняюще тычет в него пальцем Джон, — явно время сыграть в «я никогда не»! Я никогда не пугался колченогого Билли!

Тут все, кроме Гуанхуна и Бекса выпили пива.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не испугался?  
— Немного. Не Билли, конечно, а того, что нас запалят.  
— Ну так пей, лопух, ты испугался и должен выпить, такие правила! Если не делал, то не пьёшь, а если делал — пей! Ты что не играл никогда?

Бекс говорит, что нет, не играл и неуверенно пьёт.

— Я никогда не целовался с девушкой! — весело сообщает Пхичит.

И Лео громко фыркает, а Джон и Джей-Джей пьют.  
Все смотрят на Бекса.

— Ну, теперь ты Бекс, — подсказывает Джей-Джей, — чего ты никогда не делал?  
— Я никогда не был в планетарии, — говорит Бекс.

Все, закатывают глаза, а Гуанхун пьёт.

Джей-Джей хохочет:

— Я никогда не был таким занудой! — заявляет он. — Пей давай!

Скоро они узнают, что Джей-Джей никогда не обманывал тренера, Джон никогда не был в гей-клубе, а был там из всех только Пхичит, что Бекс не водил байк и не нырял с аквалангом, впрочем, как и все остальные, что с мальчиками Пхичит вообще-то тоже никогда не целовался, а Бекс, Джей-Джей и Гуанхун пьют под улюлюканье остальных; Лео заявляет, что никогда не предавал друзей, и Джей-Джей пьёт, потому что он предал своего первого настоящего друга. Он пьёт до дна, под неловкое молчаливое осуждение остальных, и Джон наливает ему ещё.  
Гуанхун разряжает ситуацию — он никогда не смотрел порно. Тут все выпили, даже Бекс.

— Я никогда не влюблялся, — признаётся Джон, надо же, какой не-романтик.

Пьют все.  
Сердце у Джей-Джея трепещет всё быстрее, а сам он замирает и даже дыхание задерживает, когда Бекс медленно и неуверенно подносит стакан ко рту, рука чуть вздрагивает, и он делает малюсенький глоток, и смотрит прямо перед собой, даже глазами на Джей-Джей не покосился, не то что голову повернуть, может, даже и не увидел, что Джей-Джей тоже выпил. Но ему ведь и не обязательно видеть, так ведь? Джей-Джей-то уже признавался ему. Чтобы не взорваться, чтобы выпустить, наконец, то, что так распирало изнутри и рвалось наружу вместе с воздухом, и так совершенно по-дурацки сложилось в слова потасканные, пошлые и дешёвые, стыдно даже — такая пошлятина. Бекс не ответил тогда, а теперь вот пьёт, подтверждая, что ему не всё равно, что он тоже влюблён.  
Но вдруг это не о нём?  
Джей-Джей всё следит за Бексом украдкой, и вопросов не слышит, то пьёт рассеянно, то нет.

— А я никогда не занимался сексом… — торжественно сообщает Пхичит. — Что? Цель провоцировать и заставлять пить!..

Джон пьёт.  
И Бекс пьёт.

— Что?! — взвизгивает Джей-Джей, и все смеются над этим, а уши Бекса краснеют ярче олимпийки Джей-Джея.

Мысли путаются тонкими нитками, Джей-Джей достаёт смартфон и набирает сообщение:  
«Что? С кем?»  
Все кричат Бексу: «Расскажи!» А Бекс достаёт телефон, смотрит на экран, и щёки вспыхивают, он отводит глаза, бурчит: «Отвалите».

Зато Джон рад поделиться своей историей. Вот только Джей-Джею нет дела, он не слушает, пишет сообщения одно за другим: «Ты про что? Ты про кого? Ты про нас? Мы же ничего такого не делали? Или делали? Это был секс? У нас с тобой?»

Не отправляет ни одного.

Бекс тоже что-то пишет, стирает, напрягается весь, отодвигается, чтобы не коснуться случайно плечом, и губы поджимает. И становится вдруг очень красивый.

Джей-Джей пишет ему: «Ты красивый», — а потом добавляет: «Ну почему ты такая козявка?»  
Бекс читает и хмурится от первого, а от второго немного улыбается.

— Твоя очередь, Бекс, — напевает Пхичит, — чего ты никогда не делал? Не собирал мёд на пасеке? Удиви нас...

Бекс всё ещё красный, сжимает в руке телефон, и говорит вдруг:

— Я никогда не ел козявки.

И теперь щёки Джей-Джея горячее, чем даже у Бекса, и даже глоток пива не остужает их.

— Да я был маленький, да вы по-любому так же делали, а! — оправдывается Джей-Джей, а все смеются и называют королём козявок. Спасибо тебе, Бекс. Большое, блядь, спасибо.  
В руке пиликает. Джей-Джей читает сообщение: «Прости, я же не знал».  
Бекс глядит на него, и, чёрт его дери, смеётся, прикрывая подлый смех рукой с телефоном. Вот такой, ты, значит, друг, Бекс?!  
Следующий ход Джей-Джея. Под всеобщий смех в голове проносится злобно и пьяно:  
«Я никогда не был принцессой, я никогда плакал от ругани Сальвадорки, я никогда не дрочил на фотки лучшего друга!»

— Я никогда не занимал ниже седьмого! — объявляет Джей-Джей, может, немного громче, чем следовало.

Зрачки у Бекса сужаются, он хмурится и пьёт. Делает ещё глоток и неожиданно говорит:

— Я никогда не выходил в финал Гран-При.

— …эй, ход не твой!

— Я никогда не выходил в финал юниорского Гран-При, — повторяет Бекс с нажимом и смотрит как пьют все до одного. Заключает: — Мне пора.

Он встаёт, неловко пошатнувшись, протягивает Джону кулак, говорит: «Пока, Жень», — тот отбивает: «Пока».

Бекс кивает всем, идёт к двери, поднимает кеды и выходит, не оборачиваясь на выкрики и просьбы вслед.

— Странный он, — пожимает плечами Лео.  
— Я провожу пойду, вдруг что, — говорит Джей-Джей.  
— Да чё ему, пять лет? Он выпил-то стакана три всего.  
— Не знаю, он обиделся вроде, и, может, вообще не пил никогда, — отвечает Джей-Джей и идёт к двери, — он же из мусульманской семьи. Наверное.

— Ты же вернёшься? Ещё светло за окном!

Джей-Джей показывает «JJ-style», вместо ответа.

Бекс стоит за углом в коридоре, опираясь на стену.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Джей-Джей тянется обнять. — Прости, а. Я разозлился из-за…  
— Мне не нравится, Джей-Джей, не нравится, не нравится, — бормочет Бекс ему в грудь.  
— Плохо? Стошнит?  
— Нет. — Бекс поднимает глаза. — Мне не страшно.  
— Но… — улыбается Джей-Джей, — это же хорошо?  
— Наверное… — отвечает Бекс. — Когда не страшно, можно очень сильно пиздануться.  
— Но если бояться, то сальхов не прыгнуть, детка.  
— Пойдём со мной, пожалуйста? — шепчет Бекс, — Или не пойдём, давай поцелуемся? Я весь день хотел.

Кеды на пол падают, Бекс целуется, весь кисло пропахший пивом, но всё равно сладкий, обнимает, виснет на Джей-Джее, а тот крепко сжимает в ответ, задирает олимпийку и футболку, гладит спину и потом живот, водит пальцами вдоль пояса джинсов с низкой посадкой, а Бекс такой непривычно расслабленный.

— Бекс?  
— Мммм?  
— Пошли?  
— Пошли.

Джей-Джей поднимает обувь и Бекса за руку ведёт за собой в его комнату. В комнате не включает свет, разувается, как Бекс всегда просит. За спиной щёлкает замок.

— Бекс? — Джей-Джей отодвигает ноут и садится на кровать.

Вместо ответа тихо жужжит молния олимпийки. Шорох ткани, пальцы тянут, расстёгивают пуговицы одолженных джинсов, одежда мёртво падает на пол, утопает в глубоких тенях от жёлтых сумерек, жёстко обрисовывающих каждый излом тела; а Джей-Джей смотрит растерянно на бликующую пряжку ремня у ног Бекса.  
Голый Бекс в раздевалке каждый день. Там он так же снимает футболку, штаны, и трусы.

Но в раздевалке разоблачающий свет люминесцентных ламп. Там Джей-Джей отворачивается в сторону и прячет руки в шкафчике в поисках полотенца. В раздевалке трогать нельзя и нужно отводить взгляд.  
Джей-Джей касался Бекса много раз, но через ветровку, футболку, лайкру, хлопок; когда он запускал руки под одежду, то это было вслепую, а теперь всё не так. Джей-Джей не двигается. Сначала нужно посмотреть, погладить только взглядом горло и острые ключицы, спотыкаясь о редкие родинки, задевая вскользь два маленьких темных соска, в ямку солнечного сплетения и от неё по глубокой линии к пупку, чувствуя, как вздрагивают собственные пальцы и горят всё сильнее и как рот наполняется слюной с металлическим привкусом.

— Будешь пялиться? — спрашивает Бекс как-то тихо.

Джей-Джей сглатывает и тоже шепчет в ответ, улыбаясь:

— Да, хочу посмотреть.

И рассматривает, затаив дыхание. Ноги, на которых совсем немного волос и разбросаны синяки всех цветов и размеров, и сбитые, искалеченные спортом стопы в пластырях, и гладкие ещё руки, и член в спокойном состоянии, тропинка тонких волосков тёмной ниткой тянется к пупку — в Бексе всё красивое такое.

Искусственная беспечная улыбка сползает, Джей-Джей сглатывает снова. Он ничего не делает, а Бекс не торопит, и, оказывается, смотрит в глаза из-под колючих ресниц. Краска заливает Джей-Джею всё лицо, он с облегчением выдыхает: окно за спиной, и сам он, значит, в тени. В кармане пиликает сообщением телефон.

— Повернуться?

От этой спокойной покорности в груди что-то тонко ломается.

— Повернись, — на выдохе соглашается Джей-Джей.

Солнце, почти заходя уже, вспыхивает ярче, заглядывает любопытно в окно, тоже хочет рассмотреть в деталях: незаживающие шрамы на сухожилиях, крепкие икры и бёдра с этими пятнами ревнивых поцелуев льда и даже мелкий тёмный пушок, забирающийся с бёдер на твёрдые ягодицы, по которым вдруг рассыпаются мурашки, будто от пристального взгляда, и мелко бегут выше, вдоль линии позвонков, указывая Джей-Джею, куда ему смотреть, ведут по пояснице между симметричных ямочек, выше, к крыльям лопаток, на шею и к резко освещённому рыжим светом профилю, над плечом.

Когда Джей-Джей признавался, Бекс в ответ промолчал, только поцеловал ещё крепче, а теперь вот так выглядит его признание, он же словами не может никогда, и, похоже, дело не в языковом барьере. Джей-Джею будто больше всех надо.

— Скажи, что влюбился в меня.

—Джей-Джей… — подтверждает Бекс.

Хватает двух шагов, он сбрасывает футболку, прежде чем прижаться к холодной спине.

— Замёрз?

Джей-Джей вспыхивает от прикосновения кожа к коже, очарование разрушается, Бекс разворачивается и тянет железными пальцами к себе за шею, и целует, будто бьёт, и Джей-Джей срывается и тоже бьёт поцелуем в ответ. От Бекса несёт алкоголем, и Джей-Джей усмехается, крепче обнимает, согревая, а Бекс голый в его руках прижимается и толкает, ведёт Джей-Джея мимо кровати и другой, дальше, пока Джей-Джей не натыкается спиной. Бекс сам садится на подоконник, роняя гремящее и шелестящее на пол, и шепчет что-то красиво. Горький вкус пива на языке навязчиво напоминает, что это всё это очень неправильно, но руки, будто не свои, всё равно медленно ползут по дрожащему животу, а Бекс вцепляется в плечи и испуганно вздыхает даже раньше, чем ладонь смыкается, оценивая. Обрезанный, больше, немного загнутый к животу.  
Бекс дышит быстро-быстро, Джей-Джей чуть разжимает пальцы, спрашивает:

— Слишком много?

Но тот не отвечает, только прячет лицо. Джей-Джей собирает на языке слюну, видит как капля, стягиваясь с губ на прозрачной нитке, медленно падает вниз. Он размазывает пальцами, слушая тихие неровные выдохи, сжимает сильнее, когда Бекс всхлипывает и сам тянется бёдрами вверх, в руку. Джей-Джей отводит взгляд, и Бекс горячей щекой в плечо, и даже солнце, пунцовое от стыда, отворачивается и больше не таращится в окно.  
В кармане все пиликает сообщениями телефон.  
Джей-Джей смотрит на свою ладонь, блестящую от спермы Бекса, расстегивает штаны другой рукой, медлит и сам не верит в то, что собирается сделать, но не останавливается, сжимает скользкими пальцами свой член и болезненно стонет в шею Бекса. Бекс и не думает ему помогать, тихо дышит, так и уткнувшись в плечо Джей-Джея, пока он не кончает, и потом ещё долго стоит так, обнимая Бекса и приходя в себя.

— Эй. Ты же спишь, — хмыкает Джей-Джей, — мне бы руку вытереть.

Бекс слезает, даёт футболку с пола и одевается в чистое, перед тем как лечь в кровать. Джей-Джей ложится рядом, обнимает Бекса со спины, так — полежать немного вместе, и просыпается от шёпота в ухо, перегретый и липкий от тесных объятий. На руке Бекса бликуют часы, но слишком темно, чтобы увидеть время, Бекс повторяет:

— Джей-Джей, я хочу ещё.

Джей-Джей широко улыбается, сердце стучит быстро-быстро, Бекс жмурится, вздрагивает и прижимается губами к губам, дышит прерывисто, почти не слышно, хватает за руки, а перед развязкой снова прячет лицо.

Джей-Джей тихо не может, он задерживает дыхание, кусает костяшки пальцев.

— Сильне, Бекс, ну… — просит он, — …как себе.  
— Я не… — Бекс послушно сжимает, и ускоряется, затапливая Джей-Джея удовольствием, всё больше, пока оно не переполняет до края и через край.

— Бекс. — Джей-Джей вытирает свой живот полотенцем, которое тот суёт ему в руки. — Только не говори мне, что не дрочишь, а.  
— Я не… — Бекс отводит взгляд, — Не так.  
— Что? — Джей-Джей приподнимается на локте. — В смысле, как?  
— Подушка или полотенце… иногда душем. — Бекс отворачивается к стене, голос тихий-тихий.  
— Душем? Так можно кончить разве?

Бекс только плечами пожимает.

— Ты в курсе, что ты ненормальный, ага?  
— Ага.  
— Бекс. — Джей-Джей трогает за плечо. — Мне нравится… секс с тобой. А тебе? Понравилось со мной?

Бекс судорожно вздыхает.

— Понравилось. Уходи, Джей-Джей.  
— Бекс…  
— Уйди.

Джей-Джей одевается молча, задерживается немного перед тем, как выйти за дверь. В кармане жужжит и мигает телефон.  
На дисплее всего-то час ночи. Чат переполнен селфи, которые шлют и Пхичит и Лео.  
Все уже достаточно хороши, чтобы не придумывать убедительной причины, где Джей-Джей так долго шлялся, но не настолько, чтобы не говорить ничего вообще.

— Я укладывал Бекса спать, но уложился сам. — Широкая улыбка и никакого вранья.


	12. Посконник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Поско́нник — многолетнее растение семейства Астровые.

Джей-Джей просыпается от голода, когда Лео уже в комнате нет, а ведь дольше Лео никто не спит.

Прежде столовой Джей-Джей стучится в комнату Бекса, слушает тишину.

В голове мутно и под ложечкой сосёт.

Завтрак, который на самом деле обед, проходит в могильной тишине пустой столовой, время тянется, размазывается, как овощное пюре по тарелке. Как будто первое января — день, когда ничего не произойдёт.

Можно написать Лео. Джей-Джей не пишет ему. Пишет Бексу, но сообщение висит непрочитанным.

Бекс оказывается на катке. Рассекает одиноким чёрным пятнышком — весь только залитый лёд его. Катает свою произвольную, с каскадом из трёх в конце, чисто, как по учебнику. Вот мистер Ноа не видит.

Бекс замечает Джей-Джея и тут же подкатывается к борту.

— Выходи, — зовёт он к себе, откидывает мокрую чёлку, завесившую глаза, зачёсывает назад пальцами и, подумать только, — улыбается. — Скоро уже толпа навалит.

— Я без коньков, — разводит руками Джей-Джей и давится своими же словами, потому что каток пустой — бесись, разгоняйся до дури, хоть наперегонки, хоть как захочешь, а он без коньков.

— Я ещё побуду, — улыбается Бекс.

И Джей-Джей скорее за коньками, а в спину летит:

— Клюшки с шайбой возьми!

И улыбка у Джей-Джея до самых ушей, даже щекам больно и зубам холодно.

***

— Эй? — Джей-Джей пристраивается рядом на кровать, заглядывает в экран ноутбука, и отодвигает наушник Бекса, чтобы тот услышал: — Ты подстрижёшься когда-нибудь?

— А?

— Что делаешь? — Джей-Джей ныряет рукой под футболку и гладит спину Бекса. Бекс лопатками двигает — то ли уходит от прикосновения, то ли наоборот…

— А. Музыку для произвольной слушаю.

Бекс снимает наушники и сам на Джей-Джея надевает.

— Интересно, — бубнит Джей-Джей, прослушав трек. — Что это? Рахманинов?

— Аранжировку мама сделала, — улыбается Бекс, — это её профессия.

— Не знал. Очень удобно. — Джей-Джей водит пальцами, едва касаясь кожи. — Странный бит.

— Это биение сердца. Нанук сказала, что у меня сильное сердце. Я и подумал сделать это темой сезона. Силу сердца.

— Мне нравится! — объявляет Джей-Джей и сбрасывает наушники. — А у тебя уже программа есть на неё или только будет?

— Короткую мистер Ноа поставил. Нанук музыку одобрила, обещала произвольную, когда вернётся. — Бекс отодвигает ноутбук и ведёт плечами, прогибается, теперь уже точно подставляясь под ладонь. — А ты закрыл дверь?..

***

Недели будто и не бывало. К Бексу заселяется сосед, и Джей-Джей отдаёт Бексу десять баксов, потому что тот не рыжий. Этот нерыжий разбрасывает свои вещи по кровати, на которой Джей-Джей валял Бекса, пока тот сам не стягивал с себя штаны и не лез в штаны Джей-Джею, а потом требовал ещё. Джей-Джей русское шипящее «ещё» быстро выучил, вот на этой кровати, а теперь там валяется барахло соседа.

С его появлением всё становится как раньше, кроме бонуса в виде желания заниматься сексом каждую секунду. Бекс, вот он — на расстоянии руки. Летает на катке под ободряющие возгласы Нанук. Тянет руки вверх и падает на лёд мёртвый. Он теперь вода, потому что Нанук так сказала. Джей-Джей нихрена в этом не понимает, но он же не самоубийца, чтобы с Нанук спорить.

Он говорит Бексу одними губами: «Хочу тебя».

А Бекс разгоняется и даёт четверной тулуп выше Джей-Джея!

У него уже короткая программа и скоро произвольная будет, а у Джей-Джея сварливая миз Салливан качает кудрявой головой, и ничего нового, всё зациклено: подъём и зарядка, завтрак и лёд до одурения, режим лагеря неизменен. Воскресенье — сон до обеда, выезды в город с группой, пикник с костром на территории. У костра Лео с новым лучшим другом Гуанхуном, и девчонки из другого крыла, и Бекс болтает с Джоном по-русски. У костра Джей-Джей садится рядом и касается коленом колена, и плечом плеча, и наклоняется к уху, будто тянется за стаканчиком, чтобы шепнуть короткое: «Ещё». И Бексу больше не до русских разговоров.

Джей-Джей уходит, вроде как отлить. Бекс тоже уходит чуть позже, без объяснений.

Джей-Джей прижимает его к дереву.

В воскресенье остаться вдвоём легче.

До воскресенья ещё целых четыре дня.

Тонкий стук камушка в окно. И ещё один.

Джей-Джей улыбается в темноте.

С сообщения, в котором он написал, что Лео спит, прошло минут десять, не больше.

Сегодня похолодало, прохлада мурашками забирается под одежду, и Джей-Джей ёжится, отцепившись от козырька. Бексу не повезло с комнатой над крыльцом — ему пришлось красться коридорами к окну с пожарной лестницей и спускаться с третьего этажа. Он весь в чёрном, как настоящий тайный агент, и лохматый, как дворовый пёс.

— Нужно было толстовку надеть, — шепчет Джей-Джей. Бекс прижимает пальцы к его губам, закрывая рот, и за руку ведёт за собой.

— Куда мы? — Спрашивает Джей-Джей, когда они отходят от корпуса.

— Я, когда бегал, обратил внимание на кое-что.

Джей-Джей усмехается. Привычка бегать всегда разными маршрутами должна тренировать какую-то там область мозга Бекса, поэтому он предпочитает бегать не утром со всеми, а один, в свободное от тренек время. Идти приходится довольно долго — к самому забору.

Среди кустов можжевельника огромная оранжерея поблескивает стеклом, отражая лунный свет. Эту оранжерею все знают, да только нафиг она никому не упёрлась, кроме очкариков.

— Это для кружка по ботанике. Я сказал миз Смит, что хотел бы что-то посадить, но мои тренировки не совпадают с занятиями кружка. И она даёт мне ключ теперь. Я сделал дубликат в выходной.

— Бекс. Ты что, наврал миз Смит? — восторженно улыбается Джей-Джей.

— Я посадил посконник и две орхидеи, — жмёт плечами Бекс.

— Что ты?..

— Посконник там, у забора. Мой — последний в ряду всяких кустов. Хочешь, покажу орхидеи?

Под стеклянным куполом густо пахнет землёй и травой, влажно и душно, кожа мгновенно покрывается испариной. Бекс ведёт за собой через грядки и стойки с горшками, в самые джунгли. Тут запах ярче, сладко-цветочный, и непрерывное журчание и воды слышится отчётливее. Ветки и листья обступают, нависают, касаются лица.

— Эй, — шепчет Джей-Джей, — тут водятся гепарды? Или пикси?

Бекс показывает два каких-то маленьких кустика, которые в темноте не отличаются от множества других кустиков.

— Это… цветочки, — соглашается Джей-Джей, но Бекс уже за затылок хватает и тянется вверх навстречу.

Когда он опять таким мелким стал?

Джей-Джей наклоняется, присасывается, не может напиться поцелуем, а Бекс вжимает Джей-Джея в шелестящую гущу, спиной к металлической решётке, увитой стеблями до стеклянного потолка. Джей-Джей тонет в шорохе листвы.

— Оу, тут водится Бекси! — улыбается он, тянет шнурки на штанах.

Джей-Джей втягивает воздух, вдыхает Бекса, настолько горячего, что по всем дыхательным путям прожигает; вдыхает сильно, как можно больше, и отдаёт воздух обратно, ему непременно нужно наполнить Бекса своим выдохом, и стоном, таким громким, что Бекс сейчас, конечно, скажет: «Тише».

Но Бекс не говорит, только гладит и гладит его рот языком, сглатывает, и Джей-Джей чуть не кончает в штаны от того, что это их общая слюна.

— Ты так любишь целоваться, — смеётся Джей-Джей.

— Отвали.

Бекс нетерпеливо тянет за волосы, облизывает рот и не говорит быть потише, а сам стонет и рычит.

Как будто это Бекс, а не Джей-Джей вчера два раза не успел кончить, потому что их прерывали в самый интересный момент, сначала в комнате, а потом под лестницей.

Джей-Джей смеётся:

— Ты что, взбесился?

— Взбесился, — соглашается Бекс.

У Джей-Джея щёки пылают, и в животе сильнее загорается, когда Бекс расстёгивает пуговицу на его джинсах.

Сам Джей-Джей руки при себе держит, только всё тянет шнурки на спортивках, но не больше, пока Бекс сам не попросит.

— Бекс, ты сам не свой сегодня.

— Не свой, — соглашается Бекс.

Джей-Джей перехватывает инициативу, разворачивает Бекса и сам зажимает его в кустах. Все мысли стекают в пах, когда он крепко прижимается бёдрами.

— Мой?

Бекс хватается за задницу, трётся о Джей-Джея под металлическое бряканье решётки. Психует, потому что неудобно, тяжело, слишком мало. Толкает в плечи: «Давай вниз!» Они сползают на пол, целуясь и цепляясь друг за друга. Бекс сбрасывает с себя куртку, толкает на неё Джей-Джея, раздвигает его ноги, тянет на себя за бедра, по-свойски устраивая, как ему надо, резинку штанов дёргается вниз. Подкладывает под затылок ладонь и втирается в Джей-Джея не снимая белья, так, будто знает, что делает.

Джей-Джей трётся спиной о каменную брусчатку, членом об член Бекса, задирает футболку на себе и на нём, телом о тело. Бекс нервно кусает шею, шипит в ухо и стонет: «Жан!» Джей-Джей хватает его за задницу, чтобы ещё сильнее прижать к себе. Хочется немедленно кончить, но каждый раз немного недостаточно. Бекс за бёдро держит железными пальцами и на надрыве: «Жан!» А когда кончает, то запускает руку Джей-Джею в трусы, и пальцами по уздечке трёт и ладонью по головке, как нельзя в душевой или под окнами, потому что от этого Джей-Джей тихонечко не может и кончает так, что «в церкви, через дорогу, свечи гаснут». Так Бекс говорит. А Джей-Джей отвечает ему: «Не пизди, а». И поправляет цепочку, которая недавно начала мешать и натирать шею.

Джей-Джей поправляет цепочку, размазывает сперму по животу, свою или общую…

— Так нельзя сокращать двойные имена, — сонно бормочет он, с закрытыми глазами слушая монотонный плеск и капанье воды. Обнимает, прижимает к себе горячего и мокрого Бекса.

— А?

— «Жан-Жак» не сокращается, как «Жан». Это совсем другое имя.

— Знаю.

По лицу стекают холодные капли пота или конденсата от высокой влажности, дышится тяжело, плотный воздух переполнен, они плывут под тёплой водой и дышат ей. Футболку и олимпийку можно выжимать.

Джей-Джей открывает глаза и смотрит в стеклянное чёрное небо.

Их обступают листья, огромные и мелкие, сливаются в общую массу, перетекают одни в другие, перерождаются в фантастические крылатые и зубастые формы, тянут свои бесчисленные руки.

— Я читал, что ночью растения поглощают кислород и выделяют углекислый газ. — Джей-Джей хлюпает носом.

Лежать твёрдо и неприятно мокро.

Невидимый журчащий тропический ручей сейчас унесёт их далеко в таинственные джунгли, подальше от тренировок и школы, и они будут бродить там, пожёвывая жуков и напевая «Хакуна матата», как Тимон и Пумба. Только вот вопрос: кто из них свинья, а кто сурикат?

Очевидно, что свинья среди них Бекс.

Вот только Пумба был весёлый и милый. Джей-Джей сомневается, долго думает, и приходит к выводу, что он сам и Тимон и Пумба — один за двоих.

А Бекс… Ну, допустим, глупый львёнок, которому нужно объяснить, что жуки вкусные.

Хотя львёнок, он же будущий король, а Бексу до короля, как…

Бекс кончиком носа невесомо гладит холодный висок и горячую щёку…

— Джей-Джей… — шепчет он, — нужно идти.

— Что у тебя опять за фингал под глазом? Упал? — Джей-Джей встаёт, поворачивается спиной, чтобы Бекс помог отряхнуться. Спину жжёт — явно не в одном месте стёр.

— Мгу. — Бекс поднимает опрокинутый горшок с какой-то пальмой, сгребает землю руками, поправляет смятые вьюны на решетке и выбрасывает сорванные листья, стирая их присутствие из этого места, как будто ничего не было — просто Джей-Джей уснул в своей комнате, не дождавшись Бекса, и Бекс не стелил на землю своей куртки, не стонал и не называл Джей-Джея Жаном.

— А сосед твой тоже упал, да? Как его там?

— И завтра ещё упадёт, если рот не завалит.

Свежий воздух с силой врывается в лёгкие, распирая грудь и проветривая голову, а холод противно мелко кусает под мокрой одеждой. У последнего куста Джей-Джей притормаживает; он не видит Бекса, но слышит звук его бензиновой зажигалки: характерное железное «Ля» и мягкий вжик. Бекс прикуривает одновременно две сигареты — одна для Джей-Джея.

— Как ты сказал?

— Посконник.

— Это что вообще.

— Не знаю, — Бекс зевает и тянет за рукав, — но вырастает два метра, прикинь.

— Любишь побольше, да? — Джей-Джей хихикает и уворачивается от удара в плечо.

— На заднем дворе чертополох растёт сам. И сажать не надо… Бекс?

Бекс всё ускоряет шаг. Курить на ходу так бессмысленно и нелепо, но стоять холодно.

— А?

— Ты дубликат ключа в городе сделал. А с кем ты ездил? И когда?

— Один. Вчера с утра.

Джей-Джей притормаживает.

— Ну через дырку в заборе, Джей-Джей. — Бекс всё тянет его, и они почти пришли. Джей-Джей всё медленнее идёт и иногда останавливается.

— Почему ты не говорил? Ты давно знал? Часто сбегаешь?

— Иногда. — Бекс плечами пожимает. — Ну, вот сказал. Ты теперь Лео скажешь, он скажет Салату, Салат Женьке, кто-то из них Пхичиту… Дырку заделают через неделю или две, значит.

— Бекс, Бекс, — тараторит Джей-Джей. — Кто такой Салат? Погоди, я никому не скажу, с чего ты решил, что скажу, а?

Джей-Джей говорит все быстрее и тише:

— Возьми с собой в следующий раз?

Бекс тянет за рукав.

— Если сделаешь так, что тебя искать не будут.

Дальше они идут молча, чуть-чуть целуются у пожарной лестницы. Джей-Джей шепчет: «Давай ещё раз, ну?» — называет это «по-быстренькому» и уточняет: «Тихо, как мышки»,— а потом добавляет: «Двумя пальчиками», — и Бекс трясётся от беззвучного смеха, и толкает в грудь, мол, иди уже.

Обычно Бекс не смеётся, не шумит, ни с кем особо не дружит. Для фигуристов он «какой-то мальчик», а для тренеров всегда является на построение и не доставляет проблем. Когда Бекса нет в зоне видимости, он читает книгу в комнате, или тусит в зале, на катке, на пробежке, в музыкальном классе… в оранжерее, Господи Иисусе. Если Бекса нет, то он где-то есть. Его и правда никто не ищет, даже Джей-Джей.

Джей-Джей подтягивается, влезает на козырек крыльца и в своё окно.

Его самого искали каждый раз, когда он вис у Бекса в комнате дольше пятнадцати минут.

— Чё, куда ходил? — сонно спрашивает Лео, когда Джей-Джей укладывается в кровать.

— Да так, кое-куда.

Джей-Джея даже ночью вон теряют.

***

Джей-Джей теряет контроль и прыгает бабочку вместо тройного, а Бекс разгоняется, пролетает мимо, крутит тройной с руками вверх, выезжает, прогибаясь и сбрасывая руки, точно с паузой в музыке, скользит всё быстрее вперёд и уходит во вращение.

— Это было… эффектно. — Чао-Чао оценивает склонив голову вниз к мистеру Сальвадорке 

— Мой пацан! — гордо краснеет мистер Сальвадорка и направляет пальцами ус вверх. — Вот увидишь, Чалдини, он надерёт ещё вражинам жопы.

— Ой, ли, друг? — Усмехается Чао-Чао и хлопает мистера Сальвадорку по плечу. — Не знаю-не знаю. Не хватает у него всё же… чего-то. Хоть и неплох, признаю. Вращения слабые, пластика больно… специфическая. Его не поймут.

— У него другой талант, — вклинивается Нанук.

— Какой? Пока я вижу только талант рубить лёд.

— Да ты не видишь огня, пока тебя мордой в него не сунут! — рявкает мистер Сальвадорка, краснея.

— А ты видишь то, чего вовсе нет!

— Тебе давай всё готовое. Кацуки твой с любым тренером взлетит.

— Без тебя, может, и повыше ещё, — соглашается Нанук и лопает пузырь.

— Но-но, не сердитесь, пуськи! Не трогаю я вашего золушка. — смеётся Чао-Чао и добавляет задумчиво: — Кацуки очень хорош, но я ставлю на Пхичита. Талантливый парень. Тебе бы тоже задачку попроще не помешало, Ноа. Взял бы хоть сынка Леруа. Может, с тобой сработается.

Миз Салливан неприлично хохочет:

— Да Ноа ему пальцы отломает на первый же день!

— Месьё Леруа, — значительно повышает голос мистер Сальводорка, — не пойдёт ко мне, даже если платить ему буду я!

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо Джей-Джею в глаза, показывая, что его давно заметили. Джей-Джей улыбается во весь рот и выставляет пальцы в привычном жесте. Возвращаясь к тренировке, слышит:

— На вращениях твоего Леруа болтает. Давно это с ним?..

Он отрабатывает гидроспираль своей мечты, чертит дугу, круто пригибая корпус к самому льду, а Нанук всё орёт Бексу:

— Резче руку! Бросай вверх! Ты должен поймать жаворонка на лету, а не помахать невесте платочком!

«Поймать жаворонка». Джей-Джей тоже хочет поймать жаворонка, и он тоже направляет движение резче, но не справляется с балансом и кувыркается об лёд.

— Жан-Жак! — миз Салливан ловит у борта, хватает пальцами край рукава, открывающего косточку на запястье. — Сколько роста прибавил?

Вот оно что.

Это не Бекс мелким стал, что к нему наклоняться приходится.

Джей-Джей шумно сглатывает, глядя на чёрные пальцы миссис Салливан и свою злосчастную косточку. Он не прыгнул сегодня нормально ни одного тройного. Четверные не пробовал уже несколько дней, объясняя, что хочет отработать компоненты.

— Покажи, что тебе попроще. И аккуратно.

Все: тренеры, девчонки и ребята, Лео и Джон, и Пхичит с Кацуки, и особенно Бекс остановились и смотрят на то, как король Джей-Джей разучился прыгать.


	13. Рок-звезда

В раздевалке почему-то пахнет собачьим приютом. Воздух застревает, не пролезает в горло. Во рту прогорклый привкус.

Серые шкафчики в ряд, строем громоздятся, свой найти нереально, они же одинаковые все, размытые и двоятся немного…

Стойкий запах псины, чистящих средств, соломы и собачьего корма. Тёмная вперемешку с рыжей шерсть такая мягкая, и тёплые коричневые глаза из-под рыжих бровей, и маленький хвостик лупит туда-сюда, и собственный детский звонкий голос:

— Я буду звать тебя Лутц!

И ещё глупое:

— Я о тебе позабочусь!

Позабочусь о тебе… Как будто он мог бы позаботиться о ком-то…

— …Джей-Джей, — голос Бекса такой ненужный, такой неуместно тревожный!

— …Джей-Джей, — через целую вечность, — всё будет хорошо, слышишь?..

Задыхаться, валяясь на полу, холодно. Глупо. Унизительно. Лучше бы там и умер от этого приступа. Позорище.

Сидеть на кушетке и слушать медсестру скучно.

«Кости выросли быстрее мышц… тонус… разбалансировка из-за смещения центра тяжести… сердце не успевает расти за телом, повышенная утомляемость, обмороки, необходимо немного снизить физические нагрузки, но не слишком сильно, бла-бла-бла-бла…»

Дорога домой на вкус как поражение вселенского масштаба. Как жёванная бумага. Как засохшее дерьмо.

Джей-Джей по приезду закрывается в комнате до конца дня. Он бы на всю жизнь закрылся. Лежал бы лицом в подушку, до самой смерти, и умирая не шевельнулся бы. Если бы не хотелось есть так сильно.

На следующий день Джей-Джей пропускает тренировку. Вместо тренеровки он расчехляет гитару, морща нос от пылищи.

— Врач просил тебя не пропускать тренировки, сынок. — Мама ставит тарелочки с едой, папа вилочки подаёт. Они точно не понимают ничего, кроме дурацкого зелёного горошка на тарелках.

— Ты не должен сильно снижать физические нагрузки, сердцу нужно помочь расти.

— Ма. Всё, я ухожу с фигурного катания. Запишусь в зал, чтобы нагрузку не снижать.

Мама вздыхает. Папа хмурится. Мелкие уплетают ужин наперегонки. Джей-Джей гоняет горошек по тарелке.

— Чем будешь заниматься? — осторожно спрашивает мама.

Разговаривает, как с каким-то тяжело больным. Джей-Джей кладёт вилку: аппетита нет.

— Музыкой.

Мама на папу смотрит. Папа отводит взгляд. Мелкие пялятся, раскрыв рот.

Джей-Джей встаёт и уходит в комнату, но через час все-таки спускается поесть.

Мама и папа, конечно, смиряются. Папа, конечно, думает, что это пройдёт — он составляет Джей-Джею программу из упражнений, которые нужно выполнять фигуристу. Джей-Джей сам себе график переделывает и выбирает бокс и подкачаться — теперь не обязательно быть дрищём. Он собирает группу в гараже и подумывает записаться в школьную хоккейную команду. В сентябре, когда немного вернёт форму.

Бекс каждый день пишет. Каждый день пиликает дурацкими сообщениями. Бекс только о своём фигурном и треплется.

Джей-Джей не уверен, что они смогут дальше общаться, раз он уходит из спорта.

Он старается поменьше болтать и на сообщения отвечает через раз.

Переписываться с Бексом легче, чем вживую разговаривать: Бекс пользуется переводчиком и разговорниками, он, как назло, поддерживает разговоры о музыке и о рок-группе, и о хоккее, и о силовых тренировках, чёрт бы его побрал! Прилип, как банный лист к заднице!

Его, конечно, можно понять. Джей-Джей рассматривает себя в зеркале. Он теперь выше, и плечи шире, про задницу нечего и говорить — она просто шикарна, не удивительно, что Бекс от неё рук оторвать не может. Не мог. Сейчас ещё подкачать спину и бицуху, и он станет просто идеальнее идеала.

Джей-Джей вертится, переводит взгляд на лицо. Треплет волосы, проводит по подбородку, в надежде обнаружить несуществующую щетину. Челюсть явно стала шире и тяжелее. От этого лицо мужественнее выглядит.

Правда, в улыбке теперь такая щель, что получится даже плюнуть, не разжимая разъехавшихся зубов.

Джей-Джей на них снова и снова смотрит в попытке принять эту деталь. Представить, как будто это мило и даже очаровательно. Изюминка.

Ладно, можно улыбаться с закрытым ртом — выглядит загадочно и сексуально.

У Джей-Джея появилось больше свободного времени, он проводит его, пытаясь подружиться с ребятами из школы, постит огненные сэлфи каждый день, накладывает гламурные фильтры, чтобы не видно было эту сыпь на носу и подбородке, которая захватывает лицо после каждого самого малюсенького кусочка шоколада. Шоколад вдруг стал особенно вкусным и желанным, настолько, что одним кусочком не обходится никогда. Благослови Боже гламурные фильтры и консилер.

Джей-Джей постит серию фоток с гитарой.

Бекс лайкает всё. Свои соцсети он не обновляет. Джей-Джею приходится с пристрастием разглядывать каждое фото Лео, Джона и остальных из лагеря.

Бекс мелькает редко, в камеру не смотрит, на тусовках не светится.

Джей-Джей репетирует в гараже с рок-командой, которую собрал из любых желающих прославиться. Он ходит в зал, знакомится с ровесниками в интернете, делает татуировку на плече, как давно хотел. Кастет и инициалы JJ.

Мама и папа делают вид, что не заметили.

Бекс лайкает фотку.

В последнем посте Пхичита Бекс улыбается.

Джей-Джей ведёт девушку в кино.

Бекс поздравляет с днём рождения и хвастается готовой произвольной программой.

Джей-Джей закатывает вечеринку. Игра в бутылочку считается изменой?

Какая измена, они наверняка больше не вместе.

Бекс лайкает все фотки.

У Бекса сложный каскад в конце произвольной и тройной аксель с плюсом.

А ещё фингал под глазом, новый ослепительно-сверкающий костюм, новые модные джинсы и новая стрижка — один в один, как у Джей-Джея. Ну очень похожа, только с зачёсом назад.

Джей-Джей хорошо представляет Бекса в парикмахерском кресле. Как стилистка выбирает пряди из его гнезда волос, тянет пальцами вниз, к его смешному носу. И как он встряхивает головой, при первой возможности откидывает волосы с лица.

Стилистка расчёсывает его, разделяет патлы на пробор. Только она отворачивается, Бекс вытаскиват руки из-под накидки и пальцами лохмы назад, как граблями. И как стилистка улыбается ему (почему-то стилистки любят скромняг и деревенщин) и предлагает зачёс назад.

Джей-Джей знает об обновках Бекса, потому что Бекс сам присылает ему несколько фоток. Наверное, Джона попросил сфотографировать. По-товарищески. Или Пхичита.

Пхичит постит Бекса исправно. На катке. В столовке. У костра. У костра Джон треплет Бексу волосы, задевая бритый теперь затылок, и наверное что-то смешное по-русски говорит, а Бекс даже не бьёт его.

Джей-Джей до утра переписывается на сайте знакомств.

Джей-Джей пишет Лео. Чё-как-дела и прочий трёп.

Он спрашивает: «Ты освоил хоть один четверной? Как там Гуанхун? Как ты понимаешь, что он говорит? У Джона есть шансы на сезон?»

Он пишет: «Чё там, Бекс с Джоном заобщался?»

И стирает.

Он пишет: «С кем общается Бекс?»

И стирает.

Он пишет: «Как там Бекс? Общаетесь?»

Лео отвечает только вечером:

«Не»

Джей-Джей разбил бы телефон, но тот жалобно подмигивает дисплеем:

«Отабек ни с кем не тусуется вообще».

А потом Лео добавляет:

«Только с Пхичитом иногда».

«Вчера Юри показал ему дорожку шагов».

Вот так вот. Берёт и учит дорожке шагов маленького недотрогу, чего такого, а?

«Научил?»

«Ой, ты же знаешь Юри, пф. Помог встать Отабеку, шаги показал и всё».

«Но ты бы видел, как у Чао-Чао пердак горел, и задний, и тот, что на лице!»

И Лео рассказывает, что Чао-Чао отчитывал Отабека, как грозный папаша, что, мол, тот отвлекает его птенчика. А мистер Сальвадорка верещал на весь каток, чтобы Чао-Чао убрал свои волосатые лапки от будущей звезды олимпийского спорта и что он свой шанс упустил. И теперь пусть орёт на тех, кто ещё от него не сбежал!

Джей-Джей вспоминает, что шаги у Юри и правда исключительные, а от Чао-Чао сбегают все.

Лео пишет, перегружая повествование экспрессивными эмодзи, о том, как Чао-Чао обвинял «этого неуклюжего чурбанчика» в том, что он отвлекает всех, особенно отвлекал сынка Леруа. А мистер Сальвадорка возражал, что парень двух слов на катке не сказал и что это сынок Леруа тут всех отвлекал. А потом он вспомнил, что сынок Леруа, конечно, давно не юниор Чао-Чао и что Чао-Чао упустил чемпиона Канады, ха, из-за того, что не мог смириться с тем, что у Леруа есть мозг и рот, а не только ноги и что Чао-Чао его ограничивал и не давал раскрыться тонкой душевной организации перспективного фигуриста.

«Прости, Джей-Джей, но тут весь каток над твоей тонкой душевной организацией ржал два дня».

«Чао-Чао пророчил, что твоё самолюбие не даст тебе вернуться в седло, а мр Сальвадорка попросил его повторить это, когда Леруа нагнёт его Кацуки и Чуланонта и будет придурковато хохотать с золотом в зубах».

«Нанук и Салливан делали ставки, когда эти двое начнут мериться пиструнами, предсказывая мр Сальвадорке сокрушительное поражение».

«А Чао-Чао обозвал мр Сальвадорку неудачником и сказал, что его главное достижение в тренерской карьере — серый моль, который не доползёт до финала ГП никогда».

«Тут все смеяться перестали. Чао-Чао даже извинился перед всеми и перед Отабеком тоже, но сам понимаешь… Короче на него пол дня все цокали языкам, а потом они весь вечер бухали в тренерской и Чао-Чао лабал на гитаре, как боженька, ты знал, что он на гитаре умеет?»

Джей-Джей не знал. Он пишет:

«Вообще-то Бекс на юниорском Мире четвёртым был. Пусть там Чао-Чао завалит».

А Лео отвечает беззаботно, что у Чао-Чао память, как у хомяка, что поделать.

«Уже репетировали новую песню?» — пишет Бекс.

И Джей-Джей понимает, что прочитал с акцентом.

Джей-Джей звонит сам. Первый звонит. Берёт трубку и номер набирает, ничего сложного.

— Салют!

— Джей-Джей.

Голос уставший и тихий.

— Ну что, ты там как, Бекси?

— Мне нужен сальхов четыре с половиной.

— Да, я видел видео с твоим недосальховом, — фыркает Джей-Джей, — а мне нужен барабанщик в группу. И басист. И клавишник бы не помешал. Бекс пошли к нам на ударные, а?

— Джей-Джей… Ты же знаешь…

— Да знаю-знаю. Уж и спросить нельзя.

Наверное и нельзя. Бекс же не спрашивает Джей-Джея, надевает ли он коньки. Когда он перебесится и вернётся в фигурное? Как там его сердце справляется, такое маленькое, что даже младенцам смешно?

Бекс спрашивает про другое:

— Почему кастет?

— Потому что я всегда готов к драке. — Джей-Джей трогает новую татуировку на плече и сжимает кулак, и хмурится, как будто драка уже началась.

— Кастет — это подлое оружие.

— Нож подлое, — возражает Джей-Джей, — ножом бьют в спину. Исподтишка. А кастет — жестокое, но честное!

Джей-Джей настроен спорить, но Бекс молчит, а потом вдруг:

— У меня саксофон есть.

— Что?!

— Нет, не у меня, конечно. Есть человек который на саксофоне хорошо может дуть.

— Прямо-таки хорошо?

— Профи.

Бекс пишет:

«Саксофонистка согласна порепать с вами и выступить на одном концерте за пару твоих коньков».

Джей-Джею кажется, что Бекс не совсем понимает, он спешит объяснить:

«ЧТО?! Да это она должна платить, чтобы выступить в нашей группе!!!

Охренеть, Бекс, ну ты чё?!»

Вот только Бекс, похоже, совсем тупой:

«Ну, я видел запись с вашей репетиции.

На твоём месте я бы согласился.

Я скину аккаунт».

Джей-Джей смотрит на эту «профи», и это совсем смешно. Он пишет Бексу:

«Оу, это что, Лиза Симпсон?! XD

Боже, Бекс. Ты такой милый глупыш».

А Бекс отвечает:

«Я тебе уебу».

Джей-Джей улыбается, и, может, им всё-таки можно дружить, хоть он и уходит из спорта?

«Я в другом городе».

«Ты когда прилетаешь?»

Бекс пишет, что прилетает в августе.

Джей-Джей набирает:

«Я соскучился, детка: -* »

Не отправляет, конечно. Они ведь с Бексом наверняка расстались, а друзьям такого не говорят.

Они с Бексом переписываются утром и перед сном, и ещё вечером, когда Джей-Джей проезжает в автобусе мимо церкви, тренажёрного зала и едет на дальний каток. Маленький и хреновый — с искусственным льдом, но зато там никто его не знает, можно получать удовольствие без всех этих тройных и четверных обязательств.


	14. Четверной сальхов

Бекс прилетает после квалификации, довольный, как мамонтёнок. На шею не вешается, целоваться не лезет. Ну и ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось, честное слово.

Он теперь музыкант и скоро станет рок-звездой, ему не до чужих разъездов и соревновашек. У него у самого скоро гастроли. Секс, наркотики и что там ещё в меню? Рок-н-ролл.

Бекс сначала всё молчит, про фигурное своё ни слова, только про рок-н-ролл. Джей-Джея слушает, слушает, слушает, но потом его прорывает всё равно, и он рассказывает взахлёб и даже за плечо Джей-Джея хватает, и чешет про Нанук, которая согласилась ещё поработать с Бексом следующим летом, и про то, что ему сальхов докрутить вот столько осталось, и про то, что он уже обе программы откатал на одном дыхании и прыгнул все каскады, ты же видел Джей-Джей, видел же, да?

Джей-Джей видел, конечно, смотрел в записи. Он улыбается, бодает Бекса в плечо.

Бекс пахнет летом, пережжёной солнцем землёй.

— Бе-екс.

— А?

— Я же говорил, что тебе моя стрижка пойдёт.

Джей-Джей смеётся над растерянным лицом, и переводит тему:

— Что за музыка была у тебя в той папке, а? Трэшняк, конечно, и нафталином тянет, но мне понравилось. Почему ты её спрятал?

— А?

— Твой ноут. Скрытая папка. Музло в ней. Я скопировал себе, помнишь? Я же сказал.

— А. Это моя музыка. — Отабек плечами жмёт. — Написал.

— Твоя, значит… — бормочет Джей-Джей, стискивая Бекса в дружеских объятиях — пусть задохнётся.

Бекс теперь смотрит задумчиво. Общупывает взглядом подробно всё лицо и иногда открывает рот, чтобы сказать кое-что.

Джей-Джей на готове.

Давай, скажи ты уже.

Спроси, например: «Джей-Джей, мы расстались?»

И Джей-Джей тут же ответит: «Что ты несёшь, глупый?»

Спроси: «Джей-Джей, ты со мной?»

И Джей-Джей скажет: «Конечно, дурачок»

Скажи: «Джей-Джей, я люблю тебя, будь со мной, прости меня, что я не мог быть с тобой этим летом, что я говорил с Джоном по-русски и улыбался на фотографиях Пхичита, я с Пхичитом даже не болтал и не дружил особо. Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты по три дня не отвечал на сообщения, прощаю за фото, на котором ты с засосом на шее, за то, что водил кого-то в кино, что запостил в Инстаграм, как лижешься с девчонкой на свой день рождения, ведь это игра в бутылочку была, это вообще не считается.

И мне жаль, что я не поцеловал тебя при встрече».

И Джей-Джей ответит Бексу, что это всё фигня, он прощает, и всё станет, как прежде, потому что Отабек классный, у него этот взгляд и ёжик волос на затылке, и одевается он теперь нормально, мрачновато, но всё же не как беспризорник. Но ведь дело не в этом. И даже не в низком тёплом голосе, который хочется слушать, и не в коже, которой хочется касаться.

Ему нужно всего лишь сказать.

Скажи уже, Бекс, ну так сложно, что ли?

Хотя бы по-русски скажи, Джей-Джей поймёт.

Но Бекс молчит или говорит, но совсем о другом.

Бекс иногда приходит на репетиции, смотрит с невозмутимым лицом. И даже немного помогает барабанщику, когда Джей-Джей просит:

— Ну ты же почти что музыку пишешь, Бекс.

Оказывается.

Бекс объясняет что-то, но барабанщик только хочет научиться эффектно подкидывать палочки.

На просьбу Джей-Джея позвать-таки профи с саксофоном, Бекс кому-то звонит. Потом ещё кому-то. За старые коньки — то было тогда. А теперь — коньки и ещё сводить её погулять. Сэлфи и автограф на бейсболке, и всё вот это вот прилагается. Нет, сводить должен будет Бекс, это его фанатка, а не Джей-Джея.

— Ах, твоя фанатка, — тянет лыбу Джей-Джей, — а зафига ей мои коньки?

Бекс пожимает плечами.

— Продаст, когда станешь знаменитым.

Саксофонистка — маленькая взъерошенная блондинка в красной майке. Она нескромно на Бекса пялится голубыми глазищами, и, конечно, не может не заметить, какие у него губы, она же не слепая. Она на них смотрит и смотрит, и Джей-Джей даже не может её винить, потому что они возмутительно порочные, особенно верхняя, Джей-Джей так вообще запретил бы их и всё.

Она приходит на две репетиции, выдаёт бешеные соляки, не разговаривает почти, только ха-ха-ха, смеётся над редкими шутками Бекса про панк-музыку.

А он ей. Улыбается.

На концерт она в красном платье является, блестящем, как все костюмы Бекса, коротком, потому что у неё дурацкие красивые ноги, которыми она выходит на сцену со своим дурацким золотым саксофоном, и встаёт чуть позади Джей-Джея, потому что это Джей-Джей звезда вокала и он тут главный, и все эти люди пришли сегодня в дешёвый молодёжный унылый клуб смотреть на Джей-Джея, какой он красавчик и молодец. И поёт, да.

Бекс на отшибе стоит, наблюдает за исторических масштабов музыкальным фиаско, невозмутимо и усердно хлопает после первой песни. Звуки одиноких хлопков эхом разносятся по небольшому танцполу перед сценой.

Не то чтобы Джей-Джей ожидал феерического успеха, да и люди не разогрелись ещё, это понятно, но он как-то не думал, что жиденькая толпа начнёт орать оскорбительные реплики громче гитары и что Бекс вступит с кем-то в неравную схватку и придётся спрыгивать со сцены, чтобы помочь этому тупице, которому непременно нужно было всё испортить.

Их выведет охрана, как каких-нибудь преступников, под виртуозное соло саксофона (Народ, кстати, соло слушает и не возмущается), а потом придётся провести несколько часов в отделении полиции, пока за ними не приедут уставшие родители и в превосходной степени красный мистер Сальвадорка. Им вернут телефоны и Джей-Джей узнает из соцсетей, что саксофонистка имела успех и аплодисменты. А дома будет пафосная лекция о репутации и плохих друзьях, такая длинная, что Джей-Джей успеет наковырять штукатурки из стены на целое ведро, не меньше.

Это, наверное, могло бы стать настоящим провалом всей жизни, но пока они сидят в дежурке, Бекс Джей-Джея целует, пачкая своей кровью с расквашенного носа. Подлавливает короткий момент, когда все отвернулись, и целует. Быстро, крепко и без спросу, а потом, когда инспектор проводит с ними беседу, Бекс так убедительно и с таким серьёзным лицом заливает в инспекторские уши, что Джей-Джей еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться, и чуть сам не верит в то, что всё это было чистейшей воды случайностью, и этот славный скромный парень перед нами совершенно невиновный, и всё произошедшее лишь трагическая череда совпадений, и больше, конечно, никогда такого не повторится, ведь ему проблемы не нужны.

— Мне нужен четверной сальхов, — устало вздыхает Бекс, когда их перестают мучить допросами и нотациями.

— Да, твой сальхов мягкий, как дерьмо.

Бекс пытается оттереть присохшую ко рту и подбородку кровь. А Джей-Джей добавляет:

— Это всё Сальвадорка твой виноват. Он всё неправильно говорит тебе.

Джей-Джей берёт пачку влажных салфеток, любезно предложенных полицейской, и помогает Бексу отмыть лицо, объясняя, как прыгать злополучный прыжок.

Бекс тоже салфетку берёт и аккуратно вытирает Джей-Джею губы и под бровью.

Стереть уже запёкшуюся кровь — та ещё задачка.

— Научи меня, Джей-Джей, — просит Бекс.

— Научи меня любому тройному, а? — фыркает Джей-Джей. — Я просто не могу, понимаешь? Мне ноги не собрать! Четырнадцать сантиметров за лето! Я — сраный феномен!

— Рост — это хорошо, — заключает Бекс, — лучше мах.

Джей-Джей хмыкает:

— Да, и на высоких прыжки смотрятся эффектнее, знаю. Но мне не сгруппироваться.

Бекс кивает, продолжает пытать:

— Вон, на Никифорова глянь. Джакометти и вовсе каланча, и ничего — скачет, как миленький. Красиво.

— Бекс, я теперь вес набираю, понимаешь? Это просто не поднять.

— Вес — это хорошо. Лучше разгон. Тебе нужна сила толчка, — кивает Бекс и добавляет, подумав: — ну ты же умел сальхов, Джей-Джей, помнишь? Научи? Мне до зарезу нужно.

Джей-Джей улыбается.

— У тебя хороший прыжок, Бекс, высокий, просто ты, когда толкаешься…

— Приходи на каток завтра вечером, Джей-Джей? Я буду, если мистер Ноа не накажет. Шайбу погоняем.

— Если ты пойдёшь со мной на Хэллоуин в костюме Робина. У меня костюм Бетмена, ну ты понял.

— Я не пойду.

— Я знаю, что у тебя день рождения в этот день. Когда ты собирался сказать?

— Вообще не собирался. — Бекс жмёт плечами.

Джей-Джей возвращает салфетки полицейской, галантно благодарит, он бы поцеловал руку, такая она милая, но в этих обстоятельствах это не было бы уместно. Бекс улыбается хитренько.

— Давай на каток, Джей-Джей. Если что, в парное уйдёшь.

— Хрен тебе. — Джей-Джей показывает средний палец. — Скажи, ведь я был великолепен сегодня? Если бы ты всё не испортил, как всегда…

Беск улыбается и тут же шипит — с разбитой губой лыбиться больно.

— Твои губы, Бекс. — Джей-Джей борется с желанием поцеловать Бекса ещё раз, прямо при всех. И, внезапно: — Я ревную, вообще-то!

— Что? — Бекс даже рот приоткрыл. Совсем чуть-чуть, но как раз хватит чтобы скользнуть языком внутрь.

Джей-Джей поверить не может, что он не специально так делает.

— Я ревную к каждому, кто смотрит на них!

Бекс ничего не понимает, конечно, где ему, и уточняет:

— И… что ты предлагаешь?

Кажется, пришло время поговорить, и Джей-Джей говорит:

— Предлагаю тебе целовать только меня! А с другими нельзя. Игра в бутылочку считается! Без языка считается! И с девчонками тоже! Обещай.

Бекс обещает.

Обещает и на Джей-Джея смотрит; медленно моргает, как будто хочет спать, или пьян, или его веки весят тонну, но он всё равно открывает глаза потому что Джей-Джей красивый и им нужно любоваться, несмотря ни на что.

***

Мистер Сальвадорка, конечно, Бекса наказывает, и на Хэллоуин Бекс не идёт, но Джей-Джей всё равно на каток приходит. Дарит Бексу максимально разноцветную толстовку, которую тот никогда не наденет, и учит его прыжку — всё объясняет нормально, а не как этот бешеный старикан. Заодно и сам вспоминает немного.


	15. Белые вишни

— Как ты сделал такой разгон? Ты невероятно проскользил. Ты должен это повторить. — Бекс тянется к Джей-Джею торопливо, надолго ли они одни в раздевалке?

— Я невероятно пизданулся, Бекс! Тебе интересно как? — взмахивает руками Джей-Джей, но от поцелуйчика не отказывается, он же не совсем ещё того.

— Прежде чем упасть, ты невероятно скользил. Очень быстро. — Бекс говорит, а Джей-Джей смотрит на его восторженное лицо и смеётся. Он точно попробует так разогнаться ещё раз. Джей-Джей дышит легко. И целует Бекса изо всех сил, по-настоящему.

— Ну как? — спрашивает и лыбится, сверкая новыми брекетами.

— Это, — отвечает Бекс, — непривычно. Плохо разобрал, нужно ещё.

***

Джей-Джей упускает момент, когда вдруг всё становится хуже некуда.

Бекс целует Джей-Джея, кусает, облизывает его пальцы.

Он после оргазма дышит, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и смотрит так, будто не понимает, что сейчас было.

И Джей-Джей хотел бы поржать над ним и объяснить. Но он сам не понимает, что это было, он сам, как рыба, он только ловит руку Бекса, а тот сжимает так крепко, словно больше никогда не отпустит.

Бекс повсюду теперь. Всё им пахнет: собственные руки, одежда, даже покрывало на кровати!

Джей-Джей в покрывало зарывается лицом. Сухая трава и нагретые камни — запах лета среди зимы. Прежде чем вымыть руки, вдыхает с запястий запах. Это бессмысленная мера предосторожности — запах не смыть мылом, он на руках два дня держится стойко, но Джей-Джей всё равно, на всякий случай, вдруг исчезнет в этот раз?

Кажется, проклятый Купидон что-то перепутал и разрядил в грудь Джей-Джея целую обойму, прежде чем дать контрольный в голову, потому что как ещё объяснить эти спазмы, когда Бекс смотрит, а под солнышком сжимается, оставляя вдохнуть ровно столько воздуха, чтобы едва остаться живым.

Бекс выключает свет.

— Я не люблю темноту, — говорит Джей-Джей и включает ночник.

— Темнота безопасна.

— В темноте ничего не увидеть, даже себя. Мне кажется, что в темноте я исчезаю.

— Я тебя вижу, Жан.

Нет никаких сомнений, что Бекс видит в темноте, Джей-Джей выключает ночник.

Он улыбается и верит, что Бекс видит и это.

В комнате только Бекс и едва различимый шёпот часов.

Тиканье заполняет пространство, как только Бекс входит. Часы на его руке отсчитывают время всё быстрее и всё громче. Они замолкают, когда Бекс смеётся, слушает истории о придурках-учителях и о семье Джей-Джея. Когда прижимается ртом к пульсу на шее. Держит запястья, так честно шепчет на ухо слова на незнакомом языке, падает на Джей-Джея волной, топит его в себе, делает лёгким, пустым, и ничего не нужно, кроме этих губ и рук, и этого тела как можно ближе.

Часы тикают, Бекс говорит «Пока» и «До скорого». В следующий раз он придет через два-три дня или хрен знает когда, но в воскресенье обязательно, сразу после своей тренировки, успеет, пока родители с мелкими ещё в церкви, прилетит с дурацким учебником, и тетрадью в рюкзаке, и тиканьем на руке.

Джей-Джей начинает сезон только после Нового Года. Если бы с него костюм слетел во время проката, он и то меньше бы опозорился — всирает по-полной, занимая распоследние места, на ходу меняя программы, поставленные родителями на скорую руку. Точнее на скорый конёк.

Единственный плюс от последних изменений — скорости Джей-Джей прибавил ещё как.

Тренировки тяжело даются, поражения ещё тяжелее. Сильнее выматывают только дурацкие приступы тревоги и чувство полнейшей никчёмности после них.

Бекс был с ним дважды во время панических атак, а третий раз, в Сеуле, пришлось пережить одному — Бекс только по телефону потом говорил с ним долго-долго.

***

Бекс, как всегда, не выходит в финал Гран-при, тут без неожиданностей, но зато на Олимпийские едет, в отличие от некоторых переростков.

— Я прилетел, ты как там?

Голос как будто спокойный, но тревожные нотки всё равно слышно, даже сквозь километры и вибрации мобильной связи. Неудивительно, после сегодняшнего.

— Привет, Бекс-секс.

— Перестань.

— Ну давай, скажи, что ты не такой.

— Не понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Хочу сказать, что у меня от твоего голоса встаёт.

Бекс немного прикрывает веки, взгляд плывёт… Джей-Джей, конечно, не может этого видеть, но он догадывается.

— Обожаю, когда у тебя глазки масляные становятся, как сейчас!

— Ты же не видишь.

— Бекс. Давай, соври, что не хочешь меня немедленно.

— Не буду.

— Я хочу тебя. Ты где? Уже в такси?

— В аэропорту ещё. Мать через три часа прилетает, Ноа разрешил подождать. Посплю пока в зале ожидания. Поедем вместе с ней.

— Соскучился?

— Мы с национальных не виделись, она прилетала…

— По мне, Бекс. Ты по мне соскучился?

— Джей-Джей…

— Ладно, спи давай, глупышка.

Джей-Джей отключается и пишет сообщение, что он-то скучает ещё как. Бекс на неделю летал к Нанук в Эл-Эй, а теперь на Олимпийские в Осло.

А Джей-Джею вместо Олимпиады отличный приступ и телефонный разговор, после которого Бекс, наверное, боится трубку снимать. Наверное, не очень приятно, когда у тебя вот-вот самолёт взлетит, а приходится болтать по телефону с задыхающимся и ноющим истериком, который думает, что сейчас помрёт, хотя это всего лишь маленькая тревожная атака. Но ведь сейчас Бекс сам перезвонил, значит, всё норм?

Джей-Джей пишет:

«Я очень скучаю».

И ещё:

«Я уже все руки стёр об мечты о тебе».

«Скинь фотку свою, хоть одну».

«А я тебе свою».

Джей-Джей делает сэлфи, на котором облизывает банан. И подписывает, потому что этому хитрожопому всё объяснять нужно буквами, а то ведь сделает вид, что не понял:

«Когда прилетишь, я тебе отсосу»

Бекс не отвечает, и Джей-Джей надеется, что тот свалился с кресел и сломал себе что-нибудь.

Джей-Джей гуглит мануал по минету — за слова нужно отвечать.

Он просматривает ссылки на порно, когда сообщение с ответным фото перекрывает Джей-Джею поисковик и доступ к кислороду. На фото только губы крупным планом и немного языка. Видимо в аэропорту кончились бананы, поэтому во рту два пальца. Бекс ничего не подписывает, но это не обязательно.

На олимпийских он одиннадцатый. Всего шаг до десятки!

Джей-Джей выключает свет, хмыкает, листая фотки с олимпиады. Бекс перед произвольной с таким серьёзным лицом. Идеально.

Руку он потом вытирает салфеткой — пачка рядом с бутылкой массажного масла прочно обосновались на тумбочке.

Уже засыпая, Джей-Джей делает и отправляет Бексу сэлфи с задранной футболкой.

***

Весенние ночи уже тёплые и пахнут влажной листвой и мокрым асфальтом. Ни на одну лавку в аллее не сесть: все мокрые от еле моросящего дождя.

— Бекс, открой рот! Ну шире.

Джей-Джей языком ему щекочет нёбо, Бекс смеётся.

— Теперь я.

Джей-Джей тоже смеётся прямо в рот, это правда щекотно.

— Джей-Джей.

— Чего?

— Что бы выбрал король, корону или любовь?

— Пф, что? Зачем королю выбирать? Король берёт всё!

— Но если не получится всё? Если эта любовь… незаконна?

— Бекс, что ты несёшь? Король сам придумывает законы! Он может всё, — Джей-Джей широко проводит рукой, охватывая не меньше половины мира, — что захочет.

— А если он полюбит. Ну допустим, — Отабек спотыкается на ровном месте, — солдата?

Джей-Джей смеётся.

— Какого ещё солдата, у тебя все дома?! Что общего у короля с солдатом? — Джей-Джей с усилием фокусируется на Бексе. — Максимум — интрижка. Король влюбится и женится на прекрасной леди. Понимаешь?

Бекс допивает, бросает пустую банку из-под джина с тоником на дорожку, но в футбол получается поиграть, только до ближайших кустов: в этой темени ничего не видно. Джей-Джей внимательно высматривает в кустах банку, пока его в эти кусты не тошнит.

— Меня тошнит от твоего футбола, Бекс! — Он смотрит на силуэт Бекса, а он всё уезжает и уезжает влево. Или их просто два?

— Тебя… двое.

— Тебя тоже.

— У нас двойное свидание! — хихикает Джей-Джей, и его снова рвёт в кусты.

— Домой.

— Домой, — вяло соглашается Джей-Джей. — Бекс. А как ты обратно залезешь в корпус?

— Как-нибудь. Забей.

— Бекс, скажи, что ты в Детройт летом? Я тоже попрошусь, если ты полетишь. Maman точно согласится, и нам одну комнату дадут, обещаю. — Джей-Джей на Бексе виснет. — Ты полетишь?

— Да, Нанук опять будет. Я к ней.

— Ненавижу Нанук твою, а! Надеюсь, она опять тебя отпиздит. — Язык заплетается, ноги еле волочатся и кроссовки весят тонну, не меньше. Он опирается на Бекса, Бекс не такой пьяный, что он там выпил? Почти ничего и не выпил. — Тебя тоже иногда ненавижу. Когда ты не летишь со мной в Детройт. Когда ты не рядом.

— Я рядом.

Во рту ужасно горько и кисло одновременно.

Наутро голова раскалывается, и ничего не лезет в желудок, кроме маринованных со свеклой яиц, и почему Джей-Джей их раньше не любил?

А Бекс неделю лежит с простудой, слабак.

***

На уроке Джей-Джей тянется к подмигнувшему телефону: «Это и не обязательно Бекс, написать сообщение может кто угодно».

За окном снегом облетают белые цветы вишен.

otabek-altin:

«Я с урока уже ушёл. За школой жду».

Бекс стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене, в лохматых волосах белые лепестки. Ян упирается ладонью в кирпич над его плечом. Не то чтобы он нависает над Бексом. Просто он мог бы. Метр девяносто, не меньше.

Ян бывает иногда с ними на катке.

Бекс что-то говорит, а Ян громко смеётся. Он смахивает цветы с волос Бекса, берёт сигарету из его рук и затягивается, но тут же выплёвывает дым вместе с хохотом.

Джей-Джей замедляет шаг, за спиной всё громче долбают басы гаражного рока или типа того.

Ян протягивает кулак. Пальцы в пластырях, костяшки сбиты, как и у Бекса. Бекс бьёт своим кулаком в ответ.

Ян проходит мимо и прыгает в подъехавшее ведро без крыши, из которого орёт музыка.

— Я думал хоккеисты не очень любят фигуристов, — говорит Джей-Джей Бексу, когда тот догоняет.

Бекс пожимает плечами. Они шагают через весенний снегопад, и в тёмных вихрах снова путаются белые поцелуи вишен.

— Давно общаетесь?

— Иногда курить ходим. Его младший брат со мной в комнате, Иржи, помнишь?

— Да знаю я. — И добавляет, отмахиваясь рукой: — Кто ж Яна не знает?

***

Бекс лежит на кровати и залипает в телефон. Джей-Джей плюхается рядом, бодает в плечо.

— С Казахстаном?

— С сестрой. Я минуту… — Бекс быстро добивает сообщение и отодвигает телефон.

— Бекс? — Джей-Джей ласкается, лезет головой под руки.

— А? — Бекс его на спину опрокидывает, забирается сверху довольный. Над верхней губой темнеют эти смешные молочные усишки.

— У тебя есть тут приятели?

— Есть.

— Ты ничего о них не рассказываешь.

— Нечего рассказывать. Общаемся иногда, болтаем. Со старшиками с соседнего корпуса. Сам же знаешь — не до приятельства.

— С Яном?

— Да, и с ним тоже. — Бекс гладит лицо Джей-Джея кончиками пальцев, обводя по очереди брови, скулы и нос.

— О чём вы общаетесь?

— О музыке. О байках. О России, Америке и Казахстане. Он из Чехии, прикинь?

— О Казахстане, да? Степи и лошади.

— В Казахстане живут суровые воины. — Прикосновения Бекса становятся властными, он запускает пальцы в волосы, собирает пряди в кулак. — Они едят только сырое мясо и пьют горячую кровь побеждённых врагов. И чай. Вместо домашних котов там держат снежных барсов.

— А в Москве медведей? — Джей-Джей откидывает голову, и шею немедленно царапает зубами.

— Медведей. — Бекс улыбается, нависая сверху. Зрачки расширены, на щеках красные пятна. — И рысей!

Джей-Джей обхватывает руками лицо Бекса, проводит пальцами по оскалившимся зубам.

— Я знаю одного рыся. Мяукнешь для меня? Ауч! — Джей-Джей отдёргивает укушенный палец.

— Рыси не мяукают, глупый. У рысей огромные сильные лапы и страшные зубы, и они очень злые!

— Но если их приручить, то мягкие и послушные, — настаивает Джей-Джей.

— Рыси не приручаются!

Джей-Джей щекочет Бекса за ушами и хвастливо поясняет:

— Мой рысь особенный.

Бекс бормочет что-то ещё, раздвигает ноги Джей-Джея коленом.

— Что ты сказал сейчас? Ты постоянно это говоришь, я не понимаю. — Придавленный к кровати Джей-Джей стонет и трётся об бедро, обтянутое драными джинсами. Толстый шов и молния собственных штанов больно давят на член. — Это по-казахски, а?

— Сказал, чтобы ты был тише, потому что я начал. — Бекс тянет за волосы, зубами прихватывает под подбородком.

Он прав — папа поднимется укладывать младших совсем скоро.

— Что значит «жа́ным»?

— Значит «будь потише». — Бекс впивается в мочку уха. Странно, если он думает, что так тише будет. Ласково просит: — Заткнись, Джей-Джей.

— Это ты мне по-английски говоришь, обычно. — Нет, заткнуться Джей-Джей никак не может.

— Хочешь, по-французски скажу? — рычит Бекс, сдёргивая с себя толстовку, остаётся в футболке и неожиданно и правда рявкает: — Tais-toi(1)!

— У тебя ужасный выговор. — Стоит признать, что не такой уж и ужасный. — Скажи ещё.

— La ferme, Jean-Jacques(2)… — Бекс пытается грассировать, и Джей-Джей, кажется, в жизни не слышал ничего более возбуждающего.

Бекс задирает свитер Джей-Джея и футболку до середины груди — они не раздеваются, когда родители дома.

Они никогда не договаривались об этом, как и о том, чтобы за руки не держаться на улице и на катке не болтать лишний раз.

— Скажи ещё, Бекс!

Они и в школе на переменах вместе не ходить не договаривались никогда.

— Ta gueule et laisse-moi te violer à ma façon(3)! — рычит Бекс, почти правильно, расстёгивает джинсы Джей-Джею.

Бекс Джей-Джея облизывает влажно от пупка к груди.

— Боже, какой грязный рот! Где ты это взял вообще?.. — Джей-Джей почти уверен, что ничего такого Бексу не говорил, он же не грубиян какой. Ещё уверен, что если перестанет болтать, то кончит прямо сейчас в штаны.

— Ta guelle(1)

Их вместе видят только от школы до катка и обратно. Так себе приятели.

О том, что Бекс виснет у Джей-Джея только родители Джей-Джея знают, и младшие ещё.

С младшими Леруа Бекс иногда на катке бесится.

— Я люблю тебя, Бекс, как же люблю, — шепчет Джей-Джей, тянет пуговицу и молнию Бекса.

Бекс не отвечает, можно подумать, ему всё равно.

Всё равно ему, как же. Ничего, у Джей-Джея тоже имеются козыря. Он готовился, но оценить его акцент, конечно, было некому.

— Мен сені сүйемін.(4)

Щёки Бекса цветут красным, глаза удивлённые, приоткрытый рот. У Джей-Джея есть ещё:

— <i>Я люблю тебя, Бе-ка.</i>

Джей-Джей улыбается, приспускает штаны с такого внезапно присмиревшего Бекса.

Бекс легче, обоим удобнее, когда он сверху.

Джей-Джей заваливает Бекса, сгребает под себя, притирается плотно и на шее чувствует горячий выдох и тихое «Жан».

Шевелиться после оргазма нет сил, не то что вытираться. Джей-Джей, едва касаясь, гладит щёки Бекса и не обжигается только потому, что сам раскалён не меньше. Бекс берёт руки Джей-Джея в свои, прикусывает за пальцы.

— Почему тебе так нравится называть меня «Жан»?

Острые зубы лениво по костяшкам, прихватывают мякоть на фалангах, перебирают тонкую кожу на тыльной стороне ладоней, оставляют светлые полукруглые следы на загорелых запястьях.

— Жан… — произносит Бекс задумчиво, — наше имя.

— Оно что-то значит у вас?

— Значит.

— Что значит?

— Всё. — Бекс мягко кусает руки. А Джей-Джей и так знает, что «жан» и всякие производные от него это про любовь, а не про потише. Что жан — это душа, а жаным — это милое и личное.

— Знаешь, — Джей-Джей приподнимается на локте, нависает сверху с улыбкой, — я бы хотел посадить тебя на цепь. Ты бы рычал на всех. А мне бы облизывал руки.

— Я бы мог. — Отабек сменяет зубы на язык, и Джей-Джей падает, разливается, обнимает крепко, укутывает в себя и весь будто лишается воли и костей.

Хочется спать вот так, вместе. Бекс только будильник, чтобы успокоиться, чтобы не опоздать в общагу. Сейчас засыпать нельзя - скоро Бексу уходить.

Скорее бы восемнадцать - Джей-Джей уже присматривает за жильем в открытом подешевле. Я обещал, что машина на совершеннолетие, так что…

\- Когда тебе будет восемнадцать, комендантского часа не будет, и даже можно не отпрашиваться. Почти год ещё.

\- Скоро Иржи на неделю уезжает.

\- О, спасибо ему, он просто святой! - Бекс, я хочу быть ближе к тебе, хочу больше, хочу всё.

Джей-Джей останавливается там, где-то под рэбрами.

Он кладёт ладонь на середину груди, придавливает живое биение.

\- Бекс, я хочу туда.

\- Но ты, - отвечает Бекс, - и так там. Почему ты не чувствуешь?

Джей-Джей издалека слышит, как спит, Жан, и падает, бесконечно падает в мягкую пустоту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Tais-toi, ta guelle, la ferme (фр.) — замолчи, заткнись.
> 
> (2)La ferme, Jean-Jacques (фр.) — заткнись, Жан-Жак.
> 
> (3)Ta gueule et laisse-moi te violer à ma façon (фр.) — что-то вроде: "завали ебало, и дай мне тебя изнасиловать"
> 
> (4)Мен сені сүйемін (кз.) — я тебя люблю.


	16. Второй круг

Джей-Джей сидит на заднем дворе с Лео и Цзи, вырывает мягкие пушинки соцветий чертополоха. Колет пальцы шипами, но не останавливается. Пахнет сладко.  
Мимо пробегает Бекс с наушниками в ушах. Даже в последний день не может просто отдохнуть, неугомонный.

— Сегодня все собираются у нас.

Джей-Джей смотрит на небо. Он на коньке, он на волне. И пусть он не такой прыгучий, как раньше, и пусть программа не самая удачная, и пусть Тренер думает, что лучше знает, как надо. Тренер — тупица, Джей-Джей сам себе программу переделает, как захочет.  
Джей-Джей смотрит вслед Бексу.  
Бекс всё лето не говорит ни с кем, никуда не ходит, только смотрит-смотрит прокаты и долбит-долбит лёд. На катке он вывозит под ор мистера Сальвадорки. В танцевальном классе под указания Нанук.

В комнате Бекс засыпает у Джей-Джея под боком. Койка узкая, но если голову пристроить Бексу на грудь или обнять его со спины, то почти нормально. Спать с ним вместе, носом в макушку или между лопаток, или ключиц; засыпая — нарочно одинаково дышать, просыпаться среди ночи жаркими, с затёкшими руками и придушенными друг другом — лучше секса.

Кровати не сдвинуть, но два матраса, оказывается, ровненько помещаются на полу, вот только с Бексом толком спать не возможно и на двух матрасах: он будит шёпотом, поцелуями, дыханием.

В комнате Бекс называет Джей-Джея Жаном, улыбается, бодает лбом в плечо, предплечьем захватывает поперёк шеи и бормочет: «Жаным сол».

Стоит выключить свет, и Бекс зовёт и требует, Джей-Джей каждый раз успевает широко улыбнуться, вдохнуть воздух раскрытым ртом, прежде чем его, как щепку, подхватывает течением, закручивает затягивает воронкой. Бекс укрывает ласковой волной и отвечает, каждый раз: «Я тебя тоже».  
От будильника хмурится, горячий и податливый ото сна, обнимает крепче и совсем не хочет просыпаться, а лето не кончается и длится вечно.

Джей-Джей щурится на солнце, вдыхает полной грудью.  
С ладони срываются пушистые зонтики зрелого чертополоха и летят вверх, в облака.  
Облака плывут, уползают медленно-медленно, забирая с собой невесомые пушинки и что-то ещё очень важное.

Бекс заходит на второй круг.


	17. Золотой бумеранг

Золотой срез страниц отражает солнечный свет и будто светится или горит, как и крест на чёрной обложке. Легкий пепел сигареты лохмотьями опадает в пепельницу.

Стена холодит лопатки. Дым прозрачными змейками поднимается под потолок, хотя окно распахнуто настежь. Если родительская спальня не проветрится, то папа подумает, что это мама, а мама подумает, что это папа. Верняк.

Джей-Джей постоянно пропускает занятия из-за соревнований, но вот так по-правде прогулять — это с ним впервые. Он упал на утренней тренировке и сделал вид, что ему несколько хуже, чем на самом деле, а Бекс вызвался проводить домой. У Джей-Джея освобождение, а как Бекс объяснит пропуск — неизвестно, но Бекс говорит: «Забей», — и Джей-Джей забивает.

Лохмотья пепла падают в пепельницу, золотые страницы режут глаза.

— Мы не будем заниматься анальным сексом, — сообщение невпопад, но Бекс отвечает спокойно:

— Хорошо. — Припадает губами к пальцам Джей-Джея, к ядовитому фильтру. Затягивается дымом, не вдыхает, а сразу выпускает в раскрытые губы. Джей-Джей принимает густое горькое облако, а Бекс последовательно кусает его скулы, щёки и подбородок.

— Не хочешь знать почему?

— Мне достаточно твоего «нет». — Бекс бормочет неразборчиво и замирает с зубами на челюсти Джей-Джея. — Но ты хочешь рассказать?

— По законам Канады анальный секс запрещён до достижения совершеннолетия.

— Мне насрать. — Бекс спускается ниже, переходя на ключицы.

— На законы или на секс?

— На всё.

— Ты живёшь в Канаде, а значит, должен уважать законы страны, — поучает Джей-Джей и даёт Бексу затянуться сигаретой.

— А иначе что? Арестуете меня, глубокоуважаемый господин полицейский? — Бекс задирает футболку и обновляет потускневшие засосы, выпуская дым где-то по пути.

— Бляаадь. — Джей-Джей запрокидывает голову, и плавится по шершавым обоям. Он затягивается, чтобы закружило ещё сильнее, и втыкает окурок в пепельницу.

— Бекс? Ты можешь достать что-то кроме табака?

Бекс фыркает в живот.

— А как же законы матушки Канады?

— И что? Арестуешь меня, легавый? — Джей-Джей цепляет футболку за шею, выгибается красиво, закидывая руки за голову, пока широкая резинка с именитым принтом ползёт вниз, к коленям.

— Не волнуйся, — успокаивает Бекс, глядя снизу чёрными глазами, — я беру взятки.

***

Бекс въезжает в сезон тяжёлым танком. Джей-Джей влетает золотым бумерангом. Он находит наконец свою колею и снова собирает юниорские награды. Бекс уверенно занимает седьмые-шестые места и методично ищет эти способы свои побеждать, отвлекаясь только на Джей-Джея чуть-чуть.

— Что это?

— Это роза, Бекс, ты что тупой? — Джей-Джей заходит в комнату и скидывает обувь. — Красная, как моя любовь к тебе!

— Зачем это?

— Затем, что я хотел что-нибудь тебе подарить, Бекс, это нормально, люди так делают. — Джей-Джей Бекса заваливает на кровать, спихивает хрустящий под ними бардак руками и ногами. Ноутбук аккуратно на тумбочку. Суёт розу в нос. — Понюхай и скажи спасибо.

Бекс щекой отодвигает цветок, целует в лицо, куда дотягивается.

— Ты на проходной отмечался?

Джей-Джей шипит, когда жесткие пальцы задевают чёрные синяки. С нового компонента всё время на бок падает и предплечье об лёд сжёг от локтя до запястья.

— Неа. Получилось проскочить.

Бекс старается не трогать за бока и бёдра, и вообще сначала раздеться лучше. Джей-Джей смеётся над тем, какие они два подранка — больно, куда не ткни.

— Бекс, знаешь, как трахаются ёжики?

— Что?

— Очень осторожно, — хихикает Джей-Джей, — прям как мы.

Бекс улыбается и спрашивает:

— Останешься на ночь?

— Если в воду поставишь, — театрально вздыхает Джей-Джей, размахивая цветком.

— Поставлю, Жан.

Бекс стягивает с Джей-Джея одежду, грубовато, но Джей-Джей не против.

— Когда я покупал, флористка спросила, какие цветы любит моя девушка. Я сказал, — болтает Жан-Жак, пока Отабек раздевается, — что это парень, и что он обожает розы. Ты же обожаешь?.. — Джей-Джей зажимает между зубов жёсткий стебель, заигрывает бровями, принимая соблазнительную позу.

Но через секунду ему не до смеха — разложенный на кровати, сам как нежная розочка: цветёт от каждого прикосновения. Губы сохнут от резких вдохов, и чем громче Джей-Джей дышит, чем сильнее выгибается, тем больше забирает себе Бекс. Сгребает руками, тянет за волосы и вылизывает шею, как собака. Осознание, что зубы сомкнутся на горле в любой момент, гонит горячий адреналин по телу. Джей-Джей замирает в ожидании.

Бекс не жалеет — кусает сильно и больно. И сразу меняет темп, замедляется, закрывает глаза, слушает и фиксирует каждую реакцию тела, когда проходит по беззащитным местам, по всем болевым точкам: прикусывает мочку уха, щекочет дыханием ключицы, губами по чувствительным соскам, языком по ямке локтевого сгиба. Джей-Джей пальцами в подушку впивается, от предвкушения вздрагивает, когда Бекс обцеловывает колено, спускается ниже. Ладонью прижимает бёдра к кровати, вылизывает член, медленно подбираясь к головке, весь извозит в слюне, прежде чем взять за щёку.

Джей-Джей стонет, сжимает зубы, перекушенный стебель розы терпкий на вкус.

Джей-Джей запускает пальцы в волосы Бекса. Бекс глотает, впускает до горла. Ласкает мошонку и ниже, подсовывает ладонь под задницу и проводит большим пальцем между ягодиц. Джей-Джей только жалко всхлипывает, шире раздвигает ноги и царапает Бексу плечи. Пальцы трут скользкую от слюны промежность, гладят и придавливают анус, член Джей-Джея упирается в горячее тесное горло, немного проскальзывает глубже, так хочется дальше и больше всего, но рука крепко держит бедро — не даёт шевельнуться, головку обхватывает, сдавливает, и Джей-Джей кончает, даже не успев предупредить. Бекс заходится кашлем.

— Бекс, прости, я…

Сперма стекает из открытого рта Джей-Джею на живот, Бекс улыбается.

— Хорошо, что соседи свалили: ты такой громкий, вся общага на ушах.

— Ты сейчас тоже громкий будешь, — обещает Джей-Джей, но пока что даже шевельнуться не может.

***

— Бекс.

— А?

Они лежат в темноте, с монитора ноутбука транслируется фильм или какая-то лажа.

— Тебе нравятся девочки или только мальчики? Тебе бы хотелось потрогать женскую грудь? Интересно, какая она…

Бекс смотрит очень внимательно, жмёт плечами. Джей-Джей гладит Бекса кончиками пальцев через футболку.

— Не знаю. Мне никогда не нравилась какая-нибудь девушка. Ну. Кроме садика. В садике я во всех подряд влюблялся.

Джей-Джей хихикает.

— Но, если подумать, — размышляет Бекс, — мне и парни раньше не нравились тоже.

Так и говорит: «Не нравились». А теперь, видимо нравятся. А не нравились до какого момента?

— А что с Плисецким?

— Что с ним?

— Тот малыш, прокаты которого ты всё время смотришь. Юри. Он тебе нравится?

— Юрий. Я смотрю его программы, — осторожно соглашается Бекс.

Джей-Джей усмехается.

— Ты смотришь все прокаты этого мелюзги. Даже затрапезные соревнования за пластиковые медальки.

Джей-Джей ставит на паузу, находит в поисковике Плисецкого и запускает видео.

— Смотрю. Я за него болею.

— Вы катались вместе, ты говорил.

— Да, в Москве. В том лагере.

— Где ты был хуже всех?

— Да. Там был этот парень.

— Юри?

— Юрий. Юра.

— Юра.

— Он самый маленький был. Метр от пола, тщедушный — соплёй перешибёшь. Но сила у него внутри, знаешь.

На видео Плисецкий яростно летает по катку.

— Нельзя так кататься, — заключает Джей-Джей, — он сломается к взрослым. Сдастся, вот увидишь.

— Нет. Этот не сломается, сам увидишь. Ты не видел его глаза.

— Красивые?

— Не знаю. Я не думал в таком ключе.

— Красивые.

— Да нет же. Смотреть. Взгляд.

— Так ты в него влюбился?

— Мне было тринадцать лет. Когда мне нравился мальчик, я думал, что хочу дружить.

Джей-Джей хохочет и звонко чмокает в лоб.

— Боже, так ты на него запал!

— Он меня впечатлил. Я думал, что если такой маленький не сдаётся, если и он может, то почему не я? Ты бы видел его: хрупкий, тонкий, смотрит так, будто готов на всё, убьёт, умрёт, если надо. И ты смотришь и веришь: и убьёт, и умрёт. Что умирать будет, но не сдастся, вывезет на своём. А мне тогда так хотелось сдаться… — Бекс смотрит в монитор на прыгающую тонкокостную фигурку. — Я и теперь его вспоминаю, когда кажется, что сил уже нет. Помню глаза.

Когда хочет сдаться. Оказывается, даже суровые воины Казахстана иногда хотят сдаться. И у них кончаются силы. Когда у Бекса кончаются силы, он вспоминает тех, кто не сдаётся. Некоторых красивых мальчиков с глазами.

Джей-Джей сглатывает.

— Он красивый.

— Мы стояли у станка и… А-ра-беск! Э-ка-рте! — Бекс эти слова растянул, с какой-то чужой интонацией. — Он уже тогда был лучше меня, понимаешь? Они все были лучше. Но я на него смотрел и понимал, что мне ни за что не дотянуться до него. Что если я той же дорогой пойду, то проиграю Юрию Плисецкому. Продую всухую…

— Так ты его напугался?

— …я понял, — продолжает Бекс, как будто не слышит, — что когда мы встретимся, если я хочу его победить, то мне нужны другие способы. Что-то, чего нет у тех ребят. Нужно придумать другой способ. Что-то, что не сможет Плисецкий, я…

— Так ты его ненавидишь?

— …хочу быть с ним равным. Я думаю, мы очень похожи… как в зеркале воды, понимаешь меня?

— Похожи?! Ты шутишь?! Проверь зрение! — Джей-Джей снова смеётся. — Уж не думал, что ты на мелюзгу равняешься!.. Эй, не дуйся.

Джей-Джей снова гладит Бекса, перебирает пальцами, под футболку осторожно. От прикосновений к животу Бекс плавится моментально.

— За что ты меня любишь, Бекс?

Бекс смотрит вниз, на руку, дыхание задерживает.

Джей-Джей подсказывает:

— Красивый?

Бекс поднимает захмелевшие глаза.

— Любишь ты всё блестящее, а! — Джей-Джей щекочет пальцами по дорожке от пупка. — Хочешь со мной дружить?

— Джей-Джей…

— Бекс. — Джей-Джей забирается пальцами под резинку трусов. — А Ян красивый?

Бекс за запястье перехватывает.

— Джей-Джей, что, по твоему мнению, ты сейчас делаешь?

— Собираюсь потрахаться, а ты что подумал? — Джей-Джей целует в кончик носа.— Не хочешь?

Бекс толкает руку дальше и целует в губы.

Ян упирается рукой в стену над плечом Бекса. Смеётся. Принимает сигарету из его рук, касаясь пальцев. Руки у Яна огромные, грубые, с веснушками. Общего с руками Бекса только костяшки сбитые. Ян обхватывает губами фильтр, на котором только что были губы Бекса. Слизывает вкус. Наклоняется, берёт Бекса за тощее горло. За горло, потому что знает: от этого Бекс цепенеет, и становится всё можно.

Иржи поясняет Джей-Джею: «Таких Ян не бьёт, а ебёт».

Маленькая блондинка с саксофоном улыбается Бексу, он ей. Он ведёт её на свидание в парк — это так романтично. У неё рыжий песик, и в той сториз Бекс выглядит счастливым, когда чешет его за ушами.

Блондинка красивая, у неё руки маленькие, загорелые. Общего с руками Бекса только светлые лунки в основании ногтей. Она свои маленькие пальчики запускает Бексу под ворот свитера, щекочет ёжик волос на затылке, нажимает подушечками на позвонки, как на клавиши своего саксофона…

Джей-Джей понимает: «Ах, твоя фанатка».

Юрий Плисецкий смотрит из-под пшеничной чёлки зелёными, как осколки бутылочного стекла, глазищами. Красивыми и злыми. Бекс сквозь годы, через континенты тянет к его белым изящным пальцам свои руки. Сбитые, изрисованные венами, нетерпеливые, требовательные и такие чуткие, когда касаются тела… В этих двоих ничего общего нет!

Бекс смотрит в зелёную воду глаз, падает, тонет, режется о бутылочные стёкла: «Мы с тобой похожи, Юра».

Джей-Джей закуривает ещё одну. Выдыхает мысли с ядовитым дымом.

Он бы рассказал сейчас Бексу, как отлично прошла открытая тренировка и как он совершенно не волнуется перед завтрашним выступлением.

Бекс не снял трубку. Он на катке, Джей-Джей так, на всякий случай позвонил, вдруг что.

Вдруг Бекс соскучился и решил не идти на вечернюю, а ждать звонка.

Джей-Джей даже фыркает от собственной шутки.

Бекс не пропускает тренировки, он живёт льдом, отчаянно, увлечённо. У них настоящая любовь. Лёд держит Бекса лучше земли, лезвия коньков — крепче шипованных ботинок.

— Он такой один, — бормочет мистер Сальвадока, — смотри, Натали, каждое движение — диалог! Он говорит.

И мама соглашается. И папа соглашается тоже. Но мама добавляет:

— Его не поймут.

Сальвадорка даже отвечать не собирается на такие глупости.

Бекс ступает на каток и больше ничего не видит, кроме элементов и движений; ничего не слышит, кроме музыки и тренерских криков. Он всё сильнее и всё мощнее выглядит в танце. Чем лучше у Бекса выходит на льду, тем больше нужно Джей-Джею.

Он смотрит на идеальный тройной аксель, а после зажимает Бекса в раздевалке.

На катке не осталось ни одной подсобки, туалетной кабинки и угла, где бы они не потрахались.

— Жан…

Впитать в себя, ассимилировать? Растворить? Проглотить, вдохнуть, выжечь на сетчатке клеймом, татуировкой, шрамом. Записать эти стоны тихие, почти шёпотом, и крутить на повторе, особенно вот таки жалкие, просящие, когда на коленях стоит Джей-Джей, а умоляет Бекс, пленённый под трибунами. И как приятно дразнить его, останавливаться, чтобы бесился; продолжить быстро и с языком, чтобы обалдел, чтобы всё забыл, чтобы он там наконец с ума сошёл. В глаза смотреть, чтобы смущался. Открыть рот, чтобы видел, как спускает на язык. Сохранить за щекой, доводя себя до разрядки, чтобы вернуть в длинном поцелуе. Бекс забирает всё, вылизывает рот, сплёвывает на пол.

— Блядь. Блядь, Джей-Джей…

Джей-Джей упирается лбом в стену, щека к щеке.

— Прости, я кончил тебе на коньки. И у меня всё ещё стоит.

— Каток странно на тебя влияет.

— Да, — соглашается Джей-Джей, — каток.

Он усмехается в плечо и отодвигает руки Бекса от своей расстёгнутой ширинки.

— Оставь. Идём, ботинки нужно отмыть, пока не присохло. В туалете передёрну.

И Бекса даже за руку не нужно — сам идет следом, как на магните. Покорно, как телёнок на верёвочке. Хоть на выпас, хоть на убой.

***

— Бекс.

— А?

— Мы же ничего не видим за катком. Что мы упускаем? Как это будет, когда мы поймём?

— Я не знаю. — Бекс отстраненно мучает гитару.

— Играешь очень хреново.

— Бросил, потому что не осталось времени. — Пальцы нащупывают совсем простую лирическую мелодию и все равно ошибаются.

Джей-Джей глаз от этих пальцев отвести не может. Разве что перевести взгляд на голубые вены на тыльной стороне ладони и, невольно, на безвкусные часы. Они тихо тикают не в такт. Нужно бы их сломать нечаянно.

— А ты никогда не хотел заниматься музыкой?

— Очень хотел. — Бекс слишком увлекается струнами и лицо становится сосредоточенным. — Всегда.

— Бекс, так ведь нельзя. Нельзя всё в катание, так пройдёт жизнь! Что будет, когда спорт кончится? Ничего же не останется, а.

— Когда спорт кончится, у меня есть столько планов, что не хватит и трёх жизней.

Джей-Джей забирает гитару, чтобы показать, как надо.

***

— Жан.

— Да?

Пальцы Бекса мягко перебирают отросшие волосы, долго обводят татуировку на плече, пересчитывают родинки на спине…

— Что, Бекс?

— Ничего. Не знаю такие слова.

Жан-Жак протягивает телефон:

— Пиши по-русски.

— Забей.

***

— Бекс?

— А?

Покрывало синее, звёзды на нём белые.

Мысли плавают рыбками в круглом аквариуме, где вместо воды запахи. Бекс сладковато пахнет катком и марихуаной.

— Ты где витаешь?

— Да тут я, с тобой. Всегда.

***

— Жан?

— Что?

— Мне пора.

***

Близость Гран-При будоражит кровь. Джей-Джей настроен побеждать. Как бы он не ворчал на миз Салливан, она была с ним этим летом, когда он возвращал высоту прыжка, и требовала толкаться сильнее, пока Джей-Джей не падал на лёд, чуть не плача от злости на эту чёртову суку!

— Чёртова сука в гроб меня уложит, а!

— У тебя выросла сила толчка, — отвечает Бекс.

Бекс усложняет программы. Весь в поиске новых движений. Бросает курить, на учёбу совсем забивает, только читает про фигуристов и смотрит фигуристов. Он после третьей на день тренировки еле ползает, у него вагоны идей и какие-то небывалые придумки одна за одной. Он полностью слился с музыкой и катком, и своими блестяшками на костюме. У него печёт и горит под хвостом, он больше никакая не вода. А если и да, то горный поток, ревущий, на скорости размазывающий о камни всё, что в него попадёт. Он — локомотив, и никто не может его сбить с рельс, даже мистер Ноа, на которого Бекс разве что не молится. Наверное, и фотку в кошельке носит.

На идеи Бекса мистер Ноа плюёт, встряхивает руками: «Это не работает. Это для тех, кому нечего больше показать, а у тебя есть! Иди и покажи всем то, что у тебя есть, и заставь их уже уважать себя!» Бекс отворачивается, поджимает губы, подыхает на тренировках, трахается с Джей-Джеем в туалете.

— Этот работает, — говорит он, глядя в забрызганное зеркало, смывая мыльную пену с рук, — просто мне не хватает свободы. Нужно больше нового пробовать. Другого. Он мне не даёт расти.

Джей-Джей устало облокотившись на стену, смотрит, как Бекс полощет рот. Он хочет поддержать, но согласен с мистером Сальвадоркой, поэтому молчит и улыбается, как ему кажется, ободряюще.

Бекс сплёвывает в раковину.

— Я могу больше! Мне есть, что сказать! Нужно больше свободы, понимаешь? Мало свободы, нет роста. Мне нужно расти быстрее, идти дальше! Нужны совсем новые способы. Я так не расту. Я всё что мог взял.

Улыбка Джей-Джея парализована — уголки губ даже не дрожат, когда Бекс оборачивается, смотрит решительно в глаза и будто в воду ныряет.

— Я разрываю контракт.

Как бесконечное падение в пропасть. Как что-то, о чём давно знаешь, но упорно делаешь вид, что этого не существует, пока оно не бьёт тебя под дых и не посылает на корявом английском.

— Как давно решил?

— В Детройте. Но у меня были сомнения. Не был уверен.

Джей-Джей вовсе не собирался хлопать дверью. Оно само так.

  
  



	18. Пустые обещания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, психологические триггеры, болезненный сексуальный опыт, если не уверены в себе — пропустите сцену секса. Берегите себя.

Бекс пишет: «Джей-Джей, пойми меня, мне очень надо», а Джей-Джей отвечает «Без проблем, ты прощён», — и приглашает на вечернюю тренировку Кристину, потому что она давно строила глазки.

В автобусе Кристина смеётся над шутками Джей-Джея и очаровательно флиртует, Джей-Джей тоже флиртует весьма очаровательно. Бекс смотрит в окно.

— Бекс, ты чё потух?

Бекс ведёт плечами и достаёт смартфон — столько прокатов ещё не посмотрено на сто десятый раз.

После вечерки Джей-Джей провожает Кристину, а когда возвращается, Бекс на дереве на пути к дому, так что приходится делать крюк и домой заходить с задней двери. В телефоне неотвеченный звонок и непрочитанное сообщение.

***

— Бекс, я тетрадки принёс.

Стопка тетрадей шлёпается на скамью, рядом с джинсами и полотенцем. Джей-Джей уже переоделся, а вот Бекс ещё голый стоит — беззащитнее человек только когда программу катает при тыщах зрителей.

— Джей-Джей…

— Да не напрягайся так, мы же ничего друг другу не обещали.

Бекс одевается быстро-быстро, надев толстовку и джинсы, говорит тихо:

— Вообще-то обещали.

— Ой, умоляю, я недавно признавался в любви бутерброду с огурцом, помнишь? — Джей-Джей легкомысленно машет рукой. — Ты же меня знаешь.

Глаза эти растерянные, господи, да что с тобой не так, парень? Можно подумать, это Джей-Джей тут предатель, улетает в Казахстан, так торопится, что до конца сезона потерпеть не может, так спешит, что и предупредить забыл. Или решил ничего не обсуждать, потому что, ну, а что такого особенного — держать в секрете что-то очень важное для обоих? А потом сообщить, так, между прочим, между туалетом и матаном.

— Знаю, — выдыхает Бекс, убирает спортивки в сумку.

— А ты никому не признавался.

— А я никому, — соглашается, затягивает шнурки на кроссовках, путается с узлом, смешно даже, забыл что ли, как это делается?

— Бекки, только не говори, что сдержал обещание ни с кем не целоваться.

Вообще-то он не только это обещал. Всё время обещал, но словами-то не говорил, и что теперь ему предъявлять, порывистые прикосновения и трепетные взгляды, господи прости?

Как это должно звучать?

«Подсудимый Отабек Алтын, тебе предъявлены обвинения в невыполнении обещания вечной любви, данного тем страстным минетом в раздевалке. Ты признан виновным в употреблении слов: «Жан», «Жаным» и «Джей-Джей» с придыханием. Властью, данной мне самим себе, приговариваю тебя к тысячелетней обиде и званию «лживый мудак». Приговор вступает в силу три года назад или ещё раньше».

Джей-Джей усмехается своим мыслям. В конце-концов, чего он вообще ожидал? Чего они оба ожидали, а?

— Мне кажется, ты слишком серьёзен, Бекки. Подумай сам, нам просто по пути было до катка и не было времени общаться с другими людьми. Мы неплохо развлеклись и всего-то.

Бекс задумчиво натягивает ветровку.

— Бекс, мы сегодня в кино идем с друзьями, го с нами?

Джей-Джей придумал друзей, нет никаких друзей. Но они обязательно будут.

Бекс смотрит незнакомым взглядом.

— Я не хожу в кино, Джей-Джей.

***

— Не тухни, Бекс.

В автобусе нет народа и можно сесть. Бекс у окна любит.

Взгляд снизу вверх, когда Джей-Джей подходит, чтобы занять место рядом.

В ясный день они не чёрные вовсе. В ясный день под зрачками два тёплых солнца.

— Джей-Джей…

— Ты плоховато выглядишь, заболел? Видел мой триксель, даже лучше, чем раньше, в этом сезоне разнесу всех в пух и прах, правда, разосрался с новым тренером, но раз ты бросаешь мистера Сальвадорку на произвол судьбы, я, пожалуй, подберу его, хоть на переправе коней не меняют, но ты же меня знаешь, я уже поговорил с ним сегодня, он мне обещал феерическую программу победителя к Миру, я подумал, что раз он даже тебе ноги из жопы вытащил, то…

— Джей-Джей, я не могу остаться, я тогда не стану лучше себя, понимаешь? — заглядывает в глаза Джей-Джея, то в один, то в другой, неуж не насмотрелся за три года? Красивые, правда? Нравятся?

— Джей-Джей, если я останусь, то опять проиграю тебе. А я хочу соревноваться с тобой на равных. Всегда хотел.

На равных.

Джей-Джей потирает переносицу. Какого чёрта? Этот разговор не выходит, само его наличие нелепо и смешно. Бекс просто бросает его, потому что ему шлея под хвост попала. Потому что он хочет на равных быть. Сколько он вызревал эту мысль, целуя в губы, как будто навсегда, на самом деле прощаясь?

Он рассказал бешеному пердуну, но не Джей-Джею. Принял решение, не спросил, не обсудил, ни слова не сказал!!!

Скрывал, чтобы вот так лживо целоваться с Джей-Джеем подольше.

Ха. Он ведь никогда и не говорил, что тут навечно — перед законом чист. Он им ни шанса не оставил этим своим враньём, а теперь вдруг хочет объяснить, обсудить. Поговорить словами через рот. Офигеть, не встать.

На равных он хочет.

Вот просто так, на кураже хочет соревноваться не с кем-нибудь, а с ним, с Джей-Джеем.

На равных.

Джей-Джей даже ничего не отвечает, просто хмыкает и улыбается.

Видимо, эта улыбка получилась, как надо, очень говорящая, потому что зрачки Бекса сужаются до острия иглы, Джей-Джей спешит додавить:

— Бекс…

— Ты всегда так думал? — Бекс смотрит в глаза очень внимательно.

— Бекс, ты, конечно, вырос как фигурист…

— Я понял. — Бекс отворачивается в окно, ещё немного — и смартфончик с фигуристами достанет.

—…просто пойми ты, что есть вершина, и на ней буду…

— Завали, Джей-Джей.

—…а ты выпрыгнул из какого-то неизвестного никому Казахстана, не спорю, там ты самый лучший и единственный в своём роде, но здесь…

— Ты что, назвал меня выскочкой? — Бекс совершенно спокойно спрашивает, даже отстранённо, и возит пальцем по стеклу.

— Прости, Бекки, но тебе пора подрасти и посмотреть уже правде в глаза. — Джей-Джей обещает: — Я тебя размажу.

— Меня зовут Отабек. — Бекс встаёт с явным намерением выйти, но Джей-Джей не двигается и не пропускает. Тень падает на радужки глаз, гасит янтарный свет, и они снова чёрные.

Джей-Джей почти слышит, как с железным лязганьем запирается сейф. Как мост романского замка рокочет цепями, поднимаясь, как рвы шумно наполняются водой.

Аккаунт закрыт. Вы добавлены в чёрный список. Абонент недоступен.

Бекс в глаза смотрит сверху, равнодушно, как на незнакомца. Взглядом лениво бросает перчатку в лицо, выбирай оружие, от которого пойдёшь нахрен, Жан-Жак Леруа.

— Я нагну тебя на следующем чемпионате, потом на следующем и ещё раз. И ты подавишься крошкой с моих коньков, король Джей-Джей.

— Ладно, Отабек, — Джей-Джей улыбается, вызов принят, — но если нет? Кто выигрывает, тот и сверху?

— Пропусти.

Акцент у Бекса всё ещё смешной, хоть и выглядит он так, будто вот-вот даст в зубы.

— А если нет? — Джей-Джей передразнивает: — Все-чёшь ми-не?

Бекс перешагивает ноги Джей-Джея, неловко, неуклюже, цепляет коленом, переволакивает через него сумку и идёт на выход, на две остановки раньше.

Джей-Джей в спину кричит:

— Эй, Отабек! На вечернюю вместе пойдём?

***

Бекс остаётся до конца полугодия. У него есть шанс на финал Гран-При и возможность собирать оценки и ачивки для новой школы.

Джей-Джей ходит на каток с Кристиной, с Евой, с Маликой… Он делает лутц, делает татуировку, делает селфи.

Бекс ни строчки, ни слова, ни одного неотвеченного звонка. Только «нет» на любое предложение погулять и робкое красное сердечко под фото с татуировкой.

Ну и ладно.

Женская грудь оказывается на ощупь очень приятная.

Между орами и криками на Бекса мистер Сальвадорка стенает мистеру Алану, как старая клуша, что птенчик, мол, готов выпорхнуть из гнезда. Что канадская школа его ограничивает, что ему нужна, несомненно, Америка или Швеция, что всё, что он может, это подсадить желторотого слётка на ветку, чтобы не достали кошки, то есть поддержать морально.

Теперь мистер Сальвадорка орёт ещё и на Джей-Джея.

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

Бекс справа. Делает сальхов.

Мистер Сальвадорка берётся крепко. Он строит Джей-Джея, точно возводит небоскрёб.

— Выше, Джей-Джей! Давай, пробивай свой потолок!

Ему всё мало, хоть до неба прыгай.

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

— Быстрее! Собирай свои культяпки быстрее! Да что с тобой не так?! Ты слышишь вообще?!

Капли пота падают на лёд. Культяпки, как же. Да он бы и счастлив ещё укоротить сантиметров по десять, если бы это только помогло.

— Слышу, мистер Ноа!

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

— Леруа, может, тебе ещё с юниорами поколбаситься годик-другой? Что ты делаешь? Ты вот с этим собираешься выступать? Там спортсмены будут, а не полировщики. Никифоров! Джакометти!

«Бекс вон тоже нагнуть собирался».

— Что ты им покажешь? Пальчики? Давай ещё раз. И зад подбери.

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

В школе Бекс сидит с тетрадочками на подоконниках.

Джей-Джей берёт конспекты у старосты.

У неё всё ещё ключи от выхода на крышу.

— Ты дополнительный год возьмёшь?

Волосы старосты ерошит резкий ветер и засыпает их мелким снегом.

— Да, возьму. — Джей-Джей смотрит на чёрно-белые парк, баскетбольную площадку, мусорные баки. Жаль, что Бекс курить бросил. — Потом универститет. А ты?

— Я ещё в прошлом году хотела в колледж поступать, но родители говорят оставаться в школе до конца.

— Да, ты бы смогла.

— Пф. Конечно, смогла бы. — Староста ловко выбивает сигарету из мягкой пачки, и прикуривает бензиновой зажигалкой Зиппо, лякнув крышкой, шоркнув грифилем. — Зря я горбачусь, что ли, как ослица?

Голос у неё звонкий и громкий, пальцы прикрывающие мечущееся пламя, тонкие и идеально-белые, уверенно зажимают фильтр сигареты; на фильтре след блестяще-розовой помады. Джей-Джею становится поразительно не до конспектов. Он просит затянуться.

Староста смотрит немного насмешливо.

— Золотой мальчик Джей-Джей.

Джей-Джей хитро щурится, затягиваясь из фильтра в тонких пальцах.

— Правильная девочка Изабелла.

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

Прыгнуть выше. Пробить свой потолок.

— Отабек больше не заходит, поссорились?

Мама кладёт стопку постельного белья на угол кровати.

— Нет, не ссорились.

— Это потому что он уезжает?

Джей-Джей стелет простыню, вдевает одеяло в пододеяльник сам, залезая в него с головой.

— Сыночек, ты же понимаешь, он должен был когда-нибудь уехать.

В пододеяльнике пахнет порошком и ничего не видно, только разноцветные машинки на голубой ткани. Бекс всегда смеялся над цветными пододеяльниками с мишками и машинками.

— Знаешь, можно дружить и на расстоянии. Вы будете встречаться на соревнованиях, я до сих пор дружу с одной фигуристкой из Швейцарии, а ведь раньше не было интернета и…

— Ма, мы не ссорились, и я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Я знаю, он твой лучший друг, терять друзей тяжело, не закрывайся от чувств, если ты захочешь поплакать, это нормально…

— Да не буду я плакать, ма! Мы всё ещё друзья. — Джей-Джей выбирается из душного плена. — Я хочу нормальные пододеяльники! Куплю с призовых.

— Хорошо, сынок. Но если захочешь поговорить…

— Я понял, ма! Плакать нормально, и можно поговорить с тобой или с папой, если сломаю ноготь или чихну с соплёй. Всё, я спать. Можешь не называть меня «сынок», господи, что за детский сад?!

— Спокойной ночи.

Мама выключает свет, перед тем как выйти из комнаты, Джей-Джей включает ночник.

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

Толкайся сильнее, Джей-Джей. Прыгай выше.

Первый этап Гран-При порадовал бронзой, на кубок Ростелекома отличные ставки: ни одного достойного соперника, главное — не налажать.

Разворот. Мах. Толчок.

Мир узнаёт о короле Джей-Джее.

Джей-Джей выходит в финал Гран-При, обскакав Отабека во втором этапе легко и просто, как и всех остальных. Укладывает на лёд обеими упрямыми острыми лопатками.

— Уговор, — подмигивает Отабеку Джей-Джей, стоя на пьедестале.

— Я ни о чём не договаривался с тобой, — увиливает Отабек.

— Тебе же исполнилось восемнадцать?

— Отвали.

Джей-Джей обнимает его для фото, улыбается в камеры. Тело под костюмом так знакомо, каждый изгиб под ладонью, как свой.

Рука Отабека еле касается середины спины.

У Отабека лицо удивительно спокойное. Он с серебром, но в финал не проходит по счёту.

— Ничего-о-о, Алтын, ничего-о… — хлопает по плечу Сальвадорка и долго обсуждает, отсюда не слышно что именно, но наверняка это очередной феерический провал.

Бекс приходит на следующий день, после возвращения с этапа Гран-При.

Он просто заходит в комнату, щёлкает замком, раздевается и помогает раздеться Джей-Джею. В комнате холодно, Бекс пахнет уличным морозом, наступающим Рождеством, горячей кожей. Наваливается сверху, согревает собой, упирается руками в матрас, чтобы снять часть веса, но этот вес правильный и нужный; Джей-Джей тянет его за спину на себя.

— Я не отпускаю тебя, Бекс, — шепчет Джей-Джей в зубы Бекса. — Ты мой навсегда.

— Не отпускай, — соглашается Бекс, — твой навсегда.

Солнце садится, беспардонно заглядывая в окно, обжигает взглядом два тела. Они ёрзают, ищут ещё больше точек соприкосновения, теряются в обрывках перегретого дыхания.

Ловят руки и губы друг друга, сплетают пальцы.

Джей-Джей рыскает по телу руками, режет ладони о наждачку бритого затылка, собирает горстями пряди волос — это всё для Джей-Джея. И руки, и плечи, и волосы. И глаза тоже.

— Это всё моё, Бекс!

Джей-Джей Бекса метит зубами, ногтями в спину, мстит болью за боль. Шипит Бексу, что он знает это тело, каждая его часть Джей-Джею принадлежит и что он своё не отдаст.

— Ты никогда меня не забудешь, ведь да? Обещай.

— Никогда, — клянётся Бекс, прежде чем оставить на шее очередную фиолетовую метку на память.

Слова горят на губах и панически-красный закат рвётся в окна, красит их своей ржавой кровью, свидетельствуя и скрепляя обещания.

Джей-Джей шепчет Бексу: «Ты проиграл, Бекс», — переворачивает его на живот.

Притирается между ягодиц, массажное масло на тумбочке так кстати.

От первого движения Бекс шипит, выкручивает покрывало, подбирается всем телом, а ведь Джей-Джей ничего ещё и не сделал почти — не войти, так крепко сжаты мышцы. Бекс весь каменеет внутри и снаружи.

Джей-Джей целует царапины на мокрой спине, размазывая холодный пот.

— Расслабься.

Бекс только сильнее сжимает кулаки до белых костяшек.

Лучше не становится, он отпускает на секунду, чтобы тут же снова болезненно сдавить.

Джей-Джей медленно входит, по чуть-чуть, каждый следующий сантиметр с трудом. Толкается как можно легче и не на всю длину. В Бексе горячо и тесно. Он сам не двигается, не останавливает, молчит, покорно опустив голову, но внутри всё сопротивляется Джей-Джею.

Бекс не разжимает кулаки и не расслабляет плечи, даже когда становится мягче.

— Больно?

Бекс не отвечает.

Далбоёб, какой же долбоёб, что за тупой вопрос вообще?!

Джей-Джей выходит аккуратно, пытается успокоиться, уткнувшись Бексу между холодных лопаток.

Плачет ли Бекс когда-нибудь? Джей-Джей только раз видел, тогда, в коридоре с мистером Сальвадоркой. При Джей-Джее никогда. И Джей-Джей тогда больше не будет.

Джей-Джей роняет на спину горячие капли, дышит ртом: нос от слёз заложило.

— Прости, я не хотел, Бекс, я не хотел.

Хотел вообще-то, просто не так.

В порно всем было хорошо и никому не больно.

Он отпускает Бекса, когда тот тянется за салфетками с тумбочки и вытирает себя. Использованные в карман джинс прячет, как преступные улики. Полумрак в комнате остывает с каждой секундой, пробирает морозом и тишиной.

Джей-Джей тянется, скрипнув кроватью, обнимает, хочет ещё сказать «прости» пару тысяч раз, но сам не понимает за что именно «прости». За всё, наверное. Хоть за что.

И что Бекс сможет ему ответить?

Прощаю?

Иди ты нахер?

Всё в порядке, забей?

Всё не в порядке. Всё очень не в порядке, потому что Бекс уходит навсегда.

Бекс одевается молча и не смотрит.

Ворота романского замка закрываются, последние заклёпки доспеха щёлкают металлом, молния воображаемого сценического костюма тихо жужжит, соединяя два куска глухой ткани, скрывает от посторонних глаз все царапины и следы поцелуев, все до последнего позвонки, подвес останавливается под линией роста волос.

Фразы путаются, толкаются в голове Джей-Джея, и сильнее и громче всех бахает вместе с сердцем отчаянное, но слишком тяжёлое, неповоротливое и банальное про любовь. Сейчас всё, что угодно прозвучит банально, Джей-Джей сам назвал Бексу цену своих слов. Но дешёвые слова всё равно рвутся, лезут из горла, на скорость, кто быстрее, их не удержать в себе, только заменить другими:

— В Токио лучше получится.

А потом закрытая белая дверь, и больше ни одного тебе лайка в соцсетях.


	19. Староста

— Твои фанатки довольно постоянны. Мне это нравится. — Староста подаёт влажные салфетки.

— Знаешь, на что способны фанатки? Одна крутая девица согласилась прилюдно опозориться на сцене с трешовой панк-группой, чтобы известный юниор, не будем называть имен, сводил её потом погулять в парк.

— Звучит неприлично.

— Так и было. Пойдём потом поедим вместе?

— Я уже договорилась с друзьями

Джей-Джей кивает, он понимает, чего тут непонятного? У всех же есть друзья.

Он смотрит на милую улыбку и длинную прядь волос, всё время падающую на лицо. У старосты открытый взгляд, светлые ясные глаза и длинные ресницы. У неё много друзей, целая весёлая компания.

Староста улыбается Джей-Джею:

— Пойдём с нами? — спрашивает она, а потом смотрит задумчиво на трибуны и на каток. — Думаю, это можно продать.

— Я пойду, — радостно соглашается Джей-Джей. — Что продать?

— Твой Джей-Джей стиль. У тебя есть фанатский клуб? Я вступлю.

У Старосты хоккейные коньки, спортивный пистолет и железная хватка.

— Изабелла.

— М?

— Поедешь со мной на финал Гран-при?

В финале Джей-Джей поднимается на пьедестал вместе с Джакометти, вместе с Никифоровым! Бронза в дебюте финала Гран-при! Вот так, сходу!

Это и есть Джей-Джей стайл!

У него настоящая взрослая медаль, у него фанатский клуб, новые друзья, планы и задумки, у его ног весь необъятный мир и целая жизнь впереди!

Всё это пьянит сильнее шампанского на банкете. Не так сильно, как шампанское опьянило Кацуки, конечно, кто бы знал, на что способен скромный японец из Детройта, когда немного поддаст. Сегодня он и Джакометти показывают настоящий класс, отжигают по-взрослому.

Джей-Джею, может, тоже стоило побольше выпить, но он так взволнован, он ищет Лео, ищет Никифорова.

Но Лео уплыл куда-то с Гуанхуном.

Поговорить с Никифоровым тоже не удаётся, зато вот Плисецкого посмотреть очень даже получается.

Глаза у него вовсе не как бутылочные стёкла. Бирюзовые.

***

На доске почета фото короля Джей-Джея почти в середине — рядом с фотографией старосты.

Джей-Джей приглашает её на школьные танцы.

На танцах светомузыка, ёлка и мишура и новая гордость директрисы школы: миниатюрный диджейский пульт.

С Бексом за ним.

Рядом две девчонки в серебристых платьях. У них ни слуха, ни голоса, они ничего особо не делают, даже не поют: повторяют отрывисто какие-то слова под ненапряжный альтернативный мотивчик, да и всё.

Ладно, допустим, они делают это нормально.

Беск миксует их голоса, и прищелкивания пальцев тоже вполне удовлетворительно — никто не жалуется, все танцуют.

Водка-кола, тайком пронесённые на этот праздник жизни, уже сделали голову лёгкой, освободив от ненужных мыслей.

Джей-Джей залпом допивает и ставит пустой стакан на стол.

— Это что, румба? — староста прямо в ухо кричит и почти прижимается.

— Похоже на то.

Джей-Джею смешно просто. Румба — что может быть тупее? Он наклоняется и тоже в ухо говорит:

— Не могу поверить, что Бекс на это подписался!

— Отабек? Ему в рекомендации напишут общественную активность, для новой школы.

Джей-Джею нужно остановиться и поговорить о чём-то более романтичном.

Староста весь вечер смеётся и сама уморительно шутит. Настолько смешно, что Джей-Джей думает официально предложить ей встречаться. Все и так про них думают, что они уже.

Он фокусирует уплывающий взгляд на ярко-красных губах, и рассуждает:

— Он же ни с кем не общается, откуда у него столько знакомых берётся? Девчонки эти не из его класса даже…

У старосты голые спина и руки, белые, как лебединые крылья. Тонюсенькие блестящие бретельки поблёскивают, как новогодние гирлянды, когда она пожимает плечами.

— Я с ними общаюсь, они суперские! Познакомлю! С Отабеком вместе на музыку ходят. Уже третий год.

— М-м-м. И что говорят про него?

— Говорят, что он милашка, если разговорить. Это он с ними музыку написал. Пойдём танцевать?

Они идут.

Джей-Джей танцует великолепно, он в курсе. Все фигуристы хорошо танцуют. Почти все. Все, кроме одного.

Милашка, если разговорить. Ничего они не знают. Бекс какой угодно, только не «милашка, если разговорить», что за бред?

Они даже не знают, что он плохо играет на гитаре. Что он ведётся на любую провокацию и смеётся, как придурочный опоссум. Что он зануда. Они даже не знают, как он смотрит, когда любит.

Да что они знают вообще?

Бит глухо стучит прямо в груди вместо сердца, голова гудит, всё нормально — тело само двигается.

Староста улыбается, танцует, плечи сверкают в такт музыке, её лопатки под ладонями Джей-Джея приятно прохладные, гладкие, пальцами скользнуть под бретельками — в танце всё можно, если уметь.

Девушки со сцены шепчут, предлагают расслабится и танцевать. Они говорят, что нужно успеть потанцевать, потому что всё закончится ещё раньше, чем началось, и это совсем какая-то белиберда. Они всё повторяют и повторяют:

— Релакс, релакс, релакс-релакс, ре-ла-ксре-ла-к-сс.

Музыка меняется — сначала ударные бьют жёстче, затем врываются смычковые, мы что в филармонии? Бекс всё время что-то выдумывает, будь, как все, Бекс, сколько можно? Девушки даже не шепчут уже, только резко выдыхают и рычат, вплетая голоса в странный первобытный мотив. Это полный сюрреализм, но толпа колбасится. Староста укладывается в поддержки, будто всю жизнь этим занималась, выгибается красиво и почти ничего не весит.

Бекс лажает.

Нужно бы выдернуть его из-за пульта, вытащить на улицу, остудить, устроить ему хорошую взбучку и сказать.

Сказать, что вообще-то так не может быть, что ещё рано.

Что это ещё не всё, пусть это ещё не всё. Он ещё не закончил. Ему ещё не надоело. Он не готов.

Сказать, а потом целовать за школой, пока Бекс задыхаться не начнёт в его руках. Или пока Джей-Джей не начнёт задыхаться, всё равно.

Но Бексу ведь нужно всё усложнять.

Всегда.

Стоны и визги инструментов выпирают из музыки, пилят-пилят-пилят по ушам, по венам, по натянутым струнами нервам, отпиливают пьяные мысли Джей-Джея пластами, оставляя единственное желание — целоваться за школой.

Джей-Джей целуется, стонет, получает удовольствие от каждой секунды, даже мороза не чувствует, кайфует с каждого вздоха, как будто в последний раз. Староста на вкус, как кола с водкой и косметика. На ощупь она мягкая, волосы гладкие. Так здорово сосётся, и не пускает руки Джей-Джея ниже шеи. Шея тонкая, хрупкая, с нежной-нежной кожей.

Она тонкими пальцами уверенно ныряет под ворот его рубашки. Вытаскивает за шнурок золотой крестик.

— Ты католик. Я католичка. Никакого секса.

— Но целоваться можно?

Она жмёт плечами, укутанными в красную куртку Джей-Джея, и отвечает:

— Об этом в Книге ничего не написано. Вроде бы.

Староста классная. Она лучше с каждой секундой, такая красивая, умная, охрененно весёлая, родителям нравится. Это не любовь, конечно, но влюбляться Джей-Джей всё равно больше не собирается никогда в жизни. Ни-ког-да.

Староста улыбается и прикуривает сигарету, огонёк зажигалки освещает блестящие глаза и размазанную помаду. Аромат сигаретного дыма перебивает дух хвои, снега и гвоздики, царящий повсюду. Староста, блин. У неё же красивое имя — Изабелла. Иззи. Белла. Белз.

Звенит.

Джей-Джей прислоняется лбом к её лбу, гладит пальцами щёки.

— Белз, ты чё такая классная, а?

Белз отдаёт сигарету Джей-Джею и прикуривает себе ещё одну.

— Тебе идёт моя помада, малыш.

— Белз. — Джей-Джей затягивается и идёт ва-банк: — Может, у тебя есть не только табак?


	20. Молния

Всё это так далеко в прошлом, какими они были дураками, и какие дураки они сейчас. Жан-Жаку двадцать девять, но дурак он, как будто всё ещё восемнадцать, и ему так же ни капельки не стыдно.  
Он только что показал лучшую свою программу за всю карьеру и похитил претендента на серебро, затолкал в подсобку, пофиг, это же Олимпийские — можно всё или почти всё, главное, что претендент не против, а очень даже за.  
Он находит потайную молнию. Отабек наклоняет голову, лбом послушно в плечо. Маленький подвес не слушается, выскальзывает из пальцев, снова и снова. Не даётся, сопротивляется. Жан-Жак нервно выдыхает, Отабек закидывает руки за голову и сам с молнией возится.  
Жан-Жак его спиной к себе разворачивает, серого света из оконца под потолком мало, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть подлый бегунок, схватить его и, наконец, дёрнуть. Молниеводитель жалобно вжикает вниз на два сантиметра, не больше, спотыкается, тянет за собой ткань и тормозит, сжёвывая края. Жан-Жак целует открывшийся позвонок под чёрным шнурком, обхватившим шею. На шнурке простое кольцо из красного золота, Жан-Жак знает. Он придерживает ворот другой рукой, тянет ещё, слайдер туго проезжает, открывая ещё немного тела и застревает окончательно. Намертво — ни вниз, ни вверх, как ни дёргай.

— Заело! — капризно хнычет Жан-Жак, пытаясь справится с проклятой молнией и с эмоциями, навалившимися всей спутанной кучей за один раз!

Всё, что он хочет: снять этот чёртов костюм, ну разве он много просит, а? Ну можно хоть раз быть посговорчивее, а, Отабек?  
Отабек откидывает голову, прижимается спиной к груди, просит:

— Оставь. Потом разберёмся. В номере.

В номере.  
До него ещё доползти нужно.  
Жан-Жак не спал четыре дня, он на пределе откатал, как не сдох хоть, нет никаких сил, чтобы не злится и чтобы ждать какое-то потом. Он все силы оставил на тренировках, сбросил на лёд вместе с половиной своего веса, килограмм на сто похудел, не меньше!..

— Да вся жизнь потом! Как же я заебался!!!

Отабек нежно по щеке гладит, привычно, как будто они всегда были вместе. Как будто Отабек всегда был с ним таким милым. Таким спокойным и сильным. А не то, что было на самом деле…

— ...Хуя он похудел.  
— Завидуешь? — Жан-Жаку двадцать семь, он поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в бирюзовые глаза. — Сломай ногу, такой же будешь.

Даже в спортивной куртке поверх тренировочного костюма изменения бросаются в глаза. После перелома у Отабека были месяцы, чтобы восстановиться, но форму он не набрал.  
Как собирается выступать — непонятно, на предыдущем чемпионате падал через раз. Он всё равно выйдет на лёд, конечно, с решительным взглядом, как раненый спартанец на последнюю битву.

— Зато в белом покатается хоть. А то всё в чёрном да в чёрном последнее время, как печальное известие, да? — спрашивает Плисецкий, но ответа не ждёт: — Ц, всё равно проебёт. Хоть бы аксель свой ебучий не вздумал опять…

Обычно Плисецкий по пустякам не треплется. И не по пустякам тоже. И уж точно не сплетничает с Джей-Джеем…

— Помнишь, как у него полкаблука отвалилось прямо на разминке? — говорит Жан-Жак не в строку. — Он так долго крутил ботинок в руках, рассматривал, будто сейчас взглядом починит… Я бы не удивился, если бы починил. Он сказал тогда: «Сдюжит». Так в нём и вышел, я охренел.

— Да все охренели. — Юрка буравит взглядом то один, то другой глаз Жан-Жака и что-то в глазах ищет.

— Тренер его крестился на каждый прыжок, — хмыкает Жан-Жак, — я думал, его хватит приступ.

Ботинок в тот раз сдюжил, а Отабек взял серебро.  
Жан-Жак золото, а Плисецкий нихуя не взял, между прочим.

— Что, всё так и делает вид, что в первый раз тебя видит? — Плисецкий усмехается и чуть наклоняет голову на бок. — Я бы ему даже поверил, что между вами ничего нет, если бы не твоя сияющая рожа каждый раз, как ты ему «привет» орёшь. Ты бы завалил уже что ли, сколько лет можно орать? Завали, Жанна.

Жан-Жак передаёт бутылку миз Салливан через борт. Жмурит один глаз, расплываясь в улыбке. Каждый знает, что Леруа и Алтын заклятые соперники, вот и всё. Сплетен и Плисецкого Жан-Жак не боится.

— А между вами что, Ю-ра?  
— А мы лучшие друзья, у тебя что, интернет отключили за неуплату? Тяжеленько весь сезон без призовых?  
— Все там будем. — Жан-Жак беспечно жмёт плечами. — Иди с лучшим другом поздоровайся, пока сплетни не поползли, что в просто-дружеском раю не всё гладко.

Всех русских ругательств он так и не выучил, так что неизвестное слово, злобно воткнутое в спину, отскочило, не достигнув цели.  
Отабеку дают музыку и Жан-Жак смотрит, как тот петляет, затем разгоняется, прыгает каскад, как на духу. Не прав Плисецкий. Отабек раскатался, и это видят все, у кого глаза открыты.

Не первый раз, в конце концов. Ему просто нужно время и немного взбодриться. Отабек филигранной дорожкой шагов идёт к своей цели, прокладывает уверенно путь, как всегда. Заканчивает тренировку, уходит из поля зрения, а вечером плетётся по безлюдному длинному тусколоосвещённому коридору. Куда?

Жан-Жак-то понятно — уснуть не может, как всегда перед прокатом, и вот идёт чай пить в бар, чтобы не шуметь в номере, не будить Белз и Жю-Жю. А этот куда попёрся, на ночь глядя?

— Отабек, ты куда?

Делает вид, что не слышит. Видите наушники? Ничего не слышу. Ползет с катка с честно поникшими плечами.  
Выглядит уставшим. Подавленным и… плохо он выглядит. Зря он вышел в этом сезоне, не восстановившись нормально. Прав всё-таки Плисецкий: он продует в этот раз — с таким видом не выигрывают.  
Жан-Жак сегодня кричал ему «Отабек, ты куда?» шесть раз. Отабек шесть раз посмотрел на него этим своим равнодушным взглядом. Это рекорд, и это навязчиво, но хотелось как-то подбодрить, поддержать, правда. Видно же, что он из последних сил шевелится. Не всем, конечно, видно, но для Жан-Жака как на ладони: держится Отабек одним святым духом да упрямством…

Жан-Жак догоняет, трогает за плечо. Отабек оборачивается, снимает наушники. В глазах вся мировая скорбь, надо же, не рад видеть старого друга, даже обидно немного.  
Старый друг.  
Время то ли откатывается назад, то ли замерзает в ледяной прохладе, тянущей с катка.  
Коридор вдруг удлиняется, становится территорией вне времени. Чистилищем между обыденной суетой и выступлением.

Отель пристроен прямо к катку, в одном конце коридора ледяная арена, которая завтра будет окружена судьями и жаждущими зрелища зрителями, в другом — раздевалки, туалеты, бары и соединяющий два здания стеклянный переход к рядам одинаковых комнат жужжащего муравейника.

Звёздный час фигуриста и будни фигуриста соединены холодным безликим туннелем. Дорогой, которую завтра пройдёт каждый из них к триумфу или поражению.

Сейчас в чистилище пусто.  
И делать тут нечего.

— Отабек, ты чего там делал?

Отабек вздыхает устало.

— На лёд посмотреть ходил.

Жан-Жак улыбается.

— Что на него смотреть, он с тренировки на месте! Пошли чай попьём? Ты же любишь чай. И тебе нужно кушать — ветром не уносит ещё?  
— У меня в номере чай.  
— Там и попьём! — радостно кивает Жан-Жак.  
— Нет.  
— Ну не будь ты таким букой, улыбнись!

Отабек смотрит обречённо, давит пальцами в переносицу и спрашивает с едва скрываемым раздражением:

— Что тебе нужно, Джей-Джей?  
— Как можно больше, желательно всё! — Жан-Жак игриво дёргает бровями.  
— Как же ты заебал меня. — Взгляд у Отабека меняется, ноздри вздрагивают.

Когда Отабек в последний раз так смотрел, Джей-Джей угодил в школьный медпункт с подбитым глазом.

Отабек берёт за локоть:

— Давай-ка обсудим это раз и навсегда! — Тащит за собой в сторону катка, но, по пути, заталкивает в подсобку. Дверь медленно закрывается за ними, угрожающе скрипя.

— Оу, мой…  
— Заебал! — рявкает Отабек, толкает в плечи, не сильно, просто. Но Жан-Жака внезапно срывает.

Да кто он такой, чтобы пихаться?  
Может, думает, что ему всё можно тут, раз он весь такой крутой?  
Может, уж тогда ответит, чего он из себя строит вот уже кучу лет?  
И, может, он хотя бы ударит тогда нормально, как умеет, а не вот этот детский тычок?!  
У Жан-Жака вдруг выбора нет больше — только схватить за олимпийку и прижать к стене, чтоб не дёргался, для большей экспрессии задеть полку, с которой с грохотом валятся клюшки и кегли, хорошо хоть стойку с коньками не зацепил. Он немного сдерживается — Отабек ужасно выглядит, тощий, почти как в свои пятнадцать.

Запахи пыли и пластика перебивает вдруг ещё один, очень знакомый — сухой травы и перегретой летним зноем земли, захлёстывая неуловимыми ощущениями из прошлого.  
Дверь закрывается до конца, и становится чернее, чем в могиле.

— Это я-то заебал, Отабек?! — Джей-Джей не видит лица, он говорит в темноту, которая пахнет летом: — Я ничего не сделал тебе! Это ты заебал грубить!

— Когда ты уже отвалишь? — рычит темнота в ответ. — Что тебе непонятно в слове «нет»?!

Отабек выкручивает запястья больно, толкает от себя, Жан-Жак выхватывает из чёрной пустоты толстовку, рывком к себе. Бьётся спиной в стопку гимнастических матов, борется, заламывает засранца, гнёт его к полу, ругается, когда маты съезжают, валятся на спины тяжёлыми дохлыми пластами. Он дёргает за ногу почти выбравшегося из невидимой кучи Отабека. Отабек вслепую находит его в их погребальном шалаше, захватывает плечом шею и шипит:

— Я спрашиваю, что тебе не понятно?!

— Да с твоим пещерным акцентом нихрена не разобрать! — акцента у Отабека больше нет, но когда он злится, боже, это нужно на диктофон записывать. Жан-Жак не даёт себя скрутить, сам Отабека подминает. — Ты, кажется, говоришь, что это ты заебал!

Жан-Жак наваливается сверху, Отабек обречённо хнычет:

— Как же ты заебал меня-а-а!  
— Что? Ты говоришь, что ты заебал?  
— ЗАЕБАЛ!!! — Отабек отжимает его от себя, предплечьем и коленом.

— Да стой ты, Бекс! Стой, блядь!

Отабек, запыхавшийся и уставший, только что легко мог бы его скинуть, но останавливается. Не сдается, но и не дрыгается больше. В возникшей паузе Жан-Жак тщетно всматривается в темноту — ничего. Только острый локоть в грудь и колено в живот давит.  
Отабек пахнет корицей.  
Тетрадями, исписанными шариковой ручкой, комнатой в родительском доме с деревянным потолком и льняным покрывалом на кровати в звёздах белых и оранжевых, от облепиховых пятен…

Жан-Жак откровенно просит:

— Поддайся мне.

Лица не видно, только тусклый блеск глаз.  
Жан-Жак сильнее давит, шепчет:

— Ну!

Отабек расслабляет руки, колено отводит в сторону.  
Жан-Жак стонет: «Блядь». Перехватывает запястья, заводит Отабеку за голову, гладит середину ладоней, и они вздрагивают, раскрываются цветами навстречу ласке. Жан-Жак с силой ведёт к локтям, к плечам, по рёбрам, под поясницу. Тело податливое, готовое, настоящее, выгибается, отвечает красноречивее любых слов. Собственное неровное дыхание встречается с дыханием Отабека. От палящего воздуха на губах сознание вихрем уносит ко всем чертям.  
Жан-Жак с себя брюки приспускает вместе с бельём, цепляет резинку штанов Отабека, останавливается, ждёт реакции, прежде чем потянуть вниз. Отабек сообщает севшим голосом:

— Гондонов нет.  
— Целых два вообще-то: ты да я. — У Жан-Жака голос не лучше, но плевать, он на взводе, у него от возбуждения уже в ушах шумит, и он согласен просто на всё. — Как будем решать?

— Давай. — Отабек шепчет так пылко, будто в любви признаётся, а не вопросы дрочки решает. — Каждый себе.

Жан-Жак натягивает трусы обратно, и прижимается через ткань. Не то чтобы совсем безопасно, но сойдёт.

— Давай так. — И начинает двигаться, не дожидаясь ответа. Фиксирует Отабека за плечо, за бедро, хватает, вжимает в мат, и это всё совсем нереально, потому что Отабек под ним стонет, гнётся так, чтобы всем телом проехаться от груди до паха, виском по виску, щекой о щёку, руками под толстовку, за спину к себе ещё ближе, каждое движение, каждый вдох стирает между ними границы, и минуты не проходит, а Жан-Жак помрёт если не кончит прямо вот сейчас.  
Ему вдруг кажется, что ни дня не было, чтобы он не скучал; он ни на секунду не забывал того, что между ними было. Жан-Жак еле успевает оторваться, чтобы одежду не заляпать, Отабек нетерпеливо тянет его за задницу обратно, на себя устраивает удобнее, и трётся о Жан-Жака, вжимая в себя. Русские слова режут, будят дикие воспоминания. Жан-Жак помнит, как это работает, и тоже по русски говорит: «Ещё! Ещё, Бека!» И по-французски: «Я хочу тебя, хочу твой член, у меня от тебя крышу сносит, я так соскучился, я бы тебе отсосал, я бы дал тебе, Бекс, хоть как. Ноги бы раздвинул, на живот бы лёг… Как тебе нравится? Я и сам трахнул бы тебя по-всякому, если бы ты захотел. Бекс, я тебе везде бы присунул, куда только пролезет… — Жан-Жак берёт его за шею, чуть сжимает пальцы. — Я положу тебя на спину, Бекс. Я буду осторожен, я подготовлю тебя так нежно, что ты забудешь, как тебя звать…»

— Блядь, Жан!

Жан-Жак накрывает рот Отабека своим, и ответ на поцелуй отчаянный и несдержанный;  
Отабек стонет так, будто они дома одни и мамка не спалит, он вздрагивает от оргазма всем телом, а через несколько секунд Жан-Жак кончает второй раз.  
Воздух, застрявший в лёгких, вырывается с хрипами, царапает пылью пересохшее горло.  
Скользко сплетаются испачканные пальцы.  
В ушах грохочет, сердце гремит во всём теле, переходит с галопа на лёгкую рысь.  
Жан-Жак разваливается обессиленно сверху, умирая выброшенным на берег мокрым китом, ждёт, когда сможет нормально слышать и сипло бормочет:

— Всё очень классно, конечно, и я хочу это обсудить. То, что сейчас было.

Придавленный китом Отабек молчит, и Жан-Жак рассуждает:

— Во-первых, это, конечно, был фроттаж, причём очень-очень…

— Слезь, пожалуйста, пока это не превратилось в эротическую асфиксию, — глухо бубнит Отабек.

— Месье знает толк… — Жан-Жак сползает и заваливается рядом, гладит Отабека. Ребра можно пересчитать. Как он катается вообще?

Отабек сезон начал только с января и пока только по льду валялся, и так страшно падал, что даже в записи сердце замирало.  
Хотя с каскадами и квинтом на сегодняшней тренировке спорить сложно. И с тем видео, в сети, на котором Отабек дважды сделал чистый четверной аксель. Факты, они такие. Нагибают предположения.

Отабек возится, шуршит, достаёт из кармана пачку салфеток, Жан-Жак вытирает руку обо что-то рядом.

— Бекс. Ты ведь тоже этого хотел всё время, скажи?

Отабек проводит губами по лицу, щекочет кожу беззвучным ответом.

Он вздыхает, уткнувшись Жан-Жаку в плечо, будто вспоминает, или пытается запомнить, или надышаться не может.

— Ты иногда меня забывал, да, Бекс?  
— Да, Жаным. Иногда я забывал тебя.

Жан-Жак сглатывает ком в горле.

— Ты обещал помнить.  
— Мы оба живём дальше, Жан-Жак, — напоминает Отабек.

Они славно лежат на обшарпанном мате, как на плоту среди ночного моря, и не понятно где небо, а где вода — всё одинаково чёрное. Нет ничего вокруг, и даже между их телами не видно краёв. Отабек кончиками пальцев гладит плечи, и кажется, что так спокойно и легко Жан-Жаку давно не было. Уже несколько лет.

— Почему ласточки? — Отабек говорит тихо, будто боится спугнуть и давит пальцем на одну из птичек Жан-Жака. Их две — по одной на тыльных сторонах ладоней.

Жан-Жак тоже тихо отвечает, почти шёпотом:

— Это стрижи. Они означают стремление к победе и непрерывное движение. Стрижи почти всю жизнь проводят в полёте. Самые быстрые птицы. Удачу приносят.

— У них очень мощные крылья и короткие лапки, — продолжает за ним Отабек, — из-за этого стрижи не могут ходить по земле… И если садятся, то взлетать им очень тяжело.

— Но они всё равно это делают. — Жан-Жак поворачивается на бок, к Отабеку лицом. — Каждый раз.

— Да. Тебе подходит.

— А тебе знаешь, кто бы подошёл? Сыч! Только о-очень маленький.

Жан-Жак получает тычок в плёчо и скалится. Он бы ответил. Но если ответит, то чем это кончится? Этот момент в котором они сейчас — вне времени, такой идеальный. Он просто не может стать лучше, но разрушиться может за одну секунду. За одно движение и одно слово. Пространство скрутится, выплюнет их обратно, в бесконечный коридор от катка до перехода и оставит с недоумением в голове и чувством вины в груди, поэтому Жан-Жак не бьёт в ответ, а говорит:

— Ты загорел. На море реабилитировался, да?

— В Италии. Никогда столько не плавал в море.

— Ты тренировался и в Италии, и в Америке. И что, не мог поплавать? Немного и фигуристам можно.

— Ты же знаешь. Тренировки. Учёба. Тренировки.

— Да, жить ты никогда не умел.

Если бы Отабек умел жить, то никто бы не услышал его имени. Ему всегда приходилось пахать вдвое больше других. Придумывать что-то новое и исполнять всё без помарок, чтобы держать планку.  
Плисецкий вот с любой программой сияет, даже с бодуна. Если очень хочет.  
Плисецкий сливает чемпионаты только потому, что в гробу видал эти ваши тренировки. Ему бы только орать и ругаться матом. Чуть даст себе слабину, и всё у него кувырком и через обломанный конёк. Ему всегда нужна особая мотивация. Ну там война или Агапе — какая-нибудь звезда, горящая в ночи Вифлеема.  
Вот тогда он, через нехочу, всех в щепки уделает, и не важно, сколько времени это займёт и сколько усилий будет стоить.  
Нет особой мотивации — нет Плисецкого.  
У всех у них свои слабости, да?  
Жан-Жаку вот не нужны особые мотивации, и серьёзных травм у него почти нет. Но он сам непредсказуемый, как понос. У него всегда один настрой — на победу, да только стоит чуть психануть — и всё, плакали медали и риттбергер выше всех.

Отабека пока что выбивали из седла только физические повреждения. Он стабилен, как потухший вулкан. Когда-нибудь все его бесконечные трещины рванут, извергнуться, и это будет конец.

Отабек осторожно гладит руку Жан-Жака примерно там, где набита тату.

— У птиц есть какой-то компас внутри: они всегда находят дом. — Жан-Жак по памяти касается своей татуировки: птицы с раздвоенным хвостом и двух «J» на фалангах пальцев. — Я смотрю на них во время приступов, помогает зацепиться за реальность. И узнать свои руки.

— Всё ещё, да?

— Уже очень редко, почти никогда, — отвечает Жан-Жак и переводит тему: — Что у тебя с Плисецким, Отабек? Поссорились?

Отабек обнимает, прижимает к себе, трётся об Жан-Жака носом и щекой, прячет лицо, дышит в ключицы — он тоже не хочет разрушать момент, пытается задержать, но не справляется. Куда уж ему, с такой плохой формой, да?

— Мы не будем обсуждать мою личную жизнь.

Вот и всё.  
Кажется, что в каморке даже немного светлее стало. Можно различить очертания хлама вокруг. Их вытряхивает обратно в жизнь, растрепанных, вспотевших и серых от усталости.

— Знаешь, я…  
— Твою тоже.

Жан-Жак спрашивает наконец:

— Что теперь?  
— Теперь пора идти.

Отабек отпускает, и сразу становится холодно.  
Жан-Жак уточняет, так, на всякий случай:

— И сделать вид, что ничего не случилось?  
— Точно.  
— Как будто мы зашли в подсобку и просто обсудили, кто кого заебал. Очень подробно.

Отабек поднимается и подаёт руку. Не так уж и темно. Они вместе укладывают маты на место, собирают барахло.

— Кстати, почему тут не закрыто было? — Свет из открытой двери ослепляет, Жан-Жак щурится и вдыхает полной грудью, понимая, как душно было в каморке. Они вдвоём сдышали весь воздух, который там был. Снаружи ярко и столько воздуха для свободного дыхания, почему же так хочется вернуться в этот затхлый хламовник? Жан-Жак проводит пальцем по замку на двери. Явно сломан.

— Я коньки хоккейные брал и клюшку с шайбой. Ночью не выдают, а я… — Отабек замялся.

— А тут как раз замок удачно сломан, — подсказывает Жан-Жак.

— Повезло, — соглашается Отабек.

— Чё лыбишься?

— А чё ты ушки растопырил? — лыбится Отабек.

Жан-Жак берёт Отабека за локоть, шепчет в ухо:

— Отабек.  
— М.  
— Тебе же понравилось?

Отабек улыбается, показывая ямочку на щеке.

— Да, я чуть не кончил.  
— Гондон.

И уже в спину:

— СПИДом не заболеешь!

Отабек, не поворачиваясь, показывает средний палец и идёт дальше, уходит по бесконечному коридору спортивного комплекса, к переходу, чтобы затеряться в безмолвном лабиринте одинаковых дверей штампованных номеров.

Жан-Жак садится на пол этого равнодушного чистилища, проводит ладонями по лицу и усмехается, взлохмачивая волосы:

— Попили, блядь, чайку.


	21. Плохая примета

Что же ты творишь, Отабек, на открытке же всё нормально было?

Отабек пропустил разминку и выперся ровно к своему выходу. Плисецкий не кричит ему «Давай!» — и это плохая примета.

Отабек бледнее своего сияющего белого костюма, бледнее Отабека только его тренер. Хореограф обеспокоенно хмурит брови.

Отабек выходит и под музыку рассыпается на всём, что с левой, падает со всех прыжков с правой.

— Ноа, у него же другая нога сломана была, другая! — Жан-Жак комкает рукав мистера Ноа.

— Да, чёрте-чё творится! — бурчит Ноа. Он нервно жуёт ус и даже не стряхивает с себя руку.

Его Ансо с Этьеном только завтра выступают, но на Жан-Жака и Отабека Ноа всегда приходит посмотреть, и обычно это бесит, но сейчас очень кстати.

Отабек вращается, захватив конёк рукой, на белом подъёме ботинка алым маком расплывается страшное.

— Ботинок! — вскрикивает мистер Ноа, как будто кто-то ещё этого мог не увидеть.

Миз Салливан сжимает плечо Жан-Жака крепче.

Жан-Жак слышит знакомый хриплый голос:

— Давай, Бека, соберись, трепьё!

Плисецкий ещё по-русски добавляет что-то, и всё повторяет: «Давай-давай-давай».

Поздно, Юра. Раньше нужно было «давай». Вовремя нужно было, а после уже не считается.

Что ж у тебя, Отабек, за ебливая привычка всё своей кровищей-то поливать? То рука, то голова… да с головой-то хрен с ней, всё равно мозгов нет, а вот нога — это важно, конечно.

Плисецкий сжимает кулаки, и, кажется, готов ворваться и на руках Отабека вынести, а потом каждого убить, кто имеет к происходящему отношение или просто рядом встанет, а до Жан-Жака вдруг доходит, что Плисецкий не просто волнуется, а волновался с самого начала. И что он подкатил на тренировке не просто так, а потому что к Отабеку подкатить не мог. Потому что они поссорились. Потому что Отабек был совсем слабый, и никто ему не мог сказать «остановись», вернее, он не слушал никого. И завалить Плисецкий просил, потому что Жан-Жак для Отабека, как красная тряпка. Потому что Отабеку бы тормознуть надо было, а не наоборот.

А сказать: «Жан-Жак, не провоцируй ты его, этот баран ведь, чтоб тебя обойти, и без ног катать пойдёт», Плисецкому не позволило… что-то. Этика, предположим.

Теперь Плисецкий может быть спокоен — произвольной Отабеку не видать, как своих ушей. Не так, конечно, как Плисецкому бы хотелось, но уж как есть.

Того, кто «позаботился» об Отабеке, конечно не найдут, тут концы в воду, хоть с собаками ищи, хоть с Плисецким.

Отабек вытягивает до конца, выволакивает себя в позу побеждённого гладиатора — на одно колено, под грохот финальных аккордов, кланяется под шелест зрителей, тащится к выходу, подобрав медведя, брошенного к ногам. Раздражённо отмахивается от помощи тренера, сверкнув нашитыми стёклами на рукаве, и сам идёт до скамьи. Хореограф тянется было к ботинку, но Отабек отталкивает руки. Он покорно ждёт оценок, смотрит на своё имя в последней строке, встаёт и выходит, не хромая.

***

— Белз, мне нужно. Ну неужели никак? В произвольную не отобрался. Он же улетит, сегодня же улетит, поменяет билеты, как пить дать.

— Джей-Джей. Ты волнуешься, я понимаю, но ты не помогаешь! Просто помолчи немного.

Белз холодно сверкает глазами, злобно сжимает зубы, но всё равно куда-то звонит, то беззаботно щебечет, то даёт какие-то обещания. Жан-Жак теребит подол её футболки, пока она не выходит из номера, оставив его с Жю-Жю вдвоём.

Она возвращается и показывает ему телефон. На дисплее горят три цифры.

— Будь потактичне. — Догоняет напутствие в спину. Или благословение. Но, будем реалистами, скорее всего, проклятье.

Тренер хмурит брови, но кивает и зовёт.

Жан-Жак выдыхает: хотя бы на Плисецкого не нарвался — и то спасибо.

Отабек выходит в коридор и прикрывает за собой дверь. На ноге повязка. Он не выглядит удивлённым, только уставшим и всего. Жан-Жак убирает руки в карманы.

— Ну?

— Как ты?

— Жить буду. Лезвия в ботинке. Три штуки. Ничего не задело, царапина и всё. Пришлось в других ботинках катать, те в мусорку, не починить — испорчены оба.

— Ты молодцом, Бекс, как всегда.

— Я квадраксель делал, Жан. Я бы сделал, точно сделал бы в этот раз.

Конечно, сделал бы. На тренировках его не делает только ленивый. А в программу не суют даже самые самонадеянные. А этот. Ребра, как стиральная доска, какой ему аксель.

— Конечно, сделал бы. Ты молодцом, Бекс, не последний раз, а.

— Я не справился, ты что, не понимаешь? — Отабек отворачивается. — В меня столько вложено…

Стойкое ощущение дежавю вызывает улыбку, Жан-Жак наклоняет голову, чтобы Отабек не увидел. Жан-Жак же не смеётся, нет, просто ирония.

— Ты не виноват. Кто в новых ботинках откатает, ну скажи, кто?

Отабек равнодушно смотрит куда-то в сторону.

Да какая разница?

Кому есть дело, какие у него ботинки?

Уже сегодня репортёры скажут, что Алтын облажался. А уже завтра скажут, что на жалость надавил, что был не в форме весь сезон и вот испугался, и вообще всё сам подстроил…

— Как ты?

— Нормально.

Не нормально, конечно, нет. И вчера не было нормально. Он же весь на надрыве, он знал, что не сможет, но пёр вперёд, потому что в спину смотрит целая страна и называет своим героем, своей надеждой. Под глазами глубокие тени, по челюсти желваки от крепко сжатых зубов, которые не выпустят ни одной жалобы.

Жан-Жак дёргает Отабека на себя, обнимает, не даёт вырваться. В руках он оказывается очень худой, не худее вчерашнего, конечно, но какой-то… совсем хрупкий. На что он вообще надеялся с такой поганой формой?

Жан-Жак гладит по волосам, по спине.

— Тише, — говорит, — давай постоим просто, а?

Жан-Жак не мастер утешать. А Отабек не мастер принимать утешения, да?

— Знаешь, — Жан-Жак сглатывает и говорит, чтобы заполнить тишину, хоть чем-то, — у меня Жю-Жю такая смешная растёт. Хлопает глазёнками своими. Мои глаза, представляешь? Я думал таких, как у меня, больше нет в мире. Одна пара на весь мир. А оказывается, есть. — Жан-Жак говорит и будто не замечает, как в объятиях вздрагивают плечи. — Мы её опять с собой взяли, это уже посложнее, чем когда она совсем маленькой была, она, знаешь, хочет всё ломать, бегать и прыгать, но пока что не слишком хорошо это делает. А если по-честному, пока она не слышит, признаюсь, что бегает очень плохо. Быстро, но всё время падает. Я, когда смотрю, как она бегает, господи, ты видел, как дети бегают? Она же просто ставит ногу туда, куда падает, это просто невозможное что-то. С ней нужно быть каждую секунду, след в след за ней ходить. Белз справляется, конечно. Она всегда справляется, хоть с чем. Это она твой номер узнала, позвонила туда-сюда, у неё это ловко выходит, везде договорится, в любую сраку без мыла пролезет. Это же она всё делает, всё придумывает, она мой менеджер, ты знал? Конечно, знал, это все знают. И с ребёнком она придумала ездить. А фанатки там кипятком ссут, конечно, Жю-Жю ведь маленький прелестный дьяволёнок, вся в меня. Мы решили детскую линию одежды запустить, я говорил? Такие малюсенькие футболочки красненькие и бодики. И ещё такие, когда кофта вместе со штанами и носками сразу, такие комбинезончики, Белз их «человечки» называет, и я забыл, как там правильно… Знаю, тебе бы понравилось, если бы мы на них стразеля и блестяшки налепили, но там нельзя, там нормы для детишек какие-то унылые. Но для школьников обязательно со стразами сделаем, я тебе обещаю, Бекки, веришь мне?

Отабек хмыкает, и Жан-Жак всё гладит его по спине, и продолжает говорить ни о чём. Слова журчат, вьются ручьём, проливаются ливнем, Жан-Жак переходит на французский — он приятнее звучит. Болтает про Жю-Жю и про костюмы Сынгыля, «ну надо же, каждый раз доказывает, что можно ещё хуже», и про то, что он сам в этот сезон тоже в отвратительной форме и что родительство не последнюю роль тут сыграло, и что он скатился в учёбе, и придётся забрать документы из университета, хотя всего-то год осталось доучиться, но дети, оказывается, подождать не могут, если уже родились, Жан-Жак попробовал, конечно, но Жю-Жю его почти не узнавала, и слово «папа» каждый раз забывала так легко. Детям нужен отец, хоть бы и без короны и магистратуры…

Жан-Жак воркует и убаюкивает, пока не наступает уже тот неловкий момент, когда спина под ладонями давно уже не вздрагивает, и объятия вроде ещё нужны, но уже совсем не ясно, куда девать руки, и насколько это всё обременительно для другого, и уже не уютно, а разорвать их всё ещё не получается…

— Эй, только сопли об меня не вытирай, а.

Отабек лицо своим рукавом вытирает.

— Всё нормально будет, Отабек. В следующем сезоне мне жопу надерёшь, не каждый же раз, ну. Ты снялся, да? И билеты поменял?

Отабек кивает Жан-Жаку в грудь.

— Юра приходил уже?

Отабек качает головой.

— Он знает номер комнаты?

Отабек качает головой. Вот, значит, как. Всё-таки поссорились. Но Плисецкий волновался, правда волновался, значит, не совсем всё плохо, наверное.

— Хочешь, я ему скажу?

Отабек опять качает головой.

Они стоят так, и волосы Отабека щекочут нос и вкусно пахнут мылом.

— Жан-Жак. Мне нужно собираться.

Жан-Жак на секунду обнимает крепче и отпускает.

— Пока, Бекки.

— Эй. — Отабек поднимает покрасневшие глаза. — Спасибо.

— Не вопрос! Это Джей-Джей-поддержка-стайл! — Жан-Жак показывает распальцовку. — Неплохо вышло? Это наш первый раз.

И скорее уходит, делая вид, что не услышал, как Отабек сказал: «Ну такое», — машет Отабеку рукой, не оборачиваясь.

— Должен будешь!


	22. Токио

Джей-Джею восемнадцать, и он выходит на взрослые.

Первая медаль на взрослом Гран-При, первые четверные в программах. Первый Чемпионат Мира со всеми шансами на победу.

Мистер Сальвадорка не меняется:

— Быстрее! Сильнее! Лучше! Больше!!!

Белз решает поступать на факультет бизнеса. Она называет Джей-Джея своим перспективным проектом и берёт на себя его популярность, поднимая её на новый уровень. Она собирает для него школьные конспекты и подаёт салфетки на тренировках. Она успевает везде, и от неё везде становится красиво и легко. Джей-Джей бы смотрел, и не отводил бы глаз, и ничего бы не слушал, кроме её планов и анекдотов.

Но Сальвадорка всегда громче.

Из-под Сальвадоркиных усов сыплется одна ругань:

— Выше, Джей-Джей! Давай, хватит ползать!!!

Капли пота падают на лёд.

Белз ведёт его социальные сети, регулирует знакомства, составляет расписание встреч и акций.

— Ты состоял в рок-группе. Общаешься с кем-то из тех ребят?

— Нет, зачем?

— Они теперь все в разных командах. Есть шанс, что хоть одна да выстрелит. Нужно освежить связи. Я записала тебе, когда кому позвонить.

Тренерские крики принимать три раза в день:

— Ты уже догонял самого Джакометти. Хочешь ещё раз?

— Да, мистер Ноа!

«Хочу заявить о себе громче, чем ты орёшь».

— Тогда подбери зад и работай!!!

Белз становится отличным менеджером, а он отличным проектом. Может, поэтому она его и не бросила.

— Что это за футболка? — аккуратный красный ноготь стучит по дисплею, прямо в середину четырнадцатилетнего Джей-Джея. На нём лайкра с принтом «jj» на груди.

— Maman подарила, когда я придумал Джей-Джей стиль.

— Это гениально. Тебе нужен свой бренд спортивной одежды.

Джей-Джей хотел бы в ответ отдать ей всё. Но у него ничего нет. Большую часть себя он выкладывает на каток, а то что осталось размазывает по графику школьной успеваемости.

Он только и может, что смотреть на неё из-под закрывающихся от усталости век.

Как хорошо, что Белз оказалась католичкой. Никакого секса до свадьбы приходится очень кстати.

Дело не в том, что он её не хочет, он хочет. Просто, чёрт подери, даже когда он дрочит утром, то не может выкинуть из головы подкруты, группировки и курсовую. Это немного осложняет сам процесс, но он быстро привык. Навряд ли кому-то понравилось бы спать с ним сейчас.

Вся жизнь смазалась в тренировки и Сальвадоркины крики из-за борта:

— Помни про левую, Джей-Джей!

Следующая остановка: Чемпионат Мира. Токио.

***

— Эй, Отабек! — Джей-Джей орёт погромче, чтоб точно услышал. — На трибунах человек тридцать из Казахстана! Неужели у вас столько есть? Всей страной прикатили?

Бекс отворачивается, не ответив, Джей-Джей ближе подходит.

— Пошли гулять, после открытки?

— Не хочу.

Они не виделись с тех, пор как Отабек уехал к Нанук — она готовила его к Миру. На конференции он объявил, что после чемпионата возвращается в Казахстан.

Встретиться на соревнованиях легко с тем, кто хоть иногда выходит из номера в людные места.

Бекса видно только на открытых тренировках.

Бекс не болтает. Бекс встаёт со скамьи, если Джей-Джей на неё садится, и говорит «нет» на каждое предложение чего угодно.

Во взгляде холодный вызов.

Джей-Джей опять напомнил бы ему про уговор, стоя на пьедестале, но он не там. Там Никифоров, его несменный Джакометти и Алтын.

И мистер Сальвадорка обсирается от счастья, как будто это не его карман сейчас потерял неплохую пачку денег. Он изжёвал все усы, когда выступал Отабек, и довольно крякал после каждого прыжка.

— Ничего-о-о, — треплет он макушку Джей-Джея, — четвёртый на Чемпионате Мира! Это отличный результат, Леруа! Отличный! У тебя будет твоё золото! У меня есть на тебя отличный план!

Мистер Сальвадорка может и ещё бы чего добавил, но его Алтын вываливается из толпы журналистов, и Сальвадорка отлавливает его за пуговицу белоснежной рубашки, хватает в крепкие объятия.

— Мой, парень!

— Ноа, вы видели?! — Отабек хмурый, растерянный: он и сам не верит в свою случайную победу.

— Видел, конечно, видел, — посмеивается тот, — Никифоров взял сложностью и оч-чень сильной хореографией, тебе нужно поработать ещё с этим…

Старикан обнимает, жмякает и мнёт своего Алтына, как дурацкую плюшевую игрушку, и так долго с ним треплется, что Джей-Джей решает не продлевать контракт на следующий сезон.

— …кто бы мог подумать… Джей-Джей, ты слушаешь?

Белз, оказывается, что-то щебечет и держит за руку. Джей-Джей аккуратно забирает руку, потому что ладони потеют. В груди бьёт набат, и всё громче, перекрывает все голоса извне…

— Прости, Кис, ни слова не услышал.

В горле тошнотой подкатывает ком. Он продул попрыгунчику, у которого даже таланта нет. Он больше никогда не победит, это провал, настоящий провал.

Губы Белз раскрываются, шевелятся, но не издают ни звука, она словно прекрасная рыбка…

— Безл, прости, милая, мне бы одному побыть… Нет, не нужно ничего, скажи Сальвадорке, что я в номер ушёл, о’кей?

Он не дожидается ответа, идёт по коридору, считает под ногами плитки, они серые, они одинаковые… в ушах шум, шаги ватные, кроссовки шоркают на каждый шаг, и этот запах собачьего приюта просто с ума сводит. Джей-Джей сворачивает к туалетам — до номера не дойдёт. Сразу в кабинку, шпингалет дрожащими пальцами не ухватить с первого раза. Доктор говорил, что от этого не умереть и не задохнуться, всё просто пройдёт, нет, не пройдёт, воздуха нет, сердце бахает, грохочет огроменным железным поршнем, ломает рёбра, доктор соврал, он непременно умрёт прямо сейчас, в грязной кабинке общественного туалета, задохнётся, его найдут мёртвого, на грязном полу, проигравшего на Чемпионате Мира; короля, побеждённого выскочкой из несуществующей страны, в которой, наверное, коров держат прямо дома… Джей-Джей борется, пытается удержать руками сердце, но руки не свои, руки чужие, совсем на свои не похожи! Жан-Жак пытается проверить татуировки на плечах, но рукава костюма слишком узкие, их не задрать… Ты ничего не можешь удержать, Жан-Жак, ты ничего не можешь удержать, у тебя нет рук, и ты ничего не стоишь, тебя вообще нет!

Он приходит в себя на полу и первым делом проверяет руки. Нормальные руки, обыкновенные, всё ещё дрожат, но зато свои, настоящие. Усталость такая, что обнять бы этот унитаз и уснуть прямо так.

Он выходит, пьёт из-под крана, умывается, смотрит в зеркало, трогает лицо. Это всё ещё он. Всё в порядке, Джей-Джей. Ты король Джей-Джей, хоть с лица, хоть со спины. Кажется, только что придумал следующую татуировку. На спине будет.

Он усмехается: какой же дурак, хотел до номера успеть дойти, вот была бы хохма, свались он где-нибудь в коридоре. Тело совсем ватное, а ещё столько шагов до комнаты… И придумать, где он пропадал, конечно. В туалете, да, стало немного плохо, ни к чему враньё. Он проверяет пропущенные и перезванивает Белз.

***

Во время соревнований у Бекса удивительно хорошо получалось избегать встреч и делать вид, что они незнакомы. Чуть раньше прийти на открытую, чуть позже уйти, не вынимать наушников из ушей, смотреть мимо.

На банкете в наушниках не походишь.

Прошлые торжества он удобно пропускал, но сейчас медаль обязывает. Ну улыбнись хоть раз, покажи зубки.

Джей-Джей выходит за ним из зала и немного ждёт, прежде чем толкнуть дверь туалета, войдя, стоит и без смущения наблюдает. Смотрит в спину, пока Бекс стоит перед писсуаром, затем ему в лицо в зеркале над раковиной.

Бексу не идёт этот плохой костюм. Конечно чёрный, какой же ещё. Отвратительный дешёвый чёрный костюм.

Бекс моет руки напряжённый, как будто над ним Нанук с палкой стоит.

Свет люминесцентных ламп дрожит, в голове плещет шампанское, и Джей-Джей странно ненастоящий, бумажный, и всё это происходит с кем-то другим. Он проверяет улыбку в зеркале, прежде чем заговорить:

— Поздравляю, Бекс. Ты всё-таки это сделал.

— Спасибо. — Не смотрит в глаза, вообще на него не смотрит, только на собственные руки под струёй воды. И это даже лучше. Что станет с ними, если он посмотрит сейчас своими глазами?

— Знаешь, немного обидно, ведь мы оба знаем, что я объективно лучше.

— Судьи решили иначе.

Джей-Джей внимательно следит, как Бекс вытирает руки одноразовым полотенцем сминая белое пальцами. Никакой он уже не Бекс. Отабек Алтын.

— Ничего. Нагну тебя в следующем сезоне. — Шаг в сторону, немного, но загораживая собой выход.

— Или я нагну тебя ещё ниже. — Отабек просто обходит, забрасывая бумажный комок в грязное мусорное ведро.

— Это больше не прокатит, Отабек. Ты показал себя сегодня, как отличный джампер, но прыжки и чистые прокаты — это ещё не всё. Даже с уловками. — Джей-Джей не сдаётся, останавливает за плечо. — Я готовлю большой сюрприз в следующем сезоне.

— Не ты один.

Плечо уходит из-под ладони легко, не напряжённо и не нервно, а будто руки нет.

Как будто Джей-Джея нет.

Джей-Джей разворачивается вслед, за плечи тянет, прижимает каменного к себе. Ему нравится, что Отабек ниже, всегда нравилось, даже когда разница была сантиметр. А сейчас десять, если верить интернету.

Джей-Джей носом в волосы зарывается. Пахнет каким-то средством для укладки волос — почему-то это смешно.

— Давай напьёмся, а?

— Напейся лучше с подружкой.

Ладонь под ленту медали, под галстук, к груди. Как бьётся. Сердце не соврёт, предаст тебя, Отабек. Скажи, если бы меня там больше не было, разве оно билось бы так больно?

— Ты же не ревнуешь? — Джей-Джей пожимает плечами. — Отметим твою бронзу, поболтаем о том, о сём, как в старые добрые времена, а? Наш уговор ещё в силе.

Отабек тянется вперёд — из объятий, а сердце звонит колоколом всё громче, Джей-Джей крепче к себе прижимает.

— Ты обещал мне, Бекс. Ты обещал.

Отабек снова вырывается, разворачивается, обнимает в ответ, шепчет:

— Я помню тебя. Жан.

— Я слышу твоё сердце! Я же там, скажи, что я всё ещё там! — Джей-Джей стискивает в объятиях. — Скажи мне!

— Это не важно, Джей-Джей, — убеждает Отабек, — не важно.

— А что важно? Я скучаю по тебе! Почему мы расстались?

— Потому что ты наигрался, — чеканит Отабек.

Шаги за дверью предупреждают, и Жан-Жак отпускает Отабека раньше, чем открывается дверь.


	23. Барселона

Отабек прилетел на первый этап прямо из Казахстана с тренером из Казахстана (единственного, наверное, нашёл, подобрал, отмыл). Он отлично накатал программы, и если сначала Джей-Джей сомневался в нём, то теперь нисколько.

Джей-Джей просматривает оба проката снова и снова. Он поверить не может и улыбается невольно, когда видит, как Бекс вращается, отклоняя корпус под девяносто градусов. То самое, что обещала ему Нанук через два года. Божечки, неужели он умудрился это сделать?

И неужели он смог-таки найти это своё. То, что так искал. Все эти упражнения из ушу, что давала ему Нанук скорее в шутку, он исполняет прямо на льду.

Отабек внёс движения восточных единоборств в обе программы. На музыку легло идеально. Танец силы и концентрации. Боевая хореография воина, каждое движение — выдержка и закалённая сталь. Отличный фон для выпада. Удар — идеальный прыжок. Сдержанное созерцание мастера и неудержимая страсть спартанца.

Посмотрите — маленький боец на пьедестале кубка Америки, второй после Лео.

Отабеку нужен был не сильный наставник, а тот, что не будет его сдерживать, вот и весь секрет. Он бы, наверное, и вовсе без тренера пошёл, да ему ведь ни в жизнь не посчитать, сколько там чего нужно по правилам, чтобы набрать очков и прочего. Отабек в судейскую систему принципиально не желал вникать. Это было даже смешно, когда Джей-Джей пытался ему что-то объяснить. «Моё дело выполнить элемент, а дело судей его оценить», — фыркнул Бекс в ответ, не дав и начать.

А Нанук ещё и кивала ему: «Скрипкой гвозди не забивают, думай лучше о руках. Где локти?!»

Бекс не угроза, конечно. Джей-Джей не уступит ему в этот раз, его программа вне конкуренции. Вообще-то Джей-Джей не с Алтыном шёл соревноваться — он метил сбить корону с Никифорова, но тот услужливо слился сам, даже досадно немного.

Джей-Джей настроен побеждать весь этот сезон! Не зря же он поссорился из-за своих программ аж с двумя придурками-тренерами, пока родители не взялись уже за него сами. Придурки-тренеры хотели, чтобы Джей-Джей хитрил и ставил прыжки в конце, чтобы продать их дороже. Но Джей-Джей не какой-то торговец, и он докажет свою правоту на чемпионате Гран-при.

На тренировке Джей-Джей поближе рассматривает Плисецкого, с которым попал в оба этапа. Он пытается понять, что Отабек такого в нём нашёл.

— Эй, малыш, кажется, у нас есть общие знакомые?

— Чё сказал?!

— Я говорю…

— Слышь, хуй, это ты свой хуй малышом называешь? Часто болтаете?

— Прости, малыш, не думал, что…

— Шел бы ты отсюда, дядя. На хуй.

Юри Плисецки оказался тем ещё маленьким говном. Похоже, Отабека ждёт сюрприз.

«Я хотел бы дружить с ним. Мы похожи».

Джей-Джей тогда заржал, конечно.

«Юра», — говорил Отабек.

Юри Плисецки. Юра.

Джей-Джей внимательно рассматривает мальца на тренировке. Юре пятнадцать, как Отабеку тогда. Вот он, тот самый мальчишка, на которого равняется Отабек. Они действительно похожи.

Упорством, какой-то агрессивной неутомимостью.

Они как две стороны медали. Два неустрашимых воина. Два стойких оловянных солдатика.

Плисецкий зыркает из-под бровей злобно, и Джей-Джей понимает. Узнаёт тот же самый решительный взгляд и ни тени улыбки.

Отличия, впрочем, тоже есть.

Юра талантливый и яркий, Отабека в пятнадцать не замечали в упор.

Отабек влюблён в каток и в музыку. Он доказывает своё право на любовь. Он ради этого воюет и вступает со льдом в какой-то необъяснимый логикой союз.

Юра катается яростно. Так, что кажется, лёд под ним вот-вот треснет. Он тоже что-то доказывает, но про любовь тут ни слова. Его «Агапе» вряд ли кого-то обманет.

Фотовспышки ярко поджигают медали победителей. Джей-Джей выше всех на пьедестале, это настоящий триумф!

Плисецкий хотел сегодня быть первым. Глядит снизу так трогательно, чуть не плачет. Джей-Джей и сам был малышом на взрослых соревнованиях, ему ли не знать, каково это — смотреть на победителя снизу вверх? Он ободряюще улыбается пацану. Подбадривает его:

— Давай снова встанем рядом на кубке Ростелеком, Юра!

Затем Джей-Джей треплет жизнерадостного чеха за плечо. У того бронза и шанс на финал!

— Мы уже стояли на пьедестале с тобой, помнишь?

— А то!

***

Отабек выходит в финал — он взял кубок Японии! Мистер Сальвадорка и Нанук наверняка смотрят и гордятся его победой, как своей. Сам же он на фото с таким лицом, как будто он не в финал Гран-при вышел, а так, мусор вынести-покурить.

Джей-Джей листает все фото в интернете. Вот тут, на одной, всё-таки улыбнулся уголком рта.

Джей-Джей видит — Отабек на пределе. Отабек в финале в первый раз, впереди главный бой, сильнейшие соперники, позади Казахстан кричит ему: «Герой!»

Как он там от волнения сейчас? Джей-Джей бы написал ему, подбодрил, но абонент не абонент, а.

У него закрыты все соцсети, а номер, должно быть, сменил.

Джей-Джей усмехается.

Отабек в финале, кто бы мог подумать?

Он, как и хотел, соревнуется на равных со своим белобрысым мальчишкой. Если мальчишка пройдёт дальше, то эти двое встретятся в Барселоне и Бекс, нет, Отабек Алтын, подойдёт к нему и скажет: «Помнишь меня, Юра?» Плисецкий зыркнет из-под пшеничной чёлки смелым взглядом. Упрямым, как у Отабека. Отабек протянет к его белой узкой ладони свою, со сбитыми костяшками, со светлыми лунками в основании ногтей.

Посмотрит в огромные глаза, утонет в омуте, пропадёт, изрежется о бирюзовые волны насмерть: «Мы с тобой похожи, Юра».

***

На кубке Ростелекома Плисецкий глазами мечет молнии, он снова на пьедестале, они стоят рядом, как и пророчил Джей-Джей.

У Джей-Джея второе золото, у Юры второе серебро, они летят в Барселону, в финал Гран-при!

— Повторим в финале, Юра? — подмигивает Джей-Джей и пробует на зуб медаль.

Юра через зубы отвечает по-русски, ровно так, как Отабек отвечал, когда на Джей-Джея злился.

В следующий раз они видятся уже в Барселоне.

— Ничего себе, он так популярен! — Белз изучает знаменитостей, она строит планы и стратегии, анализирует всё, что только видит.

Заинтересовавший её Плисецкий возится у стойки регистрации. Он окружён толпой галдящих фанаток, забивших половину гостиничного холла. Вторая половина забита фанатками Джей-Джея, конечно.

— Об ангелочках Юри знают все! — хмыкает Джей-Джей. Славятся они не скромностью и не вежливостью. Отнюдь.

Белз рассуждает и сравнивает вслух. Она воодушевлённо тараторит, а Плисецкий тут же показывает ей зубы — горланит, как потерпевший, и обзывается, господи, это что детский сад?

Джей-Джей пытается успокоить его немного, никто не собирался оскорблять его фанаток, незачем так злиться… А потом он видит Отабека. А Отабек видит своего Плисецкого.

Плисецкий Отабеку грубит сходу, с размаху, прилюдно, а ведь Отабек ему даже ничего не сказал.

Ну как тебе такой «мальчик из мечты», Отабек? Нравится тебе? Смотри. Вот он, твой парень.

Отабек не отвечает Плисецкому. Не ведёт даже бровью. Он просто уходит спокойный, оставляя всех самим разбираться со своими недоразумениями.

А к вечеру все соцсети мигают новостью, что герой Казахстана украл фею России. И на фото Плисецкий не орёт и не выцарапывает «герою» глаза. Он обнимает Отабека, сидя на пассажирском сидении пижонского байка.

Вот так вот.

Видал, король Джей-Джей? Как тебе поворот?

И как Отабек укротил невоспитанного тигрёнка?

Он же не разговаривает ни с кем, даже Пхичиту кроме «привет» ничего не досталось, можно на деньги спорить. Джей-Джею вот не перепало и привета.

А может, он и не сказал тигрёнку ни слова?

Может он глянул на русского мальчика, и мальчик увидел два солнца под зрачками, потому что день был ясным?

Джей-Джей видит их позже на фотках Пхичита, в том самом кафе, в которое Джей-Джей притопал лично. Найти было несложно — Пхичит поставил отметку на карте.

Они вообще-то все тут.

Все собрались, кроме Джей-Джея. Тусуются с друзьями, отмечают помолвку Никифорова и Кацуки, а Джей-Джея и звать не собирались, если бы он сам не пришёл.

Наверное, не могло быть лучшего случая, чтобы объявить и о своей помолвке с Белз. В конце концов, Отабек давно от него отписался, быть может, он не в курсе вообще. Поэтому Джей-Джей сообщает, что это он возьмёт золото и женится! Сообщает погромче!!!

Вообще-то это было не очень вежливо, и Джей-Джей извиняется перед Никифоровым и Кацуки, он просто пошутил, он рад за них и их любовь, но он же не может уступить Кацуки Юри первое место из вежливости, правда? Ну куда все уходят?

***

Джей-Джей не думает о том, что Плисецкий только что зарядил мировой рекорд. Он слушает свою музыку и смотрит прокат Отабека. Там ничего нового — этнический танец героя и четверной сальхов всё такой же: вверх, как по линейке, вниз, как в воду. Даже не отделить, когда полёт превратился в скольжение, всё как и учил его Джей-Джей.

Идеальный прокат, наполненный твердокаменным мужеством и ни одной помарки.

Отабек со льда уходит, как с поля боя, и смотрит решительно мимо. Вот он и показал всему миру, чего стоит! И Джей-Джею показал! Он уже победил Джей-Джея однажды с программой и поскромнее, а теперь настроен до смерти драться, и они на равных!

Джей-Джей усмехается — он тоже не прошлогодний дебютантик.

В прошлом сезоне ему не хватило опыта взрослых мировых соревнований, но теперь…

Он демонстративно прикладывает руку к уху, показывая фанаткам, что слушает их.

Толпа скандирует «Джей-Джей-Джей-Джей…»

Кажется, он слышит голоса родных и друзей, и Белз вдруг повторяет в мыслях:

— Ты обязательно победишь, Джей-Джей!

Внезапно запах собачьего приюта из прошлого, и собственный звонкий голос: «Я буду звать тебя Лутц! Я о тебе позабочусь!»

Белз такая счастливая и влюблённая! Верит ему. Так уверена, что он победит.

Но что, если нет?

Джей-Джей планирует взять все чемпионаты сезона, но если у Бога другие планы?

Белз повторяет уверенно:

— У тебя всё получится!

Отец Жерар так же говорил, много лет назад.

«У тебя всё получится, ты обязательно справишься, потому что ты хороший мальчик, Жан-Жак»

— Отец Жерар, если у Бога попросить что-то очень важное он поможет?

— Если верить, то Бог обязательно поможет. Это и есть сила Веры.

Джей-Джей разгоняется, но вместо каскада выходит один прыжок.

Маленький Жан-Жак молился каждый день и водил к доктору, и даже сам научился уколы делать. И, конечно, верил верил, до последнего тихого вздоха, но Лутц всё равно умер. Жан-Жак не справился тогда, не смог спасти единственного друга.

Мама говорила, что такой век у собак, что Лутц прожил счастливую жизнь с Жан-Жаком, но Жан-Жак знал, что собаки могут жить дольше, он читал. Отец Жерар говорил, что таков промысел Божий. Что пути Господни неисповедимы.

А значит, в итоге, недостаточно быть хорошим мальчиком. Не важно, насколько сильно ты веришь. Не важно, как сильно ты стараешься. Бог может просто взять и всё испортить.

Забрать друга.

Предать любовь.

Толкнуть в бездонную пропасть.

Одинарный прыжок вместо тройного. Ноги не слушаются, и Джей-Джей только падает и оступается!

Они все свысока смотрели вчера, все! Даже Отабек! Как будто Джей-Джей никто, как будто он ничего не значит и не он выиграл два этапа Гран-при и делает самую сложную программу, как у Никифорова!

Никифоров его даже не узнал при встрече.

Джей-Джей падает в пропасть.

Но не согласен падать и сдаваться не согласен! Сердце неровным боем сбивает с ритма, шум в ушах перекрывает музыку, но его фанаты начинают петь ещё громче, он каждого слышит, разве он может их подвести? Джей-Джей не узнаёт свои руки, не чувствует их, но двигает ими по памяти тела, наобум, наугад! Он пойдёт до конца!

Это Джей-Джей стиль, так ведь?

Кажется, это конец света, но он всё равно выставляет пальцы в камеры.

  
  



	24. Жизнь продолжается

«Все смотрят на меня… Они все смотрят.

Вспоминают мой вчерашний провал.

В груди тянет. Только бы не началось опять. Хоть бы не сейчас.

Шепчутся.

Говорят друг-другу: «Эй, только посмотри на этого самозванца».

Сейчас кричать начнут.

Как в детстве.

«Эй, проваливай, недоросток!»

«Эй, ты парень или девчонка? Мы с девчонками не играем!»

«Проваливай, педик!»

«Père, а кто такой «педик»?»

Перестаньте, перестаньте на меня смотреть!!!

Я опозорился, все это видели, как я опозорился вчера. Как я падал и падал. Я же клялся победить. Как я мог так провалиться, после всех своих слов?!

Я же обещал им всем.

Я всех обманул.

Перестаньте смотреть!

Не смотрите на меня.

Мама…»

Джей-Джей сидит на скамье и смотрит в пол. Похоже, его треня на сегодня бесславно закончилась.

Мама отошла, разговаривает с папой и Изабелле что-то говорит.

В руках эта неприятная слабость.

Ему понадобилась всего секунда, чтобы понять, что это Отабек садится рядом. Притворяется, что поправляет шнурки.

— Прости, я должен был катать лучше, чтобы ты отпрыгал на горящей заднице как следует.

Джей-Джей фыркает, смотрит на свои руки. Разве не достаточно того, что он только что разрыдался тут, при всех? Нужно ещё жалеть его, да?

— Ты молодец. То, как ты закончил вчера — достойно восхищения.

— Издеваешься?

Нет, не издевается. Он, наверное, единственный, кто правда знает, что с ним случилось и чего ему стоило закончить программу вчера. Потому он и подошёл сейчас.

— Джей-Джей. Тебя никто не осуждает. У всех бывает.

— Не со мной. Не так. Не после того, что я заявлял. На меня смотрят, как на… Вы все свысока смотрите, как будто…

— Не смотри на них, — Отабек дёргает головой в сторону катка, — они ничего не значат. Смотри на своих родителей и невесту, и фанаток. На тех, кто поддерживает тебя. Что-то значат только те, кто делают тебя сильнее.

— Бекс…

— У тебя же есть план, на случай приступа?

— Вот только не нужно строить заботливую мамашу, о’кей?

— Не буду. — Отабек встаёт.

Джей-Джей поспешно говорит, пока Отабек не ушёл:

— Бекс, я хочу поговорить с тобой. — Он натягивает улыбку. Выходит жалко, наверное, но на большее просто не хватает. — Я соскучился.

Отабек не отвечает и Джей-Джей добавляет:

— Ладно, мне правда очень нужно, Бекс…

— Мой номер четыреста пять. Приходи вечером в девять.

Джей-Джей смотрит на ноги Бекса, так близко. Он поднимает руку, касаясь костяшками под коленом и готов поклясться, что чувствует, как под кожей Отабека от прикосновения проходит адреналин. Показалось.

— Лучше встретимся на выходе из отеля. В девять, — передумывает Отабек и возвращается на каток.

В восемь сорок Джей-Джей стучит чуть ниже золотистой таблички с номером четыреста пять.

— Пригласишь войти?

Вместо ответа Отабек выходит сам, натягивая через голову тёмную толстовку. Наэлектризованные волосы налипают на лицо, Бекс их ладонями поправляет назад.

— Пойдём. Пробежимся.

— Я думал, мы поговорим.

— Мы поговорим. — Отабек протягивает чёрный провод под кофтой. — Идёшь? Или нет?

Цепляет клипсы наушников, не дожидаясь ответа и шагает к лифтам.

На толстовке стильный принт, спортивные брюки сидят идеально, на ногах японские марафонки. Прошло меньше года, а Отабек успел сменить бабушачьи шарфы на пижонский кашемир, и научился сам одеваться, без подсказок всяких Джей-Джеев.

До самого выхода Отабек молчит, а на улице сразу переходит на бег, и Джей-Джею приходится тоже, чтобы не отстать. Они сворачивают в сквер, освещённый редкими фонарями.

— Ты катаешься не потому, что должен, Джей-Джей. Ты делаешь это, потому что не можешь остановиться, помнишь?

Он не включал музыку. Это так по-бексовски, что Джей-Джей улыбается невольно.

— Что за побрякушка на шее?

— Подарок. — Отабек чуть сбавляет скорость. — Ты дышишь льдом. Это же твой стиль.

— Это ты дышишь льдом, Отабек. А я облажался. Похоже, я слишком много на себя взял. — Джей-Джей усмехается. — Ты не говорил, что собираешься покупать байк.

— Я не покупал. Аренда.

— Покатаемся?

— Вернул в прокат, — наверняка врёт Отабек. — Да, ты от души навалял вчера. Но завтра ты выйдешь и покажешь, как надо. И прыгнешь чёртов сальхов! Прыгнешь выше головы, как только ты умеешь, потому что такой силы толчка как у тебя, нет ни у кого больше!

— Я не могу, а. Я подвёл всех. Я облажался, Бекс.

Отабек переходит на шаг.

— Джей-Джей, то, как ты всё равно закончил программу, и как держался. Это было удивительно. Ты удивительный, как всегда.

— Да, я знаю. Даже лажаю со вкусом, а.

Пальцы на автомате показывают «JJ», и Отабек улыбается.

Нет, он ничего не знает.

Это же Отабек, ему всё равно на всяких людей, на их мнение и прочее. Ему не понять, как это — зависеть от чужих взглядов. Спрашивать себя: «Кто я? Кто я без них?» — Отабек всегда был один и делал всё вопреки.

Отабек не знает, каково это — умирать от ненастоящего приступа, от беспричинного страха, который не остановить.

А теперь Джей-Джею приходится каждый раз умирать одному.

— Ты видел их вчера — они тебя обожают. — Отабек останавливается и встаёт напротив. — Ты не подвёл их. Ты подведёшь, если сбежишь завтра. Им нужна не твоя победа, а ты. Твоя энергия. Твой Джей-Джей стайл.

— А ты? Что нужно было тебе?

Отабек смотрит непонимающе.

Джей-Джей делает шаг, касается его губ своими губами, как раньше.

Совсем не страшно.

Прерывистый вдох ценнее и правдивее всего. И знать, что эти губы всё ещё мягкие, тёплые, несмотря на холодный вид. Это то, что всегда помогало. Отабек не отталкивает, не отворачивается, губы вздрагивают, раскрываются, и от этого голова кругом. Отабек делает шаг назад. И Джей-Джей тоже отступает, даже нельзя с уверенностью сказать, кто был первый.

Джей-Джей убирает руки в карманы.

— Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты никогда не улетал.

— Всё в прошлом. У тебя твоя невеста, Джей-Джей. У меня мой Казахстан. Все по-честному. — Отабек прячется под капюшон. — Я надеру тебе задницу завтра. Хочу, чтоб ты знал, я не собираюсь тебя жалеть. Давай кружок вокруг сквера.

Отабек снова бежит.

— Бекс. — Джей-Джей не отстаёт, шаг в шаг рядом. — Я просто скучаю по тебе.

— Не думаю, что Изабелле это бы понравилось. — Отабек сворачивает на тропинку.

Какой наивный ход, Джей-Джей догоняет.

— Народу Казахстана тоже вряд ли это понравилось бы, но разве им обязательно знать обо всём?

Отабек ускоряется, сворачивает снова. Джей-Джей опять догоняет, но уже ничего не говорит, и они бегут молча. С неба облетают редкие снежинки. В конце дорожки Отабек переходит на шаг.

— Ты подружился со своим Юри, да?

Отабек не отвечает. Прячет своё ценное от Джей-Джея.

— Ему пятнадцать, Бекс.

— Мне тоже когда-то было пятнадцать.

— За это у вас не маленький срок дают, да? Но я помню — тебе насрать.

Отабек останавливается, поворачивается к Джей-Джею, свет фонаря вычерчивает лицо резкой тенью.

— Мы просто подружились, Джей-Джей. Ты озабоченный.

— Можно подумать, ты нет, — жмёт плечами Джей-Джей. — Хотя… Я забыл, какой ты неторопливый. С тебя станется, и восемнадцати подождёшь, а.

— Это уже не твоё дело, — обрывает Отабек. — Поздно. Завтра катать.

— Я просто хочу знать. — Джей-Джей удерживает за плечо. — Почему мы расстались?

Отабек пожимает плечами.

— Потому что я улетел?

— Почему ты мне не сказал раньше?

— Я продолжил идти своей дорогой. — Отабек будто не слышит вопроса. — Мне жаль, что она не показалась тебе достаточно удобной.

— Конечно не показалась! Меня там не было, на этой твоей дороге! — Джей-Джей запнулся. — Но я хотел не это сказать. Мне кажется… Я много думал, знаешь… Наверное, я должен извиниться.

— Не нужно, Джей-Джей…

— Нет, правда. За то, что я наговорил тебе тогда, что ты мне не ровня…

— Джей-Джей…

— …и за то, что вёл себя, как мудак, я не думал о тебе, знаешь, о том, как ты всё это видишь. Что я как будто не принял твоё решение, как будто мне было всё равно, что для тебя значит наш спорт, но мне не было всё равно! Мне не было! Просто я не думал, что ты уедешь вот так скоро, всё же было хорошо, многие фигуристы с одним тренером всю карьеру, и я считал, что ты и Сальвадорка — просто сиамские близнецы, а ты ведь ничего не говорил мне. Ты даже не дал мне подумать. Ты даже не спросил меня! Ты ведь не спросил меня ни о чём… Может, я… может, я захотел бы попробовать? Или поехать с тобой! Молчи, Бекс, дай сказать! Это ты знал, как мало у нас осталось времени, а я нет. Я просто жил, как будто у нас впереди вся жизнь. Я хотел быть с тобой, я строил планы, а ты вывалил это на меня, как снег на голову. Так, между прочим: «Знаешь, Жаным, я тут улетаю навсегда, передай полотенце…» Я разозлился и вспылил! Ты ведь меня знаешь, а. Нельзя так со мной. Нельзя, а!

— Знаю, Джей-Джей. — Отабек ёжится от холода, отводит взгляд и говорит всё тише: — Просто я так… Я так хотел побыть с тобой ещё немного.

— Немного… — повторяет Джей-Джей, пытаясь осознать. — То есть… Ты специально?

— Сначала нет, но потом я думал, что ты же всё равно меня бросишь. Ты бы бросил.

— То есть ты… планировал это? — Джей-Джей шарит по карманам в поисках сигарет, но их конечно, нет, он силится понять, что происходит. — Похоже, Бекс, ты сделал выбор за меня. Похоже на это.

— Джей-Джей…

— Ты предсказал, что я тебя брошу. И поэтому решил не спрашивать.

— А о чём я должен был тебя спросить? — Отабек щурится на фонарь. — Что бы ответил? Ты на неделю со мной расстаться не мог. Ты заваливал меня сотней сообщений в день и знаешь что?..

— Да, знаю, со мной сложно, я знаю-знаю, — перебивает Джей-Джей, — Да, мне нужно было очень много внимания. Может иногда я был навязчивым, а иногда вёл себя, как говно… Но я хотел бы попробовать… Возможно, захотел бы, если бы ты только спросил меня. И что ты терял? Тебя убила бы пара сотен сообщений?

— Я видел неотвеченный звонок. И заходил в инстаграмм, представляя, как может выглядеть твоя новая девушка на фото, потому что, возможно, ты уже бросил меня. — Отабек делает это движение рукой, будто у него телефон, а телефон от сотни сообщений весит тонну по меньшей мере. — Хочешь знать, почему мы расстались? Потому что ты был непостоянным, а я слишком привязываюсь к тому, что люблю. Я не хотел видеть, как ты не сможешь. Ты бы не смог! И ты бы это не выбрал!

— А это не тебе решать, понял? Даже, если и так, я имел право выбирать за себя! И знаешь, что я думаю?

— Не хочу знать.

— Конечно не хочешь. Ты хочешь перевесить всё на меня, это очень удобно. Я думаю, что это ты не хотел этих отношений. На расстоянии.

— Да. И что такого? — Отабек упрямо дёрнул подбородком. — Я не хотел однажды утром узнать, что ты меня бросил, из твоих долбаных сториз, что в этом такого?

— Давай проясним: ты бросил меня, потому что считал, что я ненадёжный, — Джей-Джей загибает пальцы один за другим, — что у нас нет будущего, что ты боишься, что я не справлюсь. И ты даже не счёл нужным сообщить мне всё это в лицо. Сказать правду, сукин ты сын. Просто потому, что зассал. Испугался, что я тебя брошу, как только проболтаешься, что улетаешь, и ты не сможешь потрахать меня лишний месяц-другой до твоего отъезда… Заткнись! — оборвал он открывшего было рот Отабека. — Ты тянул до последнего, отлично зная, как меня взбесит враньё! Ты знал, но тебя это не волновало, ты хотел трахаться подольше. Без моего согласия, Бекс, потому что я не мог дать согласие, потому что не знал условий, которые ты нам поставил. Ты собирался со мной расстаться. Ты меня обманывал. Намеренно.

— Я не хотел обманывать тебя. И это не я всё закончил.

— О, не-е-ет, не ты. Ты сделал всё, чтобы закончил Я. Потому что нагадал на ебучих чаинках, что я тебя непременно брошу. И смотри: теперь я мудак, который не дал нам шанса, а ты остался молодцом!

— Я не пытался быть «молодцом». Всё было не так.

— А как? Как всё было, Бекс, в твоём мире дерьмовых предсказателей будущего? Как ты мог так со мной? Не могу поверить, что ты такой мудак, Бекс. Такой мудак, что я даже не верю. Смотрю на тебя и поверить не могу! — Джей-Джей отворачивается и поворачивается снова, треплет себе волосы и прицеливается указательным пальцем Отабеку в лицо: — Кое-что ты не угадал, Бекс.

Отабек молчит, и Джей-Джей поясняет:

— Тебе не обязательно было переживать это одному. Я бы тоже захотел быть с тобой подольше. Нужно было просто поговорить, Бекс. Мы могли бы попрощаться, Бекс. Да о чём я говорю, а? Ты даже чёртовы ботинки разнашивал в одиночестве! Молчишь? Молчи, да, это у тебя отлично получается, chéri.

— Я никогда не хотел. — Отабек опускает голову, за капюшоном не видно лица. — Не хотел причинять тебе боль, Жан.

— О, правда? Ну тогда ты должен знать, что не справился! Мне было больно!!!

Отабек хмыкает.

— Не слишком долго ты горевал.

— Ах? — Джей-Джей задохнулся от возмущения. — Может быть, ты хочешь извинений, за то что я недостаточно горевал?!

— Нет, я не… — Отабек поднимает голову, в глазах тревожно дрожит свет фонаря.

— Тебе бы понравилось, если бы я горевал подольше, да? Сколько мне нужно было горевать, чтобы тебе понравилось? Год? Два?

— Я не это…

— Да, я понимаю. — отмахивается Джей-Джей. — И знаешь, что? Я забираю свои извинения обратно! НЕ извини! Никаких тебе извинений!

— Я же не просил… — растерянно бормочет Отабек.

— НУ И ПРЕКРАСНО!!! — выкрикивает Джей-Джей, и добавляет нервно: — Давай ещё круг, а!

И бежит, не дожидаясь ответа.

Обратный путь проходит тишине, только тонкий слой снега синхронно поскрипывает под подошвами.

Уже перед входом в гостиницу Отабек останавливается.

— Иди первый.

Джей-Джей закатывает глаза.

— Джей-Джей. — Отабек трогает за плёчо. — Я буду смотреть на тебя завтра.

— Обещаешь?

Отабек так серьёзно глядит из-под бровей, это же всего лишь шутка, глупыш.

— Обещаю.

***

Джей-Джей выходит стартовым номером, он зол, он зол на Отабека и очень зол на себя! За то, что не может вернуть прошлое, за то, что не может оставить прошлое в прошлом, и за то, что облажался. Он зубами скрипит и сжимает кулаки.

— Джей-Джей, музыка! — кричит мама, и Джей-Джей спохватывается, двигается по памяти тела, постепенно включаясь в танец.

Он прыгает, с помаркой, но всё же не падает. Недостаточно разогнался.

Бекс так восхищался его скоростью и тем, как быстро Джей-Джей научился её набирать. Его восхищение от чего-то было особенно ценным. Джей-Джей разгоняется для него лично и делает каскад, аплодисменты перекрывают музыку.

Зрители и мама с папой, Изабелла — они все делают его сильнее. И Отабек тоже. Он смотрит сейчас, он обещал!

Джей-Джей один за другим выполняет все элементы! Его программа всё ещё самая сложная, он победил бы, если бы только не налажал в короткой!

Джей-Джей злится на себя за то, как ограничен был раньше! Как усмехался чужим уловкам и «хитростям». Каждый выбирал свой способ побеждать, и какая разница какой именно?

«Не существует правильного способа!»

Это говорил Бекс, нахмурив брови, так, будто спор окончен, дальше разговор кулаками.

Бекс всегда выбирал риск. Лучше опозориться, чем упустить возможность.

Разве Джей-Джей стиль — это не риск? Кто ещё бы рискнул называть себя королём? Кто бы рискнул быть Джей-Джеем?!

Джей-Джей заменяет последний прыжок на риттбергер. Не отработанный идеально, ни разу не показанный им на соревнованиях, только на тренировках. Даже Никифоров не делал его в конце программы!

Это Джей-Джей стиль — рискнуть и одержать победу!

Превзойти себя и не сдаваться — это Джей-Джей стиль.

Джей-Джей обнимается с родителями, смотрит результат на экране и выставляет пальцы.

Его всё ещё немного потряхивает от перенапряжения, когда он смотрит на прокат Отабека. Смотрит, как Отабек прыгает и прыгает под громыхание девятой симфонии, вбивает себя в лёд, вбивается в память зрителей, выскочка из Казахстана, худший из лучших, выпрыгивает сейчас за пределы, установленные тренерами, задирая планку до уровня чемпионов! Пусть все видят, как он идёт дальше, чем кто-либо мог ему напророчить!

Джей-Джей не верил в него. Может, верил, абстрактно и как-то очень далеко. Но никогда серьёзно не думал об этом. Отабек доказал ему лично! Всем им! Челестино! Якову! Себе, наконец-то себе! Он ведь знал это, всегда знал, и никому не удалось его сломить.

Отабеку отсчитали меньше, чем нужно, чтобы Джей-Джея обойти. Все понимают, что Канаде накинули авансом, и не Джей-Джей должен стоять сегодня с бронзой на пьедестале. Джей-Джей знает, что это значит для них двоих. Теперь это действительно война. Ты хотел быть на равных? Теперь всё серьёзно, Отабек.

— Отабек, ты куда? — Джей-Джей вкладывает в вопрос особенный смысл — напомнить о себе.

— Прогуляться. — Отабек понял. Может, это и не видно другим, может, им кажется, что Отабек невозмутим, но Джей-Джей знает, что он всё понял и что он очень зол. Но это хорошая злость. Такая придаёт сил и ведёт к победе.

— Пойдёшь с нами?

— Хочу один.

Отабек поднимает ворот толстовки и выходит из отеля. Мимо Джей-Джея проносится Плисецкий, задевая плечом, и бежит вслед с криком: «Отабек, ты куда?»

Как банально.

Джей-Джей обнимает Белз за талию.

Жизнь продолжается.


	25. Интрижка

В их девятнадцать всё закончилось правильно и навсегда, но теперь им по двадцать девять, они возятся в пыльной подсобке, ребяческое желание Жан-Жака потрахаться именно сейчас саботирует упрямая молния, и Жан-Жак, уже готовый рыдать в истерическом приступе, воюет с ней из последних сил. Он всего-то хочет быть ближе.

Отабек придерживает ворот, пытаясь помочь.

— Намертво заело! — повторяет Жан-Жак. — Кто, чёрт его дери, это шил?! Не удивлюсь, если ты сам!

Отабек разворачивается, обнимает за шею.

— Оставь ты, — шепчет он и принимается за Жан-Жака, расстёгивая его олимпийку и задирая рубашку, целует и нажимает на все тайные кнопки тела разом, легко, как всегда. Он снимает с Жан-Жака шелуху одежды, показных улыбок и самодовольства, так что Жан-Жаку остаётся только дышать и наполняться дурацким трепетом от прикосновений. Жан-Жак сопротивляется — нет, не сейчас, не так. Так, возмутительно не честно!

— Бека, подожди, я тоже хочу, ну…

Жан-Жак сам хочет Отабека на части разбирать и раскрывать его себе. Он сам уже в одних штанах, напротив спрятанного в глухую оборону вышитых пёстрых узоров и слоев мрачного стрейча, и это не честно. Под нервно шарящими пальцами шея и плечи в плотной лайкре водолазки, жилетка ещё плотнее, с каким-то нашитым цепляющим блестящим дерьмом. Жан-Жак выстанывает проклятие через зубы; пальцы горят, нервные окончания на кончиках воют от невозможности ощутить живое тепло и отчаянно, с пристрастием ощупывают изгибы тела через синтетическую преграду. Жан-Жак чувствует Отабека, вот он, так близко, под ладонями холодные зёрна бисера не дают обвести твёрдые линии ключиц, складки ткани обхватывают, прячут спину и живот, под мягким бархатом брюк теряется бедро и тазовая косточка.

Жан-Жак лижет шершавый отворот горловины, кусает тугой шов у сонной артерии, вдыхает резкие запахи льда и горячей кожи, Жан-Жак зубами за челюсть, за горло, оттягивает пальцами эластичную лайкру ворота максимально вниз, облизывает шею и открывшуюся ярёмную ямку. Солоно, вкусно, мало, мало, очень мало.

— Бека, мне очень нужно ближе, прости. — Жан-Жак забирается пальцами второй руки под растянутую ткань и с силой тянет в стороны. Материал растягивается сильнее, но не подаётся, от чего Жан-Жак рычит, находит шов у плеча, резким рывком ещё раз; нити трещат, пальцы режет, но ворот остаётся насмешливо-целым.

— Быстрее, Жан, — торопит Отабек, — быстрее.

Жан-Жак цепляется в ворот зубами и рвёт ещё. Нитки лопаются оглушительно громко, открывая наконец плечо и дальше грудь, и кольцо на кожаном шнурке. У Отабека золотое на нитке, у Жан-Жака платиновое на пальце, всё с ними ясно. Он дёргает ещё, открывая рёбра, ниже не пускает жилетка. Отабек запускает пальцы в его волосы, привлекает к себе и стонет, когда Жан-Жак ведёт нетерпеливо носом по выпирающей косточке ключицы, пробует горько-солёную кожу, стягивая ткань до пояса, сам опускаясь ниже, отмечая путь сигнальными пятнами засосов и укусов, освобождая от потрескивающего синтетического плена липкую спину и руки, помечая их длинными царапинами. Жилетка не тянется, мешает, не даёт раздеть ниже пупка. Отабек, втягивает живот, пропуская ладонь Жан-Жака под пояс брюк и хрипло и загнанно дышит, всхлипывая от каждого следующего укуса, и кончает Жан-Жаку в руку.

Растрепанный прислоняется к штабелю стульев. Жан-Жак любуется, как грудь Отабека вздымается тяжело, будто он откатал произвольную ещё раз. Вместо страз тело сверкает каплями пота, вместо цветов по коже рдеют пятна и полосы. Золотой кулон и линия шнурка, обхватившая шею, чернеют неуместным акцентом. Любуется, а потом долго обнимает его, зарывшись носом в пахнущие лаком для волос жёсткие пряди, зачёсанные назад, но разметавшиеся ещё во время проката, а теперь и вовсе…

— Нас уже ищут, — шепчет Отабек.

Жан-Жак стискивает в объятиях крепче, боясь отпустить.

— А мне ещё с этим разбираться. — Отабек указывает на разорванный костюм и Жан-Жаку становится стыдно.

— Прости.

— Не нужно. Я хотел, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. И ты уже извинился.

Он выворачивает рукава, Жан-Жак растерянно помогает натянуть холодную влажную ткань на руки. Пострадала только верхняя часть. Как такое можно объяснить, например тренеру, совершенно непонятно, но Отабека будто и не волнует. Он надевает олимпийку поверх.

— Бека. — Жан-Жак всё ещё раздетый напротив застёгнутого до подбородка Отабека. — Я так скучал по тебе.

И Отабек как будто шепчет, что тоже скучал. Правда шепчет:

— И я скучал по тебе, Жан.

Жан-Жак одевается они помогают друг другу поправить волосы.

— Пойдём, жучара. Мне нужно своё золото забрать.

Жан-Жак выходит в коридор, и, конечно, не слышит шагов за спиной.

Он идёт за своей последней медалью, Отабек — за очередной, их пути разойдутся здесь. Отабек отныне сам по себе на этой дороге, на которой они толкались десяток добрых лет, наступая друг другу на пятки.

Отабек с восемнадцати неутомимо дышит Джей-Джею в спину на каждом соревновании, что они сталкиваются. Джей-Джей чувствует его дыхание на затылке и иногда удивлённо понимает, что уже он сам дышит в спину Отабеку.

Как только он обгоняет и побеждает, кажется, навсегда, Отабек достает из блескучих рукавов новые козыря, и становится ступенью выше. Его триксель взлетает всё круче, а сальхов крутится всё четвернее.

Жан-Жак усложняет прыжки, он второй за бешеным чехом показывает пятерной тулуп, а Отабек не уступает ему — отвечает четверным акселем. Прыжком, который на соревнованиях так и не показал ещё никто и никогда.

Отабек недокручивает. Падает. И вообще так себе, за обычный тройной насчитали бы больше.

Но сам факт.

Отабек не стабилен, он то делает на открытых квинт и обещает его в произвольной, то сливает турнир, получая травмы, но возвращается и каждый раз отстаёт или опережает короля Джей-Джея на шаг. Каждый раз показывая триксель, напоминая, что Джей-Джей потерял этот прыжок в погоне за квадами, и каждый раз прыгая неудачный квадраксель под крик Плисецкого с трибун: «Давай!!!»

Плисецкий тоже побеждает и проигрывает под неизменное Отабеково «Давай!».

Жан-Жак терпит сокрушительные поражения. Проваливается с треском, зализывает раны и снова врывается на лёд с апломбом и растопыренными пальцами, отыгрывая обратно своё золото и устанавливая рекорды, зубасто улыбаясь каждому сопернику, и самодовольно кричит:

— Отабек, Юра, айда с нами, а?

Отабек отвечает Жан-Жаку неизменное «Нет». Он, кажется, даже не слушает, что Жан-Жак ему орёт вообще. Просто «Нет».

Плисецкий что-то злобно по-русски, но Жан-Жаку всё равно, что отвечает Плисецкий. Ему нужен только ответ Отабека.

Это их личный ритуал. Их вечный вызов друг другу. Жан-Жак кричит: «Пошли с нами», — но на самом деле: «Я надеру тебе зад!» Отабек спокойно отвечает: «Нет», — на самом деле: «Побереги лучше свой».

Так было целую кучу лет и так все привыкли, пока всё не изменилось и не полетело кувырком, примерно два года назад, когда Жан-Жаку было двадцать семь, они оба запороли сезон, но Жан-Жак на чемпионате мира был настроен сорвать банк, а иначе зачем всё это?

— Ноа, père велел передать, что расписание говно… то есть готово… О, вы есть в инстаграмме? — Жан-Жак глядит через плечо Ноа, и успевает увидеть лицо, ни больше ни меньше, Отабека Алтына собственной персоной. — А на меня подписан?

— Что? Нет. А как тебя тут? — Ноа машет мобильником. 

— Давай подпишу, а! — Жан-Жак выхватывает телефон, жадно листает фотки Отабека, и влезает в переписку, которая просто фонтанирует ванильным дерьмом дружеского тепла и взаимного уважения:

«Это спорт, Отабек. Случается и проигрывать. Бла-бла-бла… Ты же знаешь, что спортсмен — это тот, кто встаёт, бла-бла… Сняться с Мира — верное решение, восстановишься к сезону… бла-бла…»

— Ну что там, Леруа? Опять телефон завис?

— Да, нет, всё норм, — Жан-Жак быстро подписывает на себя и возвращает Ноа его трубку.

Чёртов Отабек. Весь интернет завален фотками его кровавого ботинка. Отабек со всех соревнований снялся и болтает об этом с кем? С Сальвадоркой, Господи, прости. А Жан-Жака даже не добавляет в свою инсту, как будто он враг. Хотя в подсобке, наверное, до сих пор жарко от их бешеного секса, а куртка Жан-Жака и сейчас в Отабековых соплях! Неужели он не заслужил быть частью этого интимного кружка Отабека, в котором есть Пхичит и Ансо тоже — Жан-Жак видел, и даже Сальвадорка его подписчик!

— Я вот думал, что мы друзья, — бормочет под нос Жан-Жак, наливаясь вечной обидой.

— Что, — переспрашивает Ноа, — Леруа, что ты бормочешь?

— Я говорю, миз Салливан сказала, что вам пора на пенсию! — врёт Жан-Жак и катит к Салливан, которая уже стоит руки в боки, и Жан-Жак не может вспомнить, почему он к ней вернулся и вот уже пять лет, как не пошлёт её к чёрту.

***

— Эй, Отабек, ты куда?

Отабек без Плисецкого, один, как в старые добрые времена.

Жан-Жак не орёт, спрашивает нормально и смотрит в глаза так, чтобы Отабек понял.

Отабек выдерживает взгляд. Это не как обычно. Это больше не «Я надеру тебе зад». По крайней, мере не только это.

Теперь это: «Мы больше никакие не друзья», — а ещё: «Смотри, как я не ору тебе, потому что ору я только друзьям», — и немного: «Ну, возможно мы приятели, ты очень сексуально выглядишь, может, встретимся вечером в баре отеля, пососёмся в коридоре, ничего личного?»

Вечером Жан-Жак спускается в бар, пьёт молочный коктейль — всё, как обычно. И Отабек спускается в бар. Не бывало такого никогда. Сердце спотыкается и снова идёт, но вместо шага тихой рысью.

Отабек идет в туалет.

И Жан-Жак за ним, а сердце скачет уже рысью резвой и вполне размашистой.

Отбек моет руки, заходит в кабинку и оставляет дверцу открытой.

Сердце припускает галопом.

Он другой на ощупь и на вкус, выше, шире в плечах, кто ты, незнакомец? Жан-Жак тревожно шарит по нему руками, торопится, пытаясь получить те же ответы, что и раньше, но это не его Бекс. Бекс был тонким и угловатым. Отабек крепко сбит — под кожей перекатываются не жилы, а подвижные мышцы. Даже мысли не возникает, что его можно сломать. Он даже целуется по-другому. Или это Жан-Жак по-другому целуется?

Собственное тело вдруг предаёт и теряет чувствительность. Привычные реакции не даются, не понятно, дело в нём или в руках Отабека, которые забыли, как с этим телом обращаться, и всё теперь делают не так, или так, но слишком быстро. Или слишком медленно. Или Жан-Жак сам не знает, что ему теперь нравится, если не это.

Секс получается скомканный и тусклый, оргазм — как одолжение, но стоять потом навалившись на Отабека, придавив его к перегородке, приятно и легко.

Очень жалко и глупо.

Не настолько плохо, чтобы не повторить, да? Завтра на том же месте, как будто случайно?

Завтра Жан-Жак лучше подмечает разницу — Отабек действительно другой теперь. Он больше не бросается, как голодный пёс. Он наступает, захватывает территорию медленно, неотвратимо, как загоняющий лань охотник, и это напрягает, потому что Жан-Жак вам не дичь. Отабек смотрит внимательно. Гладит его тело ладонями медленно, задерживаясь на каждой неровности. Осторожно, как будто Жан-Жак хрустальная вазочка. Как будто они в спальне, и у них целая вечность времени.

Отабек не останавливается, когда хлопает дверь и в туалет заходит кто-то. Он будто не видит, что Жан-Жак почти задыхается, будто не помнит, что Жан-Жак тихо не умеет. Отабеку всё равно — он продолжает изучать не спеша, боясь пропустить хоть сантиметр кожи. Знакомится заново.

Жан-Жак тоже, конечно, хочет познакомиться, но ему бы как-то побыстрее и чтобы как раньше, а прямо сейчас тормознуть, потому что в соседней кабинке кто-то ссыт.

Жан-Жак сжимает зубами плечо Отабека, задерживает дыхание, пальцы Отабека ползут по спине, пояснице, подбирают под задницу…

Храктерное журчание, звук смыва, кто-то вышел, не вымыв рук, и Жан-Жак снова дышит жадно и возвращает себе любовника нетерпеливыми поцелуями.

— Не спеши, — велит Отабек.

— Не указывай мне! — огрызается Жан-Жак.

Смотрите-ка, кто это тут такой уверенный в себе? Не встаёт больше на носочки, не тянется вверх, а за шею Жан-Жака к себе наклоняет. Целует не как будто вот-вот отберут, а мягко и медленно, гладит своими губами губы Жан-Жака, собирает в кулак волосы, проводит пальцами по шее, по ушным раковинам, сжимает мочки ушей, и Жан-Жак стонет от всё нарастающего возбуждения.

В Отабеке от прежнего Бекса только запах. Жан-Жак вдыхает, идёт за этим запахом, воспоминания и реальность путаются, сбивают с толку. Вот Отабек откинул голову, как когда-то давно, открывая шею прикосновениям. Пульс всё ещё бьётся пойманной птицей, вместо испуганного стона длинный ровный выдох.

Жан-Жак проверяет по порядку — касается ладоней, всё такие же чувствительные. Руки под толстовку, по солнечному сплетению, по животу.

Нет, не изменился Отабек. Ну, может, чуть-чуть.

Пальцы спотыкаются о выпуклый рисунок на ребрах, похоже, какой-то шрам, и еще один над поясом спортивных брюк. Дорожка волос теперь выше пупка начинается, но такая же тонкая и так же уводит пальцы вниз, Жан-Жак хочет пройти этот путь губами. Он нащупывает в своём кармане презерватив…

***

На четвёртый день они стоят на пьедестале, позже горят в объятьях друг друга, будто и не расставались никогда и ничуть не изменились, а ещё позже не смотрят друг другу в глаза, как будто ни разу не встречались. Они расходятся в разные стороны, каждому свой самолёт, рейс «крышесносная интрижка с бывшим — обычная жизнь», добро пожаловать на борт, в полёте вам будут предложены лёгкая эйфория, недоумение и напитки.

Всё возвращается в норму, до следующего совпадения на чемпионате, от которого жизнь ломается, понятная и привычная реальность искривляется, покрывается цветными трещинами от радостного волнения и желания скорее остаться наедине.

У них меньше часа, пока тренер Отабека не вернулся, они даже до кровати не дошли, так и рухнули в кресло по пути, хихикая и шушукаясь в полумраке, как два подростка.

— Твой язык, Бекс, — хнычет Жан-Жак, и тянет за затылок Отабека обратно к себе.

— Что? — Отабек улыбается, облизывает губы Жан-Жака, переносицу и верхнее веко.

— Хочу твой язык, — требует Жан-Жак и подставляет под поцелуй приоткрытый рот. Ну поцелуй же меня скорее, жестокий ты человек! Он стонет от одного только предвкушения и снова хнычет, потому что желанный язык ныряет в рот и тут же выскальзывает и его не поймать.

— Сейчас, — обещает Отабек.

Скорее-скорее-скорее.

Отабек задирает на Жан-Жаке футболку, спускается губами по груди и животу.

Он так и говорит: «Сейчас», — а сам ползёт вниз.

— Бекс…

Жан-Жак сам торопливо расстёгивает ремень и джинсы и помогает их с себя стянуть.

Отабек кладёт презерватив ему на живот, сам тянется за рюкзаком, роется там в потёмках, пока Жан-Жак разбирается с гондоном.

— Вернись, гондон! — тупое ожидание бесит, Жан-Жак толкает Отабека ногой. — Эй, ты! Мы торопимся, помн…

А Отабек нагло перехватывает под бедро и тянет на себя так, что Жан-Жак протирается поясницей по шершавой обивке кресла. Не очень приятно, но какая разница, чёрт побери, блядь — Отабек между его ног, язык Отабека на головке члена, а его пальцы давят на бёдра.

— Помню, что торопимся. — Отабек размазывает холодный лубрикант по всей промежности, и это немного пугает, но любопытство сильнее. — Жан, я хочу…

— Да понял я. — Жан-Жак улыбается и смотрит на этого хитреца. — Моя жопа в твоём распоряжении, красавчик.

Если подумать, Отабек всегда был немного неравнодушен к его прекрасной жопе, да?

А сейчас они тут, вдвоём, дверь заперта, и можно позакрывать старые гештальты, когда ещё так звёзды сойдутся?

— Не думай, что я такое каждому первому встречному говорю.

Но Отабек же не какой-нибудь первый встречный. Это же Бекс.

— Не думаю, — смеётся Отабек, держит под колено и целует целует бедро, спускаясь всё ниже.

Бексу можно доверять. Ему вообще всё можно.

Отабек останавливается, шуршит, распечатывая латексную салфетку.

Смотрите-ка предусмотрительный какой.

— Ого, да ты подготовился?

Это даже немного обидно. Отабек знал наперёд, что ли, что затащит Жан-Жака к себе в номер, и Жан-Жак будет на всё согласен?

— Я очень рад, — говорит Отабек, и смотрит в глаза. — Рад, что пригодилось.

Он накладывает на задницу Жан-Жака полупрозрачную латексную салфетку расправляет её, и облизывает медленно и широко.

У Жан-Жака глаза закатываются, спина выгибается, а лицо вспыхивает от кайфа и стыда.

— Я бы побрился, если бы знал, — задыхаясь оправдывается Жан-Жак и вскрикивает, сам съезжает по креслу вниз и вперёд. — Бекс, ох ты ж, блядь!..

Язык мягкий, горячий, ритмичные выдохи ошпаривают даже через латекс.

— Бекс, ты что мне в задницу дунул?

Ещё один горячий выдох и мокрое скольжение вокруг… «Мишени», — услужливо подсказывает сознание. Короткий смешок неловкости превращается в стон удовольствия.

— Бекс, я в душ зато сходил… Ах!.. Успокой меня, Бекс, — жалобно просит Жан-Жак, и скребёт ногтями по обивке, потому что кончик языка слегка толкается внутрь.

Отабек возвращается к Жан-Жаку, целует в губы сладко от смазки, ласково и долго, пока Жан-Жак не давит в плечо и не просит: «давай ещё, шалун».

Он спускается и снова вылизывает Жан-Жака, теперь уже изнутри, лёгкими короткими движениями.

Жан-Жак стонет и честно пытается расслабиться, но снова и снова зажимает язык Отабека в себе, или уже нет, потому что ощущения путаются.

Кончик языка ласкает сжимающийся вход и томительно медленно толкается внутрь. Уверенно раздвигает сопротивляющиеся мышцы и так же медленно выскальзывает, широко и мягко облизывает и проникает снова.

— Бекс, твой язык, господи-боже, блядь, да! Это мой первый раз, ты знал?

Жан-Жак закусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не сболтнуть что-нибудь похуже, облизывает ладонь, собирает с языка слюну и обхватывает свой член.

— У тебя красивые пальцы, Бекс.

— Да?

Отабек останавливается, смотрит внимательно, Жан-Жак закрывает глаза, сам придерживает рукой ягодицу и поджимает ноги, чтобы Отабеку удобнее было делать этот разврат, который он Жан-Жаку устроил, и от которого Жан-Жак теряет происходящее кадрами и просит глубже, и много раз повторяет «Да», пока в него плавно проскальзывает палец на фангу, после чего Жан-Жак передумывает, потому что ощущения не самые приятные, но хороший Отабек чуть отступает, и ласкает круговыми движениями, иногда чуть продавливаясь дальше, языком скользит по члену, палец всё глубже гладит внутри, губы обхватывают головку. Жан-Жака в спине выламывает, он хватает ртом воздух, и, можно подумать, ему снова семнадцать — не понимает, когда успел кончить, и что это было сейчас вообще.

В реальности его держит только Отабек, который ему в бедро шумно и тяжело дышит, догоняя Жан-Жака, и кусает за тонкую кожу, когда Жан-Жак хрипло просит в следующий раз его трахнуть.

Да, так и говорит, на чистейшем английском языке: «В следующий раз». И еле сдерживается, чтобы не зажать себе рукой рот. Зажимать рот, когда уже брякнул языком — это, как минимум, не умно, как максимум — палево.

— Я думаю, что в следующий раз ещё рано. — рассуждает Отабек севшим голосом. Он разворачивается. Садится спиной, удобно укладывая затылок Жан-Жаку на бедро. — Я бы не хотел торопиться с такой неоднозначной практикой.

Отабек так и говорит: «В следующий раз».

Жан-Жак безуспешно пытается сдержать улыбку и хочет переловить всех этих мерзких бабочек в животе и раздавить по одной.


	26. Ножницы

Они находят друг друга в первый же день.

Пишут записки на салфетках и торопливо роняют фразы, проходя мимо.

Достаточно запостить сэлфи и оставаться на месте, чтобы тебя нашли.

Находить друг друга совсем не сложно, если искать как следует, если очень хотеть спрятаться вдвоём, сдерживать стоны, задирать футболку, чтобы коснуться кожи, поцеловать живот, быть хоть немного ближе и болтать что-то ничего не значащее, но в то же время очень интимное.

— Почему мы расстались, Отабек?

— Потому что встретились однажды баран и козёл…

— Эй!

Подсобки, лифты и ближайшие парки. Неловкий торопливый неудобный секс в случайных местах и эти разговоры после. Такие комфортные, о чём угодно, но не о том, что это какое-то абсурдное недоразумение между ними.

— Мне кажется, Бекки, что у каждого из нас есть какая-то закрытая область, которую никому не видно. Конечно, для того она и закрытая.

Они всегда на виду, под прицелом камер, в сухом шорохе обсуждений, с фальшивыми и настоящими улыбками, обмазанные сплетнями, фактами и домыслами на бесконечных фото популистских статей. Сбегать приходится далеко и куда получится.

Туалет в забегаловке весь в зеркальной плитке, опыт, конечно, феерический и настолько же смущающий. Видно лицо Отабека, его спину, затылок, профиль — видно всё. Множественные отражения Отабека и себя рядом с ним. Нельзя отвернуться, чтобы снова не увидеть доказательства их связи, их покрасневшие скулы, нацелованные губы и растерянные глаза…

Жан-Жак не жмурится и Отабек не закрывает глаз, смотрит, как будто не верит в правду и хочет убедиться снова и снова.

— Такая секретная воронка, — продолжает Жан-Жак, прислонившись к зеркальной стене, застёгивая ширинку. — В этой воронке нет спорта, обязанностей и соревнований.

— Секретная воронка, да?

— В ней крутится то, что делает нас обычными людьми. То, что только для себя и ни для кого больше. Что-то, что даёт почувствовать себя живым.

— Я всегда чувствую себя живым, — возражает Отабек.

— Даже когда пишешь унылую курсовую?

— Особенно когда пишу унылую курсовую.

— Ты шутишь? В следующем году заканчиваешь, да? Давно бы закончил, если бы не ходил в армию и не брал академ. Лингвист-переводчик. — Жан-Жак фыркает. — Тебе так потрясающе не идёт.

Отабек тоже фыркает, поправляет волосы себе и Жан-Жаку тоже — это совершенно бесполезно, но он всё равно делает, может, это невроз такой?

— А что мне идёт, Жан? — Отабек натягивает шарф до переносицы.

— Мне нравится слушать твою музыку. Она говорит о тебе.

— И что она опять разболтала?

Быстрый взгляд чёрных глаз проскакал по всем зеркалам сразу, рука Отабека на дверной ручке, пора уходить, и лучше побыстрее — в дверь стучали уже раз пять.

— Что секретная воронка есть и у тебя тоже. — Жан-Жак добавляет в спину: — И что последний трек обо мне.

Жан-Жак запирает дверь, ждёт и, через пять минут выходит, прячась в капюшоне от осуждающих взглядов людей в очереди.

Он садится на байк, и берёт шлем из рук Отабека, и показывает на прикуренную сигарету, мол, дай докурить.

— Отабек.

— М?

— Ты записал много треков.

— Да, так и есть. А ты выпустил ещё одну книгу по фигурному катанию и сборник коротких рассказов.

— Они потрясающие, правда?

— Правда. Будни фигурки, как живые.

— Если бы я знал, то прислал бы тебе подписанные экземпляры.

Отабек опять фыркает вместо ответа. Жан-Жак тушит окурок о подошву ботинка, и посылает его в урну мастерским щёлчком.

— Бекс, ты смотришь мои интервью и блог?

— Я смотрю все твои прокаты. — Отабек выпрямляется. — И записи с конференций.

— А остальное? — Жан-Жак не торопится надевать, хоть уши уже здорово подмёрзли.

— Нет. — Отабек терпеливо ждёт. — Ненавижу соцсети и всё это. Ты знаешь.

— Только во время соревнований, чтобы знать, где я?

Отабека скрывает лицо за забралом шлема и, кажется, отвечать не собирается.

— Смотришь мои прокаты и конференции, потому что я твой главный соперник, да? — Жан-Жак тоже надевает шлем.

— Потому что… — Отабек хоронит последние слова в рёве двигателя, доставляет их обратно в жизнь, всё по тем же дорогам, горящим от ядрёного света фар, фонарей и вырвиглазных вывесок.

***

Жан-Жак и Отабек встречаются взглядами с размаху, неумолимо, с железным лязгающим звуком, как два стальных остро заточенных полотна портновских ножниц, перекраивая, отрезая всё, что было задумано до.

Оставляя только этот момент: тонкая красная линия между прошлым Жан-Жака и его будущим.

Вся жизнь теперь аккуратно размечена на отрезки от одного чемпионата до другого.

Жан-Жак улыбается, горит от поцелуев, а потом клянётся себе, что это было в последний раз. И, будь он проклят, если не слышит, как Отабек в своём номере, засыпая в кровати, мысленно клянётся в том же. Но наступает завтра, и Отабек ведёт за руку и достаёт из кармана ключ от комнаты для персонала или идёт за Жан-Жаком, в номер, или садится на байк и протягивает второй шлем, чтобы мчать навстречу мигающим фарами и гудящим автомобилям, врываться в завесу мокрого снега и бензинового пара, петлять дорогами и переулками. Отабек не разрешает ездить без шлема и кожаной куртки. Он разрешает визжать от восторга, закидывать ноги на бак и засовывать холодные руки ему под косуху, пока он гонит всё быстрее, увозя туда, где будет только он.

Всё ради того, чтобы вот так стоять в дешёвом номере, закрыв дверь за собой. Близко-близко, дышать раскрытыми ртами, опаляя друг друга и бояться прикоснуться — дать импульс, потому что всё вокруг переполнено напряжением, накопленным адреналином и силу взрыва не рассчитать.

Как держать зажжённую спичку у газовой горелки. Нет, как сдерживать лошадь. Целый табун лошадей. Жан-Жак касается первый. Липнет, вминается в холодные губы, два стона разбиваются друг об друга, и от этой точки до оргазма провал в памяти, пустота, и они так и стоят у двери, будто только вошли, но вместо холодных мурашек по всему телу жар, а дыхание расслабленное и ровное…

— Отабек?

— М-м-м?

— Я хочу попробовать ещё раз

Может, сначала стоило вытащить руку из его штанов. Но с другой стороны, так даже лучше: вопрос достаточно размыт, а Отабек достаточно дезориентирован, чтобы сделать вид, что не понял.

Отабек не делает вид. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, смотрит глаза.

— Нет, Джей-Джей, всё в прошлом.

Джей-Джей хмыкает от смеха.

— Тогда почему мы сейчас тут, если всё в прошлом? Я хочу попробовать ещё раз.

Отабек поудобнее облокачивается на дверь, они всё ещё в одежде и ботинках, только и успели мокрые куртки на пол сбросить. Он смотрит на Жан-Жака задумчиво.

— Ты женат.

— Это единственная причина? Я разведусь. Скажи.

Жан-Жак вытаскивает-таки руку, вытирает о свои джинсы — пофиг. После прогулки на байке под внезапно зарядившим снего-дождём штанам уже ничего не страшно. Это Отабек весь в коже и спортивной мембране, а Жан-Жак — как фраер на досуге. Вообще довольно холодно теперь, во всём промокшем, а ещё обратно гнать от этого отельчика с тараканами в их отельчик без тараканов, но с тренерами, журналюгами и семьёй Жан-Жака в полном составе.

— Ты любишь не меня, Жаным, а то, что было у нас тогда. Мы уже другие люди, не те, что раньше. Как раньше уже не будет.

— Хорошо. — Жан-Жак радостно хлюпает носом и разводит руками. — Мы познакомимся заново. Сходим на свидание. Куплю тебе цветов, ты принесёшь китайскую еду. Я напишу темы на карточках, скачаю приложение «идеальное свидание», признаюсь, что твои глаза лишают меня воли, открою вино, а ты не поверишь про глаза и скажешь, что любишь русскую водку…

— Что не пью.

— …а ты скажешь, что не пьёшь, и я выпью один всю бутылку и полезу целоваться, а ты не захочешь пользоваться моим состоянием… или захочешь?

— По обстоятельствам.

— И ты захочешь воспользоваться моим состоянием, а я… Я скажу тебе: «Влюбись в меня снова, Отабек, полюби заново, как раньше, полюби меня опять»… а потом блевану тебе на туфли, потому что ещё до твоего прихода накидался джином от волнения, а понижать градус — сам знаешь…

— Джей-Джей, я не ношу туфель дома, и между нами всё кончено много лет назад.

— Не всё, раз ты утащил меня чёрт знает куда, чтобы отдрочить мне. Ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание, если я не буду женат?

— Нет, Джей-Джей, мы больше не будем это обсуждать.

— Хотя бы добавь меня в инстаграм, а.

Отабек молчит, отворачивается.

— Ты боишься, да, Отабек? Боишься, что я не справлюсь? Боишься, что я ненадёжный? Знаешь, мы можем обсудить это. Я знаю, я тогда натворил много всего… И наговорил. Я же хотел… и ты тоже тот ещё…

— Знаю, я знаю, Джей-Джей, я тоже тот ещё.

— Но тебе было немножко больно, да?

Отабек поднимает взгляд, улыбается уголками губ.

— Немножко.

— Немножко тяжело поверить мне теперь, после того, что было, да?

— Мне достаточно того, что у нас есть сейчас. Нельзя потерять то, чего нет.

— Но я хочу больше!

Он прав, конечно, они изменились. Жан-Жак был влюблён в другого Отабека.

Бекс был драчливым и импульсивным, а не спокойным настолько, что не пробить кирпичом. Он теперь такой сдержанный во всём и невозмутимый… Жан-Жак бы поверил даже, что это правда, если бы не тот скандальчик, просочившийся в СМИ, в котором Отабек за две недели до соревнований, на спор прыгнул с моста на проезжающий состав с углём.

Ещё он научился улыбаться в камеры. Широко и фальшиво.

Он другой, наверное, да.

И да, Жан-Жак тоже изменился. Он добавил ещё роста, и сделал ещё несколько бомбезных татушек, и панические атаки больше не беспокоят, вот уже год, спасибо психотерапевтке. Да, он стал только лучше, разве нет? Нужно признать — годы Жан-Жака только украсили.

— Мне жаль, Жан-Жак, но я не могу дать больше. Как раньше, никогда не будет. — Отабек молчит немного, и говорит, оглядывая, должно быть, жалкий вид Жан-Жака: — У меня в рюкзаке спортивки и футболка есть, маловаты, но зато сухие. Обратно на такси поедем.

— А байк?

— Завтра заберу.

Жан-Жак смотрит в решительные глаза. Хорошо, он возьмёт сколько есть, и будь что будет, да? С кем-то другим или кому-то другому повезёт больше.

В конце концов, а чего он хотел? Чтобы Отабек с разгону переехал в Канаду? Или мотаться за Отабеком по всему миру, с его тренерами и хореографами?

Жан-Жак обнимает, Отабек обнимает в ответ. В бедро упирается намёк на второй раз. Их обоих от сырого холода уже потряхивает. Не хватало ещё заболеть.

— Я в душ сначала, Бекки, пока воспаление лёгких не схватил прямо перед прокатом, а. Надеюсь, в этом клоповнике есть горячая вода.

***

Жан-Жак психует, потому что Отабек стоит ступенью выше. Хочется сбросить его с этой неухмыляющейся рожей крепким пинком под зад. Вместо этого, Жан-Жак, широко улыбаясь, обнимает чемпиона четырёх континентов перед камерами, прижимается к нему ближе и лапает вскользь эту наглую золотую задницу. От собственного нахальства только на секунду легче.

Ничего, он ему всё выскажет!

Выскажет, например, вот в этой подворотне, в которой ни зги не видно, от того, что небо заволокло чёрными тучами. Со всех сторон окружили стены офисных зданий, мусорные баки, металлическая сетка забора и лысые деревья и кусты. Отличное место, чтобы всё высказать.

Отабек расслабленно опирается задом об арендованный пафосный байк.

Колючий подбородок, шершавый шерстяной шарф, дубовая кожа куртки, кусачие ледяные зубцы молнии, бедра и задница в костюмных брюках — сбежали в чём были.

Руку жжёт мёрзлым железом, Жан-Жак чуть сдвигает её, чтобы держаться за мягкое кожаное сиденье, а не за холодный твёрдый бак. Набирает воздуха в грудь. И целует. Грубо и глубоко, потому что на языке вертятся запрещённые вопросы.

Отабек разговаривал с Плисецким. С первого дня с ним тёрся. А сегодня на банкете рассмеялся и потрепал белобрысую стрижку. Юрой назвал.

Жан-Жак звенит металлом пряжки, садится на корточки — он знает, как заставить себя помолчать.

Во рту сладко-клубничный вкус латекса. Горячая твердая головка продавливает по языку, толкается глубже и Отабек не отводит от Жан-Жака глаз, а на банкете не удостоил взглядом.

Что у тебя с Плисецким, Отабек?

Жан-Жак ладонью обхватывает член, ограничивая длину — это не обязательно, но на улице холодно, и Отабек, наверное, не хотел бы простудить такую важную часть тела.

Отабек стонет ещё, гладит волосы, ласкает кончиками пальцев затылок и уши, то и дело наклоняется и тянет вверх к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Отпускает, и через минуту снова наклоняется, снова целует. Это, конечно, очень трогательно, но так до утра можно провозиться. Не то чтобы Жан-Жак против, но сейчас явно не время и не место. Очень жаль. Он смеётся над Отабеком и предупреждает:

— Член не отморозь.

А ещё они торопятся, и Жан-Жак ускоряется. Втягивает щёки, облизывает, не даёт больше себя останавливать, всё делает, как Отабеку нравится, и сосредотачивается на реакциях. Пальцы Отабека вздрагивают на лице Жан-Жака, напрягаются, и Жан-Жак толкается языком ещё раз. Все движения и всхлипы подсказывают, что делать и какой держать ритм. Власть над удовольствием пьянит. Какой там Плисецкий — Отабек называет Жаном, гладит челюсть и шею, наклоняется за поцелуем, просит поцеловать его ещё, пожалуйста. Жан-Жак протягивает руку вверх, его пальцы тут же горячо и влажно обхватывают мягкий язык, острые зубы и вибрация от громкого стона.

Челюсть затекает, одна рука неудобно занята ртом Отабека, вторая мёрзнет, мокрая от слюны, будь они в номере, Жан-Жак бы так не устал. А если бы и устал, то отдохнул или закончил, но отдохнуть нельзя, а закончить он не может, потому что Отабек так нежно гладит его голову и не выпускает пальцы изо рта, и до финиша всего несколько движений. Жан-Жак собирает остатки сил на то, чтобы не сбиться с ритма.

Отабек пальцы сильнее сжимает зубами, дышит всё чаще и всё громче до самой разрядки.

Благослови Господи гондоны, можно просто продолжить, немного сбросив темп.

Жан-Жак улыбается, вытягивает рукав толстовки, чтобы вытереть подбородок.

Из-за туч выплывает луна, рассыпая блики по мотоциклу и клёпкам на куртке.

Жан-Жак поднимает взгляд и любуется, как Отабек смотрит и как выдыхает громко.

Он не смотрел на банкете. Не выпускал из вида Изабеллу — касался взглядом аккуратно вскользь, а на Жан-Жака не глянул ни разу. Они это уже проходили. Всё это равнодушие — для других. Отабек делает вид, что ему всё равно и что он не видит никаких Джей-Джеев. Настолько не видит, что не наткнется даже случайно.

Зато сейчас не отводит взгляд, и это похоже на правду.

Луна ярко светит, и всё становится так ясно

Плисецкий там — на весёлом банкете, а Отабек тут — в промёрзлой грязной подворотне с Жан-Жаком.

Жан-Жак берётся за предложенную руку — встать и поменяться местами неожиданно тяжело. Жан-Жак опирается о сиденье байка, пытаясь поудобнее выпрямить дрожащие от усталости ноги, растирает ноющую челюсть, а Отабек целует всё его лицо и шепчет что-то непонятное, но наверняка очень нежное.

Горло саднит.

Термос из рук Отабека приходится кстати.

Горячий сладкий чай немного сбивает навязчивый привкус резины во рту.

Отабек очень предусмотрительный и уверенный. С вечеринки он ушёл твёрдым шагом, не оглядываясь, зная, что Жан-Жак пойдёт за ним.

Жан-Жак выждал достаточно времени, допивая шампанское и перечисляя себе сто причин, почему не нужно идти, и всего одну, почему нужно. Всё высказать.

Жан-Жак тянется за рюкзаком, который бросил у колеса. Стыренная на банкете роза почти и не помялась.

Отабек берёт подарок. Она бордовая, но в молочном свете ночи почти чёрная. Он задумчиво проводит большим пальцем по бархатистой поверхности. Красивая, может, даже слишком — так долго Отабек разглядывает едва начавший распускаться бутон, и Жан-Жак берёт его за подбородок, заставляет на себя смотреть, а тот трогает кончиками пальцев по кругу, щекочет, гладит нежные края цветка, чуть сминая. Медленно погружает палец в бутон, деликатно раздвигая лепестки.

Отабек смотрит на Жан-Жака, а сам осторожно двигает пальцем, оглаживая цветок изнутри. И шепчет Жан-Жаку, что на ощупь она такая же как…

Жан-Жак сглатывает и наблюдает, как Отабек ползёт языком по стеблю вверх, обходя шипы, пачкает слюной бутон и осторожно между лепестков, ласково, но настойчиво уничтожает цветок губами и языком, забираясь внутрь, раскрывая бутон всё сильнее и сильнее, пока Жан-Жак не выхватывает растрепанную, блестящую от слюны розу из рук.

Отабек спускается ниже и смотрит в глаза так, будто хочет спросить что-то очень личное, и расстёгивает брюки Жан-Жака так быстро, будто торопится замолчать.

А ведь для него молчать не проблема. Даже на конференциях умудряется уложиться в пару фраз. Сидит серьёзный, весь из себя. Бормочет скупо про свой Казахстан и героические планы и что он всё скажет на льду — своими программами. На это совершенно невозможно смотреть. Жан-Жак столько раз порывался залезть в телевизор, взять его за уши, и засосать этого скромного милашку, так, чтоб тот охренел! Чтобы ответил так страстно, как он может, и чтобы весь мир узнал, какой Отабек Алтын на деле испорченный говнюк.

Ему есть, что сказать, но он умеет говорить только так, да?

Жан-Жак пальцами забирается Отабеку в волосы, нажимает на макушку, проталкивается скорее в горячий рот. Уздечку щекочет языком. Отабек глухо стонет, двигается, настойчиво облизывая.

Над головой плавает яркая луна, пялится беззастенчиво из густых туч в его чёрные глаза. Тонкие ветки тянутся, вздрагивая от любопытства. Жёсткие пальцы сжимают бёдра, волнующие губы и пошлые неприличные звуки заполняют сознание.

Жан-Жак входит всё глубже, упирается в горло и тесно дальше, воздуха не хватает, никак не вдохнуть, хотя это же не он, а Отабек глотает член. Головку крепко сжимает горлом, Отабек носом касается пряжки ремня, Жан-Жак слышит собственный стон, громкий, хриплый.

Ногти вхолостую проскальзывают по защищённым жёсткой курткой плечам Отабека.

Жан-Жак задыхается от ярких ощущений, а Отабек ловит за запястья, возвращает руки Жан-Жака на свой затылок. Он чередует короткие и глубокие движения, мнёт задницу через джинсы, притягивая к себе, выпускает почти полностью.

Опыта у Отабека явно побольше будет.

У него, видно, много было мужчин, возможно, и сейчас кто-то есть и наверняка будет ещё.

Жан-Жак сдерживает желание толкнуться сильнее.

Отабек снова ловит член языком, и снова берёт всю длину. В глазах темнеет, огромное бельмо в небе пропадает и появляется, тучами заволакивает рассудок от жаркого, сильного давления на член, от того, что он весь внутри и от того, что это Отабек делает с ним и для него.

Под пальцами висок Отабека, раскалённые скулы, колючая челюсть и напряжённая шея. Можно почувствовать под кожей, как собственный член проскальзывает в горло.

Голова идёт кругом, тучи проглатывают луну, топят в темноте кирпичи стен и ломаные ветки, Жан-Жак жмурится, хватается за байк, чтобы не рухнуть, потому что колени подкашиваются и ноги не держат… Отабек медленно снимается с члена, облизывая и плотно обхватив губами.

Луна серебрит всё вокруг, никуда она не девалась. Отабек встаёт, откидывает голову, показывая зажатый губами бледный кусок латекса. Жан-Жак прихватывает его пальцами, тянет на себя, пока презерватив не выскальзывает изо рта. Это смешно. Отабек смешной и нелепый, и очень красивый.

Жан-Жак стискивает в объятьях порывисто, крепко и целует так, чтобы понятно было, как много чувств внутри. А тот бормочет сипло:

— Член не отморозь.

Приходится поправить одежду и сесть на байк, Отабек тоже садится и мило жмётся спиной к груди. Жан-Жак обнимает его, греет собой, вот бы подольше посидеть так.

Они оба могут говорить, что хотят, и задать друг другу любые вопросы.

Отабек ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, как будто надолго, гладит руки, пальцы проскальзывают по безымянному, касаются тонкого следа, похожего на шрам. Жан-Жак снимает кольцо с тех пор, как Отабек взял в привычку его крутить.

Он лезет в карман Жан-Жака, достаёт обручалку и надевает обратно.

Вот и кончился расслабон.

Отабек встаёт, светит телефоном под ногами, подбирает разлохмаченную розу, отламывает стебель и суёт бутон в карман. Жан-Жак надевает шлем и обнимает Отабека, прячась за него от скорости, которая несёт их обратно.

От парковки идут, как два незнакомца.

Уже перед входом в гостиницу Отабек останавливается. Завтра они разъедутся, вернуться в свои сложные взрослые жизни, в которых нет места друг для друга, и встретятся только на Мире.

Жан-Жак показывает сигарету, сообщая жестом, что он ещё покурит.

Достаёт смартфон, чтобы узнать, в чьём номере продолжают веселье: японцы до утра бухают.

Смотрит, как за Отабеком закрываются двери.

Спрашивает себя, затягиваясь едким дымом, как же они умудрились всё проебать.

***

К Чемпионату мира Отабек всегда разгоняется на максимум, и хоть у него ни одного мирового золота до сих пор, он всегда на нём один из первых.

Победить его в конце сезона труднее всего. Жан-Жак падает дважды, и это уже, чёрт подери, его визитка, но все равно уводит серебро, прямо у Отабека из-под носа!

Кое-кто сегодня будет злым и очень страстным.

А завтра банкет, последний день, больше в сезоне не пересекутся, увы.

Самое первое в октябре встретятся.

Ну и ладно.

Чёрт тебя дери, Отабек Алтын, это надоело, и сегодня будет последний раз!

О’кей, сегодня и ещё один раз завтра — завтра будет последний раз, кого он обманывает, последний раз будет, когда Отабек скажет. Жан-Жак скрещивает пальцы, но сам не знает, что именно загадывает.

***

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Отвратительно мало, Бекки, так что раздевайся скорее. Ненавижу, когда ты одет.

Отабек расстёгивает бесконечные пряжки костюма с показалки — он в джинсах и каких-то ремнях и железках — весь из себя «мальчиш-плохиш». Это могло бы быть не по возрасту, но Отабек и не выглядит на свои. Ему навскидку больше двадцати даже за деньги не дашь. Этим азиатам до пятидесяти пятнадцать, а.

Отабек путается в шлёвках, и Жан-Жак спешит помочь.

Раздеться полностью это такая роскошь, которую они позволить себе не могут, но сегодня у них кровать и почти два часа: Ансо с Этьеном уже переоделись и шляются по своим помпезным делам золотых победителей.

Даже больше двух часов, если на банкет чуть опоздать. Опоздать нельзя, у них же дурацкие медали.

Отабек снимает перчатки, встряхивает рукой.

Жан-Жак перехватывает за запястье.

На ладони и указательном пальце несколько белых шрамов, один на другом. Все перечёркнуты свежим порезом.

— Ты когда научишься конёк держать, дилетант?

Отабек смотрит равнодушно: никто же не заметил, так какая разница?

— Разница такая, — Жан-Жак облизывает красную линию, — что твои руки нужно беречь. Тебе ещё музыкой заниматься, помнишь?

— И мной, — добавляет Жан-Жак, — заниматься.

Отабек пожимает плечами. Противопоставить нечего, а согласиться не позволяет эта его дурацкая гордость.

— Бекс?

— М? — Отабек помогает ему снять золотой в стиле Элвиса плащ.

— Ты больше не выиграешь. — Это должно звучать с вызовом, но, похоже Жан-Жак слишком устал, и звучит на автомате.

— Посмотрим.

В другой раз секс в костюме короля рок-энд-ролла мог бы быть ярким, развратным или весёлым. Жан-Жак не успевает сдержать зевок, а Отабек по-братски подхватывает. Нужно признать, что если бы это не был их последний день в сезоне, то они вообще бы просто завалились поспать. Жан-Жак бы завалился.

— Серьёзно. — Жан-Жак пытается убедить себя, что говорить слово «серьёзно», выбираясь из пафосного белого комбинезона, это какая-то особенная грань Джей-Джей стайла, вот и всё. — Ты же на сопельке доехал в этот раз — падаешь уже чаще меня.

— Это невозможно, Жан, — устало вздыхает Отабек, — полирнуть жопой — это давно уже твоя фишка. Ты и на показательной, вон, дважды свалился сегодня.

— В следующем сезоне я подорву каток, Бекс, — монотонно обещает Жан-Жак. — Я в душ быстро?

Это Отабек ходит в душ перед прокатами и почти не потеет поганец, а от Жан-Жака несёт кониной, даже если он во время проката ванну примет. Может, за это Отабек его и любит? Ему же нравятся кони и всё такое…

— Я просто хочу продолжать, Жан-Жак. — Отабек подаёт ему полотенце. — Пусть я и не выиграю. Я давно не равняюсь на тебя или кого-то ещё. Я люблю лёд и я хочу четверной аксель и квинт в одной программе. Пусть даже я больше не возьму медалей, всё равно. Меня всё равно запомнят.

— Тебя уже помнят, Бекси. Ты же Отабек Алтын из Казахстана! — Жан-Жак смотрит внимательно и говорит, что хотел: — Эти ноги не продержат тебя долго. Твой лимит исчерпан.

— И что? Я всё равно не могу остановиться сейчас. — Отабек — упёртый баран, вот и всё. — Мне ещё есть, что сказать, Жаным.

— Может уже пора научится говорить ртом? — подмигивает Жан-Жак, и, уже закрывая дверь ванной, кричит: — Будь голым, когда я выйду!

Душ немного бодрит, а когда Жан-Жак выходит, Отабек, как было велено, голый на кровати, мило спит.

Жан-Жак отметает внезапное острое желание укрыть эту спящую красавицу пледом и пристроиться рядом. Вместо этого трогает за плечо.

— Эй, — шепчет.

Отабек открывает один глаз.

— Ты чего, спать пришёл?.. — Жан-Жак не успевает договорить, потому что Отабек на себя дёргает, заваливая в кровать.

Обнимает ногами, рычит и кусает за горло.

Теплыми руками гладит мигом вздыбившиеся мурашками плечи и спину. Переворачивает, седлая сверху.

Отабек шепчет на ухо по-французски, и это форменное жульничество.

— Мне так нравится, Жан, — картаво признается Отабек, — любить твоё тело…

Согревает кожу дыханием, прослеживает путь удовольствия пальцами, ловит убегающий по артериям адреналин горячими губами, поймав — зубами прижимает, заставляет выгибаться, подтверждать стонами удовольствия, и это всё уже было, так давно.

Как они могли добровольно отказаться от этого?

— Сейчас, — выдыхает Жан-Жак.

Он уползает к тумбочке берёт резинки и смазку и вздрагивает от резкого шлепка по заднице.

— Эй!

— Поди сюда, — Отабек за бедро тянет на себя, Жан-Жак проезжает животом по кровати, собирая простыню.

— Ох, блядь, серьёзно?

— Ещё как. — Отабек отбирает смазку.

Жан-Жак выгибается от укусов за ягодицы. От зубов больно, щекотно, страшно, и волны острого возбуждения жгут низ живота всё сильнее. Жан-Жак вскрикивает от особенно сильных, а потом стонет, раздвигает ноги, принимая палец, и ещё один.

— Повернись так, — Отабек укладывает его на бок, прижимается грудью к спине целует шею и плечи.

— Мне твой член в зад тычет, — хикикает Жан-Жак.

— М-м-м…

— Выеби меня!

Отабек облизывает ухо, снова проскальзывает двумя пальцами в Жан-Жака.

— Я добавлю третий.

— Да. Давай. Ах!

— Много?

— Не знаю.

— У тебя это первый раз?

— Смотря что считать, ах… первым разом… х-ха…

— Знаешь, Бекс… в моей жопе были твой язык, твои пальцы… мои пальцы… страпон… Но члена не было, ты у меня первый, да. Эй, тебя это заводит! Что из этого?

— Всё. Всё из этого. Ты.

— Ну знаешь, Бекс, тебя пока дождёшься… Не хотелось состарится с девственной жопой…

— Положи руку вот так.

— М-м-м, я люблю твои бёдра, я говорил?

— Ты сможешь остановить меня, в любой момент. Не терпи.

— Не терпеть, о’кей. Это я могу.

— Я начну медленно. Боишься?

— Давай. Ха-х, блядь.

— Не торопись…

— Хватит меня дразнить, давай!

— Ты так тянешься ко мне, Жан…

— Давай!

— М-м-м…

— Бекс, Бекс, ты охренел? Я же въебу тебе! Нет, ты охренел ржать? Я хочу твой член. Сейчас.

— Ах, блядь!

— Не пытайся ты расслабиться специально. Чувствуй меня.

— Да, сложно не почувствовать!!! Блядь, сколько ты там запихал?

— Жан, ничего я не запихал ещё. Это даже не вся головка. Не торопись, ладно?

— Ладно. Фуф. Давай ещё раз?

— Думай об ощущениях, о том, чего хочешь… Веришь мне?

— Ещё как… М-м-м…

— Ты сам поймёшь, когда.

— М-м.

— Жан, дыши со мной.

— М-м-м… А-ах-х-ха-ха, госпди-исусе, он бесконечный? Ах…

— Тебе больно?

— Нет.

— Ты сейчас подушку порвёшь.

— Я… Просто так. Очень сильные ощущения… Вот отпустил, видишь? Ты весь? Там много ещё?

— Половина.

— Серьёзно?!

— А тебе нужно весь?

— Ох.

— Скажи когда можно двигаться.

— Поцелуешь меня?

— Иди ко мне.

— Давай, Бекс… Ах!

— Больно?

— Нет, я просто думал ты дальше будешь, а ты назад.

— Давай пока без дальше.

— Ох, Бекс. Ох, блядь…

— Нормально?

— Очень… Охуенно нормально.

— Жан…

— Так медленно, Бекс…

— Хочешь быстрее?

— Нет. Выбирай ты. Ты лучше знаешь, как я хочу… Блять, как же приятно, ещё раз вот так!

— Я ускорюсь, если ты попросишь.

— Нет, давай так! Какой кайф!

— Ох, Жан…

— Горячо, Бекс, как же горячо…как классно с тобой.

— Жан…

— Господи, какой же кайф, а! Я сейчас! Ах!

— Да, давай.

— Бекс.

— М?

— Это ахуенно. Боже, почему мы раньше так не делали?

— Хм.

— Обожаю, когда ты так улыбаешься. Обожаю твой член. Обожаю тебя.

Жан-Жак раскидывается, притягивает к себе Отабека, чтобы обнять покрепче, мокро прилипает к нему. Ну вот, опять в душ придётся. Чуть позже — сейчас хочется разлежаться рядом с этим тюленем, запачкать его собой.

— А я не могу это продолжать, Бекс. Я больше не получаю удовольствия. — Жан-Жак измотанный Отабеком и уставший, признаётся, развалившись на постели: — Я впадаю в ужас, каждый раз, когда вижу список прыжков к своей произвольной. Следующий сезон последний. Перед Олимпийскими объявлю или раньше.

— Жан, если это из-за чего-то, что я сказал…

— Бекки. Не всё в мире из-за тебя.

— Но ты в форме, ты же…

— Не нужно думать за меня, ради Христа. — Жан-Жак облизывает сухие губы, пытается горло прочистить, но голос безнадежно сел. Он продолжает тихо и расслабленно: — Ты же можешь просто расслабить булки, и полежать со мной? Кто-то и пораньше сваливает, да? Я хочу уйти. Мне двадцать восемь лет, и я хочу завершить спортивную карьеру, потому что ненавижу четверные и пятерные, Господи. Можно?

— Жан, я же совсем не хотел уговаривать…

— А чего ты хотел, а? — Жан-Жак рассматривает свои руки на коже Отабека, ему красиво от разницы в цвете кожи. — У меня всё горит, Бекки. От этих оценок, которые нужно выпросить, от репутации, которую нужно поддерживать, чтобы судьям понравиться. У меня все вены воют от фармы, Бекс. Я же наркоман. Разве я так хотел? Я же всегда всё по-честному хотел, помнишь? Только правдой, только сам. Где я теперь? Где, блядь, мы?

Жан-Жак вытягивает руки, как доказательство, предъявляет истыканные бесконечными капельницами вены.

Отабек обнимает Жана, целует точки на руках, вжимается губами в мокрый висок.

— Я помню, Жан, всё помню. Мы всё ещё здесь. Мы не стали хуже, просто выросли. — Он улыбается. — И как хорошо, что тебе не пятнадцать, ты был таким несносным.

— Это я-то?! Бекки, ты бы слышал, с каким акцентом ты говорил, этим голоском тоненьким своим: «Есчё слово, и я тэбе въебу», — передразнил Жан-Жак и вздохнул: — Ты ничего нормально не мог. Как же я в это вляпался, а?

Жан-Жак выбирается из удобных объятий. Пора надевать чёртов потрясающий смокинг и идти на банкет плясать до утра — единственное хорошее, что ещё осталось в этом ломающем кости и жизни спорте, и то уже надоело. Сейчас он пойдёт в ванную, приведёт себя в достойный вид, а когда выйдет, Отабека уже не будет в номере.

Но Отабек даже раньше засобирался. Похоже, что он всегда раньше.

— Прости меня, Отабек. За старое.

— За что? — Отабек одевается в треники и футболку.

— За то, что я не мог простить тебе то, что ты не хотел отдавать мне себя всего.

Отабек укладывает джинсово-дерзкий костюм в рюкзак, смотрит задумчиво.

— Ты просишь у меня прощения за то, что был таким, каким я тебя любил? — и добавляет уже у двери: — Мне же тоже нужно было всё, Жан-Жак.

— Я не знал этого, потому что ты не говорил. Ты ничего не говорил. Увидимся на банкете, mon chéri.


	27. Сборы

— Знаешь… я не хотел тебе звонить.

На белую простыню наползает бледный прямоугольник света из огромного в пол окна, остальное в густой темноте.

Жан-Жак не сомневается: с Отабека сталось бы провести в Торонто целых две недели на спортивных сборах и не сказать.

— Прости.

— Прости, что позвонил, или прости, что не хотел звонить?

Жан-Жак и не спрашивает откуда у Отабека номер телефона. Сам он, конечно, набрал с какого-то одноразового, который купил, как обычно, чтоб не переплачивать в роуминге и не зависеть от вай-фая. Жан-Жак бросает мокрое полотенце на пол и падает в простыни, в бледный прямоугольник света, прямо в середину. Любуется Отабеком. Тот стоит у окна, всё ещё голый, и неоново-синий свет города резко высвечивает тело из тени.

— Как наивно, Бекки. Ноа сдал бы тебя с потрохами, а!

— Не сдал бы, если бы я попросил, — возражает Отабек.

— Пф, ты плохо его знаешь, тот ещё болтун.

Отабек из тени смотрит на Жан-Жака. Тоже любуется.

— Я уже приезжал раз.

Вот как.

— Вот как?

— Давно. Ещё до того, как…

Ну давай, скажи уже.

До того, как мы снова поебались. До того, как мы снова поебались во второй раз. До того, как всё опять завертелось.

— …Как ты перестал мне орать в коридорах.

Вот как это теперь называется. Так и запишем.

Жан-Жак не спрашивает, почему он передумал и позвонил, и хочет ли он ещё встретиться. И чего вообще хочет. Отабек же не спрашивает про номер в отеле и про то, кто укладывает сейчас спать его дочь, не спрашивает ни про что — он просто приехал, куда Жан-Жак сказал, и теперь стоит тут и проводит рукой по тумбочке у кровати, кончиками пальцев по абажуру настольной лампы, по дешёвым обоям с невнятным принтом под «итальянскую штукатурку», собирает в кулак штору никакого цвета…

— Что ты делаешь?

— Хочу запомнить тут всё.

Жан-Жак пренебрежительно фыркает:

— Все номера одинаковые. Как будто ты не видел… — Жан-Жак осекается и замолкает.

Отабек, конечно видел.

— Я знаю. Хочу запомнить именно этот.

Конечно он знает. Знает лучше всех.

Гостиничные номера, комнаты общежитий и съёмные посуточно квартирки без ванной — вся его жизнь. Вода в бутылках, кофе в термосе, одноразовые салфетки, одноразовые шампуни, одноразовые люди.

Чаще другого он видел аэропорты, салоны самолётов эконом-класса, резиновый паёк, электронный билет, посадочный талон, добро пожаловать на борт, ваше место двенадцать-эф.

Опишите вашу жизнь двумя словами.

Зал ожидания.

— Ты любил ужинать с нами, помнишь? С моей семьёй.

Жан-Жак наблюдает, как Отабек ходит и касается скудного набора мебели: типичный стул, постер в рамке «ИКЕА», туалетный столик с круглым зеркалом…

— Помню.

— Но постоянно отказывался, почему?

— Не хотел привыкать.

Он не хотел привыкать. Не ужинал за семейным столом, ни с кем не дружил и даже бегал по утрам разными маршрутами.

Всё что он себе позволил: пара орхидей и посконник.

И Джей-Джея ещё.

— Бекс, не запоминай этот. — Жан-Жак встаёт, тянет Отабека на себя, он бы глаза ему закрыл, а ещё лучше вывел немедленно отсюда, но они же не одеты. — Я найду завтра другой, хорошо? Такой, который захочется помнить…

— Мне нравится этот, — жмёт плечами Отабек, — нормальный.

— Хорошо, завтра будет этот.

Отабек рассеянно кивает, а это значит, что он придёт и завтра.

— Я собирался к Ноа только через месяц, когда он в Детройте будет.

— Но что-то изменилось?

— Да.

Отабек обнимает, руки вздрагивают, касаясь спины Жан-Жака, и обводят корону на шее, узоры и вензели, которые чернильными крыльями раскинулись на лопатках. Пальцы весь рисунок татуировки повторяют, как будто Отабек мог бы её сейчас видеть.

— Бекс, скажи мне.

— М?

— Сколько ты уже положил на этот алтарь?

Отабек отворачивается, смотрит в окно на яркий мигающий электрическим синим город.

— Всё, что было.

— И как? Стоило оно того?

Стыдно, но Жан-Жаку бы понравилось, если бы Отабек сказал «нет». Совершенно не христианская мысль, но что он может поделать?

Кто знает, может ему даже стало бы легче, если бы Отабек сказал «да».

И он совершенно точно был готов к тому, чтобы Отабек сказал: «Не знаю».

— Ещё не конец, Жан.

***

Когда Жан-Жак уходит, то оплачивает номер на все две недели вперёд, без задней мысли, так, на всякий случай.

— У меня подарок.

Бритвенный станок со сменными лезвиями.

— Жан-Жак, я…

— Ох, не нужно, Отабек! — Жан-Жак машет руками. — Оставишь тут, когда будешь уезжать, окей? Просто ну побреешься нормально, не этим одноразовым фуфлом! Мой такой же, но с красной полоской, не путай, а!

Жан-Жак накладывает салат в тарелки с цветочками, наливает чай: себе в красную с кленовым листом кружку, Отабеку — в кружку со своим фото. Ту, на которой фото и снаружи, и ещё одно внутри — Белз подарила. Отабек улыбается своей кружке. Жан-Жак так и знал, что улыбнётся.

И тарелки, и кружки он привёз сегодня из родительского дома. Мама и слова не сказала, пока он собирал их вместе со старым пледом, полотенцами — все разные. Только покрывала не нашёл.

— Того со звёздами давно нет, сынок. Есть другое, хочешь? — Мама вытаскивает из комода синее покрывало и протягивает Жан-Жаку. А потом обнимает, и долго гладит по волосам, как когда он был маленьким.

— Ты всегда знала, да?

— Сложно было не заметить, как ты на него смотрел. И как он смотрел.

— А père?

— Нет, он не знает. Но он примет. Просто ему понадобится время.

Жан-Жак прихватыват цветные подушки на кровать и заезжает в магазин, взять мыльно-рыльные принадлежности в ванную в больших бутылках, и три рамки для фотографий на стену, вместо того постера. На одном фото он сам, на другом они вместе стоят на пьедестале, на третьей фотографии Отабек. В сети нашёлся отличный кадр — Отабеку девять. Лохматый, сердитый, в маленьком костюмчике, обклеенный сверкающим стразиками от рукавов до штанишек.

Конечно, номер не становится похож на настоящий дом, но Отабеку вроде нравится.

Жан-Жак Отабека просит остаться.

— Оставайся, хотя бы сегодня, — шепчет он, — останься хоть раз.

— Жан…

— Не хочешь?

— Я останусь, я очень хочу.

В шесть утра Отабека уже нет: он на спортивных сборах, а не на отдыхе, как кто-то мог бы подумать.

***

— Бекс.

— М?

— Помнишь Яна?

— Конечно. Он сейчас в Барселоне. Иржи переехал в Ванкувер.

— Ты знал, что нас в школе не трогали, потому что Яна боялись?

Отабек фыркает и закрывает глаза.

— Я думал, нас не трогали, потому что ты звезда, и тебя все любили.

Жан-Жак смеётся, целует Отабека быстрее в улыбку, пока тот не успел захрапеть.

***

Отабек Жан-Жака не спрашивает про ночёвки в отеле, про почти две недели ночёвок в отеле. Не спрашивает, чего это Жан-Жаку стоило или будет стоить.

Пусть две недели просто принадлежат им. Не полностью, конечно, сначала пять ежедневных тренировок Отабека с Ноа, и хореографиней, и тренером по скольжению, и тренершей по вращениям… Против двух тренировок Жан-Жака с беспощадной Салливан и другими. Знал бы заранее, разве не вписался бы в эти треклятые сборы тоже? Но зато он не полумёртвый к вечеру, как некоторые. Вечером этот любимый момент — толкнуть уставшего насмерть Отабека в грудь, на кровать, а он только голову откинет и потом поднимет бёдра, помогая снять с себя штаны, Жан-Жак скажет что-то вроде: «Нет-нет-нет, лежи, раненый воин, я сам трахну себя тобой», — а Отабек улыбнется и ответит: «Это ты здорово придумал, может давай руками?», — а Жан-Жак ему пообещает: «В выходные ты за всё мне заплатишь».

Пока Отабек не успел уснуть можно поболтать, валяясь в кровати.

Отабек перед сном лопух лопухом: всё расскажет, сдаст и мать родную и любимый Казахстан. Он рассказывает, как Криспино ругались, чья очередь кататься с Отабеком на байке, и как однажды Пхичит лёг в больницу и оставил Отабеку хомяков на пару дней, а один подох. И как Отабек сооружал ему алтарь, и отправлял фотку Пхичиту, чтобы зафиксировать, что питомец спроважен в иной мир со всеми почестями, а хомяк ожил и пошёл, как ни в чём не бывало.

И как они с Плисецким воровали иргу у соседа плисецковой дачи, потому что Плисецкому не жить не быть упёрлось напоить Юри компотом, потому что его прабабка иргой кормила свиней, а значит Юри должно очень понравится. И как они потом варили этот компот, а когда принесли его, Никифоров сказал, что у него этой ирги на даче хоть жопой жри, и кому она вообще сдалась, но так и быть, водку запить сгодится.

А Юри нормальный мужик — Отабек у них кантовался недельку, когда в России на мастер-классе был. Хорошие ребята.

Отабек, засыпая рассказывает всё:

— Я в садике почти всегда дрался, знаешь? А когда не дрался, то целовался со всеми. Девочки, мальчики — всё равно. Однажды я попался, мне так втащили тогда. Хорошо, что это девочка была, а то хрен бы мне, а не фигурное катание…

— Хватит врать, ты никогда не был маленьким!

***

— Бекс.

— М?

— Как ты перестал быть принцессой?

Отабек улыбается. Под глазами глубокие тени, голос глухой и тихий. Потому что ему давно не шестнадцать, чтобы в таком режиме жить…

— Мы тогда с Яном поспорили. Я должен был забить ему шайбу. Он должен был прыгнуть тулуп. Кто проиграет, тот и принцесса. Как будто принцесса не может тулуп или шайбу. Сёстры бы убили меня, если б услышали.

Жан-Жак вспоминает тощего коротышку-Бекса. Так легко представить его хмурого, против смешливого Голиафа-Яна на раме. Маленький Давид по кличке «принцесса», с разбитым о лёд носом и решительным взглядом, с клюшкой наперевес вместо пращи.

— И что, ты забил шайбу?

— И научил его прыгать.

Жан-Жак фыркает от смеха, над возникшей перед глазами картиной: Ян прыгает тулуп. В полной хоккейной экипировке, обязательно киперской(1).

— А почему не без жертв?

— М-м?

— Иржик тогда сказал, что были жертвы.

— А. Ноа завалился на каток, когда мы гоняли шайбу без защиты. Ох и орал же он. Яну и его друганам обещал, что три шкуры с них спустит, что нажалуется их родителям, тренеру, в школу, в общежитие, в педсовет и самому президенту. Сказал, мне, мол, что же я делаю, мне же эти кони тяговые все зубы повыбивают, вон, смотри, сами все щербатые не просто так. Угрожал, что без зубов я могу сразу в свой Казахстан валить, на тот каток в торговом центре, на котором меня подобрали. Я так и не понял тогда, зачем ему сдались мои зубы.

Жан-Жак разводит руками, мол, ну конечно, орал, а что, он когда-то не орал? А потом смотрит внимательно.

— Тебя подобрали на катке в торговом центре?

Но Отабек уже спит.

***

— Бекас?

— М? — Отабек разувается, снимает куртку.

— Я принёс нам мерзкий фастфуд, иди скорее сюда, — манит Жан-Жак.

Отабек сегодня немного раньше, так что наверняка пропустил прекрасный сбалансированный и питательный спортивный ужин.

— А… — Отабек смотрит на бумажные пакеты на столе, и, Бог свидетель, немного краснеет. — Там есть сладкий пирожок?

— Конечно есть, — шуршит пакетами Жан-Жак, — я же не мудак какой-то.

***

— Жан.

— Чего тебе, малыш?

— Я взял байк в прокат. Я освобождаюсь позже, но хочешь, заеду за тобой куда?

— У меня есть свой байк, Бекс. Сам за тобой заехать могу. Хочешь?

Отабек смеётся: «И ты молчал?» — целует: «Конечно хочу», — предлагает: «Давай вместе погоняем в выходной».

Жан-Жак скалит зубы, впечатывает голову Отабека в подушку, отвечает:

— Спи, балбесинка, ишь возбудился. Пошутил я.

***

— Бекси?

— М-м-м-м-м?

Жан-Жак перелезает через Отабека, чтобы выключить проклятый Отабеков будильник, но Отабек Жан-Жака ловит, прижимает к себе.

— Пора вставать, соня, — мурлычет Жан-Жак. — М, ты уже?

— Уже, — сонно соглашается Отабек.

— Если ты не поторопишься…

— Потороплюсь.

— …то опоздаешь.

— Опоздаю.

Жан-Жак улыбается, кивает в сторону тумбочки с верещащим будильником:

— Завалишь своего пустозвона?

Отабек тянет руку, сгребает с тумбочки презерватив и смазку, вместо орущего гитарами телефона, и поворачивается, опрокидывая Жан-Жака под себя.

— Завалю своего пустозвона.

***

— Госпаде-святый-боже, как же это охуенно, Бекс!

Жан-Жак откидывается на спину, попытки сглотнуть безуспешны — в горле пересохло. Он вытирает лицо о подушку, и обнимает запыхавшегося Отабека двумя руками.

— Я тебя выебу, Бекс, ты просто должен это попробовать, чтобы знать, как это охуенно.

Отабек гладит плечи Жан-Жака, целует в макушку.

— Да я знаю. — И убегает в душ, потому что он опаздывает, разрази его гром.

Отабек вылетает из ванной, одновременно с выпрыгнувшими тостами.

— В смысле, ты должен это попробовать, понимаешь? — Жан-Жак размазывает вилкой бледно-зелёную мякоть, обжигается горячим хлебом, посыпает орехами.

— Да, я пробовал.

— Бекс, так у тебя уже было… так?

— Да, было, — Бекс завязывает шнурки.

— Я имею ввиду нормально, — Жан-Жак стоит рядом, подбирает слова, — а не как тогда я…

— Да. — Отабек натягивает перчатки. — Ты был тем ещё мудаком.

— Прости… — Жан-Жак подаёт кружку, и Отабек пьёт кофе прямо из рук и не обжигается. Он никогда не обжигается. — Я просто не знал тогда, Бекс, думал, что так и есть правильно, я же не думал, что…

— Я знаю, жаным сол, всё нормально. — у Отабек в одной руке сумка в другой шлем, он уже хочет убежать, но, видимо, чувствует, что нельзя, и улыбается: — Я всё понимаю. Что там?

Отабек скашивает глаза на тост, который Жан-Жак прямо к носу подносит.

— Хлеб, авокадо, миндаль… Не спрашивай, просто ешь.

Отабек берёт его зубами, Жан-Жак открывает ему дверь.

— Так. Тебе не нравится… быть снизу?

Отабек смотрит очень внимательно и серьёзно. И говорит невнятно с бутербродом во рту:

— Нравится.

***

— Жан?

— Что, мой милый луговой шмель?

— Я могу поменять билеты. Остаться ещё на два дня.

— Ещё два дня убийственных тренировок? Ты не староват для такого?

— Без тренировок. Просто. С тобой. — Отабек отводит взгляд, поясняет: — Если ты можешь, конечно… И если хочешь.

— Что?! Опять выходной?! Я подумаю, нахальный ты бездельник. Не все могут позволить себе болтаться подряд два дня, а! — Жан-Жак пихает Отабека в плечо. — У нас тут потрясный планетарий! И лазертаг!

***

— Бекс.

— М?

— Я тебя разъебу на Гран-При. Если до финала доковыляешь.

— Жду не дождусь. — Отабек улыбается легко, смотрит, прищурив глаз, и у Жан-Жака тихонько ёкает там, куда Отабек вчера из бластера целился и попал.

Ёкнуло и затрепыхалось нежное, розовое, как стадо фламинго, на которых не мог налюбоваться Отабек в зоопарке, а Жан-Жак тянул его за собой, пошли-пошли, там есть маргай — это такая киса, но не совсем, знаешь, как на тебя похож, такой же мелкий!

Все эти кисы и фламинго заворочались теперь в груди, прямо под нагрудным карманом, в который Отабек положил маленький кусочек метеорита — сувенир, купленный в планетарии, себе и Жан-Жаку.

Жан-Жак сжимает челюсти на одну только секунду и улыбается в Отабеку в ответ.

— Вали, давай, на самолётик опоздаешь.

__________________________________________________________________

1) Кипер (голкипер, вратарь) — игрок, защищающий ворота. В хоккее с шайбой вратарь носит специальную амуницию, более объёмную и громоздкую, чем у других игроков.


	28. Выбор

— Что бы выбрал король, корону или любовь?

Спрашивает Отабек, смотрит далеко вниз, в сияющую даже ночью живую пропасть, а над головой холод, снежинки, истерзанные ветром, падают, отчаянно цепляются за волосы и тут же тают…

Когда-то давно ему уже задавал это вопрос один дурак.

— Дурак, ты такой дурак. — Жан-Жак обнимает Отабека со спины, становится немного теплее.

С крыши головокружительный вид на золотые ленты дорог и яркие высотки Саппоро, подпирающие фиолетовое небо.

Завтра короткую катать, завтра финал, завтра Жан-Жаку нужно Плисецкого обойти до зарезу — Плисецкий его по очкам в короткой под орех разделал, гадёныш, а Отабек ему «давай» орал.

Но орал-то он Плисецкому, а любит всё равно Жан-Жака.

— Ты не ответил, — напоминает Отабек.

Он затягивается, передаёт вейп Жан-Жаку. Так себе развлекуха, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Тебя, Бекс. — Жан-Жак тянет пар в себя, выпускает медленно. — Я бы выбрал тебя. Вместе мы бы придумали как.

Жан-Жак смотрит на облако ненастоящего дыма, это же вовсе не дым, один обман.

Как будто от его выбора что-то зависит.

Если бы от него зависело, то Отабек бы не порхал по каткам всех стран, а сидел бы при нём, и всё было бы, как надо.

С другой стороны.

Белз сидела при нём. Белз от него шагу не ступала, она его сделала и своим домом, и своей работой, она отдала ему себя всю, они не разлучались, каждую минуту были вместе. Идеальная пара, всем на зависть, всем в пример! И что пошло не так?

Или, может, всё так и должно идти, если человек теряет себя ради другого человека? Или, может, дело вообще не в Белз, не в том, что она себя отдала? Может это Жан-Жак забыл отдать ей себя?

Любовь, она должна быть важнее себя? Может, любовь живёт, только если два человека превратились в «МЫ» и выбрали друг друга, а не своё «Я»?

А может, любовь от этого умирает?

Если бы Отабек остановился? Перестал искать, добиваться, идти к своей цели? Остановился и потерял себя ради их любви, то кого осталось бы любить?

Отабек раз за разом выбирает идти дальше, но ведь и Жан-Жак тоже.

Только вот Отабек при этом ничего не теряет. Нельзя ведь потерять то, чего нет, он так и сказал, да?

Что у них ничего нет.

Отабек забирает вейп, пускает густые бледные облака.

— Мне звонил Этьен.

Конечно, тебе звонил Этьен. Даже у прощелыги Этьена есть твой номер телефона, только не у меня.

— Что сказал? Ошибся номером?

— Попросил летом поставить программу им с Ансо. Я согласился.

Ни Ансо, ни Этьен ни слова не сказали ему, зачем, действительно, а? Все такие независимые и свободные.

Отабек такой весь независимый и свободный. Может поставить программу паре фигуристов в Канаде. Может прилететь вдруг на сборы.

Написать в соцсети: «Привет, скоро буду в Торонто, можно увидеться, если захочешь. Хочешь или нет?» Потом улететь навсегда, насовсем, с концами. Свалить в Таиланд к Пхичиту на шоу, в Италию, по своим делам, врачам и заработкам и ни разу не позвонить!

Не то чтобы Жан-Жак караулил телефон. Он не против жить себе своей жизнью, она зашибенная. Но каждый раз «оревуар, увидимся когда-нибудь тогда» сбивают с толку.

Неделю после прощаний каждый анекдот хотеть рассказать именно ему, каждую победу свою с ним обсудить, каждую фотку Жю-Жю ему первому скинуть!

А как только мозги на место встают, так они не совпадают ни в одном этапе Гран-При, и от этого вдруг недопустимо плохо.

А когда Отабек проходит в финал, сердце так наивно и радостно бьётся.

И Отабек стоит теперь, и просит его выбрать, или что он там просит? А сам он никого выбрать не хочет?

Облако искусственного пара рассеивается в морозном воздухе.

— Пошли, мон шери, завтра катать. Я твоего Плисецкого урою вместе с тобой.

***

Жан-Жак смотрит вниз. Всё те же золотые ленты дорог и яркие высотки Саппоро, подпирающие фиолетовое небо — но в одиночестве как будто ближе. Вдыхает вкус горелой смолы. Горький и вонючий — то, что нужно.

Любовь нужна, чтобы приносить радость.

Жан-Жак никогда не верил во всю эту херню про страдания и прочее. Если любовь, то только взаимная. Только счастливая.

Как у них с Белз. Когда счастье прошло — прошла и любовь. Финита.

Или как у них с Бексом было когда-то. Это приносило радость, Жан-Жаку нравилось, и никаких дурацких страданий. Ну разве что иногда, немножко.

О чём они ссорились? О прыжках и проторенных дорожках? И о проигрыше какой-то американской фигуристки на Олимпийских?

Отабек так страстно потом мирился, что Жан-Жак согласился бы ссорится и чаще. Он был счастлив, наполнен. Любовь нужна, чтобы наполнять.

С другой стороны, разве их любовь сейчас не наполняет? Жан-Жак счастлив, с момента встречи и до последнего прощального взгляда.

Они ни разу не поссорились: не было времени — прилипали друг к другу с первой и до последней секунды наедине.

Может, Жан-Жак не со всем был согласен.

Но он же не мог допустить разногласий, потому что Отабек не терпит прикосновений во время ссор. Убирает руки, отстраняется.

Этого никак нельзя было даже представить — поссориться с Отабеком, когда прикосновения дозированы одним часом времени.

Даже разлука проходит в спокойной уверенности, что они увидятся, и что всё будет хорошо.

Опустошает только молчание, потому что это давно не просто интрижка, и этот вопрос пора решить, потому что Жан-Жак не согласен больше качаться на этих невротических качельках, в которые всё превратилось.

***

Они опять приходят к пьедесталу ноздря в ноздрю, и видит всемогущий Господь Бог, Отабек Алтын стоял бы сейчас тут, если бы только дал хотя бы хороший четверной тулуп, а не кувыркнулся с недокрученного своего квадракселя, будь он неладен!

Вместо этого Отабек сейчас смотрит с трибун на своего любимого Плисецкого, который обнимает Чемпиона финала Гран-При — того самого высоченного чеха, что уже подрезал Отабека однажды. Его-то аксель засчитан судьями! Первый в мире, хоть бы и корявенький, оштрафованный, но засчитанный, со всеми четырьмя оборотами, вот так вот!

Жан-Жак обнимает чеха с другого бока.

— Мы уже стояли вместе, Эмиль, но в середине был я! — улыбается Жан-Жак. Теперь-то придётся запомнить его имя, раз и навсегда.

Эмиль улыбается в ответ:

— Авось ещё свидимся!

***

В длинном коридоре темно, хоть глаз выколи.

Свет не зажечь — выключатель не работает, висит на одном проводе, предусмотрительно вырванный из стены.

До двери номера Жан-Жака рукой подать, ничем не отличается от других дверей.

Сердце колотится без ритма, пытаясь выбить себе место в болезненно сжавшейся груди.

Отабек нетерпеливо тянет к себе за затылок. Жан-Жак усмехается и немного сползает вниз по стенке, чтобы уровняться в росте. Поцелуй азартный, пылкий, как Отабек во время сегодняшнего проката, и такой же неуклюжий, как его недокрученный прыжок. Жан-Жак отстраняется чтобы вдохнуть, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Так понравилось?

Отабек задирает красную куртку, футболку, дёргает штаны вниз и на колени падает.

— Ты скользил на самых краях лезвий.

— Для тебя старался, детка.

Жан-Жак задыхается, стонет, шепчет какую-то околесицу, клянётся в чём-то, а потом Отабек впускает в горло, и Жан-Жак все слова забывает и вспоминает только когда приходит его очередь прижимать Отабека к стене.

Жан-Жак кончиками пальцев проводит по лицу, по закрытым глазам — ресницы, как две изогнутые линии углём к вискам. Касается приоткрытых губ — верхняя, как у ребёнка торчит вперёд и вверх…

Ну почёму ты не можешь просто трахаться, Отабек?

Обязательно вот так голову откидывать и цепляться пальцами за мою одежду?

Зачем тебе быть таким уязвимым, а?

Где твоя броня, Отабек?

Где твоя невозмутимость, ты же кремень и всё такое.

Отабек ищет губами губы, дышит так невозможно много, быстро и так трогательно.

Жан-Жак ему не может отказать, сам цепляется за него, отвечая на поцелуй, и больше не верит ни единому вздоху, не верит изо всех сил.

Завтра банкет, а после Отабек скажет спокойно: «Мне пора», — и ничего, что он так вздыхал и целовался, и спрашивал про выбор невпопад. У него тренер там, на другом конце земли, и родина ещё дальше, и Олимпийские на носу. Он дохрена деловой. Он уедет опять, и ни за что не признается, что просто боится, что ему станет очень-очень-очень больно, если он скажет хоть раз.

— Скажи мне, — просит Жан-Жак, — скажи что-нибудь…

Отабек воздуха набирает в грудь, выдыхает:

— Жан…

Жан-Жак улыбается.

После банкета всё опять закончится, Отабек не его, это просто помутнение, вспышка, недоразумение.

Отабек сядет в самолёт, такой уверенный в себе и невозмутимый, он не виноват, ему просто пора.

Будет ли он удалять Жан-Жака из себя, медленно и аккуратно вытягивая за провода, погружая воспоминания в темноту, или без сомнений подцепит пальцами и выдернет одним рывком, как этот выключатель из стены сегодня?

Как он делает это каждый раз?

Этого ещё не случилось, но неизбежность метит между глаз, и Жан-Жак под прицелом делает то, что лучше всего умеет, — улыбается шире в любимые обветренные, влажные от их слюны губы:

— У тебя красивый тренер. Ебёшься с ним?

— М-м-м? — с задержкой, сдавленно и глухо.

Жан-Жак усмехается:

— Конечно, ебёшься. Это видно по тому, как он смотрит, а. И по твоей программе. Он будто втрахал в тебя эти новые движения, все в восторге, ты знаешь? Скажи, он хорошо это делает?

Отабек сдавливает запястье, заставляет убрать руку.

— Жан, мы же договаривались…

— Чёрта с два! — Жан-Жак машет руками, ему плевать, что в темноте не видно, Отабек видит его, всегда видит. — Мы не договаривались, это ты сказал, что мы не будем обсуждать личную жизнь, я больше не согласен, мон ами! Я хочу обсудить, как он это делает с тобой. Думаю, ему нравится твоя задница.

Отабек поправляет штаны и куртку.

— Ну что ты, Бекки? Соври уже, что не спишь с ним, или въеби мне. Он знает, что ты здесь?

Жан-Жак касается кончиками пальцев остывшей щеки. И рука вздрагивает — так хочется вложиться в пощёчину, разбить эти губы, которыми он целует кого-то ещё. Потом Жан-Жака, потом опять кого-то ещё. Целует, потому что они оба имеют на это право и не обсуждают личную жизнь. А Жан-Жак, может, готов обсуждать! А ему, может, не нужно это право — быть с кем-то ещё! А Отабеку оно нужно? Пусть тогда это скажет в конце концов! Какого хрена они делают?

— Ты ревнуешь или просто тоже хочешь меня трахнуть?

Жан-Жак обводит пальцами скулы, Отабек отстраняется, всё черно, но Жан-Жак знает, какой там невозмутимый взгляд и поджатые губы. Смотрите, кто тут такой сдержанный.

— Прости. Я хочу остановится, Отабек. Мне это надоело.

— Как скажешь.

Брехня. Сраное враньё.

— Хватит приползать ко мне, Бекс, каждый хренов раз, как будто больше не с кем потрахаться, ей богу! Мне нужно знать! Я хочу назвать всё, как есть, люди так и делают! Хочу знать, что между нами!

— Между нами твоя жена.

Жан-Жак вздыхает. Он всплёскивает руками, открывает рот, чтобы сказать, передумывает говорить и снова передумывает:

— Иди ты к чёрту.

Он уходит в свой номер, до которого рукой подать. В номере стоит лбом в дверь и пытается пытается вспомнить, на что он обиделся.


	29. Кольцо

— Прости меня, прости, прости меня, я такой мудак… — шепчет Жан-Жак в пылающую от шампанского щёку.

Музыка грохочет, но Жан-Жак уверен, что каждое его слово слышно.

— Я мудак, и я в номере один, — шепчет Жан-Жак в затылок и кладёт в чужой карман ключ-карту от комнаты, — приходи, ты придёшь? Мне просто надоело это, понимаешь? Я хочу нормально поговорить. Ну и отсосать тебе, конечно, с меня должок…

Он приходит. Не в смокинге, как хотелось бы, — в спортивках, Жан-Жак вот принарядился в рубашку и брюки, хоть и без пиджака.

Свет гаснет. Вспыхивает. И опять гаснет.

— Оставь ты, а, — говорит Жан-Жак и снова щёлкает выключателем, — я хочу видеть твои трусливые глаза, понял? И не ломай его. Пожалуйста.

Отабек смотрит долго, совершенно не понятно, что он там себе думает, но это и не важно: он пришёл, не ломает выключатель и пахнет шампанским.

За шею к себе вниз тянет, упирается лбом в лоб.

Толкает Жан-Жака в грудь, толкает от себя с силой, и ещё раз, двумя руками.

Жан-Жак падает на кровать, в простыни, в шуршащую прохладную белую пропасть.

— Хорошо тебе видно? — Отабек нависает, выдёргивает верхние пуговицы из петель, задирает на Жан-Жаке рубашку, снимает резко, грубо, губами обыскивает тело, пробует везде, только не в губы, уворачивается, не даёт себя поймать, тут же облизывает кожу голодно, будто всего Жан-Жака собрался присвоить. Жан-Жак ломается, рассыпается на малюсенькие бессмысленные осколочки себя.

— Не молчи, говори, Джей-Джей. Ты хотел нормально поговорить.

— Ты пил — я видел.

Жан-Жак ведёт ладонями по спине, задирает толстовку… Отабек ладони Жан-Жака сбрасывает.

— Да, немного. — Смотрит, нахмурив брови. — Хорошо тебе видно? Или нет?

— Хорошо мне видно. — Жан-Жак гладит Отабека по щеке, но тот руку нервно отдёргивает от себя.

Отабек не даёт себя трогать, сам раздевается. На штанах Отабека сто и один карман. Он из этих многочисленных карманов вытаскивает, вытряхивает на грудь Жан-Жака всё это барахло, которое нужно, чтобы прилично потрахаться: презервативы, смазка, влажные салфетки, коробочка какая-то стукает в рёбра.

— Хорошо подготовился, — усмехается Жан-Жак, крутит тюбик, читает: «Для анального секса». — Ваниль — это так мило.

— Да, я подготовился. Да, Жан, это мило.

Берёт коробочку, чёрная с розовым бантиком в лучших традициях секс-шопов. Даже гадать не нужно, что там, вот только она лёгкая, будто пустая, и гремит мелким. Отабек не даёт посмотреть нормально, забирает, отбрасывает к подушкам, открывает смазку.

— Потом посмотришь. — Выдавливает чуть ли не пол тюбика Жан-Жаку на грудь. Воздух забивается запахом ванили. — У меня подарок для тебя. Хотел отдать сразу, но… всё пошло не по плану.

— Обожаю подарки! И нарушенные планы.

— Он сейчас во мне, я использовал презерватив, так что…

Стаскивает штаны и бельё с Жан-Жака и с себя. Жан-Жак шевельнуться боится — смазка стекает с груди, он ладонью ловит, Отабеку, похоже, плевать. Отабек так зло целует в губы, так нервно, и за волосы тянет, за плечи хватает — синяки останутся точно, и кажется, хочет душу вынуть через рот.

— Обиделся всё-таки, значит, — нервно смеётся Жан-Жак, — Бекс, я не имел ввиду…

Отабек не слышит ничего. Он рычит на Жан-Жака:

— Ты злишься, потому что я кому-то позволяю больше, чем тебе? — Снова отталкивает от себя руку. — У кого-то есть то, чего нет у тебя?

Ладно, Жан-Жак правила понимает, и укладывает свои руки на подушку ладонями вверх. Смазка противно стекает по телу, на простыню.

— Я злюсь на тебя за всё! — скалится Жан-Жак.

Отабек заводит руку за спину. Он не закрывает глаза, смотрит прямо, губу закусывает.

Жан-Жак смотрит, как вздрагивают ноздри, сглатывает, просит нетерпеливо:

— Покажи. Покажи мне, Бекс!

— Нет.

— Я хочу помочь тебе, — хрипло просит он.

— Нет.

Отабек разрывает завязанный узлом презерватив, снимает его с металлической анальной пробки, которую только что из себя вытащил. Вкладывает Жан-Жаку в руку, тяжёлую и обжигающе горячую, нагретую телом. У Жан-Жака вздрагивают пальцы, плаг выскальзывает, падает на подушку, а Жан-Жак смеётся, глядя на украшение на конце пробки:

— Серьёзно, Бекс? С розочкой?

Жан-Жак распаковывает презерватив, расправляет по члену, и понимает, что не дышал уже вечность. То ли с того, как на кровать упал, то ли ещё с порога. Тянет руки к Отабеку, но правила не изменились. Руки прочь.

— Бекс… — шепчет Жан-Жак. — Бекс сядь уже, а. Сядь на мой член, пожалуйста.

Отабек влажно размазывает лубрикант по животу Жан-Жака, по его члену наконец, придерживает рукой, опускаясь, останавливается, в самом начале, когда головка только начинает раздвигать мышцы.

Замирает ненадолго.

— Бекс, а ты давно не?..

— Да. — И опускается одним медленным движением, обжигая и сдавливая в себе.

— Я имею ввиду, ты давно трахался в жопу? — Жан-Жак поднимается, тянется к Отабеку. — Давно?

— Да. — Бекс давит ладонью на грудь, опрокидывая Жан-Жака обратно на кровать. — Давно.

— Тебе не больно? — Жан-Жак снова пытается сесть. — Бекс?

— Нет. — Отабек его снова толкает, Жан-Жак снова в подушку падает. — Расслабься.

Отабек прижимает к кровати ладонями и быстро и глубоко дышит.

— Бекс…

— Мне не нравится «Бекс», — признаётся Отабек, — мне нравится «Бека».

Жан-Жак кивает: «хорошо», и просит:

— Смотри на меня, Бека. Хочу видеть твои равнодушные глаза.

Отабек смотрит, но глаза у него не равнодушные — невозмутимость с его положением не очень сочетается, наверное…

Он смотрит с этим «особенным выражением», которое бережёт для таких вот, блядь, моментов. Жан-Жак такое уже видел вообще-то. Много раз видел, если по-честному. И даже спутал однажды с любовью. Хотя вообще-то не однажды, а каждый раз попадался, как глупый мыш.

Интересно позволял ли Плисецкий так же себя дурачить, когда Отабек на него ТАК смотрел. И другие тоже. Другие, наверное, всё сразу понимают, только Жан-Жак такой конченый осёл.

Отабек гладит Жан-Жака по щеке, говорит, что Жан-Жак красивый:

— Жан.

Говорит, что с ума сходит от этих глаз и ресниц:

— Жан.

Что ему нравится каждая родинка, каждая татуировка, и уши торчащие тоже нравятся:

— Жан.

У Отабека свой диалект, с одним единственным словом, которое ничего не значит, но других у него нет.

Отабек к Жан-Жаку с этим словом возвращается снова и снова, бьётся больно, упирается каждый раз, но всё равно в итоге льнёт беспомощно и роняет обветренными губами по-русски короткие фразы, и закрывает доверчиво глаза, и вот что с ним таким делать?

Такого можно только приласкать, иди ко мне, не бойся.

Жан-Жак его такого целует и тает у него на губах, Господи-Боже, Бека, как же ты заебал…

— Мне просто надоело так, слышишь?

— Да, я помню. И мне. — Отабек дышит тяжело, Жан-Жак подушку выкручивает до скрипа, когда Отабек чуть двигается, всхлипывает и ложится на грудь.

Соскальзывает, выпуская немного — у Жан-Жака дыхание перехватывает. Он ведёт липкими руками по бёдрам Отабека, размазывает от колен к тазовым косточкам, напрягается, чтобы сдержаться и не толкнуть изо всех сил обратно на себя. Ещё немного подождать, ещё немного.

— Ты вслух говоришь. — Отабек проводит раскрытым ртом по щеке, замирает на губах.

— Я хочу двигаться в тебе.

Но Отабек тянется дальше, скользит грудью и животом, размазывая влажное между ними, выпрямляется снова, и кладёт коробочку на грудь, в вязкую ванильную лужу. Жан-Жаку почти смешно, отвлекает от смеха тесно и горячо сжатый Отабеком член.

— Посмотри сейчас.

— Ты же говорил потом.

— Передумал. Сейчас.

Жан-Жак берёт коробочку непослушными липкими пальцами, вытаскивает кольца: Одно из платины с бриллиантом, очень похоже на его обручальное, второе обычное, рыжее на шнурке.

— Ты разведёшься, Джей-Джей? Или нет?

— А если нет? — Жан-Жак бросает кольца на кровать.

Отабек смотрит решительно, но его выдаёт дрожь в бёдрах и пульсация, тикающая внутри.

— Тогда, просто… — Он сжимается, шипит, расслабляется и ещё плотнее садится и двигаться начинает, упираясь ладонью в скользкую грудь, поднимается и опускается, ёрзает, ищет, как правильно. Жан-Жак все правила посылает к чертям, берёт выше локтей, тянет вниз с силой, усаживает на себя, помогает бёдрами, соединяет их и стонет, и Отабек тоже стонет, и в нём мягко и скользко, и хочется растянуть ещё, и быть глубже, наполнить собой до краёв.

— Иди ко мне. — Жан-Жак садится, разворачивается, чтобы ноги на пол поставить — так удобнее.

Губами в губы, в шею, в солнечное сплетение, прижимает к себе бешено колотящимся сердцем. Оно дрожит, мечется в клетке рёбер несправедливо осуждённым узником. Вот-вот пробьёт грудь, и Жан-Жак наконец сможет поймать его.

Отабек закрывает глаза, упирается ладонями в плечи и берёт Жан-Жака медленно, они смешиваются в долгом размеренном ритме. Отабек втягивает воздух шумно, через зубы и громко выдыхает на каждое свое движение вниз, будто Жан-Жак выталкивает из него эти выдохи, а из себя стоны, которые не сдержать, и они всё громче от того, что Отабек двигается всё быстрее. Жан-Жак стонет в ванильно-солёную кожу:

— Ох, блядь, Бека, ещё!

Блуждает взглядом по покрасневшим скулам, жестко сведённым бровям, раскрытым губам.

— Я в тебе, Бека, я так глубоко в тебе, и тебе это так идёт!

Отабек чуть подаёт бедрами вперёд, распахивает глаза, замирает, Жан-Жак его подхватывает, повторяет движение.

— Вот так, да? — спрашивает Отабека.

Отабек в плечи впивается пальцами, ускоряет ритм, торопит Жан-Жака требовательными стонами, скользит рукой между ними, накрывает свой член ладонью и всё нетерпеливее и громче вскрикивает, кусается, дикий, крепче удерживает в себе, бросая Жан-Жака за край их общей кульминации.

Жан-Жак хватает его за спину и задницу, толкается, с силой раздвигая напряжённое и тесное, вздрагивает, выливается в Отабека весь, отдаёт себя до последней капли, выдыхает с облегчением, отпуская раскалённое тело. Лень разливается по неохотно расслабляющимся мышцам.

Отабек в объятиях хороший такой, глаза посветлевшие, пустые. Улыбается, дышит открытым ртом, по лбу и вискам скатываются солёные капли, от него жарко невыносимо.

— Бека, — шепот торопливый и хриплый, — нужно гондон срочно проверить.

Взгляд у Отабека размытый, Жан-Жак объясняет ему:

— Я, кажется, кончил радугой.

Отабек долго смотрит, потом хмыкает. И ещё раз, и вот уже от смеха трясётся весь. Он обнимает, тычет поцелуями в лицо, как попало, как слепой щенок, но Жан-Жака не проведёшь.

Жан-Жак опрокидывается на спину, сгребает с мокрых жёваных простыней шнурок, швыряет в Отабека:

— Надевай.

Промахивается конечно.

Шнурок с кольцом просто падает обратно на простыни, но Отабек поднимает и надевает на шею всё равно. Пытается затянуть дрожащими пальцами.

Жан-Жак возится, не может своё снять: обручалка сопротивляется, не даётся в скользкие пальцы. Отабек берёт его палец в рот, цепляет кольцо зубами, стягивает аккуратно, как в том дурацком кино, и надевает другое. Почти такое же, как было, только блестит новым и больше на пол размера. Такое не купить просто так, пришлось поискать, наверное. Может даже на заказ. Давно планировал, значит, хитрожопый говнюк. А то, что большевато — ничего, в ювелирке убавят.

В жизни вот тоже не всегда всё идеально совпадает.

— Твоё кольцо парным должно быть, ты с какого колхоза вывалился? — ворчит Жан-Жак и давит Отабеку в плечо, сваливая его с себя, укладывает голову ему на грудь, слушает, как успокаивается тяжёлый стук.

— Да насрать мне, — бормочет Отабек, запуская пальцы в волосы Жан-Жака, — я не знал, какое тебе понравится, взял такое, какое ты себе сам выбрал.

Жан-Жак прислушивается к звукам вокруг и не может понять: что-то ещё замешано в ровном дыхании, в шёпоте кондиционера и тихом гудении мини-холодильника. Что-то неуловимое и незнакомое.

— У тебя часы сломались?

Отабек проверяет свои дурацкие часы.

— Да уж. Встали. Нужно будет в ремонт.

— Не нужно, — шепчет Жан-Жак, и меняет тему: — Что теперь? — поставить вопрос нужно так, чтобы Отабек мог ответить: «Теперь в душ». И когда Жан-Жак выйдет из душа, Отабека тут уже нет. Только кольцо на пальце блестит сильнее, чем раньше. И анальная затычка на кровати тоже блестит. Она бывала у Отабека в жопе, и это вроде как романтично. С гондоном, конечно, как же ещё — романтика романтикой, а безопасность…

— Помню, ты на свидание звал.

— Пф, — Жан-Жак пытается Отабека ущипнуть, но пальцы бессильно проскальзывают по коже, — когда это было хоть? Ты думал я пять лет ждать буду? Хрен тебе, а не свидание. Хороша к обеду ложечка.

Отабек молчит.

— Так, чего ты от меня ждёшь? — спрашивает он наконец.

— Жду, что мы сейчас всё обсудим, что происходит. Ты задолжал мне разговор. — Сердце трусливо, замирает на секунду, Жан-Жак жмурится, но тут же открывает глаза, он не какой-то трусишка, он всегда готов драться, его не напугать сопливым разговорчиком об отношениях, который может стать последним.

— В душ хочу. Мы все в этом ванильном фуфле и не только. — В доказательство Отабек проводит по плечу, очень скользко и очень неприятно.

Жан-Жак выдыхает с облегчением.

— Первый пойдёшь?

Жаль только, что он сам не может свалить из номера, пока Отабек в душе плюхается. Или может? Отабек моется быстро, но, может, он просто всегда торопился, потому что у них не было времени? Да и сколько он эту фигню отмывать будет? Шмотки накинуть, телефон и деньги прихватить и пошляться где-нибудь часа три, воняя ванилью и потом, не будет же Отабек его дольше трёх часов ждать тут?..

— Вместе пойдём, — бурчит Отабек, — заодно проветрим.

Тёплые водяные брызги летят в глаза, и в рот, и в нос. Пена пахнет чем-то гостинично-цветочным. Мыть друг друга неудобно и неловко, Отабек просит отвернуться, и Жан-Жак мысленно вручает себе первый приз за то, что не пошутил про естественные проявления после неестественных процессов, он грохочет пафосной речью перед толпами воображаемых зрителей и благодарит родителей и бывшую жену, и даже дочь, за то, что воспитали его таким тактичным и деликатным, и… когда Отабек начинает тереть ему мочалкой спину, и мыть голову, Жан-Жак речь забывает и мурлычет.

Сердце в груди стучит ровно, доверчиво: бух, бух.

Голова пустая, сонно и безразлично, будто Рождество, и никуда не нужно идти, и делать ничего не нужно, можно плыть в ощущении невесомости, хрупкой снежинкой в нарядном хрустальном шаре, всё хорошо, и завтра никогда не наступит…

— На наглый хвост.

— Что? — Жан-Жак оборачивается, забирает мочалку и принимается за спину Отабека.

— Не наступит на твой наглый хвост.

— На голову тебе, — бубнит Жан-Жак в ответ.

— Нихрена мы не изменились, Джей-Джей. Я всё тот же человек. И ты такой же, как был.

— Рад, что ты понимаешь.

— Ты не уедешь из Канады. Я буду переезжать, как понадобится, пока не закончу карьеру.

— Пока всё сходится.

— Ты не помогаешь. — Отабек шагает под струи воды.

— Ты не просишь помочь. — Жан-Жак смотрит, как Отабек смывает пену и выходит из душевой зоны. Не вытирается, просто стоит и стекает на пол Ниагарским водопадом, разливая лужу размером с хренов Байкал.

— Хорошо, как это видишь ТЫ? — Отабек разводит руками.

— Спасибо, что спросил. Полотенце подашь?

Пока Жан-Жак вытирается, Отабек сгоняет шваброй натёкшее с него озеро в слив на полу.

Жан-Жак вытирает Отабеку волосы, ведёт за собой в комнату.

— Я вижу, что для начала ты даёшь мне свой номер телефона.

Жан-Жак протягивает Отабеку свой мобильник, снимает простыню, всю в мокрых пятнах, стелит одеяло вместо, ждёт, пока Отабек посмотрит на смеющуюся Жю-Жю на заставке телефона, вобьёт в телефонную книгу свой номер и пошлёт себе смс.

— Потом ты остаёшься до утра. — Жан-Жак тянет Отабека за руку в кровать. — Потом мы ебёмся, но на этот раз почище. Я хочу знать всё, что ты любишь. Все твои мерзкие привычки, помимо того, что ты выходишь из душа, не вытираясь. Можно на почту прямо списком.

— Я хочу есть.

— Добавим это в список твоих недостатков, — бормочет Жан-Жак и спрашивает уже в поцелуй: — Ты сможешь ко мне прилететь? Когда?

Отабек в поцелуй отвечает:

— Как можно скорее. Я в Эл-Эй сейчас. Первого января? Второго?

Жан-Жак обещает как следует выебать зайчика под ёлочкой, и раздвигает Отабеку ноги. Отабек отвечает, что второго захода на сегодня его жопа не выдержит, точно нет, но от минета не отказывается и трогательно стонет в подушку.

***

— Жан.

— Да, мой сонный львёнок? У меня где-то бутерброд был, хочешь?

— Как раньше никогда не будет.

Жан-Жак зевает так, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, Отабек тут же зевает в спину.

— Может, я не хочу, как раньше. Заебало это «как раньше». — Жан-Жак млеет от объятий и тёплого дыхания между лопаток. — Давай так, как сейчас?

— Давай. — Отабек обнимает крепче. — И бутерброд буду.


	30. Ложка дёгтя

— Привет, Жаным.

— Добро пожаловать в мой дом, — Жан-Жак отступает назад и проводит рукой в приглашающем жесте, — сорян за бардак, сам понимаешь, там где дети, порядка не бывает…

Отабек ставит чемодан и разувается. Обтёртые половицы жалобно всхлипывают под ногами.

— Только не спрашивай, почему всё такое беленькое, рыженькое и… provence(1), я просто по-быстрому снял дом, пока не подберу подходящий на другом конце города от бывшей жены, но чтобы не слишком далеко от неё же, такое случается, знаешь, когда… Зацени, тут есть шикарный камин, а!

— А где Жю-Жю?

— На все праздники в Майами с Белз.

— Тогда какие дети?

— Никаких детей. В другой раз познакомишься, — улыбается Жан-Жак, — но пока Жю-Жю нет, за бардак отвечаю я!

***

За окном белое, куда не глянь.

На ветках румяные свиристели не трещат — они от мороза нахохлились, шевелятся редко лишь выщипнуть мёрзлую бусину рябины из снега и завистливо заглядывают в маленькую кухню из-за занавесок. В доме тепло. Отабек обещал оплатить выкрученное на максимум отопление: любые деньги за возможность не натягивать дома свитер хотя бы на этих каникулах. Нужно подарить ему тот пистолет, швыряющий купюры в воздух.

Руки Жан-Жака заняты делом — помидоры не нарежут сами себя на ужин.

Руки Отабека тёплые на пояснице Жан-Жака. Большие пальцы давят в крестец, примерно в центр татуировки.

— Ты же специально тут набил? Чтобы показать, где тебя трогать?

— Ты и так знаешь где, да? — Жан-Жак опирается о столешницу, золотые семечки томатов прилипли к пальцам, помидорный сок щиплет кожу, в закипевшую на плите воду пора бросать пасту.

— Да, но так интереснее.

Теперь руки удерживают за бедренные косточки, а татуировку исследуют горячие губы.

— Бека.

— М-м-м?

Сухой жар дыхания и влажный языка.

— Мы ещё ни разу не вышли из дома.

Это правда. За пять дней Жан-Жак пару раз набрасывал треники, чтобы принять доставку продуктов, и Отабек влезал раз в штаны — вынести шуршащие пакеты с мусором.

— Хочешь куда-нибудь сходить? — ответ охлаждает мокрую поясницу.

Нет, Жан-Жак не хочет никуда сходить.

— Нет, просто… Ха… это нормально?

— Норма определяется большинством. Условная среднестатистическая величина. — Голос Отабека расслабляет. — Нам просто нужно наверстать немного. Или много.

Жан-Жак улыбается, выключает конфорку под пыхтящей вхолостую кастрюлей.

— Тогда прекращай болтать и займись делом. Моему члену понравилось слово «наверстать».

***

— Бека.

— М-м?

— У тебя когда-нибудь была интрижка с тренером? Ну, знаешь, у тебя их было так много.

Отабек фыркает и встает, поднимая беспокойную волну воды. Вода и пена стекают с него потоками, обратно в медную ванну.

— Эй, осторожнее!

— Я ничего не налил. — Отабек вылезает, чуть наклоняясь, чтобы не зацепить головой деревянные перекрытия скошенного потолка, скользко задевает ноги; уровень воды опускается Жан-Жаку до пупка, но зато места теперь гораздо больше.

— Ну вот теперь холодно, — жалуется Жан-Жак.

Отабек отворачивает вентиль, чтобы долить ещё. Воду экономить не надо, конечно, зачем. Он идёт к зеркалу, шлёпая ногами по истёртой плитке, рассматривает свою жиденькую щетину, видимо, размышляя стоит ли взяться за бритву.

— Ну так что? — Жан-Жак переворачивается на живот. — Было или нет?

Жан-Жак пялится на него, и если на улице есть люди, то они тоже наверняка пялятся в оконце на голого Отабека. Везунчики.

— Один раз. С хореографом. — Отабек бритву не берёт, идёт на выход. — Я сделаю завтрак.

— Как я люблю?

— Да-да, я помню, — обещает Отабек, и уходит сверкая мокрой задницей. — Целую гору всего и ещё немного.

***

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты переводчик. Как тебе в голову пришло? — Жан-Жак в общем-то ответа и не ждёт, он смотрит и не может поверить, как это, держать Отабека на своих пальцах.

Как Отабек стонет в момент, когда расслабляется и больше не зажимает в себе. Жан-Жак двигает пальцами легко и слушает дыхание.

Отабек больше не просит: «Эй, полегче». Не говорит, что он сам, не держит свою руку на руке Жан-Жака, как в самом начале, и его спина не каменеет от каждого движения, а выгибается навстречу.

— Думаю, тебе бы пошло быть врачом, Бека. Я бы пришёл к тебе на приём, и ты бы меня полечил.

— Челюстно-лицевым хирургом… м-м-м… гипс, на челюсть.

— Эй!

***

— Бека.

— М?

Жан-Жак ставит на паузу не успевшую толком начаться серию и начинает рассказ:

— Один казахский фигурист за свою карьеру ни разу не состоял в отношениях. Правда, он неоднократно был замечен с российским фигуристом, с российской фигуристкой, с американским фигуристом, с японской фигуристкой, с итальянской фигуристкой и частенько светится в шоу одного тайского фигуриста. Официальные заявления: нас связывает только дружба!

В светлой уютной комнате, на самой устойчивой в мире кровати, под пушистым рыжим пледом и в куче подушек вдруг становится неудобно. Виноват, наверное, нелепо застывший на экране телика рисованный герой.

Отабек, пристроившийся спиной на животе Жан-Жака, немного напрягается, и Жан-Жак обнимает его ногами, так, на всякий случай — чтобы не убежал…

— Жаным, если ты веришь сплетням, то просто набери моё имя в поисковик.

— Да я набирал, Бека. Казахский фигурист, победитель чемпионата мира, высокое качество прыжков и вращений, двадцать девять лет, рост сто шестьдесят семь, один из немногих, кто делает четверной аксель в программах. Чистые прокаты, сложные травмы. Вот и всё, что я знаю, Бека. Ничего я о тебе не знаю, Бека.

— Неужели это всё?

— Ещё то, что ты озабоченный.

— В зеркало посмотри.

— Это значит, что я тоже озабоченный или то, что ты такой из-за меня?

Отабек проводит пальцами от коленей по бёдрам Жан-Жака, и разговор грозит уплыть в другое русло…

— Что у тебя с Плисецким было?

Отабек останавливается, поднимает голову, упираясь затылком в грудь. Жан-Жак заглядывает в глаза сверху.

— Всё было.

— А теперь? Друзья?

— Немного. Немного друзья. Не то чтобы мы мемы друг другу шерили.

— А почему вы…

— Ему не нравились мои… моя… дислокация на мировой территории. — Отабек устраивается поудобнее, и делает вид, будто разговаривает, как нормальный человек. — Мне тоже кое-что не нравилось. Смотрим дальше?

— Не получились отношения на расстоянии?

— Угу. Включишь?

— Как это было? Настоящая любовь, да?

Отабек вздыхает.

— Да. Это было по-настоящему.

Жан-Жак находит его руку, сплетает пальцы.

— Мне жаль.

— А мне нет, — признаётся Отабек, — мне ничего не жаль, то, что было, было очень ценным и важным.

— Я понимаю.

— Оно и сейчас ценное и важное. Но это в прошлом. Мы оба живём дальше.

— Я хочу, чтобы у нас получилось. — Жан-Жак отдаёт Отабеку пульт.

— Что получилось?

— Быть вместе.

— У нас уже получилось. — Отабек жмёт кнопку, и антропоморфный пёс на экране шутит, снова наполняя спальню комфортом. — Мы вместе, Жаным.

***

— Бека?

— М?

За окном метёт, за белёсой мельтешащей мглой не видно ни соседних домов, ни даже дороги. Ветер тревожно завывает, отрезая их маленький прованс снежным вихрем от всего мира.

— Где бы ты хотел жить? Потом.

Отабек зарывается в плед, видимо, чувствуя беду голой жопой. Теперь он под пушистой защитой, которую никакие Жан-Жаки не смогут порушить.

— Много где. Я не думал. Раньше думал, что в Казахстане, только там. — Отабек задумался. — Может, я хочу жить не в одной стране.

— А что с Казахстаном? — Жан-Жак жестом доброй воли подаёт ему ещё подушку, он же не допрос тут устраивать собрался.

— Отец сказал, что после того, как закончу карьеру, я должен уехать, потому что я позор для своей страны. — Отабек тянется за пультом, но Жан-Жак пульт отпихивает будто нечаянно.

— Ты рассказал ему, да?

— Да, давно.

— А мама?

— Мама меня любит. Они развелись.

— Ты не виноват.

— Я виноват. Но я не сожалею.

Жан-Жак вздыхает, аккуратно подбирает слова.

— Ты не обязан уезжать из Казахстана. Не важно, что он сказал, он не прав.

— Я знаю. Но он не принял меня. И Казахстан меня не примет. Я всегда катался для своей страны, но там давно не мой дом.

— Хочешь обниму?

Отабек отворачивается.

— Нет.

— У меня была собака, я рассказывал? Конечно да. — Жан-Жак кутается в простыню, устраивается рядом. — Когда он умер, я думал, что никогда у меня больше не будет друзей. И ещё я думал, что это я виноват. Я выбрал не тот корм, и гулял недостаточно часто, и не заметил сразу, когда он заболел. Я не справился. И недостаточно верил, в конце концов. Отец Жерар сказал, что Бог всегда поможет, если искренне верить. Бог не помог мне, а значит, я недостаточно верил, понимаешь?

— Жан, — Отабек разворачивается, и впускает в свою крепость из мягкого пледа, — ты же был ребёнком.

— Прощать себя тяжелее всего, Бека. — Жан-Жак молчит немного. — Как давно ты не там не был?

— Три года.

— Хочешь, я съезжу с тобой?

— Хочу.

— Поедем, после Олимпийских.

— Неужели того, что я сделал недостаточно? — спрашивает Отабек в никуда. — Разве этого мало? Сколько бы я ни сделал — всегда мало.

— Мало для чего?

— Для прощения. Чтобы он простил меня. Разве я не заслужил?

— Ты можешь простить себя сам, Бека. — Жан-Жак гладит Отабека по волосам.

Они лежат в их мягком убежище, и от завывающей за окном белой вьюги как будто ещё теплее.

Жан-Жак возвращается к началу разговора:

— Мне нравится в Италии. Но не могу переехать туда, у меня же дочь, я ведь не могу увозить её в Италию на каждые полгода. Или могу. Нужно посоветоваться с Белз и детским психологом… Нет, а чего ты смеёшься?

— Того, — улыбается Отабек, — что я ничего не понимаю в детях.

— О, я же говорил, что ты никогда не был ребёнком. Родился сразу подростком, вот с этим своим лицом. — Жан-Жак хмурится, изображая угрюмую мину. Отабек смеётся.

— Нет, Жан, у меня есть детские фотографии. Настоящие, в альбоме.

— Не верю, что ты не сжигаешь улики. В любом случае, ты никогда их никому не покажешь.

— Тебе покажу. Когда приедешь ко мне… Жан?

— Ну что, мой прыткий молодой олень?

— В этом покрывальце мы похожи на шаверму.

— Точно. Напиши песню об этом. — И, немного подумав: — Проголодался?

— Да.

***

Это тоже был секс — вот так соприкасаться ладонями и путешествовать пальцами от тонкой кожи, скрывающей пульс на запястье, по линиям жизни и смерти, через шрамы от грубо ухваченного конька, через нити, соединяющие фаланги, до подушечек с самой чувствительной кожей, чувствительнее, чем даже на губах, с внезапными твердыми мозолями и уникальным, едва различимым рисунком. Поэты, верно, врут, что душа в груди, ведь она явно тут, на кончиках пальцев. Иначе чем ещё объяснить этот трепет, когда они соприкасаются? Кончики пальцев целуются мгновение и снова движутся вниз, обводя каждую трещинку, задерживаясь немного на каждой морщинке, и особенно в центре ладони, с любопытством и нежностью.

— Говорят, отношений на расстоянии не бывает.

— Может, и не бывает, Жаным.

— Это звучит сложно. Придётся научиться… — Жан-Жак раскрывает ладонь прикосновениям Отабека. — Быть вместе.

— Я думаю, — говорит Отабек, — что мы и так всё это время были вместе.

Жан-Жак усмехается, рисуя пальцами спираль на тонкой коже ладони:

— Похоже на то.

— Я чувствую, что наша связь… стабильна. Мне не нужны доказательства, чтобы чувствовать, что я в тебе. Мне больше не обязательно быть рядом каждую секунду, чтобы оставаться вместе, как тогда, в семнадцать. А тебе?

— Тогда я терял тебя каждый раз, когда ты улетал. И когда я улетал. — Жан-Жак сплетает пальцы. — Я хотел быть с тобой, я хотел прирасти к тебе, я не мог дышать, если ты долго не отвечал мне на сообщение или отвечал слишком холодно, а ты всегда отвечал слишком холодно. Я не мог, если ты смотрел на кого-то, но не на меня. Я не мог поверить в нас, если не видел твои глаза.

— Но теперь мы можем друг без друга? Думаю, что теперь я могу быть с тобой, потому что хочу этого, а не потому что нуждаюсь в тебе. Тогда, давно… я бы не смог.

— Хочешь сказать, что нам нужно было научиться быть друг без друга, чтобы быть вместе? Это звучит нелепо, а.

— Да, нелепо.

— И что ты хочешь сказать? Что это потому что мы ничего не ждали? Потому что держали дистанцию?

Отабек сжимает руку Жан-Жака в своей.

— Я не знаю.

***

— Эй, малыш, — шепчет Жан-Жак.

— М-м-м?

Отабек приоткрывает один глаз.

— Я просто тут сделал вафли. Подумал, что ты тоже захочешь.

Отабек тянется к телефону, но Жан-Жак опережает:

— Четыре часа.

— Ты готовил вафли в четыре утра?

Жан-Жак ставит огромную чашку с чаем на тумбочку, и забирается в кровать с подносом.

— Так ты будешь?

— Жан. — Отабек трёт глаза и зевает. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Нет, неа, просто захотелось поесть. Хочешь спать?

— Хочу есть. — Отабек потягивается и садится рядом. — Спасибо, что разбудил, чтобы поделиться едой, это… классно.

***

В странной тишине ночи Отабек придавливает сверху, упирается руками в матрас, чтобы снять часть веса, но этот вес приятный, и Жан-Жак тянет его за спину на себя. Отабек прижимается всем телом, задевая член Жан-Жака своим. Их гладят широкие лучи света от фар проезжающих мимо автомобилей.

Отабек двигается медленно, горячо втирается кожей в кожу, сплетает пальцы. Жан-Жак закрывает глаза, прячась от нахлынувших слишком ярких чувств. Слишком пряный запах, слишком громкое дыхание.

Жан-Жак молчит, боясь разбить это странное, такое хрупкое охватившее их наваждение.

Воздух сушит губы, вкрадывается в грудь и уносит обратно тихие стоны; бесконечно долго, прежде чем Жан-Жак слышит, что Отабек дышит одинаково с ним, и снова поднимается на руках, впуская руку Жан-Жака между ними, и больше ни звуков, ни запахов в темноте…

Широкие лучи света лениво ползут по потолку и стенам, выхватывают из темноты кровать, Отабека, Жан-Жака, уложившего голову Отабеку на живот, одежду, разбросанную по всему полу, и собранный чемодан. Где-то далеко шепчутся двигатели и шуршит гравий под чёрными колёсами железных проезжих.

Жан-Жак усмехается и прикусывает тонкую кожу возле пупка, перебирает пальцами к рёбрам. Отабек вздрагивает, смеётся и отталкивает Жан-Жака. Что-то никогда не меняется, и живот Отабека всё такое же слабое, личное, беззащитное.

— Жан.

— Мр-р?

Жан-Жак прекращает Отабека щекотать, смотрит на него, ну что ещё?

— Ты спрашивал про тренера. И тогда, в Саппоро, тоже спрашивал.

Жан-Жак фыркает: «Ну не начинай».

— Ладно, правило не говорить о личной жизни, отныне не кажется мне плохим. Я больше не буду, ладно, а? И у нас могут быть секреты, это же нормально? Я не осуждаю, Бека, у меня вот много кого было.

— Я знаю.

— Нет, правда. Были женщины и даже мужчины. — Жан-Жак откидывается на подушку. — Я подумал, вдруг дело в том, что ты мужчина, знаешь. Проверил, на всякий случай.

Ну, а что? Раз у них тут вечер откровений, то Жан-Жак будет первый.

— Чего замолчал, Бека? Ты что? — Жан-Жак поднялся на локтях. — Расстроился?

— Нет-нет, не расстроился, — говорит Отабек, — просто я думал…

— Что я храню тебе верность, пока ты развлекаешься с хореографами?

— Что ты изменяешь жене только со мной.

Ах, да. Жена.

— Что это я, — Отабек спотыкается на слове, — что это я такой особенный, для тебя.

— Бека, — вздыхает Жан-Жак, — мы с Белз уже давно не вместе.

Как пластырь оторвать — раз и всё.

— С тех пор, как мы с тобой поебались в той подсобке. Мы расстались с ней в ту же ночь. Я пришёл, сказал ей, и мы расстались. Да, на публике мы вроде как вместе. Знают только наши родители и самые близкие. Недавно подали на развод, официально объявим после Олимпийских.

Отабек молчит, Жан-Жак даёт ему переварить информацию, это, наверное, не очень легко. Он рассматривает чемодан, который явно осуждает их обоих за то, что они не могут найти занятие поинтереснее выяснения отношений в последние минуты вместе. Обниматься, например, или целовать друг другу задницы.

— Ты не сказал.

— Ты сам заткнул меня. «Не говорить о личной жизни», помнишь?

— Когда ты собирался рассказать?

— Когда-нибудь, в подходящий момент. Сейчас вот, например.

Вот. Вот Отабек встаёт и молча одевается.

— Я же предлагал быть тебе вместе, Бекс! Я сказал это вслух! Сказал тебе, что разведусь!

— Что уже развёлся.

— Ну, официально…

— Ты был женат, у тебя ребёнок. Я не хотел разрушать семью и то, что у тебя есть.

— Ах! Что значит не хотел?! — Жан-Жак от нелепости даже слова не сразу находит. — А что, по-твоему, мы делали? Мы же чпокались с тобой каждый раз, как поссать ходили.

— Я не хотел разрушать твою семью.

— Нет, а меня ты не хотел, блядь, спросить? Тебя не интересовало, что Я думаю о МОЕЙ семье?! Что моя семья думает обо всём этом? А ты думал о моей семье, когда трахался со мной каждый чёртов раз?!

— Не думал.

— Один вопрос! — Жан-Жак взмахивает руками. — Всего лишь задать один-единственный ёбаный вопрос! Вместо того, чтобы тащить крест моих семейных уз на свою воображаемую Голгофу! Я сказал тебе словами: «Я. Разведусь».

— Ты же не разводился. И не уходил. Я не хотел давить.

— …а ты бросал меня снова и снова, а я думал, что, блядь, не так?! Ты сказал, дело не только в этом. Откуда мне было вообще знать, в чём? Я просто сказал тебе, что я…

— …«Разведусь», я понял. Ты сказал: «Разведусь». А если бы у нас не получилось после этого, то что? Ты ведь всегда хотел эту жизнь, как с пачки блядского майонеза, жизнь, которую я не смогу дать никогда! Ты хотел то, чего у меня нет!

— Да, блядь, я хотел! Да, хотел. Подловил ты меня. — Жан-Жак медленно выдыхает, собирая последние силы. — А потом я хотел быть с тобой, о чём тебе и сказал. Или ты думаешь, мне десять лет и я не могу сам, блядь, понять, чего хочу?

— Я думал...

— Ты думал. Ты думал и думал, и думал. Да тебя вообще, хоть раз интересовало, что думаю Я?

— Да меня только это и интересовало всегда, — членораздельно говорит Отабек, — что думает Джей-Джей? Что думает Джей-Джей обо мне? Он смеётся надо мной? Флиртует или издевается? Думает ли он обо мне, когда меня нет рядом? — Отабек смотрит в глаза и старательно отпечатывает каждую букву, но чем дальше, тем смазаннее становится речь с прорывающимися изодранными акцентом словами: — Думает ли, что я его не хочу, когда не даю прикасаться к себе, в то время, как я обсираюсь от страха от того, что, оказывается, я пидорас и мне это нравится? Бросит ли он меня от того, что уже хочет большего, а я не готов и не уверен, что вообще когда-то буду готов? Думает ли он, что я забавный экспонат, подобранный на помойке щенок, которого просто жалко, или я единственный вариант, который терпит самодовольство короля дольше недели? Думает ли он о той девчонке, с которой флиртовал вчера? А о той, что обнимала его на позавчерашнем фото? Думает ли он, что изменяю, раз так ревнует? Он верит мне? Полюбит ли он меня вновь, если подстригусь, как он хочет, и оденусь, как ему нравится? Ему не понравилось со мной? Я слишком настойчивый? Я всё испортил? — Отабек не замолкает, не дает себя перебить, обрывает открывшего было рот Жан-Жака, повысив голос: — Почему это всегда девчонки? Он расстанется со мной, потому что я парень? Чтобы жениться на хорошей женщине, как порядочный, блядь, католик? С грудью, какая она там на ощупь, и возможностью родить ребёнка! Что я могу дать ему, я же мужчина? Который даже в пресвятого Бога не верит! Будет ли Жан-Жак Леруа жалеть и спрашивать себя, что он потерял? А если он разведётся? Будет ли потом проклинать меня за то, что я разрушил его идеальную, как с картинки, жизнь? Жизнь, которой можно хвастаться и гордится! Жизнь, о которой он мечтал!..

— Да ты бы хоть раз спросил!!! — взрывается, Жан-Жак, перекрикивая поток бреда. — Putain de merde!(2) Да я не знал, даже есть ли у нас отношения! Тебя же не спросить, дикий! Ты на «как дела», весь сжимался ежом и убегал прочь, сверкая пятками! «Ох-ах, я и забыл, что мне нужно срочно переложить вещи с одного места на другое и обратно»! Откуда я мог знать, что тебе страшно? Ты что, думаешь, мне хотелось секса любой ценой?! Я же не знал! Откуда мне было знать, что ты fucking гомофоб, если ты сам поцеловал меня на улице, среди groupe de personnes russes(3)?! Да, иногда я не понимал, твой putain всратый английский! Тебе не хватало английских и французких слов?! Ты мог мне написать?! На русском! На казахском! Написать хоть на иврите в долбаный переводчик! Что ты не готов. Что ты не уверен, что мне нравится твой член. Что ты думаешь, что я обвиню тебя в своём разводе. Что ты не понимаешь, чего я хочу, и что я, блядь, имею в виду, когда говорю: «Я разведусь, Отабек», — и: «Я выбираю тебя, Отабек». Ты же не задал мне ни одного! Блядского! В рот его драть!!! Вопроса! Ты только и делал, что молчал и был со всем согласен!

— Я что, виноват, что всё время соглашался?

— Да, блядь, представь себе! Святое дерьмо! Как я мог понять, что тебе что-то не нравится, если ты только молчал и соглашался?!

— Мне не нравится, что ты на меня орёшь.

— Я счастлив это слышать, блядь!!!

Жан-Жак выкрикивает уже немецкую брань, кроя на чем стоит свет Отабека, его отца и родню, и всех казахских ишаков, породивших казахов, зажимая сигарету в кулаке и пытаясь обуться с размаху, а когда не получается, сминает пятки, превращая ботинки в тапки.

— Жан, я понимаю немецкий.

— Я знаю!!! — Дверь за спиной бахает так, что с козырька опадает сугроб.

Жан-Жак проводит по карманам, с раздражением понимая, что зажигалка в куртке, а он вышел в одних спортивных брюках. Он смахивает ногой снег с одной ступени и садится на неё, с бесполезной сигаретой в зубах, разглядывая чёрточки от птичьих лапок в пятне света от фонаря, освещающего крыльцо, пока свет не гаснет. Машина, припарковавшаяся у калитки, ярко-жёлтая, хоть в дремучей темноте этого и не видно.

Интересно, давно он немецкий знает? Преводчик хренов. Переведи вот это! Жан-Жак показывает средний палец в никуда. Датчик движения срабатывает и фонарь снова освещает крыльцо.

Дверь за спиной жалобно скрипит, шаркает чемодан, тёплый рыжий плед мягко обнимает плечи. Отабек идёт к машине, хрупая снегом, оставляя дурацкие глубокие следы на поблёскивающем идеально ровном полотне, наклоняется, заглядывает в окно, что-то говорит водителю.

Что-что. Говорит, чтобы включил счётчик и ждал, сколько нужно, что ж ещё он может говорить?

Затем возвращается и садится рядом с Жан-Жаком, протягивая ему свой вейп. Жан-Жак выхватывает раздражённо и шумно затягивается. Свет снова гаснет.

— Мы с Белз расстались после той нашей с тобой горячей драки в подсобке. У нас с ней был общий бизнес. Джей-Джей бренд приносит хорошие деньги. У меня была репутация. Ты же знаешь этих судей, они любят женатых и добропорядочных. Устраивать раздел компании бюрократически сложно, мы просто решили не оформлять развод официально. Пока что. Решили разведёмся, если припрёт. Пробовали работать вместе, но… пришлось распилить бренд на части, пока не прибили друг друга. Белз забрала линию одежды. У нас контракт на рекламные съёмки моего фирменного лица… Нет, ты что, правда думал, что я такой обманщик и мудак, и продолжал спать со мной?!

— Я не думал. — Отабек сидит сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Однажды Жю-Жю залепила себе лизуна в волосы, я рассказывал? Лизуна, знаешь, эти цветные склизкие твари, дети раскидывают их по всему дому, а ты потом отдираешь их от ковра, от спортивок и выкидываешь сорочку от Armani, потому что зелёное пятно от однодолларового лизуна не выводится?

— Нет, я не знаю, Жаным.

Жан-Жак машет рукой.

— Конечно, ты не знаешь, что ты вообще знаешь? Только и умеешь квадраксель недокручивать… В общем, я выколупываю эту тварь из волос Жю-Жю, она рыдает, и я, я беру ножницы, будь они неладны, Жю-Жю в истерике… И тут заходит Белз. И останавливает меня. Она садится, и начинает выпутывать склизкую пижню. Смазывает каким-то маслом и аккуратно вытягивает волосы прядь за прядью, волос за волосом, часа два, не меньше. Волосы после масла три раза пришлось мыть. Ты вот спросишь, стоило ли оно того, а?

— Уверен, что стоило.

Отабек тянет руку к в вейпу, но Жан-Жак не отдаёт — сам затягивается.

— Вот так мы с ней расставались, Бека. Почти год. Сначала жили под одной крышей в разных комнатах, тянули из друг друга жилы по одной, то скандалы, то этот неловкие прощальные эпизоды секса. Потом разъехались — я соседний дом снял. Переехал сюда, чтобы… Чтобы не быть с тобой там. У нас с Белз дочь, у нас общая работа. Бизнес тоже, как ребёнок, знаешь? Она вложила в него столько… всё вложила. Мы ходили к психологу. Ради Жю-Жю, конечно, она стала лунатить ночью… И отставать в развитии. Белз очень хотела сделать всё нормально. Она бережно распутывала наш скомканный мир. Сейчас Жю-Жю живёт с нами по очереди, как при совместной опеке, и так и останется после развода, или как пойдёт. Вне сезона у меня, в сезон у Белз. Потихоньку привыкла, что мы раздельно. Вот так вот.

— Прости меня, Жан, — бормочет Отабек. — Или не прощай. Я не знаю. Я знаю, что это дерьмо. Мне нужно подумать. Мне всё казалось таким верным и логичным. Я думал, что делаю хорошо. Правильно. Но сейчас я так не думаю, Жан. Я не думаю так. И я говорю тебе это, чтобы ты знал, что больше я так не думаю.

Жан-Жак пыхтит паром. Вейп без запаха — это какое-то бесполезное говно, которое мог придумать только Отабек. Завтра нужно взять чего-то покрепче. Или не нужно. А нужно к олимпиаде готовиться, и так неделю профилонил. Салливан сдерёт три шкуры. По одной на каждый четверной. А он ещё Жю-Жю на ипподром обещал сводить.

— …и я не должен был решать за тебя и за твою семью. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не пытался решать за тебя. Я хотел делать правильно, не давить. И я никогда не хотел делать тебе больно своим молчанием. Я не бесчувственный гондон.

— Да? А я вот всегда думал, что бесчувственный гондон.

Олимпиада. Три четверных и квинт. У японца два и два заявлено. Хоть бы он пизданулся четыре раза. Не за золото, просто.

От мыслей о прыжках ноги сводит тупой болью. Хочется лечь в снег и выть на тонкий белый серп в чёрном небе. Вместо этого Жан-Жак затягивается никотином.

— Если бы я спросил тебя, Жан, то, наверное, знал бы, что ты обо мне думаешь. Уже лет десять.

— Четырнадцать.

— Что?

— Четырнадцать.

Жан-Жак тянет безвкусный пар и выпускает пресные облака. Никакого аромата. Глицерин и никотин.

Они знакомы четырнадцать лет. Маленький Жан-Жак думал, что он большой, и доказывал мистеру Чао-Чао, что он придумал свой стиль, и это очень важно. А дикий маугли с чёрными глазами, казалось, собирался размазаться по катку, лишь бы стать чемпионом.

— Жан.

— Ну что?

— Ты и раньше спрашивал про тренера…

— Да забей ты, Бека, это не важно, я спросил, чтобы тебя позлить, а!

— Меня никто не касался, с тех пор, как…

— Как что?

— Как мы с тобой, в той подсобке. Я ни с кем не был. Может, это не имеет значения. Но ты спросил, и поэтому я хочу ответить.

Никотиновый вдох и выдох.

— Я научусь задавать тебе вопросы, Жан. И отвечать на твои, мы уже это делали. Я научусь лучше, — Отабек убирает руки в карманы, — если ты захочешь со мной быть.

«Если захочешь со мной быть».

Глицерин оставляет невесомый сладковатый привкус на языке. Как мыльный пузырь.

«С тобой, Бекс. Мне всегда так хотелось с тобой».

— Если тебе нужно время подумать…

— Да, мне нужно время подумать.

Отабек встаёт. Фонарь тут же разгоняет темноту.

— Я написал свой второй номер телефона и адрес на холодильнике. — Он замирает. Стоит, глядя на Жан-Жака.

— Что?

— Мой вейп.

— Мой теперь.

— Жан…

— Что, блядь? Все мозги ты выебал мне, Бека. Полжизни мне по пизде пустил! Хуй тебе, а не вейп! И чемодан тоже не отдам! Всё барахло твоё продам фанаткам, за копейки, понял? Сам носить буду! Бомжам раздам! Сожгу и пришлю тебе видео!

Отабек молчит, то исчезая в клубах пара, то проявляясь снова. Фонарь, не дождавшись, гаснет.

— Жаным сол… Ты очень важен для меня. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Provence (fr.) — В данном контексте — деревенский.  
2) Putain de merde! (fr.) — Здесь и далее: ругательства.  
3) groupe de personnes russes (fr.) — куча русских людей.


	31. Изабелла

Белз не спит, сидит в кухонной части номера, пьёт чай.

— Жю-Жю просыпалась? — спрашивает Джей-Джей и себе тоже наливает.

— Просыпалась, — устало отвечает Белз. — Ты не мог уснуть?

— Да.

— Куда ходил?

Белз смотрит на кружку в его руке. Красная, с кленовым листом, Джей-Джей всегда её с собой возит.

Сказать, что ходил пить чай, когда чай у тебя в руке, очень глупо, но сказать что-то другое — враньё, ведь именно за чаем он и ходил. Враньё Джей-Джей на дух не переносит.

— Я тебе изменил, Белз. И я хочу расстаться.

Жан-Жак ставит кружку на стол. Белз смотрит на него внимательно. Щёки бледные — ни намёка на румянец, Волосы блестят от свежей стрижки. Черная прядь режет лицо по диагонали. Жан-Жак убирает руки за спину, опирается спиной о стену. Белз двигает его красную кружку чуть вправо, выравнивает салфетку по краю стола.

— Это не связанные между собой факты… — Жан-Жак замолкает и тут же поясняет: — Связанные, конечно, но я не ухожу к кому-то или вроде того. У нас ведь не клеится, да? Ты же тоже меня больше не любишь. Давно. Давно только работаешь со мной. Я думал, что ребёнок всё изменит, но…

— Не любишь, значит? — Белз снова передвигает кружку, чуть влево. — Давно.

— Давно, Белз. Мы же не вместе давно. Я не хочу тебя обманывать. И никогда не хотел.

— Вот как?

Белз поднимает наконец глаза. Руки вздрагивают от её взгляда, Жан-Жак крепче вцепляется в собственное запястье.

— Это Отабек.

Вот так. Жан-Жак выдыхает и выдерживает взгляд.

— Так заметно?

Белз усмехается. Она снова переставляет чашку.

— Его сопротивление выглядело смешно.

— Белз… — Жан-Жак сглатывает. — Можно тебя обнять?

Белз едва кивает, и Жан-Жак шагает вперёд, убирает наконец чёрную прядь волос, гладит большими пальцами намечающиеся морщинки в уголках глаз, обводит серые тени по нижнему веку, прижимает к себе…

Почему сейчас? Почему не раньше? Почему так тяжело?

— У вас же со школы всё волочится. Не нужно было вам расставаться.

— И это тоже заметно было?

Блез хмыкает в плечо.

— Да это только слепой не видел. Вас так и называли — Джей-бек.

— Джей-бек? — Жан-Жак улыбается. Как всё было наивно.

— И постоянно про вас болтали. Но не очень громко. Отабек, конечно, перестал на людей бросаться, но от него всегда веяло каким-то… зловещим похуизмом.

Жан-Жак хихикает, а Белз продолжает:

— Яна помнишь?

— Ещё бы забыть. Этот Конан-варвар до сих пор в кошмарах снится. Бррр.

— Вот он сказал, что любому, кто хоть пальцем тронет маленького и того придурка, что с ним ошивается, любому ботинки в задницу затолкает. И хоккеистам не повезёт больше всех.

— Вот оно как. Я думал, что меня не трогают, потому что я звезда.

— Уверена, так и было. Джей-Джей… — Белз осекается. — Ты меня вообще любил?

— Белз, Белз, я так в тебя влюбился, я так тебя любил, я и сейчас тоже… но уже по-другому, понимаешь? Не так… Я…

Как ей объяснить? Как объяснить, что любовь родилась в нем, хоть он и сопротивлялся, и уплыла невидимо, неощутимо, а он не слишком пытался удержать. Что однажды Белз вдруг стала очень близко, а потом далеко-далеко. Он знает, когда именно всё закончилось. В тот момент, когда он начал отключаться, когда она говорит что-то… Когда она стала смотреть мимо, когда говорит он.

Он рассказывает занимательную историю, а Белз кивает и говорит «да» и «ага», а он заканчивает тем, что уплыл на золотом дирижабле в восемнадцатый век и словил там сифак от самой королевы, а Белз кивает и заключает: «Ага, здорово, дорогой».

Стоило подумать немного, как оказалось, что они никогда и не говорили друг с другом, просто у них было дело, которым они занимались и преуспели, но ведь на одном этом не удержать любовь, да?

Белз поддерживала его и принимала любым, а он и не пытался принимать её или узнать, какая она. Она просто идеально подходила для любви, вот и всё.

— Знаешь, я не слишком хотела замуж тогда. Но ты казался отличным вариантом… И очень милым.

Ха-ха.

— Лучшим вариантом, Белз.

— Так не честно, так не честно… Я же всё ради тебя делала, я же жила твоей жизнью… Кто я теперь?

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Иди ты к чёрту. — Белз толкает в грудь, но не вырывается, — Ты же хотел ребёнка! Сам хотел!

— Я хотел, я всё ещё хочу! Мы будем видеться, часто, я…

— Хрена с два! Ты предлагаешь мне подгузники и горшки, а себе прогулки в парках по воскресеньям?! Так нечестно!

Они и правда хотели. Белз хотела ребёнка, и он хотел, потому что так нужно, потому что все этого ждали и потому что дети это же счастье, а они ведь хотели счастья. И казалось, что маленькие розовые пяточки вернут их любовь, а не выстроят между ними стену из бессонных ночей, обрыганных пелёнок и бутылочек с остывшей смесью.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем…

— Я хочу сохранить бизнес. У меня больше ничего нет, мне некуда идти, я никто.

— Ты Изабелла Леруа. Или Янг, если захочешь. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— На диване спишь ты. Когда вернёмся, мы с Жю-Жю поживем у моих родителей. Мне нужно подумать обо всём. — Белз отстраняется и снова двигает чашку, а на лицо снова падает чёрная прядь. — Иди стели. Или вали, не знаю. Как хочешь. Завтра короткая, тебе нужно собраться.

Жан-Жак отпускает её и выходит из кухни. Он вздрагивает, когда его любимая чашка хлопает об стену.

***

— Да ты сама не лучше! Признайся уже, что вышла за меня, только чтобы сбежать от своих контролирующих каждый шаг родителей!

— О, так теперь я виновата? Я неправильно за тебя вышла?

— Белз, я…

— Ты! ТЫ, ТЫ, всё время ТЫ! Нет, давай поговорим обо мне! О том, какие у меня меркантильные цели! О том, как я сделала тебе предложение при всей родне!

— Нет, я…

— Нет! О том, как я придумала, что нам нужен ребёнок!!!

— Да нет же…

— А когда ты родил, я с разбегу прыгнула на член бывшего!

— Белз…

— Иди ты! Иди ты нахрен, Леруа! Я никогда тебя не прощу, вонючий изменщик, я тебя не прощу! Убери руки!

— Всё-всё. Вот мои руки. Не трогаю тебя. Не прощай меня. Не плачь, Белз.

— Не указывай мне! Отвали. Что ты ко мне привязался?!

— Потому что я тебя люблю…

— Не-е-ет, только не начинай это говно опять…

— Нет, правда. Мы же семья. Я мерзавец, вонючий изменщик, но я же часть твоей семьи, а. По крайней мере пока Жю-Жю не вырастет… смеёшься?

— Представила, что ты надоедливый кузен с особенностями в развитии.

— Вроде того. Никуда не деть, да?

— Никуда тебя теперь не деть, да.

— Я правда тебя любил. Очень сильно, Белз. По-настоящему. Это никто никогда не отнимет.

— Даже твой этот?

— Даже он.

***

— Ты такой страстный, — смеётся Белз.

Джей-Джей задыхается, прижимает её к себе, стонет, когда она запускает в его волосы свои тонкие бледные пальцы и тянет за пряди.

Внизу музыка, шум гостей, которые, дай Бог, разбредутся к утру.

— Нам не обязательно делать всё сегодня, — шепчет он ей.

Она маленькая, в руках хрупкая, как снежинка, пахнет розами и немного сигаретой, которую они тайком выкурили на двоих.

— Я очень долго этого ждала. — Белз отпихивает белое облако шёлка и органзы ногой, бельё на ней красное, как платья подружек невесты, и как букет, который она им бросила.

— Ты боишься. — Джей-Джей заглядывает ей в глаза, в расширившиеся зрачки, заполнившие светлые радужки чёрным.

— Немного. У тебя есть… опыт?

— Ты моя первая девушка. — Джей-Джей опускается на колени, тянет красные кружева вниз по белым ногам, шепчет в нежную кожу бедра, в чёрный треугольник коротких волос на лобке. — Я тоже боюсь. Немного.

***

— Как ты в меня влюбился, Джей-Джей?

Ни звука за окном, только густой умиротворяющий снегопад.

Жан-Жак щурится, вспоминая вихрь в встрёпанных чёрных волосах, железное «ляк!» зажигалки и растянутое: «Бля-а, пятно посадила на блузку».

— У тебя была бензиновая зажигалка, — говорит он, запуская посудомоечную машину. — Зажигалка, не только табак и ворованные ключи от выхода на крышу.

Вчерашние гости засиделись допоздна, Джей-Джей еле глаза продрал, хоть уже и полдень. Отличное время для визита экс-жены и разговоров об угасшей любви.

— Да, у меня были зажигалка и не только табак. Но я не воровала ключи. Заведующая — подруга моей матери. Я просто попросила. Ты что, не знал этого?

— Вот как.

— Ты мог спросить.

Жан-Жак ухмыляется, теперь уже совсем не важно откуда были те ключи. Но «просто спросить»? Разве так делают?

— Жю-Жю у бабушки?

— Да, я только что от родителей. — Белз смотрит в окно, на беззвучно падающие хлопья снега. — Я так повелась на это когда-то. На то, что ты влюбился в обычную меня, а не в ту, которую я показывала остальным. А ты оценил то, что я похожа на твоего бывшего, только и всего.

— Ну, Белз, всё не так.

— А как?

— Я просто влюбился, вот и всё. Вовсе не похожа. Я ни с кем так не смеялся, как с тобой, ты весёлая и открытая…

— А он какой?

Снег падает, и, кажется, ему нет конца, он похоронит всё под своим холодным мягким покрывалом.

— Белз, давай запишемся на приём, хочешь?

Белз закатывает глаза, и стучит ногтем по столу.

— Зачем ты пришла?

— Я встретила другого человека. Ты обещал.

— Хочешь развод?

— Хочу развод.


	32. Костюм

Жан-Жак прощально машет рукой с вершины своей карьеры. Отабек стоит рядом, ступенью ниже. Казахстан гордится его олимпийским серебром.

Отабек в спортивной куртке, это нелепо, но что он может сделать? Под курткой костюм, драный до пояса, потому что Жан-Жак не сумел расстегнуть молнию. Отабек — неприступная крепость, пришлось постараться, чтобы пробраться внутрь, но Жан-Жак не из тех, кто отступает или сдаётся, да? Особенно если Отабек сам просит. Иногда последствия настойчивости разрушительны. Иногда лучше отпустить, правда. Сдаться. Чтобы никто не стоял потом в олимпийке на награждении, как чучело.

Жан-Жак тихо смеётся.

У него золотая медаль, о чём он думает?

Олимпийское золото в двадцать девять, видали? Жан-Жак будет в истории, он вписал себя в страницы фигурного катания намертво, чтобы понять, что половину сознательной жизнь убил и растратил не на то, что было для него важным. Похоже, придётся проведать психолога.

Белз бы посмеялась сейчас, это точно. Она бы точно поняла.

Жан-Жак обнимает Отабека за плечо, он много хотел бы сказать.

Ты тоже важен, для меня, Отабек.

Ты заслужил своё прощение.

Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты всегда был один и так нуждался в этой привязанности, но не умел её взять и не знал как.

Плисецкий говорит тебе «давай» перед прокатами, потому что прощает тебя за то, что тебе приходилось работать вчетверо больше, чтобы добиться того же, что и он.

Весь Казахстан стоит с тобой сейчас на пьедестале и прощает тебя, за то, что ты родился в гомофобной стране.

Может, и ты сможешь себя простить?

Нас ведь смог.

Отабек Алтын много добился, и ему во многом подфортило, да, но спорт — это и удача в том числе.

Кто же мог, например, знать, что малолетний русский так усердно начистит лёд задницей. Даже с дорожки шагов навалился. Жан-Жак ищет его глазами в толпе, но находит только злющего Плисецкого. Ничего, Плисецкий реабилитируется в следующем сезоне. Не в первый раз.

А вот Рябинина жалко.

«Не горюй, Рябинин, это случается с лучшими из нас. Вон, посмотри на Отабека. Однажды он так вписался в борт, что смог продолжить программу только через три минуты. Да, вот так сидел на льду и раздуплялся три минуты. В твоём возрасте он взрослых чемпионов нюхал только с двенадцатого места, а теперь сверкает серебром с олимпийского пьедестала, тогда как все пророчили ему конец карьеры. Даже я.

У тебя, Рябинин, всё впереди».

Правой рукой Жан-Жак обнимает Тодоку Сако, левой Отабека Алтына. Левой проводит по спине, щипает за попу, и это наверняка попадёт в прессу. Отабек улыбается в камеры, шипит сквозь зубы:

— Я тебе сейчас всеку.

Жан-Жак тоже улыбается в камеры, машет с пьедестала в последний раз, отвечает ласково:

— Ага. Подерёмся потом?

— Конечно.

Кутерьма победы подхватывает прямо с пьедестала. Отабека обнимают мать и сёстры, а потом они теряются в этой суматохе репортёров и камер, объятий и многочисленных селфи.

Жан-Жак отвечает на вопросы, подписывает фотографии, обнимает родных, обнимает Белз. Говорит ей, что придёт вечером, чтобы уложить Жю-Жю, улыбается и позирует с медалью, переобувается и снова позирует, и подписывает, и отвечает на вопросы. Наконец он вырывается из этой свалки, и уверен, что Отабек его не дождался наверняка, но Отабек в коридоре улыбается в лэптоп самой настоящей улыбкой и тараторит на своём дурацком. Теперь придётся его учить.

Жан-Жак сам ждёт его три года, пока он натрещится, а потом Отабек сбрасывает, улыбается Жан-Жаку, лэптоп пиликает, Отабек говорит: «Сейчас, ещё тётя звонит», — и болтает ещё четыре месяца, но уже на ходу, и Жан-Жак бредёт за ним, немного на расстоянии: Казахстан ещё не готов.

Они идут к своему корпусу, то теряясь в зимней темноте, то появляясь в ярких пятнах олимпийской иллюминации. Отабек останавливается у поворота пешеходной дорожки, ждёт Жан-Жака, а потом хватает за рукав.

— Вот тут можно «срезать».

И они «срезают» через не освещённые фонарями сугробы, хрупая снегом, убегают от ослепительных огней лыжни и ледовой арены.

У входа в корпус лэптоп Отабека снова поёт, Отабек отдаёт ключ от номера, сам отстает, болтая с очередной тётей или дядей.

Комната у него — маленький квадратик с двумя односпальными кроватями в пёстрых покрывалах, двумя тумбочками и одной вешалкой для одежды — всё как у всех. Только без соседа.

Жан-Жак улыбается: кровати не сдвинуты. Суеверный.

Он вешает куртку, ставит рюкзак на пол.

За спиной щёлкает дверь.

— Поможешь?

Жан-Жак оборачивается.

Отабек снимает куртку и олимпийку.

— Фотки с награждения будут год мусолить, не меньше, — хихикает Жан-Жак. Он смотрит на Отабека, оставшегося в рванье и вздыхает: — Мы наделали столько глупостей, Бека.

— Я хочу наделать ещё. С тобой. — Отабек подходит и поворачивается спиной. — Скажи, ты будешь со мной? Или нет? Мне плохо от того, что ты молчишь.

Жан-Жак фыркает, не сдержавшись.

Ой, да ладно? Правда, что ли? Да что ты говоришь?

Он осматривает молнию в ярком свете лампы.

— А на хрена я, по-твоему, Бека, надел это твоё хреново кольцо?

— Да оно же как предыдущее. — Отабек жмёт плечами. — Я не различаю.

Об этом Жан-Жак не подумал, конечно. Он о многом не подумал, хотя времени было предостаточно.

— Не двигайся, — шикает он.

Видимо, попала нитка или что, но под бегунком, там, где Жан-Жак рванул, один зубец вылетел, другие разошлись и никак теперь не поддавались. Некоторые вещи просто не починить. Некоторые вещи чинить и не нужно.

— Почему ты молчал четыре дня, Жан? Мне было плохо. За что ты так со мной?

— Я же не специально, Бека, я просто был не готов, мне тоже было плохо. Прости.

— Я бы подошёл к тебе сегодня, после награждения. Или позвонил. Но не раньше. Не хотел испортить тебе прокат.

— Ты опять, да?

— Да, я опять. Но после награждения я бы подошёл. Ты веришь мне?

Жан-Жак шепчет в шею, что верит.

— Мне жаль, Жан, что меня не было с тобой, когда ты переживал развод.

— И мне.

Сорвать застрявший слайдер не получается. Может, в этом виноваты пальцы, которые то и дело уползают на шею Отабека, впиваются в напряжённые мышцы, вдавливаясь над ключицами, под тихий стон боли с равной долей удовольствия.

— Тут насмерть всё. Можно «собачку» попробовать разжать.

— Погоди. — Отабек достаёт из рюкзака коробочку с нитками и иголками внутри. Жан-Жак усмехается: это так по-отабековски занудно и предусмотрительно.

— Бека, ты такой смешной.

— На, подпори молнию. Аккуратнее с жилетом, ладно? Он, вроде целый.

Жан-Жак, посмеиваясь, берёт маникюрные ножницы и аккуратно, чтобы не задеть тело, поддевает и режет нитки по шву. Жан-Жак целует спину в распахнувшейся прорехе.

— Это не честно, — говорит Отабек севшим голосом, — ты тоже ошибался.

Медленно расстригает по одному стежку, оголяет светлую без загара кожу с розовыми свежими царапинами от его собственных ногтей. Он же не специально.

— Да, — соглашается Жан-Жак, — ошибался.

Края ткани расходятся, натягивая тёмные нитки, открывая позвоночник.

— И ты всегда давал мне право на ошибку, Бека.

— Ты всегда их исправлял. — Отабек вздрагивает от нечаянного прикосновения ножницами. — Жан. Я же не дурак. На самом деле ты ведь тоже ни о чём особо не спрашивал меня раньше. Давно.

Жан-Жак останавливается, закрывает глаза — яркий свет начинает раздражать и слепит.

— Не спрашивал.

— Да, я должен был спросить, чего ты хочешь, и доверять тебе, и сказать, чего хочу я. Но ты и без этого мог рассказать, а ты молчал, потому что я запретил говорить о личной жизни, и тебе это было обидно. Но ты всё равно мог сказать, потому что это важно и всё меняет. Всё было бы по-другому, если бы ты сказал. Ты должен был сказать.

— Да. — Жан-Жак продолжает аккуратно разбираться со швом. — И правда, молчать было неправильно.

— Я хотел, чтобы развод был только твоим решением, чтобы это не было из-за меня. Но ведь я сделал. Я шёл к этому долго, да. Но я же сделал. И ответил на все твои вопросы.

— Сделал, — соглашается Жан-Жак. — Ответил.

— Тогда почему виноват только я? Это не честно.

Молния заканчивается точно на копчике, под широким поясом. Жан-Жак давит внезапное острое желание резать дальше.

— Не честно. — Он прижимается лбом к пояснице.

— Похоже нам обоим пора подрасти, мон шери.

Отабек убирает ножницы на место, снимает с себя слои потрескивающего электричеством трикотажа.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что ты чувствовал. — Жан-Жак садится на кровать, — Я знаю, всё знаю, тебе сложно. Но иногда мне бы хотелось это слышать. Знать, что ты чувствуешь и как ты это называешь.

Отабек рассматривает вышивку на тряпье, гладит цветы чертополоха пальцами, и, наконец, говорит:

— Помнишь те две недели в гостинице?

— Конечно я помню.

— Всё, что ты сделал тогда. Все эти вещи, это было не обязательно…

— Я знаю, знаю, мне просто хотелось, чтобы ты немного побыл дома. Тебе же понравилось, я видел.

— …Мне понравилось, правда, но…

— Ну какое нахуй «но»? — вздыхает Жан-Жак. — Не обязательно делать только обязательные вещи. Я хотел. Можно просто сказать спасибо, Бека.

— …Я хочу сказать, — продолжает Отабек, вешая лохмотья костюма на вешалку, — что я был там, как дома…

— На это и был расчёт, глупыш…

— …из-за тебя, а не кружек и фотографий. — Отабек снимает бельё. — То есть это всё было важно, но я хочу сказать, что это не было главным. Это не значит, что я не хочу остановиться и что мне не нужно место, куда вернуться, прийти, и там бы были мои вещи. Мне хочется, и когда-нибудь так и будет, но в первую очередь дом для меня — это люди. Мама, сёстры, брат и я сам… и ты, жаным. Пусть это будет странное временное бунгало, гостиничный номер без кухни, да хоть пыльная подсобка, не важно.

Отабек стоит в ярком искусственном свете, как в тот далёкий день в лагере, после легкомысленной игры, обидных слов и неуклюжих признаний. Склонив голову, словно в ожидании неизбежного приговора.

Разве мог тогда Жан-Жак оценить то отчаянное доверие? Бекс был одиноким, брошенным, с грузом героя страны на детских плечах. Всего лишь мальчиком, который нуждался в близости и материнской любви и сам не понимал, как смешно и нелепо искал этого в другом мальчишке.

— Место, куда хочется возвращаться, это к тебе, — говорит Отабек севшим голосом.

Сейчас перед ним стоит человек, который знает, что ищет, а Жан-Жак уже не тот подросток, который не понимает, что берёт.

Жан-Жак смотрит на широкую спину, ссутуленную под тяжестью прошедшего дня, рельеф лопаток и поясницы исчерчен следами недавней внезапной страсти, редкий пушок спускается с ягодиц по бёдрам, прячет тёмные и светлые синяки, короткий шрам на икре и ещё несколько ниже, стопы в мозолях и красных натёртостях обклеены медицинскими и спортивными пластырями, голеностоп и голень обвиты чёрными и яркими тейпами до колена, перехваченного фиксатором. Сжатые кулаки расслабляются, пальцы, столько раз разрезанные лезвием конька и зажившие, вздрагивают, жгуты вен оплетают руки от костяшек до локтя и едва заметно выше. Жан-Жак поднимает взгляд к профилю, над устало поникшим плечом.

— Жаным сол. — Отабек всё тише признаётся. — С тобой я всегда немного дома.

Всего одного шага хватает, чтобы обнять и прижать к себе. Отабек не поворачивается, откидывается чуть назад, позволяя обнимать себя, и говорит:

— Помнишь, ты спросил, от того ли наша связь теперь крепче, что мы ничего не ждём и держим дистанцию? Всё не так. — Отабек сглатывает и продолжает: — Я не знаю, как это у тебя… но, для меня всё изменилось после того, как я устал держать дистанцию и ничего не ждать. Я поверил в нас после того, как начал ждать и захотел быть ближе. У меня… Не сразу получилось.

Жан-Жак смеётся: «Да уж», — и обнимает ещё крепче.

— И что теперь Бека? Хеппи енд? Мы будем жить долго и счастливо, пока смерть не разлучит нас, а?

— Или пока не расстанемся.

— И всегда будем кончать одновременно?

— Хотя бы один из семи.

— И никаких дурацких правил?

— Или куча правил. Как пойдёт.

— Моя семейная психотерапевтка принимает.

— Прекрасно.


End file.
